What Could Have Been
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: What Could Have Been (WCHB) is an alternate timeline from my main Balto stories. In my main series, Balto's siblings died when they were pups, with Balto outliving them and his family. However, what if this wasn't the case? What if Balto's siblings survived and were with him during the events of the first Balto movie? Note: All OCs belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

What Could Have Been

Chapter 1: Prologue

Nome, Alaska  
Winter of 1924 (Approx. 1 year before the events of the first Balto movie)

Balto, a grey wolfdog hybrid found himself walking out of town after yet another day of being shunned and bullied by the residents of the town of Nome. All because of being half wolf, he has become the town's outcast. While he should be used to the bullying, it still hurt Balto inside him. As he was entering the beach outside of town, a red female husky wearing an orange bandana ran after him.

"Balto, wait!" The husky Jenna cried out for her friend as she caught up to him.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"I just wanted to come to see you." Jenna replied as she settled herself right next to him. "Balto, I'm sorry about what Steele and his cronies did to you. This has been happening for about 2 years now, and still, everyone refuses to treat you right."

"I don't think the town will ever change the way the view me, just because I'm half wolf." Balto said.

"No Balto, you shouldn't think like that." Jenna replied.

"And believe me Jenna, I wish that the town would change their ways, but as you said before, humans, and dogs, can be too stubborn to change."

"I know. Still, someone like you shouldn't be treated like you are just because they are different." Jenna stated.

"If only the whole town would be more like you..." Balto said. "...and Max and Molly as well." After a few seconds of silence, Balto continued to walk out on the beach, and Jenna decided to stick around with him a bit longer.

"Jenna, may I ask you a question? I hope it's nothing too personal. Sorry if it is." Balto spoke.

"No, I don't mind at all. What's your question?" Jenna responded.

"Jenna, I never got to ask you this, but do you have any siblings? And if you do, what do you remember about them?" Balto asked.

"Oh..." Jenna was caught off guard by Balto's inquiry, but still remained willing to answer. The pair sat down on the beach near the coast where the sea was not that far away. "Well... I have four siblings... 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Their names are Dom, Seward, Manitoba, and Saba. Dom is my eldest brother, then comes my sister Saba, then my other sister Manitoba, then my other brother Seward. I am the youngest, just like you and your siblings. And Like me and my parents, my brothers and sisters had red fur. To be quite honest, I haven't seen them, nor my parents, ever since I was adopted by Rosy and her parents." Jenna explained. She then turned to look at Balto. "Why is this, Balto? Why do you ask?"

"Well, Steele made some remarks about my family. Usually it's about my mother, but this time, he mentioned something that he never mentioned before, which made me think about my siblings. Have I ever told you about my siblings?" Balto said.

"You mentioned about being separated from your family because of a blizzard, though you never mentioned anything about siblings." Jenna replied.

"I do have siblings... at least, I had siblings. I had 3 older siblings, which needless to say, means that I am the youngest among them... the little brother. I had two older sisters and an older brother. Juneau was the oldest. She had pure white fur like my mother, but looked like a husky, like my father. Like her, my brother Eyak also had white fur and looked like a husky. Then, there was my other older sister, Aurora. She took after my father, and had grey fur just like him, and myself."

"And I suppose that you are the only one of your siblings that looks like your mother." Jenna concluded.

"Yes." Balto nodded. "Anyways, we were close to each other, although I'd spend lots of my time with my mother, and my brother and sister were close to my father."

"Balto, did Steele insult them too? Is that why you thought of them just now?" Jenna asked.

"He didn't say my siblings' names, but he spoke as if he assumed I had any." Balto replied. " And as you can already tell, I have been separated from my brother and sister since we were all pups. I miss them, Jenna, and like my mother and father, I don't know what happened to Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora. They could be dead for all I know. I could possibly never see them again."

Jenna allowed a few moments of silence to pass before replying to Balto.

"I'm so sorry that you've been separated from them, Balto." She sympathized, rubbing her cheek against Balto's shoulder. She blushed a bit inside, and so did Balto. Although she and Balto had known each other since they were pups, they'd sometimes feel a bit awkward sharing any friendly embraces, partly in fear of unintentionally creeping each other out. Regardless, Balto allowed Jenna's sympathetic embrace, and Jenna continued to do so, even rubbing Balto's back with her paw. "I hope nothing bad happened to them. They seem like great siblings to have. Who knows? Maybe there's some chance that they survived the blizzard, and is somewhere out there. Maybe they are in town, and we don't even know that we bumped into them." Jenna hoped. "After all, if you were able to survive the blizzard..."

"But I won't know for sure if they survived or not. Perhaps, I will never know for sure." Balto said. "And I was lucky to survive. I was lucky to survive... and that's perhaps the last bit of luck that I will have, now that I am Nome's public enemy no. 1. Although, I do have some friends around, like you." Balto said.

Jenna decided to stay with a Balto a bit longer after hearing him talk about his siblings. Afterwards, she bid Balto farewell before leaving to go back to her owners.

A few hours later...

Balto found himself still at the beach, this time coming back from the woods to clear his mind. What Balto would shortly find out, Jenna wouldn't be the only friend from town that would greet him.

"Balto!" Two voice greeted to him. "Jenna said we would find you here." The female husky said.

"Hi Max, hi Molly." Balto greeted his other friends.

"You seem down, Balto." Max commented.

"Let me guess... Steele again." Molly guessed.

"Heh, if that was the answer for a bet, then you'd win a thousand dollars." Balto replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"We're sorry that Max and I were not there for you, Balto." Molly said, placing her paw around him. Even Max did so too.

"It's alright you two." Balto replied. "I don't blame you."

"If there would be more that we and Jenna could do to help you during your difficult times..." Max said. Balto could only nod in reply as his friends tried to comfort and cheer him up.

"Guys, I have a question for you. Do you two have any siblings?" Balto asked.

"Sure we do." Max replied. "Why do you ask?"

"First, I'd like to hear about your siblings." Balto replied.

"Alright." Max agreed, and turned to Molly. "Would you like to go first?"

"Actually, you can." Molly answered, and so Max did so.

"Balto, you already know about my sister, Audrey.

"Oh that's right." Balto remembered.

"Yeah. She is smitten by Steele just because of his looks and his popularity. I hope that one day she'll learn the truth about him." Max said.

"She also despises me too." Balto commented. Max nodded.

"Anyways, how about you, Molly?" Max said.

"I am the second oldest of my siblings. I have one older brother named Palmer, and two younger brothers named Yukon and Michael. We more or less got along with each other. To be honest though, I don't remember much more about them, since I haven't seen them, nor my parents Justin and Hallie, since I was adopted by my owner. I think my brothers and parents may have been moved on to another town. Same with Max's parents, since our parents were part of the same sled team."

"I could imagine that being the case, because one of the last things I heard from my parents, as well as Molly's, is that their lead dog went missing around the time of a blizzard a couple years ago." Max said, then an idea popped out of his head. "Say, Balto, do you think your father might know our lead dog?"

"I don't know... at least, I don't remember anymore, if I ever knew." Balto sadly replied. After this, Balto explained to his friends about his siblings Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora. He explained their appearances, and his relationship with them. It made him even more sad the second time explaining about them today, which made Max and Molly quickly comfort him.

"Thanks for telling us about your siblings, Balto. I'm sorry that you were separated from them." Molly sympathized.

"If there is any chance at all that they are alive, I hope you get to see them again. They seem like great siblings to meet." Max said.

"Thanks, you two." Balto said. "I don't know if I'll ever see them again though."

"Have faith, Balto. Don't give up on that chance so quickly. We don't know for sure. We can only hope at this point." Molly tried to comfort him.

The trio decided to hang out with each other for a while before Max and Molly had to leave to go back to town, leaving Balto alone at the moment.

When night came, Balto was able to talk to Boris about Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, and he could only give much of the same response as Max, Molly, and Jenna. When Balto went to sleep that night, he could only dream about a possible, yet uncertain reunion with his siblings.

Juneau, Eyak, Aurora... my brother and sisters... I miss you all. I wish you were here, along with mom and dad. If only... you three could be here at least. Oh, what could have been if I hadn't been separated from you guys, and mom and dad...


	2. Chapter 2

What Could Have Been

Chapter 2: Sibling Reunion

Balto was walking back from the forest after getting something to eat. Earlier in the day, Balto had a hard time getting some scraps of food in town. As he was walking through the woods, with no warning, he was hit by an unknown figure and thrown several feet away and was knocked out, dazed.

"Brother!" Two female voices cried out as they ran over to their companion.

"Are you ok?" One female asked.

"It's alright, sis, I'm okay. I just accidentally hit someone." The male voice replied as the females helped pick the male off his paws.

Several feet away from them, Balto groaned as he struggled to stand up. "My head..."

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Are you..." Something about Balto struck the male. He even exchanged glances with his female companions as they stared at the greyish brown wolfdog before them.

"...alright?"

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Balto then glanced over at the three figures in front of him, a bit alarmed.

"Who...?"

"B-brother? Is it really you?" The male asked. Balto stared at him in confusion.

"Brother, don't you recognize us?" One of the females asked.

"No... why?" Balto asked.

"You're Balto, aren't you?"

"How do know-"

"Balto, it's us. I'm Eyak," the white male husky said. "And this is our sisters: Juneau and Aurora." Eyak pointed at the white and greyish brown female huskies in turn.

This realization made Balto widen his eyes and staggered back. He continued to stare at these strangers who claim to be... or are they?

Then Balto truly realized. " I can't believe it... It's really you three!" The Balto and his siblings then embraced each other, crying and laughing in pure joy.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora! I can't believe you three are here!" Balto cried as he embraced his siblings, giving them hugs, licks, and nuzzles.

"We missed you, Balto." Aurora comforted as she embraced her brother. Afterwards, Eyak took his turn to embrace his brother, affectionately rubbing his head with his paw.

"Sorry that I bumped into you like that earlier." He apologized.

"It's alright, Eyak. It was an accident." Balto replied. He then turned to hug his sister Juneau.

"I've missed you all so much." Balto said.

"We missed you too, brother." Juneau replied as she hugged Balto. "We thought that you were dead. Thank goodness you were alive all this time."

For a while, the reunited siblings chatted, overjoyed that they were reunited once more. Afterwards, Balto invited them back to the boat they used to live in when they were pups.

"It's gonna be like old times again! Except... without mom and dad." Balto commented. He told his siblings earlier that he too was separated from their parents. When Balto's siblings voiced their astonishment about their brother living alone all this time, Balto surprised them when he said that he wasn't completely alone, and that he would introduce them to his friends.

A few hours later...

Three huskies: one male, and two females, were walking down the beach to meet Balto. They were wondering where he has been all day.

"Balto? You there?" The red female Jenna called out. Surely enough, Balto did catch them, and was eager to meet them.

"Balto! There you are!" The other female named Molly, exclaimed.

"We were wondering were you were." The male husky Max said. "We haven't seen you in town all day."

"Trust me guys, I was in town earlier, but had a hard time getting something to eat. Anyways, I want you three to meet some people..." Balto then called his siblings to walk down the boat to meet his friends. Even Boris, Muk, and Luk were with them.

"Jenna, Max, Molly, I want you to meet my siblings I mentioned to you guys about a couple of days earlier." Balto spoke. "This is my eldest sister: Juneau." Balto referred to the female husky with white fur and brown eyes. Balto then introduced the white male husky with blue eyes. "This is my brother, Eyak." Then finishing with the grey female husky... "And last but not least, this is my other sister, Aurora."

"It's nice meeting you three, especially you, Jenna." Juneau spoke for Eyak and Aurora. "Balto has been telling us about you, and you both, Max and Molly."

"Likewise, Juneau. Balto told us about you three and how he was separated from you three, as well as your mother and father." Jenna said.

"Also, before we go forward, I want to tell you that Jenna, Molly, and I can't stay that long. We only came to see Balto before returning to our owners." Max said. "But I suppose we can stay for a bit. Right, Molly?"

"We can stay a bit longer." Molly answered.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora..." Jenna started. "I am really curious. I definitely feel happy that Balto is reunited with you three again." Jenna smiled to her wolfdog friend, who smiled back. "Where were you three all this time? How did you finally make your way to Nome, and bump into your brother again?"

The siblings glanced at each other, and Aurora decided to tell the story.

"As you all know, my brothers, sister, and parents were all taking a walk one day, and we were all separated when a blizzard hit us. At least, the three of us were together, but we lost sight of our parents, and sight of Balto. It was scary, but we were able to somehow make it to shelter and avoid freezing to death. At that same time, we were found by a white wolf named Tala, and she took us in to her pack. After a year, we told her that we wanted to come back to Nome, although we thought there was little to no chance that our brother Balto, and our parents, would be there. It took us a long time to find our way back, but we were able to do so, and reunite with our long lost brother."

When Aurora finished, Juneau then wrapped her leg around Balto to pull him in for a hug, affectionately nuzzling him. "We were hunting and chasing our prey, but then we lost sight of it. That is when Eyak accidentally bumped into Balto in the woods." Balto and his siblings all giggled and chuckled with laughter.

"I myself was trying to find some food to eat, since I had little to no luck in finding food in town." Balto said.

"Say, now that you three are with Balto again, where will you be staying?" Max asked.

"We all decided that we would live with our brother, as well as Boris." Juneau replied, then glancing over to Boris. "Boris, you can still continue to live with Balto here at the boat. We can't just kick you out, after taking care of your brother for so long."

"No need for worries, Juneau. I will still help you three in watching out for your brother." Boris replied.

"Say, Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, since you three and Balto have a dog as your father, and a wolf as your mother, and considering that Balto his half wolf... do you three have wolf blood in you, despite looking like huskies?" Molly asked. "Not that it affects us. We are friends to Balto, despite him being half wolf."

"We take no offense, Molly." Eyak responded. "We are also half wolf, like Balto. It's just that we so happen to look like huskies, like our father."

"Ahh..." Molly nodded.

"Also, three wolfdogs, who just so happens to look like huskies, hunting in the woods. That's something you don't see everyday, unless you see hunting dogs." Max commented.

"Well, Tala did teach us how to hunt." Aurora said. "She apparently knew enough about humans and dogs to help preserve our husky side of our identities, while still acknowledging that we are half wolf, no matter which side we take after."

After a little bit of chatting, Max, Molly, and Jenna started to leave, thanking Balto's siblings for giving them a chance to get to know them. They also congratulated Balto on reuiniting with his brother and sisters.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Balto. Congrats again for being with your siblings again. I know that you will have some fun with them." Jenna smiled as she pat Balto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jenna. See you, Max, and Molly tomorrow." Balto replied, and let his friends go. Balto, Boris, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora prepared to get settled in for the night, while Muk and Luk went on to live at their own place.

Late at night...

The white husky Juneau woke up, and saw her wolfdog brother standing near the deck of the boat, and decided to walk up and join him.

"Still awake, Balto?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm keeping you up, sis." Balto said.

"Don't worry about that Balto." Juneau replied, smiling sisterly at him. As they watched the night sky, Juneau placed her paw on Balto's back, and he smiled. Balto then turned to lean against Juneau, giving her a hug.

"I can't say this enough, Juneau. I missed you. I missed you, Eyak, and Aurora, all these years. If I had only known that you three were alive out there all this time..."

"It's okay, Balto. I missed you too. We missed you too." Juneau replied in a soft, loving, sisterly tone as she wrapped her paws around Balto, holding him close to her while she rubbed his back soothingly with her paw. Brother and sister held on to each other for a few moments, taking in each other's company. They then smiled eat each other, and nuzzled each other on the face.

"You've changed so much so much since we were pups, Balto. You've grown so... handsome... just like dad." Juneau complimented.

"Aww." Balto blushed. "You've grown up so much too, Juenau. You look so beautiful, just like mom." Juneau blushed at Balto's compliment, rubbing his head with her paw. They then turned to face Eyak and Aurora, who were snuggling warmly with each other. "Eyak and Aurora have grown up so much too."

"Yep. Much has happened since we were separated from each other... and from mom and dad."

"Yeah. If only mom and dad were here... this would be a complete family reunion."

"True. But at least the four of us are together again, brother. And that's what matters." Juneau nuzzled Balto, stroking his neck with her paw. "Hopefully, mom and dad are still out there, somewhere. Hopefully, they will bump into us, as we have bumped into you."

Balto nodded. "I hope so too. It would be such a shame for me to finally reunite with you and our brother and sister, but still not being able to reunite with mom and dad."

"At any case, little brother..." Juneau placed her paw around his shoulder. "I promise you this: as the eldest of us, I promise that I will take care of us four... and you especially, Balto. We welcome Boris's company as well, and he can continue to help look out for you, as he has done before."

Balto smiled and licked Juneau near the cheek. "And I welcome all the help I can get."

Juneau pulled Balto closer to her to lick his cheek. "We stick together now, Balto. We will look out for each other, as we catch up on life, catch up on time that we lost." Balto and Juneau nodded to each other as they watched the night sky for a bit. Afterwards, Balto followed Juneau to lie down on the floor of the boat to get some sleep. Brother and sister curled and snuggled with each other. Balto rested his head on her front leg, while Juneau rested her head and her other paw on Balto.

"Good night, Juenau. I love you, sis. I love Eyak and Aurora as well. I'm so happy, so thankful, that I am with you guys again." Balto said.

Juneau gazed lovingly at her sibling. "Good night, Balto. I love you too. Know that Eyak and Aurora loves you as well, and that all three of us are here for you, my brother... our brother."

Soon, Balto and Juneau fell asleep, warm, safe, and secure in each other's sibling embrace. Although Balto didn't tell his siblings of his life as an outcast, he hoped that having them with him would make his outcast life a little easier to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

What Could Have Been

Chapter 3: Troubling Times

Balto woke up the following morning, still wrapped in his sister's embrace. He looked up to see his sister, still sleeping, with her head rested on his body. As he looked around, he saw that Eyak and Aurora are also sleeping, remaining in each other's embrace as well. He then decided that he would start his day alone.

Balto gently slipped out of his sister's embrace, being careful not to jostle her. As he got up and stretched, Juneau did in fact, wake up.

"Good morning, brother."

Balto looked back, and smiled at his sister. "Good morning, sis." He walked over to her.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Well..." Balto tried to think of something to say. He knew he didn't want to burden his siblings with his outcast life, and he hoped that he could at least keep it a secret from them... for now.

"... I'm just going to start the day ahead of you guys. You three just sleep in. I'm sure that you're tired from your travels yesterday." Balto said.

"You sure? Why don't I come with you?" Juneau suggested.

"No, it's alright, Juneau. Just take the morning to rest. You don't have to go anywhere. Just take it easy this morning. I promise I'll come back for you guys."

"Alright, if you say so, brother. I suppose that you're going into town? Maybe to meet Jenna?"

"Yep, I'm going into town, like I usually do everyday. I'll meet Jenna if I get to see her." Balto replied.

"Well, have a nice day, brother. Stay safe, and see you later." Juneau bid, licking her brother's muzzle.

"See you later, sis." Balto responded, nuzzling her. After she fell asleep, Balto exited the boat and made his way to Nome. He had a bad feeling inside though.

_Just please... pleeeaaaassseee, let this day go better than yesterday. My siblings don't know what's going on with me ever since we were separated, and I don't want to break their hearts and their happy moods with what I'm going through._

  
Approx. 5 hours later...

Balto found himself walking out of town. Once again, another day of humiliation.

The grey wolfdog dragged his tail against the ground and hung his head in sorrow When he got . It's not even later afternoon nor evening yet, and he felt like he had the absolute worst and darkest day of his entire life, and he felt like he wanted to cry his eyes and heart out.

_Why? Why?! Why does this keep happening to me? Even with most of my family together again, my life is still a miserable life. Why-_

"Balto? Balto! Wait!" He was cut from his thoughts. Without having to look, he knew who that voice belongs to, and he continued to keep moving.

"Balto, what happened?"

"Not now Jenna." Balto replied. Jenna was puzzled at the way he responded to her. He didn't seem like himself.

"Balto, please."

"No Jenna, YOU please leave me alone." Jenna cringed and silently gasped. Definitely doesn't sound like himself, but Jenna still persisted.

"Balto, please, something is troubling you. What's wrong? What happened? Why were those dogs laughing and mocking you behind your back?"

Balto sighed. "I don't want to talk about it Jenna. Please leave me alone." Balto insisted. He was starting to raise his voice, but he wanted to control his emotions. He picked up his pace to get farther from town, and Jenna continued to follow him.

"Please Balto, I'm your friend! Please, please, tell me what's going on!" Jenna desperately pleaded. Balto then snapped.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, JENNA?! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?! GO ASK STEELE! I'M SURE THAT HE'S GLOATING TO HIS BLIND AND ADORING FANS RIGHT NOW ABOUT HIS RECENT VICTORY IN INSULTING ME, AND EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! Balto realized as he raised his voice, Jenna was alarmed, possibly hurt. He then turned around, feeling hurt and guilty for what he did. Jenna watched in shock as Balto laid down on the ground, covering his face with his paw. Jenna gasped as she saw him beginning to visibly tremble, even murmuring under his breath. Balto was on the verge of tears, but kept trying to keep them away.

"Please, just leave me alone, Jenna. I'm so, so sorry for what I did just now. You don't deserve it."

"Balto..." Jenna said as she settled herself next to him and placed her paw on his back, but he swatted it just as she did so.

"Why Jenna? Why me? Out of all the dogs, and even wolves and wolfdogs in this world, why me? Why has this been always happening to me for the past couple of years? When will this ever end?"

"Balto..." Jenna gently rubbed his back with her paw in attempt to comfort him. "Listen to me. I forgive you for snapping. I can see that you are in an emotional turmoil. Something Steele did must have really been that terrible."

"Even worse then yesterday." He replied. This statement really alarmed Jenna. Just then, a thought popped into her head.

"Why don't we go see about this with your siblings? Good thing they came yesterday. I'm sure they can help in someway." Jenna suggested, then got up to walk to the beach."

"No Jenna." Balto replied, still lying on the ground, even looking at her in pain and desperation. "I can't tell them."

"Why not? They're your brother and sisters." Jenna said.

"They don't know I'm an outcast."

"What? You didn't tell them?"

"Did you tell them? Did Max and Molly? I recall none of you telling them yesterday." Jenna thought this over. This is really bad, but she resolved that this has to be told to Balto's siblings.

"Tell them about this, Balto They must know what's been happening to their brother. They haven't been with you for two years, until starting yesterday." Jenna said.

"I can't. I don't want them to be burdened with this. You already know. Max and Molly already knows... what I've been going though. My miserable life."

"I understand Balto, and I'm sorry that you are going through this. Let's go tell Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora. They'd be worried for you, and for good reason."

"No, Jenna-"

"I'll come with you. Please Balto, don't keep them in the dark. They love and care for you. Let's tell them what's going on." Jenna pleaded. As Balto was about to protest, he saw the concern in her eyes. He then relented, and got up to walk with Jenna, all the while dreading the imminent moment.

"Juneau? Have you seen Balto?" Aurora asked her sister as the siblings were hanging out at the beach.

"Yeah, Balto has been gone for hours." Eyak added with concern.

"Don't worry, my brother and sister." Juneau attempted to assure them. "Balto promised that he would come back from his trip to town. We'll be here to-"

Then, an alarming sight caught Juneau's attention. Eyak and Aurora also spotted that alarming sight, and they knew then and there, that something is terribly wrong.

"Balto?" His siblings each exclaimed in shock. Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora were each surprised to see their brother look so... troubled. They never seen him like that before. They watched as Jenna placed her paw around his shoulder.

"Balto, what's wrong?" Aurora pleaded, but received no answer. Balto gazed up at Jenna, who was equally worried about him as his older siblings are.

"You should tell them." Jenna encouraged.

After a moment, Balto started to walk to his siblings. As he approached his elder sister Juneau, Eyak and Aurora walked around them to join Jenna.

"Balto, what's wrong? What's troubling you?" Juneau attempted a second time to appeal to her younger brother.

A moment of silence... then, Balto hung his head and faced the ground shamefully.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Balto-" Jenna exclaimed in shock, but Eyak placed his paw on her shoulder to stop her.

"Balto please, tell me what's wrong. Tell us what's wrong. We're here to help you." Juneau pleaded once more, desperate to help sooth her brother's pain.

Just then, Balto shut his eyes and began to tremble, which alarmed Juneau and her companions, herself the most. Before she could react, Balto suddenly leaned against her, and began to sob into her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Balto exclaimed and continued to sob deeply, tears running down his face. Juneau reached out to place her paw around Balto and held him close to her to comfort him. She could hear it in his voice, see it with her eyes, and feel it pressing against her chest, that Balto is truly upset. Eyak even reached out to rub his brother's back with his paw. After sometime, Balto began to calm down, but still wept, tears still streaming down his face.

A moment after Eyak pulled back, Jenna decided to act.

"Alright, I'll tell them." Jenna offered, addressing Balto. He nodded, still leaning against his eldest sister. Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora turned their attention to Jenna, eager to find out what she has to say about why Balto is upset. Jenna took a deep breath before telling her story.

"Balto didn't tell you this, but he's been having a miserable life of an outcast since he was separated from you three and your parents." Jenna began. Juneau and her siblings gasped.

"Outcast?" Aurora exclaimed.

Jenna nodded. "After he was separated from you and your parents, Balto and I met not too long afterwards. I was his first friend since then. Max and Molly also became his friends too. Ever since everyone in town found out who Balto is and that he is half dog and half wolf, everyone spited him. Both humans and dogs of Nome feared and hated him because of his wolf side. Some would avoid him, others would pick and bully him to no end... most especially a black and white malamute named Steele. He's the worst... THE WORST." She explained, emphasizing her last words.

"While many of the town's dogs picked and bullied Balto, Steele has a sadistic joy in bullying him. No one would ever leave him alone, even when I try to stand up for him."

Juneau glanced down after feeling Balto rub his face into her chest for comfort. She affectionately stroked the back of his head to console him, and she looked back up to Jenna so she can continue relaying her story.

"It's been that way ever since his separation from all of you. However, today was a particularly miserable day for him. I heard some of the town's dogs laugh about Balto. Steele and some of his buddies picking on him. Steele said some really nasty things I never heard anyone say to Balto." In response, Balto trembled some more, and even murmured as he leaned harder against Juneau.

"They said that Steele said something like..." Jenna hesitated, cringing, afraid of her friend's reaction. "... that Balto and his whole family is a disgrace, especially him. That it was a disgrace that a husky would have a wolf for a son, and that a wolf would have a husky for a son as well." Jenna concluded. She looked around, and met with shocked and saddened gazes from Balto's siblings.

"I never knew..." Juneau said.

"We never new..." Eyak added, Aurora nodding.

Juneau glanced down at Balto. "Brother, why didn't you tell us? We may have been reunited for a few days, but all this time, you didn't tell us you were an outcast."

"I... I didn't want... to worry you." Balto answered, speaking for the first time in a while.

"But we're your brother and sisters. We look out for each other. We're looking out for you." Juneau scolded, but maintained a soft tone. She held Balto closer to her, and she directed her attention to Jenna.

As she was about to comment, she watched as Jenna lowered her head in sadness and sympathy. Eyak and Aurora were quick to place their legs around her to console her. Juneau then gazed down at Balto.

"Balto, look at me." She licked his face, tenderly wiping the tears away. Balto opened his eyes and met her gaze as she stroked his head with her paw.

"I'm so sorry that you've been through all this horrible, unspeakable misery. Still, you have to tell us when you face troubles like this. You're our brother. I love you. Your brother, sister and I all love you. We are all here for you. If anything, Jenna, and all your other friends you made, are all here for you as well. Please believe me, you don't have to walk through all this traumatizing misery alone."

Her wisdom struck a cord inside Balto. He knew she was right. Jenna has been his friend, sticking up for him. He also has Max and Molly, and Boris and the polar bear brothers supporting him as well. Regardless, his outcast life, and the misery from today still stabbed at him. He nuzzled into Juneau's chest for a moment, and leaned back against her. She wrapped her legs around Balto, pulling him in to a warm, tight yet gentle, loving and comforting, hug. After a few moments, she let go of him, and nuzzled his face.

"Now, why don't we go and get you some rest. You've had a long and miserable day." She said. Balto nodded. He leaned against her once more as she wrapped her leg around him. She looked over at her brother and sister.

"You two coming?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Eyak replied, beckoning his eldest sister to go with Balto. With this, she proceeded to accompany her brother to the boat, Balto leaning against her side all the while.

Jenna watched as her friend left at his sister's side. Aurora placed her paw on Jenna's back.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry that your friend has been going through all this." He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry that your brother has been going through all this misery." She corrected, then facing Aurora.

"Aurora, I've never seen Balto so... broken.. like this before. If I didn't know any better, I would say this has been the worst day of his life."

" I wouldn't be surprised if today has been his worst day of his entire life. Take a look at him when he was a pup, and you wouldn't have ever guessed that he would go through terrible things like this." Aurora replied. "Still, thank you for tell us all this, Jenna. Thank you, and Balto's other friends, for helping to defend him. You alone have been a good friend for him. What would Balto, or any of us, do without you."

"Thanks Aurora, but I don't deserve all the credit. I'm just doing what any other friend would do for another." She replied.

"But you do deserve more credit then you take." Eyak added. "You know, hearing what Steele and disgusting dogs like him has been doing to my little brother, I just want to tear them apart! Especially Steele! Tear him a new rear end until -" Eyak faltered, partly because he thought he was getting his point across, but also because he couldn't say what descriptions he was getting at.

"I know." Jenna softly replied, placing her paw on his shoulder. "Believe me, even Balto contemplated wanting to do the same to him, but I stopped Balto. Things would only get worse if he, or any of us, resort to violence, even if Steele and all of Balto's bullies deserve to get a taste of their own medicine. It would would just bring more harm than good."

"We appreciate your wisdom, Jenna." Aurora softly responded. "Thank you once again for telling us what's been troubling our brother. We'll join our sister in comforting Balto. Would you like to join us?"

"I would but... my owners might call for me."

"We understand." Aurora nodded.

"Well, I guess it's see you later, if not tomorrow." Eyak bid. Jenna nodded, and bid the brother and sister farewell before returning to Nome.

"I'll keep in touch with all of you." Jenna said.

"Same here with you." Eyak replied. With that, he and Aurora let Jenna return to her home while they proceeded to catch up with Juneau to help comfort Balto.

"Eyak, Aurora? I heard Balto crying his eyes out. What happened?" The snow goose Boris approached them.

"We got some bad news Boris. Let's go join Juneau and Balto so that you'll see." Aurora told him. When they got up to meet Balto and Juneau, they found him lying down on the ground, sobbing, with Juneau lying down with him on his right side. As Balto wept with his paws covering his face, Juneau gently rubbed his back with her paw to console him. Even Aurora assisted Juneau in comforting their brother. Just as Boris was going to join the trio and ask Balto what happened, Boris was held back by Eyak, and he personally told the snow goose what Jenna told them.

Right after sunset...

Balto found himself staring at the ocean, lost in thought. He wanted to take a walk to a secluded side of the beach to spend time alone. He had a dark day today, and he just couldn't wait for this day to end soon.

"Balto?"

He heard two huskies walk up behind him. _Ugh, I should have known. Everyone of my friends are always coming to join me after trouble hit!_

"Are you alright?" Molly asked gently.

"Eyak and Aurora, as well as Jenna, told us what happened to you today, about what Steele did. Oh, that stuck up, heartless, that- that- son of a... BAS-" Molly placed her paw on Max's shoulder to help refrain him from his words. He nodded in affirmation.

"Why are you two here? It's late. I'm sure that your owners want you two home." Balto spoke.

"We want to help you, Balto." Molly gently spoke. We're your friends. You are ours."

Balto sighed. "There's not much you two can do to help right now. Jenna, and my siblings already sought to that." Balto lowered his head in sorrow.

"Balto, trust us..." Molly comforted, placing her paw on Balto's.

"We're so sorry that you're going through this very rough time. Always know that we're here for you, no matter what." Max placed his paw on Balto's shoulder. He looked up at Max and Molly after a few seconds.

"Guys, why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this miserable, outcast life? What happened that made me deserve to be separated from my parents, and live like this? No owner, no home, nowhere to belong."

Max and Molly glanced at each other for a moment, then continued their comforting gesture.

"As frustrating as it is, life is never fair. You never deserved any of this misery, but life still threw all this at you anyways." Max said.

"Don't let everyone's views against you and your breeding change what you think of yourself. Everyone is unfortunately blind with fear, hatred, and prejudice against wolves, and against you for being half wolf." Molly added.

"We promise you, my friend, we are here for you, Balto. We always will, despite what backlash our friends and teams may have against us for supporting you."

Molly then pulled Balto for a hug, and Max did the same. Balto held with them for what felt like an hour.

"Thanks so much, guys. I'm lucky that you two, and Jenna, don't shun me like the rest of town."

"No worries, Balto. We're all here for you, through thick and thin. We promise." Max said.

After a bit, the trio parted, and went their separate ways. Balto went back to the boat to join Boris and Juneau, Eyak, and Auora to get as much of a good night sleep as they could. Max and Molly both went back to town to get some sleep themselves.

Past 1 am in the morning...

Balto woke up. He just had a nightmare reflecting his thoughts from they day before. He tried to stay awake in hopes of falling back asleep again, but it was not to be. He walked out of the boat to once again spend time alone. He only stuck close to the entrance to the boat when Juneau walked down the ramp.

"Brother? What's wrong? Why up this late?" She asked in a soft tone.

Balto lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sister. I just had a terrible dream, and I can't go back to sleep."

Juneau sympathized with him, and pressed her nose against his. "Tell me, Balto, what was it about?"

Balto sighed. "Nothing new. It's just what happened today, but all wrapped into one dream."

"Awwwww. Come here, you." Juneau nuzzled Balto to comfort him, and he walked away a few steps from her after she finished.

"I didn't want to burden you and Eyak and Aurora over my outcast life, Juneau. I didn't want to spoil the moment after reuniting with each other." Balto explained.

"I understand, brother. I never would have imagined that you would go through a miserable life like this." Juneau sympathized. "If you only told us this the other night, we could have done something about this Steele guy."

"Like nothing has ever been done about it? Juneau, it's been tried. Max, Molly, Jenna, they all stuck up for me and tried to shoot down Steele and his cronies from insulting me, yet, they still persist. Steele sees that as nothing, and continues to torment me to no end. For all I know..." Balto hung his head. "... I could live like this for the rest of my life... with or without my few friends."

"No, don't say that, Balto." Juneau comforted. "You deserve a way better life than this. This all can't last forever. Somehow, someway, there must come a time when you're life will get much better."

"How? I've been a hated outcast for two years. If I couldn't stop beng treated like an outcast for two years, what will happen so that I will no longer have to live in torment? How long will that take?"

Juneau hesitated, trying to think of an answer...

"I don't know, brother. I don't know why life brought us to the point where we were separated from each other and our parents, and where you became an outcast..." Juneau pondered further for an answer. "... but I know this... You don't have to face your outcast life alone."

Balto lowered his head, and she walked up to face him closely. "You have more support now. You now have family with you. Perhaps not complete, but you still have family now, regardless." She licked Balto's forhead and into his eyes. "Have faith, Balto, my brother."

Balto visibly trembled, and nuzzled into his sister's chest for comfort. She rubbed her paw against Balto's back gently to comfort him.

"Am I a whining headache to you?" Juneau was caught off guard by his question. "I feel like I've only been whining about how miserable my life is, and -"

"No Balto, you're not a whining headache. Your siblings and I come to your side to help you because we love you. We care for you." Juneau continued to comfort her hurting brother before he parted from him.

"I'm so weak..."

"No Balto, you are not weak." Juneau held Balto's chin with her paw for him to face her. "You are not weak. You are handsome, sweet, and wise, despite your youth. I could tell that in the way you were talking to Jenna, Max, Molly, and Boris... as well as how they spoke highly of and cared for you. Be strong, my brother." She held Balto's muzzle and cheeks with her paws, holding him close to her. "Be strong. You'll get through all this, one way or another, no matter how long it takes. We will be with you every step of the way." She nuzzled Balto's face to assure him.

"Promise?" Balto asked.

"Promise." Balto then leaned against her chest, she wrapped her paws around him to hold him for a hug. "I love you, Balto. Myself, Aurora, and Eyak stand with you. You got any troubles, always come to your friends for help. Remember that. Come to us for help as well. You have more support now than you had just a few days ago. Just have faith and be strong, and don't ever give up. Mom and dad would say the same if they were here."

Balto thought this over. Juneau is right, and all he needed is just faith, and hope, that he will get through all his hardships, and he has more support to help him see through it all. Balto and Juneau exchanged nuzzles for a while before Juneau accompanied her brother back to the boat to get some sleep. As Balto slept, Juneau pondered over what the future will bring, and how she and her brother and sisters can help Boris, Max, Molly, and Jenna in helping Balto endure his outcast life...


	4. Chapter 4

What Could Have Been

Chapter 4: Down, But Not Out

Sunrise...

Balto woke up after being comforted by his sister Juneau early in the morning several hours ago. He found himself snuggled next to Juneau, and gently got up to avoid waking her from her sleep. Balto felt a bit sluggish, but still managed to walk across the deck to observe the scenery.

The wolfdog did not feel as tormented now as he was the previous day and overnight. Regardless, the torment from the previous day still shook him, and like pouring salt on an open wound, it would take some more time for him to recover. Balto felt so frustrated that his misery continues to this very day. He truly felt weak and helpless. Yet, the words of his close elder sister during last night's conversation reminded him otherwise...

_I'm so weak..._

_No Balto, you are not weak. You are not weak. You are handsome, sweet, and wise, despite your youth._

Balto dwelled on that thought for a moment... _Not that I wouldn't ever trust my own sister, but if I'm not weak, then why can't my life get much better than it is now? If I'm not weak, then why does the worst always have to make me run, even when I try to stand up for myself?_

Before he knew it, Balto heard some footsteps approach from behind him.

"Morning, brother." His other sister Aurora greeted.

"Morning, Aurora. You two, Eyak." Balto replied.

His siblings sat next to Balto on both sides. Aurora nuzzled her youngest brother, and he returned her affection. Eyak gently rubbed Balto's head, and he leaned against Eyak's side for a moment.

"You feeling any better, brother?" Eyak asked.

Balto sighed. "A little better, but not by much." Balto replied.

Aurora placed her paw on Balto's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Balto. It's a new day, a new opportunity to start anew."

"Or a new opportunity to go through the same as before." He replied.

"But like yesterday, a new day to spend with more company." Boris joined Balto and his brother and sister. "So, Balto, what do you have planned for this new day?"

"Oh I'm not sure, Boris." Balto answered. "I still feel a bit sleepy, so I might take a nap a little later. Other than that, not sure. Probably gonna take a stroll through town, as I usually do."

"Even after yesterday? Boy, I'd think you'd want to keep low all day today." Eyak commented.

"I probably would have thought so too, Eyak. But what's the point? After all, the town keeps chasing me out, and I keep coming back in for more, day after day." This statement earned glances between Eyak and Aurora.

Balto sighed. "Well, if I will take a nap a little later, I might as well go looking for some food to eat first." Balto made his way down the boat.

"Wait, Balto. Where are you going?" Eyak asked.

"To the woods." Balto replied.

"You're going hunting by yourself?" Aurora spoke. "Do you know how to hunt? Maybe one of us should come with you. Maybe Boris..."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to hunt. But I would be dead right now if my lack of hunting skills stopped me from trying to get food." Balto's brother and sister thought over this for a moment.

"Balto, maybe one of them, or even myself, should accompany you." Boris spoke.

"No, Boris. I'll just head out on my own. I insist." Balto replied, and departed. The trio watched Balto as he headed towards the woods.

Not that long later, Juneau woke up to the sight of her younger brother and sister, and asked where Balto went. Eyak and Aurora informed her that Balto insisted on going to hunt on his own, despite lacking hunting experience. A while has passed, and Balto came back with food for his siblings.

"In case you 3 didn't get anything to eat..."

"Balto, you got all this for us?" Juneau asked.

"It's the least I can do for you three in return for looking out for me, as your youngest brother." Balto replied.

"I'm surprised that you were able to manage getting all this for us." Aurora commented.

"Trust me, sis. It wasn't easy, especially for someone like me. But at the end, I was able to manage. I already ate my fill, so this is all for you three..."

The siblings ate in silence, and Balto took a much deserved nap. As he did so, Juneau consulted with Eyak and Aurora on what more they can do to help Balto get through his outcast life, and what to do if they were to bump into Steele and any other of Balto's tormentors. They wouldn't stick up for Balto unprepared.

Sometime in the mid to late afternoon, Balto decided to go back into town once again. To tell the truth, he was nervous in coming back to town again, considering what bullying Steele inflicted on him the previous day. Balto reassured himself that he should still continue visiting Nome after such a bullying, since he had done so countless times before.

His visit this time was relatively normal and uneventful at first. But after sometime, and as he meandered at a more secluded part of town in an alleyway...

"Well well, if it isn't Bingo!" Without turning around, Balto knew who that voice belongs to, as a mocking laugh pierced his ears.

"Leave me alone, Steele." Balto soflty replied. He also did some mental preparing before he came to town.

"Naww, c'mon, lobo, we are just starting to have some fun. Don't spoil it for us." The malamute laughed. "Ready to have some fun, boys?"

"We sure are, Steele!" A companion agreed. Balto knew there was little chance for him to turn back. He would be enduring another moment of bullying from his tormentor, as well as some of his cronies.

"You know, Balto, I was beginning to think you would never come back at all. I mean, you should have stayed out to save your hide." Steele's companions snickered in response. "But at the same time, good thing you came waltzing back in dog's town again, so we can have some more fun, just like yesterday." Before Balto could react, Steele flung some snow at Balto's face. Then, he started being relentlessly pelted with more and more snow. Balto staggered around as he attempted to maintain his footing, and as he did so, Steele pushed him on his back a couple feet away. All of Balto's bullies laughed.

"C'mon, Bingo, you make this way too easy, as usual. Why don't you stay for a bit and... oh I don't know, stand up like a wolf." As Balto tried to shake the snow off him, he barely saw a snowball strike Steele in the face.

"Hey! Who did that?" He furiously barked.

"Wasn't be, boss." One of his companion said.

"Nor was it the wolfdog." Another added.

"I dare you to try that again!"

3 more huskies joined the confrontation, but instead of joining to gang up on Balto, they were there to stand beside him.

"Guys?" The white husky helped Balto up on his paws.

"Woah, hold the telegram. Who are you three supposed to be?" Steele questioned.

"You should know, Steele. I recall you telling Balto of how his entire family is a disgrace." The white female husky aggressively and defensively bellowed. Everyone was surprised that these three strangers knew Steele's name.

"Family?"

"W-wait... you didn't say anything about having siblings, lobo. Are they filthy half-breeds like you?"

"Hey, you watch your garbage mouth on who you're calling half-breeds! And yes, we are half-breeds like our brother, but we just look more like dogs." The white male husky Eyak replied.

"But that shouldn't mean anything to you. Balto has husky blood in him, but you don't see anything but wolf in him, and that's even more so because he looks wolf on the outside." The grey husky Aurora retorted.

"I'm impressed." Steele spoke sarcastically. "Is baby mutt going to just let his big siblings mama him?" He mocked with a laugh.

"And why doesn't big bully, with an ego as hard as Steele, do his own dirty work alone, rather than having his cronies back him up?" Juneau retorted. "Perhaps you're the one who isn't dog enough to take on "dirty fleabags" without backup from your "underlings".

"Yeah! Don't let your co-workers mama you!" Max and Molly jumped in to help defend Balto.

"Oh please, you two again?" Steele snorted.

"Don't listen to them, Steele. You're the top dog! Those are just words they're spitting out." One of Steele's companions said.

"I agree. Empty words." Steele said.

"Smells a lot like yours." Aurora said.

"And they're empty words that you huff out from your chest that'll be shoved back down your throat." Balto replied.

"Oh and who's going to do that, lobo? You?" Steele mocked.

"Actually, we do, if you don't leave my brother alone..." Juneau replied. "... In fact, I'll personally do it myself."

"Ha! You would go up against a champion like me?" Steele sounded. "You're going to take me on, sister? I'd like to see you try-" Before Steele could react, Juneau slapped Steele across the face full force and shoved him to the ground. As the dog were about to attack for their malamute champion, Max and Molly dissuaded them. Balto could only stand, stunned, feeling he could contribute little.

"We'd rather not fight like this, but don't you push us to do so!" Eyak warned.

"What you got to say, Balto?!" Steele demanded. "You're half-breed siblings have more guts than you do, and they don't even look wolf like you! You're pathetic, letting them-"

"And you're pathetic for taking on Balto with your backup, rather than acting like a real dog by picking on him by yourself." Juneau retorted. Steele growled in response.

"You all want to pick on our wolfdog friend? Well, now you have extra company to pick on first!" Molly exclaimed.

"And go ahead, pick on Balto's siblings the way you picked on him, and us." Max replied, also referring to him and Molly." "Balto's not alone, and he never was."

"I agree, Max." Juneau replied, and let go of Steele after pinning him down previously. She eyed Steele and his companions closely.

"You dare to pick on Balto and his few friends, you better do so alone to prove that you are real dogs. Or else... you bully Balto, and you answer to us."

"Just like you bully him in groups, you have another group to bully too. You pick on Balto as a group, he has his group to match yours." Aurora added. Balto and his companions started to back away.

"Chew on this for the rest of the day." Juneau said.

As they slowly backed away, with Max and Molly watching out for Balto and his siblings, Steel wouldn't end the confrontation without a last word.

"You know that this isn't over, wolfdog!" Steele growled. "This... means... WAR."

"Which means it isn't over for you, either, Steele." Balto stepped forward as he exclaimed so. "Far from over for me, and far from over for YOU." Juneau placed her paw on Balto's shoulder to stop him, and gently beckoned Balto to back away.

Max and Molly escorted Balto and his siblings out of town with no further mishaps, and bid them farewell for now.

"No worries, Balto." Molly added softly. "You will always have company to give you a leg up."

"Company that will never leave your side, no matter what." Max reassured him. With this, Balto and his brother and sisters made their way home and up the ramp to the deck of their boat as Max and Molly headed back to their own home.

As they settled down from their intense ordeal, Balto dropped to the floor, silent, and visibly trembling. He was overwhelmed with what just happened.

Juenau noticed this, and she immediately hurried to Balto's aid. Aurora settled beside Balto, and Eyak joined behind Juneau, all concerned for their brother. Even Boris nearby, observed the scene silently after approaching the boat.

"Brother, you alright?" Juneau placed her paw on the back of Balto's head/ neck and rested her other paw on his.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." Balto replied under his breath, nearly like a whisper. He continued to tremble, and even teared up.

"I'm just... still... shaken, by what Steele and his companions did to me... both yesterday, and just earlier." He lowered his head in sorrow. With sympathy, Juneau tenderly slipped her paw under his chin to lift his head up to face her and licked his tears away.

"There there, it's alright, Balto. It's alright." Juenau comforted in a sisterly, and even motherly, tone. She continued to comfort him this way for a few long moments until Balto calmed down, but still shaken.

"Guys, thank you so much for being here right now." Balto pressed his head against Juneau's chest for a hug. "You don't know how much it means to me just to have you three here right now."

Aurora softly rubbed Balto's back as Juneau stroked his fur affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Balto, that you had to go through all this since we were all separated from each other and from mother and father." Juneau said. Balto nuzzled her chin, and she nuzzled his forehead in between his eyes in response.

"Remember, Balto... we're all together again. We're here for you, and for each other. We may not have mom and dad anymore. You may not have mom and dad anymore, but at least you have us." Juneau nuzzled the side of Balto's neck fur.

Aurora and Eyak flanked Balto, and Juneau gave them room to share their reassurances to him. They hugged, nuzzled, and licked Balto's cheeks.

"We're here for you, little brother." Aurora soothed. "We now see personally, the outcast life you've been living, although earlier was just a taste."

"Be strong, Balto. Be strong. You have us now, not just Boris, Max, Molly, and even Jenna. You have them, and you have us as well." Eyak reassured him.

Balto embraced them both. "Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you all know what you're getting yourselves into? Steele and the whole town are all after you now. You'd be lucky if the humans don't treat you just like they treat me."

"Trust us, Balto. We all know what's at stake, and what we're risking." Aurora said. "But we are willing to put ourselves in your paws, just to stand up for you. Mom and dad would do the same thing for you, and for us three as well. Mom would especially defend you too." Eyak said.

The four siblings embraced each other. Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora all resolved to defend their brother and help him persevere throughout his hardships, even if it means suffering his hardships as well. They knew deep inside that they're ready.

Boris slowly walked up to join Balto.

"Boris, I-"

The snow goose hugged and cradled Balto's head against his chest.

"Not another word, Balto. Not another word." Boris saw it all already.

After sunset...

Aurora watched Balto lay down silently, showing no other emotion other than sadness and tiredness. She felt an uncontrollable urge to join his side once more.

"Balto? You doing okay?" She settled next to Balto.

"Aurora? I'm doing just fine, sister. But I still feel shaken, just like earlier."

"Balto, I can't say this enough. We are all here for you. You have me, Eyak, our eldest sister Juneau. You have Boris, Muk, Luk, Max, Molly, and especially... Jenna. We are all here to help you."

"I know." Balto softly responded. "But I just don't feel entirely good for pulling you three in to my situation."

"Yet, Max, Molly, and Jenna, are all wiling to stand up for you, even with their reputations on the line." Aurora said. They were silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you this, little brother... I know personally how it's like to feel different... to be different." She softly stroked the back of his head/ neck.

"Sure you do." Balto said.

"I'm serious, Balto. I know how it feels. We all know how it feels. Remember, Juneau, Eyak, and I were raised among a pack of wolves after we were separated from you, mom, and dad. There were those in that wolf pack who were disgusted by our presence, for being dogs on the outside, but half and half on the inside. Yet, the alpha female adamantly defended us and took care of us. She even said she knew who mother was, though she never got to tell how she knew, or who she is in relation to mom." Aurora paused.

"Some wolves tried to even kill us, but we survived... just like you did." Balto thought over this revelation for a bit.

"I love you, Balto. We love you, as our brother. If we have to keep on reminding you until your ears bleed... well..." She couldn't think of any more to say.

"I know." Balto said, understanding what she means. The brother and sister embraced each other warmly, and Aurora wrapped her tail and body around Balto tightly but warmly as they fell asleep for the night.

Nearby, Juneau watched her siblings fall asleep. She too, pondered all the while.

Then, Eyak joined her.

"Eyak? I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't. I was just listening." He replied. "I do understand that Balto is hesitant to get us involved in his outcast life though. But, as his older brother, I too feel the responsibility for taking care of him in mom and dad's absence."

" At least I'm not alone on this either." Juneau responded. I truly hope we know what we are doing, despite readying ourselves."

"But whatever happens, we have each other's backs, as we do, Balto's." Juneau nodded, and the brother and sister wrapped their leg around each other's shoulders and embraced. They too decided to call it a night, and snuggled comfortably with each other. The 5 occupants (yes, even Boris), were all safely asleep, resting for another day yet to come...


	5. Chapter 5

What Could Have Been

Chapter 5: What Now?

Balto woke up among his siblings the next morning. Conversations he had between his brothers and sisters last night and the previous day rang through his head. What also especially ate at him was the threat that Steele made against him... and to an extent, his siblings.

"You know that this isn't over, wolfdog!" Steele growled. "This... means... WAR."

Balto was afraid and concerned. Now Steele and his cronies will be coming not only after him more, but now he has Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora in their crosshairs. He knows that they are more than willing to stand at his side and defend him, but Balto still couldn't help but to be worried for their well being... all because of him.

Balto thought over this for a while, and got up from his sister Aurora's embrace. Slowly, the rest of the occupants of the boat woke up. This day was going to be a little different from the others. This time, Balto was going to take a day of rest from visiting town. The brothers and sisters decided that they would take a walk across the beach together, partly in hopes of putting Balto at ease for a while.

However, just as they were going to start, they heard a voice cry out for one of them.

"Balto!"

The grey wolfdog turned to see a red female husky wearing an orange bandana run to him.

"Jenna?"

"Balto..."

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" He asked. Jenna stopped and walked up to him.

"Balto... Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what happened to you yesterday. Max and Molly told me Steele and his cronies ran into you... or you to them."

"I'm alright, Jenna. Luckily, not only that Max and Molly came to my aid, but Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora came to mine as well.

"We assure you that Balto is doing better now." Eyak told Jenna.

"We're just... taking a break from town today." Aurora added.

"Balto... I'm so sorry." Jenna sympathetically said and suddenly hugged Balto. He was caught off guard by her friendly gesture, but did not do anything to pull her away.

"I'm so sorry, Balto. I... I should have been there to help you." Jenna said.

"I'm afraid there would have been little you could do to help, Jenna. Besides, no matter how much you criticized Steele in the past, he just brushes them off. He's ignoring you." Balto said.

"I know. It frustrates me. Not even I could truly knock some more sense into him." Jenna said. She held on to him tighter before letting go of him. She turned to face Juneau.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Juneau glanced at her younger brother and sister for a moment before turning back to Jenna.

"I suggest going back to your owners, Jenna. They may be needing you today. Otherwise, you are welcome to join us. However, we won't be doing much here. We do appreciate your support for us, as well as for Balto." Juneau said.

"Jenna, have you seen Max and Molly today?" Balto asked.

"I have, but I wasn't able to talk to them. I did overhear Max having an almost, shouting argument with his sister, and having him and Molly step out in frustration... otherwise, I haven't gotten to be with them. After I saw them, I came coming back to you here. From the sounds of it, it seemed that Max, Molly, and his sister were having a heated argument about Steele... and you..."

Earlier this morning...

"I can't believe... I STILL can't believe, that you, let alone Molly, actually side with that wolfdog and defend him!" A brown female husky exclaimed in disgust.

"Hey! That "wolfdog" has a name. It's Balto!" Molly replied sternly.

"Whatever! I can't believe you would associate with such a wild and dangerous fleabag!" She retorted. Her name: Audrey.

"You know what's truly unbelievable? Like most everyone else in town, YOU can't, or you REFUSE, to treat Balto with respect, just because he's half wolf!" Her brother, Max replied.

"Why should I? Why should anyone? Wolves are dangerous and vicious! Uncivilized! Balto is one of them! You'll be sorry when he lashes out at us, especially when he does so to you two!"

If being half wolf made Balto so "dangerous" and "uncivilized", he should have attacked Molly and I ahead of time. But he DIDN'T! How can you refute that?" Max replied.

"Because that Balto is soft! He's too weak to stand up against a truly handsome guy like Steele." Audrey replied. "Steele is who everyone looks up to! Balto is just a mutt!"

In response, Max made a fake gag to voice his disgust. "So compassion and friendliness makes one weak? Do you hear yourself, Audrey?" Max retorted. "Are you going to now claim that mom and dad were weak just by loving and raising us?"

"What do mom and dad have to do with this?" Audrey argued. "They are not here!

"Mom and Dad, taught both of us to treat everyone we meet with respect before truly judging them. Molly's parents taught her and her siblings the same thing, and you know what else? Her parents and ours were teammates! Maybe they still are, despite them moving away from Nome, and also considering that their lead dog Beringo disappeared years ago."

As Audrey opened her muzzle to protest...

"And my point is, you're not following what mom and dad taught us about treating others."

"They did not say anything about treating wolves the same! Wolves are different!" Audrey argued.

"Yet, wolves are our cousins." Molly reminded.

"And mom and dad didn't say you COULDN'T treat wolves the same either!" Max retorted. "And another thing... don't you ever say anything to even suggest that Steele is anyway better than Balto! Balto may be half wolf. He may be a so-called "mutt", but if you only took time to get to know Balto just as Molly, Jenna, and I have, you would realize how such a humble guy he is. He's basically a dog with wolf features, and you can't even treat him as if he is a purebred dog! You can't even look at him for his dog side, at least! What if Balto was still a wolfdog, but took his looks after huskies like us? Don't tell me you're still not going to treat him in a civilized manner just because... his wolf side might take over him..." Max argued thoroughly, speaking in a mocking tone for the last remark of his last sentence. Audrey huffed in disgust, but struggled to find any more words to dispute him.

Max shook and bellowed in frustration, taking a few steps towards his younger sister. Fearing a physical lashing out, Molly tried to put her paw on Max's shoulder to stop him. Max immediately swatted Molly's paw from his shoulder and scowled at Audrey.

"YOU ARE SO HOPELESS, AUDREY! YOU CLAIM THAT BALTO IS LIKE ALL OTHER WOLVES WE HEAR IN HORROR STORIES? I BEG TO DIFFER! YOU ARE JUST LIKE MOST EVERYONE ELSE WHO LOOKS UP TO STEELE!" Max was fuming in rage and anger, as well as frustration. He was so tempted to unleash his wrath and fury on Audrey for her blind perspective. But how could he, no matter how much he wanted to? She was his own sister. To prevent himself from losing his cool any further, he began to walk away from Audrey.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Audrey demanded. Even Molly was caught off guard by her friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"Like you care." Max retorted. "Like I said, you're absolutely hopeless! You are falling for Steele the same way most everyone else is! Steele may be a handsome looking guy, but he's the one who is a mutt inside... a complete opposite with Balto! Steele uses his looks and status to charm everyone to his adoring side! Balto is dangerous and uncivilized because he's half wolf? Perhaps Steele is the one who's uncivilized, hidden under his charming looks! And if you admire Steele so much, why not go and ask him out already?!" Audrey made an insulted look on her face.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't even dare to give the excuse that Steele is after Jenna. She's not buying Steele's antics. Jenna wants nothing to do with Steele! So go ahead and pursue Steele! He's home free, and open to the highest bidder. BE that higher bidder!" Max scolded and insulted Audrey, and left her.

"Max!" Molly cried out for her friend. She turned to face Audrey furiously. "You better think hard on what Max and I told you. And you better apologize to Max. You will regret your words you said about Steele and Balto. It may not be tomorrow, it may not be next week, next month, or next year... but you WILL regret your words, Audrey. I guarantee it." Molly warned. She went out to catch up to her friend.

"Max! Wait!" Molly cried out.

"Molly, you better not talk to me today. I might turn on you." Max warned. Molly was shocked at Max's demeanor.

"No you won't, Max. I'm your friend, as you are mine." She gently reassured him. "I'll stay with you." She said.

"Fine, but I wouldn't recommend it. I'm not in the mood right now." He calmly replied. The two friends walked off across town, with Jenna witnessing their event. She was worried over them, but also felt much more worry over her wolfdog friend. Feeling a sense of urgency, She turned and headed towards a familiar abandoned boat at the beach outside town...

"I'm... I'm speechless." Balto responded.

"Max and Molly are having their own troubles." Jenna replied.

"Change does not come from just one person alone." Juneau advised. "But, change does start with one person."

Balto pondered over his sister's remark of wisdom for a moment.

"Anyways, you're right, Juneau. I would like to stay, but Rosy and he parents may need me." She turned to Balto. "I'm so sorry, Balto. I'll catch you later."

"Aright." Balto said timidly. "I'll see you later."

With this, Balto watched as Jenna headed back to town.

Later at night...

Balto found himself pondering in silence at the shore of the beach in front of the boat. Eyak and Aurora were sleeping, but he kept up. He wasn't going to be alone though.

"Balto? You're still up?" Juneau inquired as she approached him. He was sitting down, hanging his head.

"I can't sleep, sis. I have to much on my mind." He softly replied.

"Let me help you, little brother." Juneau said in a sweet and loving, sisterly tone. She approached him from the side, and licked and nuzzled Balto's cheek. Balto turned to face her, and she licked and nuzzled his face and forehead before she sat down in front of him, lifting his head with her paw under his chin to face her. She gave Balto a worried look on her face.

"Sis..." Balto started. "I'm so worried. I'm so afraid. I know that you and our brother and sister insist helping me during my troubles as an outcast, but I'm still afraid."

"Afraid about what?" She asked, stroking his head with her paw.

"I'm afraid that you and our brother and sister will be hurt. Or worse..." Balto explained. "... all because of me. If I had my way, I'd leave you, Eyak, and Aurora out of this. But since that is not the case, I want you all to be prepared."

"Balto, we are prepared." Juneau assured him.

"REALLY prepared." Balto added. "I don't want my troubles to make you realize that you three aren't prepared as much as you think." Balto hung his head and began to tremble. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you three."

"No, no..." Juneau replied as she nuzzled Balto to comfort him. "You shouldn't bear everyone else's well being on your shoulders. I know you mean well, but you shouldn't take everyone's well being into your paws." She paused for a moment. "Okay, say that, if anything happens to Jenna, Max, or Molly, that would be on you. But, if anything happens to Eyak, Aurora, and especially you... that would be on me. After all, I'm the eldest of the four of us. All the responsibility and burdens are on my shoulders."

She compassionately leaned her nose and forehead against Balto's. "Don't take so much burden and responsibility on yourself. I should take all that responsibility. Heck, even Boris has the pressure on him, considering that he has been taking care of you long before our brother, sister, and I reunited with you. He's even taking care of a couple of polar bears in addition to you." Juneau said. "Don't take all the pressure on yourself. We're her help you. Max, Molly, and Jenna, could have all abandoned and turn against you to avoid the criticism of defending you, but they didn't. They still stick up for you against Steele and his cronies. Let them help you out, just as we are here for you as well."

After a moment, Balto looked up to gaze at Juneau's worried, yet compassionate eyes. She gently rubbed her nose against his to show her devotion to him. Balto trembled some more, and leaned against Juneau for a hug. She gently and warmly wrapped her paws around him to hold him, as Blato clung tightly to her.

"It's alright, Balto. I love you. Remember, you're not weak. You are a sweet, handsome, and wise wolfdog, despite your youth." She reminded.

"I love you too, Juneau. I'm so glad to have you here with me right now." Balto embraced her tighter, not wanting to let go. Juenau comforted Balto as she stroked his back with her fur and rubbed her cheek against his fur on the side of his head and neck.

"It's alright, Balto. You have no worries. I will never leave your side. Eyak and Aurora will never abandon you, either. We will help Boris, Jenna, Max, and Molly defend you. You are our brother. We are family, and we stick to together."

Brother and sister embraced each other for a while longer, and once they parted, Balto nuzzled into Juneau's chest for solace. She licked and nuzzled Balto's head and face to comfort him, and Balto nuzzled her in return.

Then, Balto walked forward, closer to the shore of the beach, and stared hard at the water. He could see his own reflection in the water, yet, it he saw not so much of himself, but of a wolf, even as a half breed. A scruffy mutt who's been unsuccessfully seeking acceptance in a town of humans and dogs. He sighed in sorrow.

"Juneau, who am I? Where do I belong? I've always been rejected just because of my wolf looks, even if I have some husky blood in me." Juneau was caught off guard by his thoughts.

"Balto?"

"I've been told that I don't belong in a dog town because of my wolf side, nor would I ever belong in a wolf pack because of my dog side. So, where do I belong? Who am I?"

Juneau gently wrapped her leg around her brother and held him by the shoulder. "Balto, you are my brother, my sweet and handsome little brother. You are a wonderful friend to Max, Molly, Boris, Muk, Luk, and most of all, Jenna. Have faith in yourself. Being half wolf doesn't make you weak." She continued to hold Balto in a comforting manner. "I love you. Eyak and Aurora loves you. I don't care if I have to beat your head with this over and over again: you are strong and wise despite your youth. You are not weak and helpless just because you're younger than I, or our brother and sister." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Think, if mom and dad were here right now, I'm sure they would say the same to you. Mom especially, would say the same to you, knowing that you two were closest."

"Mom... dad..." Balto repeated solemnly. Then, his eyes widened as a thought came to his mind, and turned to face his elder sister.

"Juneau, mom... and I guess, dad... didn't abandon us, right? Mom didn't abandon us... right?" He asked.

She placed her paw around Balto's shoulder. "No, brother. Mom and dad love us with all their hearts. They would never abandon us. Mom would never abandon you. You are her baby."

"What happened to them? I have little memories of you, Eyak, and Aurora, and I don't remember how we were separated. I don't remember dad anymore either." Balto looked down in sorrow and guilt.

"It's alright, Balto. Trust me, I'll share our story tomorrow. For now, we should get rest." She advised. Balto relented, and Juneau accompanied her brother to join their siblings for sleep. Balto and Juneau lovingly embraced each other, with Balto resting his head on Juneau's front paws.

"I promise, Balto, none of us will abandon you. We love you and will defend you against Steele and the town. I personally do this for mom and dad..." She softly brushed her muzzle against Balto's head as he slept. She then laid down her head on his neck, and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

What Could Have Been

Chapter 6: Revelations

After a day of rest, the next day came, and Balto, as well as his siblings, prepared for what Steele and his supporters would do to them once they take notice. It was a day that Balto was dreadful to see. True, Steele and his supporters did level up their game against the wolfdog brothers and sisters, especially since Balto had more company defending him. After an afternoon of the usual bullying, Balto left with his brothers and sisters, and headed back to the boat.

"Brother?" Aurora placed her paw on Balto's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I am, sis." Balto replied.

"How are you feeling now, since we three are here with you this time?" Eyak asked.

"Much of the same since before you three reunited with me." Balto replied. "Although, with your company, I do feel a bit more relieved this time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Balto." Juneau gently added as she nuzzled him.

"You sure weren't kidding when Steele and his gang were coming after us, for being your family." Aurora said.

"This is exactly what I warned you about, and what I'm afraid of." Balto said.

"But no worries, brother. Just like I told you last night, we are prepared for what Steele and the rest of town has to throw at us. We're not backing down. We will stand our ground. We will not stand at the sidelines while you are pushed around and pushed away!" Juneau proclaimed confidently.

"You said it, sister!" Eyak replied.

Balto remained silent for a moment. He wanted to feel comforted by their confidence. He wanted to feel their strength and confidence.

"Guys, just don't become too arrogant and overconfident. I imagine it wouldn't go any better than how it does for Steele." He added.

"Of course, Balto." Aurora nodded. "It won't be easy to stand up against him and the rest of town. Even the humans."

"Not to mention, that we are just more strays to them." Eyak said.

"But no matter what, we stick together. We will look out for each other." Juneau added. Eyak and Aurora nodded. Balto, with some reluctance, nodded as well.

The group of four arrived at the beach to rest from the day. As the afternoon slowly went by, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora watched from the boat as they spotted Balto lying on the beach, unmoving, staring at the ocean ahead of him from.

Juneau sighed. "Poor Balto. He was never like this when we were pups. Even at times of doubt and insecurity, mom and dad, especially mom, kept Balto a happy and innocent, sweet pup."

Eyak and Aurora flanked and sat down next to her, placing their paws on her back to rub her fur.

"It's alright, sis. We're here to help him and his friends. Like you said yourself, Balto is not weak. He just needs a leg up during his times of hardship." Eyak comforted.

"Yes, but he wouldn't be like this if we all weren't separated from him... and mom and dad."

"True." Aurora added. "I think that Steele and the town destroyed our little brother, way before we reunited with him."

Juneau nodded as she watched Balto from above. "We have to turn his life around for the better. Mom and dad would do it if they were here." She resolved.

Before she and her brother and sister could continue, they heard a voice cry out for their youngest brother.

"Balto!"

Even Balto himself caught the voice. It belonged to a red female husky with an orange bandana. Balto turned around to see her running towards him. Not only that, but she was between a dark brown husky male and a grey husky female.

"Jenna? Max, Molly?"

"You alright, Balto?" Molly asked as she placed her paw on Balto's shoulder.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm fine." He assured them, sitting up.

"I take it that you and your brother and sisters went to town today." Max said.

"Yes we did, Max." Juneau answered as she and her brother and sister walked down the boat to join their brother and his friends.

"We overheard Steele and his companions grumble over you four." Jenna said.

"Jenna, I'm afraid Steele and his buds are upping their game." Balto informed her. "They're going after me even harder and more ruthlessly than before, since I have more company." He glanced at his siblings.

"No need to worry about us either, Jenna." Aurora said.

"We're just learning what we are up against." Eyak said.

"If Steele thinks he's going after Balto, he's gonna go up against some heavy resistance from his brother and sisters first." A snow goose named Boris stated as he joined them.

"So, what are you doing now?" Jenna asked.

"Same thing I do after every day of humiliation..." Balto softly replied. Jenna wanted to do something to show her sympathy and concern.

"You know what, why don't we talk about something else to get our minds of from the events from today?" Juneau suggested. "I have something to share to you all. Jenna, Max, Molly, and even Boris, if you all have time to stay, I'll share this with you too." She glanced at Eyak and Aurora, who nodded in return.

"What's that?" Jenna asked.

Juneau nuzzled Balto. "My brother, you deserve to know the truth about the past." She started. "It's time you know more about the past, and more on why we were separated for so long, and why we still are separated from our mother and father."

Jenna glanced worryingly at Balto. He prepared himself for his eldest sister's tale. Max and Molly patted and rubbed Balto's shoulder, and made space for Jenna to sit down next to him. Eyak and Aurora flanked their eldest sister as she prepared her story.

"I should have known that day was a fateful day that would change all our lives forever. One day, mother and father decided to take all of us out on a family stroll in the wilderness outside this town." Juneau began. "Then, it happened..." Juneau glanced over at her brother and sister, and Eyak decided to continue.

"Balto, tell us, what do you remember about that day?"

Balto closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember that day. "Y-yes... I think I remember now..." His eyes opened and widened. "We were separated... by a blizzard." Jenna, Max, and Molly gasped. "I remember now... but I can't remember how the rest of it went... besides my perspective..."

"Allow us to fill in the gaps." Eyak replied. "Just as the blizzard was picking up, mom and dad tried to keep us together. Brother, you were with mom, while Juneau, Aurora and I were with dad. The blizzard separated us, and dad couldn't see you and mom. As he struggled to keep us together, he found a cave, and told us to stay there until he finds you and mom."

"Unfortunately..." Aurora spoke. "He never came back. In our point of view, we stayed for a while to wait for dad, but he never returned. A pure white wolf found us one day, and resolved to take us to her pack. We were all scared, but we came with her for care. We mourned over you, Balto. We thought that you were dead." Aurora paused, and saw that Balto was silently tearing up. Max and Molly, and even Boris were quick to comfort him. Aurora continued. "We never knew what happened to mom and dad either. We thought that they might have been killed in that blizzard, but we never knew for sure, even to this day. If they are, or were alive, they could have been lost with each other for all we knew... or, they were with you, looking for us all this time."

"Or yet, they could have been looking for you." Juneau added.

"Then, what?" Max asked. "Balto, how did things look from your perspective?"

"Well..." Balto replied. "... It was a similar thing with my mom and I. Luckily, she was able to find this boat somehow. Realizing she and I stumbled back home, she commanded to me that I stay here until she returns with dad, and you three. She too, never came back. It had been some time since then, and I was starving. Then, Boris came to me." He turned to look at the snow goose. He, Muk, and Luk found me, and decided to take care of me, and fed me food so that I could grow strong again and live."

"True." Boris replied. "I have been taking care of Balto since I found him. If he wasn't enough, having to attend to the polar bears at the same time was a nightmare that continues to this day."

"I also wonder, who was the wolf that found you three?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna..." Aurora said. "... her name was Nita. She took my sister and brother to her pack, to her older brothers, and her mom and dad. She brought us there because she believed that Nome was too dangerous, but after we told her that we lived outside there, as well as told her and her parents the names of our mother and father. We didn't know it growing up, but we just happened to be raised by our own grandparents!" Balto gasped in surprise. "Tala and Saku were our grandparents. Nita and her brothers were our adopted uncles and aunt, because their real parents were killed when they and mom were pups."

Balto was overwhelmed by the new information he learned. "Guys... so what took you all so long to come back here?"

Eyak took his turn. "Our grandparents' pack had to keep moving farther and farther away from Nome because of food, and of humans and other rival wolf packs. As we moved farther and farther, we were forgetting the way back to Nome. We wanted to return one day in hopes that you were still alive. Even grandma and grandpa helped raise us and gave us that hope. Before we left them, they finally revealed to us that they were our grandparents, and that Nita and her siblings were our adopted uncles and aunt."

"Tell me again, what were the names of mom and dad?" Balto asked.

"Mom's name is Aniu. Our father's name was Beringo.

"Beringo?!" Max and Molly gasped. "Balto, your father was our parents' lead dog in their sled team once!"

"Really?" Balto asked

"I should have known!" Max said. "That day, our parents were worried sick about your father. He never told us he became mates with a wolf, and we thought he went out for a walk and perished in that blizzard! It's one thing to learn what happened in your past, but to find out that your father was our lead dog?"

"I can't believe this either." Molly added, equally overwhelmed.

Balto took a moment to take in what he learned. Juneau also took a moment to join Balto and place her paw around his shoulder.

"Juneau, will you, Eyak, and Aurora take me to where we last saw our parents?"

"Brother, if you're thinking that we can start looking for mom and dad there, I'm afraid that's not possible. If mom and dad are still out there, they could be anywhere beyond the boundaries of town."

"But do you remember where exactly where we last saw mom and dad?" He asked.

Juneau hesitated. "I don't know about Eyak and Aurora, but I remember around the area where we last saw mom and dad. That place may have changed a lot since then, but we can take you. We just have to plan for that some other day." She said. Juneau glanced back at her siblings, and they nodded in agreement.

"I have to see that place for myself. I now know what happened in my past, but just not the entire story. Please, sister. One of these days, take me to where we were last separated. It would at least be discovering a part of my life that had been mostly, if not completely forgotten." He looked at Juneau with pleading eyes.

"As you wish, brother." She pulled Balto for a warm hug as Eyak and Aurora surrounded them. Jenna, Boris, Max, and Molly watched them too.

"Sis, whenever we do get to go, no one but all of us here should know where we will be going." Balto told her. He momentarily parted from Juneau, and glanced over to his friends.

"No worries, Balto. We will keep your secret safe." Molly assured her friend. Even Boris rubbed Balto's back with his wings.

"Balto, at least let me know... let us know before you head off for your journey, no matter when that will be." Jenna requested.

"I'll let you all know, Jenna." Balto replied.

For the rest of the day, Balto and his siblings settled down after Jenna, Max, and Molly left after sticking around for a while. At night, Balto discussed with his siblings what to prepare for tomorrow, and started planning for when they would return to that spot from their puppyhood.


	7. Chapter 7

What Could Have Been

Chapter 7: Rediscovering The Past

About a couple of days later, Balto and his siblings embarked on their trip to the wilderness outside of Nome, Alaska. Balto wanted to revisit around the area where he, Juneau, Eyak, Auorora, and their mother and father went before they were all separated one fateful day years ago. However, Balto wouldn't be starting his journey with his siblings without letting his friends know.

After he told Boris, Muk, Luk, Max, Molly, and Jenna, they bid him good luck. They promised to keep Balto's journey a secret from the rest of town, as to not risk having Steele and any of his cronies follow Balto and his siblings.

"Ready, brother?" Eyak asked.

"I'm ready, brother." Balto assured his older sibling.

Juneau and Aurora joined their youngest brother and both nuzzled him.

"Balto, you may not remember much of when we were pups, but I want you to know to be truly ready. If there's any chance that the landscape will trigger any buried memories..." Aurora stared.

"I have no other choice, Aurora. I have to see for myself where we all went before our separation. Even if it isn't the exact area, at least somewhere close." Balto told her.

"And take you there, we shall." Juneau replied, patting Balto's shoulder. With no more objections, Balto, Juneau, Aurora, and Eyak headed out of town. They chose to go around Nome so that no one would spot them. They also took extra caution, so they wouldn't be spotted by any hunters that might mistake them for wild wolves... or worse, mistake Balto for a wild wolf.

Sometime later...

"Wow, is this really around how far mom and dad took us before we were separated?" Balto asked.

"This must be the farthest you've ventured outside of town since then." Juneau told him.

"True." Balto answered. "Besides trying to hunt in the woods outside of town..."

"We're only several miles from town." Eyak informed. "We're not too far away, but not close enough to town."

"I agree." Aurora sounded."

"Though, we still have a little more farther to go, if my memory serves me correct." Eyak said.

The group traveled a bit farther from that point onward.

"You hanging in their, brother?" Juneau asked, walking closely besides him, while letting Eyak and Aurora take the lead.

"I'm fine, sis." Balto assured her. "But no worries. I'll let you know if -"

Suddenly, the ground below Balto gave way, and the grey wolf dog slipped and fell down.

"Balto!" Juneau yelled, alarmed.

She and her younger brother and sister chased after their brother, who went tumbling down a slope.

"Balto, are you hurt?" Aurora asked as she and Juneau helped Balto up on his paws while they shook the snow off his fur.

"I'm fine, sisters." Balto replied. "Thanks."

The group reoriented themselves, and continued even farther in their journey. Suddenly, Balto stopped, staring off in the distance.

"Balto?" Eyak spoke.

"That... that mountain range..." Balto said, pointing at a distance with his nose and muzzle. "It seems..."

His siblings joined him and looked towards the same direction.

"It seems what?" Aurora asked.

Balto kept looking hard at that distant mountain range. Something was clicking in his mind, but he couldn't put his paw on it. Something was poking at his mind, yet...

Then it hit him, as his eyes widened with realization.

"I know that mountain range... I can barely remember now..." Balto incredulously spoke. "I can barely remember... mom... I told mom how fascinated I was about that mountain range during our walk. I can't remember why my puppy self was so fixated on it."

Juneau faced Balto directly. "Balto, if you truly remember that mountain range, then we must be somewhere close to where mom and dad took us before that blizzard hit." Balto nodded.

"If you say so."

"I suggest we keep looking around this area." Eyak proposed.

"But we should make sure we don't go too far from where we came." Aurora added.

"It's settled, then." Juneau concluded. "Let's keep looking for up to twenty minutes. Afterwards, we start heading back to town.

Eyak and Aurora nodded at their eldest sister, then she turned to get Balto's feedback.

"Lead the way." Balto told them, and they obliged.

After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Eyak yelled from a distance.

"Guys! Come over here!"

The three of them rushed to Eyak's side.

"Besides Balto, do we all recognize this cave?" He asked.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" Aurora spoke.

"Sisters, don't you recognize this cave? This is the same cave that aunt Nita found the three of us!" Eyak spoke.

"How do you know?" Juneau questioned.

"Look above." Eyak pointed with his nose near the top of the cave to what seems like zigzagging paths. "That's where aunt Nita saw us from. I remember being the first to spot her. She came down to us this way."

"That's right... She comforted us when we were shaking in fear of an unfamiliar figure. She soon took us with her after making sure that mom and dad weren't near by. She wouldn't want to snatch three lone pups without making sure that mom and dad were nearby." Juneau said.

Balto watched and listened quietly, taking in his siblings' stories as they looked around the cave.

"Guys..." Balto's soft voice distracted them, prompting the three of them to join him. "One thing doesn't follow for me. If we all journeyed this far from town, how was mom able to take me back to safety to the boat and have both of us survive? How were we able to travel this far back to town?"

"Brother, do you remember what it looked like for you and mom in that blizzard?" Eyak placed his paw on Balto's shoulder.

Balto thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head.

"Before I tell you that, let's start heading back outside... I have an idea."

Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora obliged, and they left the cave where they were found as pups.

Juneau watch her youngest brother observe the landscape as they headed back to where they came from.

Afterwards, they came to sit down on a spot. "Guys, whether or not this is the place where the blizzard hit, or somewhere close to it, I remember... being separated from mom at first. I was crying in fear for her, when she spotted me. The blizzard was so fierce, that we both were disoriented, and somehow as we tried to catch up to you three and dad, we made it back to the boat. When we got there, she told me to stay put, that she would be back with you three and dad." Balto's face fell. "She never made it back."

Juenau exchanged worried glances between each other, but before they could comfort Balto...

"Guys, how did the blizzard exactly look for you three?" He asked.

Juneau spoke: "Unlike you and mom at first, we were at dad's side the whole time, even when he found that cave earlier. We must have took sometime before he found that cave and took us there. It must have been similar with you and mom."

Balto nodded. After staying for a little longer, the four of them decided to journey back to Nome.

Later...

Boris, Max, Molly, and Jenna were gathered near Balto's boat when they saw him and his siblings coming from a distance.

"They're back." Jenna spoke with relief as they joined Balto and his siblings.

"Good to see you all back." Max said.

"You four alright? You didn't encounter any wild animals, bears, or hunters, did you?" Molly spoke with concern.

"No worries, Molly. The four of us were unharmed."

"Except when I fell down a slope. But it was nothing but a surprise that I got out of quickly." Balto added.

"At least you weren't seriously hurt." Jenna said.

"So Balto, did you find what you were looking for?" Boris added.

"We had rather mixed results." Balto said. "While my brother and sisters were able to find the same cave that my dad took them to, I couldn't find much for myself. I was able to barely recognize a mountain range that I could barely remember, but that's pretty much it."

"Well, a little something is better than nothing at all." Boris replied.

"You don't seem to happy about it, Balto." Molly said.

"You... could say that." Balto replied. "I won't lie. I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't rediscover more, but at least my siblings were." He glanced over at them.

"This must have been the farthest you've ever travelled away from town." Jenna commented.

"You're correct, Jenna. I haven't traveled that far since I was separated from my family." He replied.

"Balto, I didn't get to tell you before, but Molly and our team are travelling across Alaska soon. Judging on where our team will be going and where Juneau said the four of you went, we may be heading that direction too. Mind if you describe the mountain range you saw so we can possibly catch a glimpse of what you saw?" Max asked.

Balto was happy to tell his friends. He described to them the mountain range, and after a while of conversations, Max, Molly, and Jenna headed back to town, while Balto and his siblings joined Boris back to their boat.

Night time...

Balto laid down on the floor of the boat, settling down after their tiring journey. While Juneau and Eyak snuggled warmly with each other, Aurora settled down next to him and nuzzled him. Balto returned her nuzzle, and Aurora gently wrapped her body and tail around Balto like a blanket.

"I'm sorry if this journey didn't help you rediscover the past as much as you hoped." She said.

"No need to apologize. After all, there was little to let us know if we were anywhere close to where mom and dad took us before that blizzard hit." Balto replied softly. He settled down, and Aurora softly rubbed her nose against his.

"By the way, sister." Balto said as he leaned against her and rubbed into her neck fur. "Thanks for you, Juneau, and Eyak for taking me out on this journey. At least I was able to learn even more about what happened when we were pups."

"You're more then welcome, my brother." Aurora said. She embraced Balto warmly, and the two fell asleep soon afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

What Could Have Been

Chapter 8: Change is Coming

Winter of 1925...

Life kept going the same for Balto. Everyday that he would enter through Nome, he would get the usual treatment: being shooed away, yelled at, tormented and bullied by the dogs and humans of Nome. Steele especially sadistically relished in insulting the "scruffy" wolfdog.

While Balto slowly but gradually recovered from Steele's traumatizing words that he said a day after Balto reunited with his siblings, being an outcast still hurt Balto, but at least he was thankful to have his three older siblings to support him while his mother and father could not.

Balto since then, would grow closer and closer with his best friend Jenna, a young and beautiful red husky with an orange bandana. Though a certain malamute wouldn't directly admit it, he realized that Jenna was seemingly preferring Balto over him. Facing denial and attempting to gain Jenna's affection, Steele pursued Jenna further, and tormented Balto more aggressively. However, what Steele was too prideful and blind to was that his more aggressive torment towards Balto and further advancements towards Jenna were only serving to help Jenna grow closer and closer to Balto.

Though Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora kept this to themselves and each other at first, they were suspecting that Jenna and their youngest brother were starting to become something more than just friends.

In fact, one fateful day as Balto was watching Steele, his team, and other competitors racing, he spotted Jenna accompanying her human owner Rosy when her hat blew out on to the track by the wind. Though Balto was able to save her hat and return it to her, he was pushed away by Rosy's father over fear of what Balto's wolf side would mean to Rosy's safety.

As if things couldn't get bad enough, Balto and his snow goose friend Boris were bullied once again, in one of Nome's alleys. Balto returned to his siblings, disheartened, yet continuing to think about a certain red husky.

"I see a hint of love shining through one's so called "scruffy" fur..." Juneau teased, earning a giggle from Aurora, and a chuckle from Eyak.

"Isn't that what I said?" Boris asked rhetorically, patting Juneau's back and sharing grins with each other

"Please sis. Let's not jump into conclusions here." Balto replied, attempting to hide his blushing.

"Don't hide it, little brother. Jenna means a lot to you." She teased.

"But not in the way you think." Balto countered, hoping to relieve himself of any potential embarrassment.

"Oh yes, in the way I think." Juneau countered, walking up to Balto and affectionately rubbing his head with her paw.

"Don't try to deny it, Balto. We know how close you are with Jenna... or should I say, how she's been growing close to you." Eyak teased.

"C'mon you two, yes Jenna and I have known each other since we were pups, but there's no way that she'd ever feel for me what you are suggesting. She's not my type, and I'm not hers." This was Balto's last attempt to hide what he knew was true deep inside himself.

"Not from what we've seen." Aurora countered. " Though I do hate with a passion how Steele and his cronies have been bullying you, and us by extension, maybe we should let him do so a little more. The more he's bullied you, the more Jenna defends you and grows closer to you."

"You can't be serious..." Balto said, though not feeling offended.

"Of course not... but only to half of that statement." Aurora grinned. "One thing for sure can't be debated: Jenna's not Steele's girl, nor are any other males being anymore successful than he is. Which, leads to only one logical male choice for Jenna to be with..." Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora all stared at Balto, and Aurora glanced at her brother and sister.

"... Max." Aurora logically concluded. They all suddenly burst into laughter, rolling on their sides and on their backs. Even Boris couldn't keep out of the mischief.

"Ha ha, very funny you three." Balto responded, almost with a "not impressed." expression.

"Oh poor little brother Balto..." Eyak teased.

"We're just joking, Balto. No need to "jump into conclusions here"..." Aurora joked, using his own phrase against him.

"To be serious..." Juneau began. "... while Jenna is also close friends with both Max and Molly, he's not the one Jenna would be after, nor would Max be after her. He's together with Molly, and I do notice that those two are growing close to each other as well. It's such a shame that his own sister Audrey wouldn't be against them being together, yet holds disdain for our little brother. I imagine she wouldn't think much better if Jenna and Balto would..." She need not to continue.

"Whatever the case, Jenna has always been free, Balto. Why not go out there and bust a move?" Boris suggested. You'll never know for sure how Jenna feels for you if you don't see it for yourself."

"And before you do go, Balto... why don't we show you a little trick to woo Jenna? It's a trick that dad taught us when we were all pups. In fact, mom may have showed you that trick too, before we were all separated." Juneau said, wrapping her leg around Balto and holding him closely to her side.

True to Boris's urging, Balto went back to town at night, and found Jenna at the window of the hospital. He attempted to flirt with Jenna, but stopped as he realized that she was worried. They both discovered that something was wrong with Rosy, and soon, the rest of the children of Nome. Balto then led Jenna down to a place where they could observe the doctors secretly, though it wasn't entirely why Balto led her down there.

It was true that Balto's mother once showed him this trick when he was a pup, and it was a trick that Juneau and her brother and sister helped refresh into his mind.

"The sun.. and, to the north..." After Balto walked out of the way, light hit some broken glass before both him and Jenna, creating a pattern of lights at the wall near them.

Jenna was very captivated.

"The Northern Lights! Oh Balto, they look so beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful." Balto replied, but not referring to the lights. Instead, he was looking at the beautiful husky before him. Before he could proceed further to woo her, They were distracted by the doctor's diagnosis above them. It was bad news.

Rosy and the rest of the town's human children were sick with an illness called diphtheria, and they were all out of antitoxin. Jenna ran out of their spot and back into the boiler room. Balto apologize for taking her down there, but she reassured him that it was a good thing after all.

And of course, surprise, a black and white malamute barged in to ruin the moment, carrying with him links of sausages for extra measure. Jenna cunningly devised a scheme to distract Steele and for both her and Balto to get away. While the plan did work at first, Steele ruined it, and framed Balto to a couple of nearby humans of snatching some food. Balto ran out of town, and Jenna wanted to run with him, but was held back by one of the humans, who happened to be the father of her owner.

After all attempts for the people of Alaska to scramble and deliver the antitoxin to Nome have failed due to the winter weather, the citizens of Nome planned out a test race to choose the fastest dogs that would retrieve the medicine from the nearest town: Nenana, AK. Even the journey that the dogs would take to Nenana wouldn't be a cakewalk, as Nenana was nearly 700 miles away from Nome, and no other town could be any closer.

Balto wanted to help the town save the children. Against even the wishes of his siblings, Balto decided to enter the race uninvited. With the shot of a revolver, Balto charged out the track that went around the town itself. While he was temporarily pushed of course, he was able to recover and outrun even Steele to the finish line. While Boris, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora were celebrating Balto's triumphant victory, Steele wouldn't let up so easily to such a lowly wolfdog in his eyes.

When the humans were going to inspect their victory, Steele sabotaged Balto's efforts, disqualifying him from the race after the wolfdog unintentionally bared his wolf teeth at his human inspectors.

"Hmm... we can't trust this one. He might turn on me." One Gunnar Kassan concluded.

Balto could only stare in devastation while Steele smirked.

_Serves you right for even trying, Bingo the Lobo..._

After leaving, Jenna attempted to make things right for her friend as much as possible.

"Balto, I'm sorry -"

"Don't talk to me, Jenna. I might turn on you."

Even Max and Molly showed up and attempted to help.

"Don't you two talk to me either." The wolfdog warned softly but sternly.

"Balto wait... Balto!" Jenna called out, but no avail. Balto ran back out of town in frustration.

"Balto? What happened? Why aren't you back there with -" Juneau asked.

"Let's go, guys... if you're coming." He ignored his sister's question. Even when his siblings tried to question him further, he kept ignoring their pleas. Not even Boris could open Balto up.

After the group reached the boat at the beach, Balto decided to let out his frustration, and kicked the snow with great force, surprising his siblings and Boris.

"Balto!" Juneau cried.

"I failed... I failed!" Balto yelled. "All because of Steele!" He was seething with anger and frustration.

"Calm down, Balto. Tell us what happened." Aurora carefully spoke. They and Boris kept their distance from Balto, not wanting him to snap at them.

After a few moments, Balto calmed down and sighed. "I ran the race to prove myself. I wanted to help the town. Just as some humans were about to take a look at me, Steele stomped on my paws, making me bare my wolf teeth. I was disqualified." Balto was trembling in sadness and frustration. Before his companions could take a step, he swiped at the snow in frustration yet again before dropping to the ground.

"I just wanted to help, and yet again, I was shot down. All because of Steele! All because of him..."

"It's alright, Balto. It's alright." Boris walked up to him and gently rubbed Balto's fur with his wings to sooth his frustration.

Eyak and his sisters took a couple of steps closer but kept their distance. He also spotted Muk and Luk slowly approaching Balto and Boris.

"Stay back, you two. Balto is not in the mood." He warned.

"Why is Balto -"

"Trust me, you two. He's not in the mood. It's best you two keep your distance. I don't want my brother to snap at you both."

"Why -"

"Muk, Luk, please..." Aurora said. Luk whimpered, but both of them obeyed.

Eyak and Aurora flanked Juneau and comforted her. She embraced both of them as they helplessly watched Boris console their brother.

Later at night...

Balto watched from his boat as he saw Steele and his team leave the town, starting their journey to retrieve the medicine and save the town.

He could only watch helplessly, thinking of what could have happened if Steele didn't ruin his chances of helping.

_I just wanted to help. I didn't want to lead the team. I just wanted to help, that's all..._

Then, a thought echoed in his mind. One of Steele's last words before leaving Balto:

_When I get back, I'm gonna fold you five ways, and leave you for a cat toy._

Balto lowered his head and closed his eyes in sadness.

His siblings watched quietly from behind him. They glanced worryingly at each other before attempting to approach Balto.

"Balto? Brother, are you ok?" Aurora asked.

Balto sighed. "What do you think?" He asked solemnly.

"Balto, it's not your fault. You said it yourself. It's all Steele's fault." Eyak reasoned.

"You're both wrong and right at the same time."

Before his siblings could approach him, Balto got up and walked to another side of the boat, still facing away from them.

"I failed, guys. I should be out there right now. Instead, I blew it. Steele caused my failure, and I allowed to be blindsided."

Juneau and Eyak walked up behind Balto while Aurora sat down in front of him. She looked down sympathetically, and slipped her paw under his chin and slowly lifted his head up to face her.

"You did all you could, my brother. You put up a valiant effort. You would be out there right now if Steele didn't get in your way." She placed her paw on his shoulder.

Balto looked down sadly. "That was my last chance in helping the town. It's gone now. Steele is the town's only hope now. And he's gonna be even more relentless to me when he does get back." A thought crept up in Balto's mind, but he decided to keep it to himself for the moment.

Helplessly, Aurora could only nuzzle Balto's face and lean her forhead and nose against his and look into his eyes.

"Just like before, we'll stick with you, Balto. If Steele plans to torment you after he gets back... in a way that he hasn't gone to yet, he's gonna have to get through our dead bodies if he'll want to get to you."

Balto could only look into Aurora's eyes and not say a word. He could feel Juneau and Aurora rubbing their paws against his back to comfort him.

Aurora and Balto exchanged nuzzles, and his older brother and eldest sister exchanged their affection with him. Balto quietly nuzzled into Juneau's chest, and she licked his forhead in response. Afterwards, Balto leaned against his eldest sister and pressed his head against her chest fur. Juneau could only look down and hold Balto in a warm and loving hug.

Wolfdog said nothing, and only focused on his sister's warm and comforting presence. She lovingly hugged Balto harder and cradled his body against hers. They quietly embraced each before Balto sadly fell asleep against her.

Knowing that nothing more can be done, Juneau and Eyak laid Balto down and snuggled on both of his sides. Aurora snuggled against Juneau and the four of them fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

What Could Have Been

Chapter 9: Don't Give Up Hope

A couple nights later...

Balto woke up, feeling conflicted. It was the middle of the night, yet he couldn't sleep straight due to all the thoughts racing in his mind. His future was uncertain, but at the same time, surely unbearable.

Balto was afraid. He was starting to lose hope, more than before. Thinking of what Steele was going to do to him after he came back with the medicine ate at his mind, and his heart.

_I'm going to become a bigger outcast than before after, Steele gets back. I'll be hated and humiliated more than ever. I just know it. I failed. I failed to help the town, to prove myself. There's nothing else left... as if I couldn't lose more... as if..._ Balto faltered. He made his decision then.

Carefully, Balto got up, taking care not to wake his siblings, and started to walk down the boat and on to the snow covered beach beneath him. He was walking several feet away from the boat.

"Balto?"

This soft voice caught Balto by surprise. He turned around._ Darn._

"Balto? Where are you going?" It was his brother, Eyak.

"Go back to sleep, Eyak." Balto told him. He wanted to avoid further conversation.

"What are doing up? Its early in the morning." He said.

"I said, go back to sleep." Balto repeated.

Eyak made a puzzled look on his face, as if saying "Who are you to talk back to an older brother?"

"No, Balto. Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"No, it is something. Tell me, where are you going?" Eyak demanded.

Balto groaned in frustration. "Leave me alone, Eyak."

"No, Balto. I want to know right now, what's bothering you? Why are you up?" Eyak replied firmly._ I'm not gonna let my brother push me, or us, away._

Balto was becoming more and more frustrated._ Darn it, Eyak. Why did you have to wake up?!_

"You really want to know? I'll tell you what: I'm leaving." Balto admitted.

"Where? Where are you going?" Eyak demanded.

"Anywhere other than here." Balto answered firmly.

Eyak hung his muzzle in shock. "You're running away?"

Balto did not answer back.

"No, Balto. Why?"

He turned around and faced away from his pure white brother. "You should already know." Balto said softly.

"That's not a good enough answer. Why are you leaving?" Eyak demanded once more.

"Don't act like you don't know, Eyak." Balto replied sternly, walking away. "When Steele comes back with the medicine, he'll come after me FAR MORE than he has before. He's gonna be a much larger town hero than he's been already. I just know it. After Steele comes back with the medicine, after he saves the town, he'll have more reason to come after me. His tormenting will NEVER come to an end afterwards..." Balto stopped. "... and I won't be here to see him fold me five ways, and leave me for a cat toy."

Eyak joined his brother's side. "No. That won't happen. I won't let you leave us either." He said.

"Eyak, wake up and open your eyes!" Balto raised his voice. "There's nothing for me left! There's nothing more that can be done to make my life more bearable! I'll be an outcast for the rest of my life, especially after you know who comes back! I failed. I failed at my last chance to help save the town. There's no point for me staying any longer in a town that's always feared and hated me."

"No, you wake up and listen, brother!" Before Balto could walk away, Eyak pinned him on his back and held him down. "I won't let you leave! Our sisters and I won't let you walk away like this. You can't just give up! You never ran away since you've reunited with us, and you never ran away before then, so why start now?" Balto began struggling, trying to get Eyak off of him, but his brother held him down firmly.

"No, Balto! You can't just give up like this! You've come so far since the four of us reunited, and you can't just leave like this! I won't let you!" Eyak was starting to lose Balto.

"Get off of me, Eyak!" Balto bit down on his brother's leg, causing him to cry out in pain. Balto used this moment to shove his brother off of him. Eyak winced as he tried to get up. He was shocked that his younger brother would do such a thing to him. While Balto's bite was not hard enough to cause bleeding, it still shocked Eyak that Balto did such a thing to him. He never saw Balto do something like that to anyone.

Balto turned around and hung his head. "I'm sorry. There's no hope for me now. I refuse to be an outcast any longer. My life will get even worse than it has been since I was a pup. If you and our sisters want to stay, go ahead, but I won't stay any longer in a town that only sees me as a wild and dangerous wolf. There's nothing else that can be done anymore."

Eyak began to walk slowly towards his brother. "Please, little brother. Don't leave! You can't leave! Don't you realize that our sisters and I, and your friends, have always been with you at your side, and that we always will? Don't give up hope. It's not the end."

Balto began to tremble in frustration. He felt so tempted to lash out at his older brother for wanting to help him, and take that moment to run away, not wanting to bear the torment anymore. Instead, he did something that surprised his brother. Suddenly, Balto leaned against Eyak to hold on to him, to hug him.

Indeed, Eyak stared down at Balto surprised.

"Then tell us what we can do!" Balto demanded. "What more can possibly be done to make my life more bearable?" Balto was trembling in sadness as well. He wasn't crying, but was still trembling. "You know that Steele will keep coming at not only me, but to you three as well after he becomes the big town hero. Even with my friends defending me, even with you three defending me, Steele and the whole town never let up. What more can possibly be done to make my life better?"

Eyak struggled for words. For the moment he could only slowly wrap his paws around Balto and hug him, holding him close and comforting him. "Please, little brother. We'll think of something. How worse you think your life will get after Steele comes back, it hasn't gotten to that point. We've never abandoned you. Neither did Boris, Muk, or Luk. Not Max or Molly, and especially not even Jenna."

Hearing Jenna's name struck a chord in Balto. Noticing this, Eyak continued. "Not even Rosy rejects you. Jenna, of all canines, is closest to you. She could have been like the rest and joined in on the hate and bullying, and the humiliating. She could have caved in and turned against you. Same with Max and Molly turning against you, but they didn't. Jenna didn't. I know that Steele has been pursuing her, but she's always rejected him, not you."

"Jenna, and everyone in town, everyone else, would be better off without me. I'm just a nuisance, a weak and worthless mutt. I've always been nothing more than everyone's personal punching bag." Balto retorted.

"No, that's not true, Balto. You know it. I know you do. All of us have been at your side, and we always will. Your life won't continue to be this miserable. We'll think of something, anything, to continuing giving you a leg up. Be strong, little brother."

Eyak continued to hold on to Balto, hugging and comforting him. After sometime, Eyak glanced over at his side, and noticed Juneau and Aurora approaching them.

"Juneau, Aurora..."

"No, it's ok, Eyak. We've heard everything." Juneau said.

Balto slowly let go off his brother, and faced his sisters. "Juneau, Aurora... I-"

"We know, Balto. We know." Aurora took her turn to embrace her youngest brother, hugging and holding him warmly. "Please don't leave us. We love you, and we want to help you." She comforted Balto for a while before letting him go to have him face his eldest sister.

"Balto, don't give up hope. Believe me, we hate seeing you like this, and we'll continue to do anything to help make your life less miserable." Juneau comforted. She licked Balto's forhead.

He continued to hang his head. "I'm a weak fool. I'm always complaining how miserable my life has been. Everyone is better off without me."

"No, you're not weak, brother." She held and stroked Balto's cheek with her paw. "You are wiser and stronger than you know. You are better than this. Like Eyak said earlier, all of us, and your friends, will always be here to help you. If you leave now, what would Boris think? What would Max and Molly think? What would Jenna think, if her best and closest friend ran away? She'd want to help you." Juneau held Balto's cheek with her paw for a while before letting go and nuzzling his face softly. "Don't give up hope. Stay with us. Don't push everyone away, it won't help your life get any better either."

Balto nuzzled into Juneau's chest. "What do I do then? What can be done to make my life less miserable?"

Juneau held Balto and hugged him like she always does. "Have faith, my sweet and handsome little brother. You are so much better than this. We'll think of something, even after Steele gets back with the medicine. I'm not backing down from him, no matter how worse he gets. Neither will any of us. I promise, you're life won't get much worse. Trust me. If mother alone was here, she'd tell you the same thing."

Juneau and Balto hugged tightly and warmly. Meanwhile, Aurora held Eyak's leg to check on him.

"Are you alright, Eyak?" She asked.

"I'm fine, sis." He replied. "I never thought that Balto would do anything like this, but I whole heartly forgive him. Anyways, my wound is not serious." He reassured. Aurora gently licked Eyak's wound to help him feel better, and the two attended to their eldest sister and youngest brother.

Approximately several more days later...

It had been sometime since Steele led his team out of Nome and headed on their way to Nenana. Balto had not been in town during the day since then. At night, he frequently checked how the team was doing and if there was any word on their progress.

With reluctance, Balto stayed in town. He only had his brother and sisters' promise of continued support to hold on to. Fortunately, change seemed to be coming around the corner.

Balto heard from the gathered dogs of Nome that Steele, his team, and the medicine have not returned. They were lost, and this greatly worried Balto, especially for what this means for not only the sick children, but for...

"Rosy..."

It terrified Balto to even catch a human building coffins for the town's children. It terrified Balto to even think of all the lives that would be lost, and how their friends and families would grieve their loss. Balto couldn't bear the thought of Rosy being lost either, and how Jenna would take it. She would be devastated to no end. Balto made a decision...

After informing Boris, Balto walked back to town, ignoring Boris's rejections and pleas to stay. Not even mentioning Balto's siblings deterred Balto from what he was planning. It took Boris a good look at a sick Rosy to change his mind.

"So let's go get the medicine."

"Wait a minute, now your coming?" Balto asked.

"Spending days in bitter cold. Facing wild animals, risking death from exposure..." Boris giggles. "It's like holiday in old country."

Balto smiled in delight as his friends joined him.

Jenna walked outside to check on Rosy from the window. It deeply worried Jenna to see her owner clinging on, barely, to life. After Jenna rested her head, she caught a familiar scent. Following the scent, she looked outside to see paw prints walking out of the town. She knew these prints belonged to.

"Balto."

Jenna was thinking now. Her wolfdog friend and his friends have left. She deduced that they were off to find the lost team and the medicine. As she was coming to a decision, something distracted her.

"Jenna!"

She turned around to see Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora running towards her.

"Jenna, is Balto with you?" She asked.

"We came home, and Balto and Boris were gone." Aurora said.

"Did Balto actually run away?" Eyak asked, worried.

"No guys, calm down. Balto did not run away. He was here, and so was his friends." She pointed at the prints on the snow.

"Why did he leave without letting us know?" Aurora wondered.

"I think its safe to say that Balto and his friends left to find the medicine." Jenna answered.

"Then, we have to go after them!" Juneau cried.

"No worries, Juneau. I was thinking of doing the same thing." She replied.

"But what about Max and Molly? Do we let them know?" Aurora asked.

"There's no time to let them know." Jenna answered. "I think that's why Balto and his friends left without letting you know. We have to go and catch them now. They could get into danger by the time we catch up to them, so we can't waste time."

"Do we have a consensus, then?" Juneau asked her brother, sister, and Jenna. No one objected.

"Jenna's right." Eyak concurred. "We have to join Balto, Boris, Muk, and Luk and catch up them before they come across any danger that's out there."

They watched as Jenna went back up to the window to see Rosy. "I'll be back, Rosy. I promise. Stay strong. Stay alive."

Juneau joined Jenna, and rubbed her paw across her back. "Lead the way, Jenna."

She nodded, and the four of them soon left town to find friends, a brother, and to help find the lost medicine.


	10. Chapter 10

What Could Have Been

Chapter 10: A Journey Begins

It has been sometime since Balto and his companions journeyed outside of Nome to seek the lost medicine. It had been the same time since Jenna joined Balto's siblings in joining up with him. They were in deep wild territory, and Balto's siblings were concerned about what this means for Jenna.

"Jenna, are you alright?" Eyak asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She responded.

"You're a house dog who's out here, so far out in the wild. It's a good thing that my sisters and I are here with you." He said.

"I appreciate the company, Eyak. I do admit that even if it weren't for the three of you, I would still journey out here by myself. Your brother is my best friend, and I can't let him journey alone, even with his company." Jenna told him.

Juneau and Aurora nodded. "Balto is strong, it's just many times, he can't see past his wolf breeding."

"Balto is not weak at all." Jenna replied to Juneau. "I do agree that he thinks lowly of himself, but it's only because of how Steele and the rest of town treats him for his wolf side. And... even if he didn't look like a wolf, or if he was still half wolf but resembling a husky like you three do, I don't think that would suit him much better. After all, Steele and his cronies still went after you three."

"It's only because they know that we are his siblings." Aurora added. "If we never told them, they would treat us differently than Balto." Eyak nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Has Balto been this far into the wild before?" Jenna asked.

"Other than when our mom and dad took the three of us walking in the woods, no." Aurora said. "In fact, this could be the farthest in into the wilderness that he's ever been."

"I bet that this is the farthest you'd ever journey into the wilderness, Jenna." Eyak said.

"Don't worry too much about me. I'm tougher than I look." Jenna replied.

The four huskies (or to be more precise, husky and three wolfdogs) traveled farther into the wilderness, keeping track of Balto's scent. Then, they heard a roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Juneau was alarmed.

"A bear? A grizzly?" Eyak added.

Jenna's eyes widened with realization. "Balto!"

Quickly Jenna and her companions bounded towards the source of the sound. They came just in time to see a bear crush Balto under it's paws, pinning him down to the ground.

It terrified the four to see their beloved wolfdog struggle to free himself, but to no avail. He was pushed further and further to the ground, and before the bear could strike the killing blow, Jenna jumped into action and stopped the fought back with all her might, but the bear pushed her off. Even Juneau and her brother and sister leapt at the bear. It too fought back and pushed them off. Before it could continue it's strike, Jenna leapt at it again, biting by the nose. The bear roared in pain, stepping back and allowing Balto to breath air again.

"Balto, hold on!" Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora dragged Balto to safety, allowing him to gasp air, no longer having a huge mass weighing him down.

"Guys..." Balto gasped.

"It's alright Balto, we're here for you." Juneau assured him. She and her brother and sister helped their youngest brother to his paws.

"Guys, watch out!" He warned. The bear already thrown Jenna off of it once again, and Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora made another attempt to keep the bear at bay. Useless, as once more, they were thrown to the side, with the bear heading after Balto.

Then, it seems that his life was flashing before his eyes. First, Balto found himself sliding down a cliff to a frozen lake. Then the bear came after him. Then, the ice broke, swallowing the predator, and soon, Balto himself.

"Balto!" Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora hurried down to the frozen lake to try to save him, but soon, Balto fell into the frozen lake.

"NOOOO!"

The next minutes were crucial, as Balto was drowning in freezing water. As the canines were frantically locating Balto, Muk and Luk jumped in to save him.

"They can't swim!" Boris said.

"What? Polar bears who can't swim?" Jenna panicked.

Jenna was able to soon find Balto under ice, sucking any remaining oxygen out.

"He's drowning!" Then, Balto drifted away. "No!"

"No no no, we can't lose my brother! We can't lose him!" Juneau panicked as well.

"Where could they be?" Aurora and Jenna asked simultaneously.

Then, the moment of salvation.

Muk and Luk burst out of the ice, dragging an unconscious and soaked Balto out of the water.

"Balto!" The group rejoiced.

Eyak embraced Juneau, comforting her as she cried in relief. They were not going to lose their beloved youngest brother today.

Soon, Balto regained consciousness after Boris accidentally slipped on ice and forcefully landed on Balto, causing him to throw up water out of his mouth.

Soon, Balto laid on the ground, shivering. "Guys, you came for us."

"Of course we did, brother." Juneau told him. "The three of us won't let you journey out here without help... and neither would your friends." She glanced at Boris, Muk, Luk, and especially Jenna, who soon laid on top of him to warm him up, sharing her body warmth as they discussed what has to be done next in their travels.

Not to mention, Balto reminded Muk and Luk how they should practice swimming, and in a moment of amusement, Balto laughed as Muk and Luk realized they conquered their absurd fear of water.

"We were swimming!"

Things got serious as the group realized that Jenna injured her paw and her leg during the conflict. She convinced Balto that she should remain behind and that she would only be slowing them down.

With quick thinking, Balto got Boris, Muk, and Luk to carry Jenna back to town, but Balto wouldn't be leaving empty handed. Jenna offered him her bandana to keep him warm, and he gladly accepted. The best friends embraced one last time.

"I'll be back. I promise, Jenna."

"Balto, we should go with you." Eyak told him.

"No, brother. I have to go alone. There's nothing much else that you three can help me with, at this point." Balto replied.

"But Balto-" Aurora objected.

"No, I have to go alone. If I could survive even one day as a pup without any parent to take care of me, I can make it out here by myself. There's no other choice. The longer we debate, the more time that Rosy and the sick children of town will run out of." Balto stated confidently.

"If that is how it is then." Juneau replied. She was the first to embrace her youngest brother. "Good luck, Balto. Please come back home safe."

Balto's siblings all embraced him, and he returned their affection. "Guys, I promise. I will be back. I won't return without Steele's team and the medicine."

With that, Balto soon left his siblings, Boris, Muk, and Luk, allowing them to carry Jenna back home.

As Balto started his journey, he kept Jenna's bandana for inspiration, and a reminder of why he was out here.

_This is for you, Jenna. This is for Rosy, and for all the sick children of town._

As he continued his perils journey, he kept wise words from a wise snow goose close to him:

"Let me tell you something Balto. A dog can not make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can."

Before they knew it, Jenna and her companions brought her home to be looked over. And in the meantime, Balto had already found Steele and his team, but their lead dog rejected his help. He got into a scuffle with Balto, and nearly killed him. It wasn't until he unintentionally dropped Steele down a cliff that the team accepted Balto as their new leader. Soon, he led the way back to Nome, but Steele would not make his journey back so easy.

"Go ahead wolfdog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that!"

Steele began scratching through the trees. He began to mess up the trail that Balto set up to mark the way home.

When Balto got back to the woods, it terrified him to see so many marks on the trees. Which ones were his?

"Balto? Which way?" Star asked.

After Balto chose a path, they ended up making a full circle.

"No, this isn't right." Balto pondered. Soon, the team were starting to doubt him.

"Maybe we should have left him back there." Nikki stated.

"No... c'mon! Mush!" Balto bounded full speed ahead, dragging the team with him as they struggled to catch up.

"Woah! Balto! Slow down!" Kaltag pleaded.

"Balto! You're going too fast!"

Balto could only stare ahead in panic. He only hoped that this was the way back, but instead, he saw a cliff ahead.

He and the team barely slowed down to avoid falling off the cliff, but unfortunately for Balto, the snow beneath the medicine crate was beginning to give way. He was able to leap forward and barely catch it in his jaws.

"Great catch, Balto!" Star praised.

Too soon? The snow finally gave way under Balto, and his team could only stare down in horror as their wolfdog lead fell down with the medicine.

Balto could only scream in terror as he fell down with the medicine. He only saw the world fall and spin before his eyes, with white falling on and around him before everything went black...


	11. Chapter 11

What Could Have Been

Chapter 11: Out Of Darkness, A Hero Emerges

Nome, Alaska...

Jenna was at the boiler room after being carried back to town by Boris, Muk, Luk, and Balto's brother and sisters. She was informing the town's dogs that Balto was out there, finding Steele's team and the medicine. Unfortunately, not even her words could give a better image of Balto to the town's dogs.

"That mutt, tracking a championship team in a blizzard!" One dog mocked, causing all the dogs to laugh at such a thought. All the while, Jenna scowled at the male, wanting to say something to defend her friend. Luckily, she had other allies to pick up the defense.

"Need a remind everyone that your precious championship team is in that same blizzard as well?" It was Juneau, a pure white husky, flanked by her brother Eyak and sister Aurora. "Say what you will about my brother tracking in a blizzard, but whatever could happen to him in that blizzard will happen to Steele, his team, and the medicine... so you be thankful that at least they got someone out there looking for them. Unless you want to be out there yourself, looking for your precious championship team in that blizzard."

"Oh stop with the dramatics, sister. Steele is a purebred champion! He's too good to let a blizzard stop him!" The same dog retorted. Eyak wasn't gonna hear anymore of it, as he slammed his head down on the floor, keeping him from opening his muzzle.

"Yes, Steele's championship status sought him through in bringing the medicine back to town yesterday..." Eyak stated sarcastically. "Oh that's right, Steele's championship status DIDN'T bring the medicine back home yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that, because the medicine has not arrived! Some top dog Steele is... Looks like a championship title or two DIDN'T bring the medicine back already, so shut up about your precious champion glory hound already!" Eyak released him. "Any of you dare continue to go after my brother or any of his friends, you all answer to me and my sisters." He warned sternly. He and his sisters sat near Jenna.

"Oh boy, you three got some guts, I'll give ya that." Another dog said. "If only your mutt of a brother had as much guts as you three do!"

"Why, so that you can have more reason to call Balto a wild and dangerous wolf?" Aurora retorted. " Look at me, Juneau, and Eyak! We're half wolf like Balto, but you wouldn't know that because of our husky looks. You'd treat the three of us just as you would treat each other and Jenna if we never told you of our wolf sides. But let me guess, knowing that we got some wolf blood in us wouldn't let you treat us any better than you do with Balto, and you'd still treat Balto like a wild animal, even if he resembled a dog, like we do. But wait, if your ears are bleeding from our boring lectures, then feel free to be my guest, and look for Steele and the medicine yourselves! Go ahead! If you're so worried about your precious glory hound of a champion and don't want to wait for a so called "mutt" to look for them in a blizzard, you go out in that blizzard and find them yourselves!"

Aurora had enough to say, as she let her words echo among the town's dogs. Her expression softened when she glanced at Jenna. Before anything else could be said, the door suddenly burst open with an unidentified figure covered in ice and snow."

"Balto?" Jenna asked with hope, but her hope was dashed when they all saw who it was.

"Steele! Steele you're back! Where have ya been?" His admirers slid him a bone to chew on."

"Steele, what happened to the team? What happened to the medicine?" The old dog Doc asked.

Steele relayed a fabrication he had in mind, of how his team fell one by one, and how Balto came to get the medicine. He made this effort to pull Jenna's heart strings.

"He just wanted to be a hero so much in your eyes, Jenna... but he couldn't handle it! He couldn't see pass the snow and see the log... and then the cliff..." He faked. "And then..." With a fake sniff, he pulled out an orange cloth.

"My bandana!" Jenna spoke softly, and began to lower her head, almost on the verge of tears._ No, Balto! This can't be!_

Even Juneau and her siblings were starting to worry that their brother was lost for good.

"He promised me to... take care of you, Jenna..."

She lifted her head up, and Juneau and her siblings did the same. There was something shady going on, and Jenna wasn't buying it.

"You're lying." Everyone else in the room gasped in disbelief. Steele attempted to maintain an innocent face.

"Steele's lying! Balto's alive, and he's coming home." Jenn grabbed her bandana and left the room, followed by Juneau and her siblings as they were catching up with her.

"They... she, needs some more time." Steele said, earning nods and murmers of agreement.

Outside, Boris, Muk, and Luk, as well as Max and Molly were watching the whole scene unfold. They pondered with each other... Was Steele telling the truth? Is Balto really lost, or is Steele really lying, and Balto is alive and still out there?

Soon, Jenna found her self dragging a lantern up a snowy hill, still accompanied by Balto's sibings. Even Max and Molly joined them. The five watched as Jenna was setting something up.

"The sun... ice caps..." She shifted some broke glass around, and stepped back as the lantern shined light on the broke glass, reflecting light nearby to shine the northern lights. The group stared at the lights for a moment, especially Jenna. Then, she looked out at the open. "Balto..."

After watching for a moment, the five slowly approached Jenna, with Eyak placing his paw on Jenna's back. She then leaned against Eyak and hugged him for comfort. He was very willing to hug and hold Jenna to comfort her as well. They all knew how much Balto means to her. Juneau and Aurora rubbed her back with their paws. They wanted to say something to assure her, but couldn't come to speak. Even Max and Molly hugged and embraced each other, worrying for their shared friend, and a brother for three.

From a distance, a mysterious figure watched intently, then stared at the direction of the wilderness and faded into the wind.

"My son is experiencing his darkest hour..."

Somewhere out in the Alaskan wild, a grey wolfdog slowly popped out of the snow, pushing himself out only to fall down from exhaustion and the cold. He didn't know how long he was out, but knowing how he fell and that the medicine fell down with him, he was inches away from losing hope.

"Rosy..." Balto covered his eyes with his paw, sniffing, grieving._ There's no way that the medicine could survive this fall._

_I failed. I failed Jenna... I failed my friends. I failed Rosy... Now she and the rest of the human children will die because of me and my failure._

Balto had finally lost hope. He removed his paw and laid down in defeat. There was no point in continuing...

Yet, something, or someone, caught his eye.

A pure white wolf stood, gazing quietly at the grey wolfdog before her. As he looked up at her, the wolf howled with encouragement. For a moment, Balto rejected the call and looked away in shame, and with that, the arctic wolf walked away, sensing his unwillingness to continue.

_It can't be..._ But it was. Not too far from him, a crate lay, intact._ How can this be?_ The medicine survived, and Balto gazed up to see how far he and it fell. It isn't possible to get up with the medicine. It can't be done.

"Let me tell you something Balto. A dog can not make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can."

Gaining encouragement, Balto planted his paw on top of the wolf's paw print, then removed it to find it still is there.

_The paws of a wolf. My paws..._

For the first time since being a pup, Balto's confidence, his courage, his faith in his wolf side, were renewed. For the first time, Balto found himself embracing his inner wolf, after living so long in rejecting it. For the first time in his life, he felt he had purpose, as he howled in triumph. He was not going to stay idle no longer! As he howled, the arctic wolf joined him, howling in unison.

Balto looked at the wolf with curiosity, and with confidence. He didn't have to hear the wolf speak to know it is time for him to go, to pick further pick himself up from the darkness and climb to the light above.

Before he knew it, Balto grabbed the crate and did the unthinkable, something that his new teammates were in awe with, and that earned him their new found admiration over him. Balto scaled the side of the cliff, dragging the medicine crate up with him. With effort and some assistance, he was able to make it up to the top, reunite with his team, and continued their journey to save a town.

The way back wasn't easy, as not only did Balto have to sniff out his real trail, but he had to guide his team from dropping down a cliff, avoiding an avalanche, and mush with their lives out of a cave with icicles falling from above...

Meanwhile, Jenna was at the hospital, lying down on the bed next to her sick owner Rosy. She watched with great dread at every moment that Rosy coughed, clinging to life, barely. Jenna refused to believe that Balto and the team were lost, but she too was losing hope.

Back at the boat, Boris, Muk, and Luk were snuggled with each other, worried over their friend's fate. "Oh Balto..."

Nearby, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora were just as worried, if not even more.

Juneau was tearing up. "Balto, please come back soon..." More and more, she was tearing up for her closest sibling, her beloved youngest brother. Eyak and Aurora flanked her, rubbing her back with their paws to comfort their eldest sister. She wrapped her legs around both of her younger siblings, pulling them close to her to embrace them, and she wept quietly even more.

Moments later, the six of them found out that hope wouldn't be lost after all, as a piercing howl shattered the silence. It was a howl of salvation.

"Balto... Balto's back!"

Balto and his team closed the distance between them and Nome, getting closer and closer and closer. Balto spotted a pattern of lights shinning from nearby the town.

"Jenna..." Balto continued howling in triumph, signaling everyone that their salvation has arrived: life-saving medicine.

In no time, all the town's dogs heard Balto's howl. Steele was exposed as the liar he is, and quickly abandoned.

Even Jenna heard the howl, and barked to everyone in the hospital room to alert them._ I knew it! Balto is back with the medicine!_

Soon, she made her way out of the hospital to find two of her closest friends.

"Max, Molly!"

"We know Jenna!"

"Balto is back! The medicine is back!" They were all overjoyed that their best friend has returned with the team and the medicine.

After Balto and his team finally reached the hospital, the doctors and nurses wasted no time in delivering the antitoxin to the sick children, and Balto watched in relief as the children were being cured. Caught by surprise, he would find himself being praised and pet by the town's citizens. He was overwhelmed. These same humans who a month ago would either fear him, avoid him, or yell at him and shoo him to the sidelines, were now praising him.

"Balto!"

"Balto!"

Max and Molly ran up and embraced Balto.

"You're back, Balto!" Molly exclaimed.

"We're so happy that you're back, buddy!" Max added.

"I'm happy to be back with you." Balto replied.

"Balto!" His siblings ran over to him. Max and Molly got out of the way just in time. Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora hugged and leapt on Balto, tumbling with him as they laughed and cried in joy.

"Brother! Sisters!" Balto cried.

As Balto got up, Juneau was there to help him. She the held both of Balto's cheeks in her paws, looking deeply at him.

"Its alright, sis. I'm fine."

"Oh Balto, you worried us so much!" Juneau pulled Balto for a hug. He wrapped his paws around her and huugged her to give her comfort and assurance.

Juneau gave Balto another deep look after they parted. "Your a hero now, Balto!" She smiled.

"A hero?" That h word sounded so strange to him. Never before would he ever be called that.

They heard someone yell and land on top of his head.

"Hey Boris." Balto softly smiled.

"Not dog. Not wolf. You're a hero!" Boris then kissed Balto's head. Both were barely prepared for Muk and Luk to pull them for a group hug, with Balto slipping out. As he did, he felt someone rub his head. It was Rosy's father as he invited Balto to the hospital for someone who wanted to see him. As he went up the steps, he looked back, unsure. However, Boris beckoned him to continue. So did Eyak, their sisters, and Max and Molly, and Balto obliged.

Balto watched as Rosy and the children woke up and embraced their families. Spotting a peculiar hat, Balto grabbed it and graciously gave it to Rosy.

"Balto. I'd be lost without you." Rosy took her hat and hugged Balto.

"Ahem." Balto looked over at the source of the voice, and he spotted a beautiful red female husky wearing a bandana, smiling affectionately.

"Jenna..." Balto bounded to his best friend, barking, leaping, playing with her. They touched noses. He noticed Jenna looked worried, but before he could comfort her, she suddenly rubbed softly into his cheek and side if his face. Balto was caught off guard, and Jenna could only smile back at him, even shyly. Balto smiled back, and the crowed cheered. Jenna joined Balto as he greeted the crowd, all cheering for him.

"Jenna..."

"Yes, Balto?" She asked sweetly.

"Thank you. Thank you foe being my friend since being pups. I owe you everything, especially my life."

"Enjoy the moment, Balto. You're a hero now. You're the town's hero. You're Rosy's hero, and most especially..." She affectionately licked and nuzzled Balto's cheek. "You're my hero." She sweetly slipped her head under his chin amd against his throat. The crowd cheered even louder as Balto timidly embraced her in return.

"Our little brother is a hero." Juneau told her siblings.

"That's our Balto!" Eyak agreed.

"And to think he was not long ago, rejected as a mutt. Who said a mutt can't be a hero?" Aurora added.

"That's our hybrid buddy!" Max joined.

"No longer is Balto an outcast..." Molly stated, earning nods from her companions.

Balto and Jenna joined the group, and his siblings licked and nuzzled their brother, and he graciously returned their affection.

"You should feel proud of yourself, Balto." Eyak told him. You get to be a hero to the tree of us, the town, your friends, and your team." He looked over at Kaltag and the others.

"Now that you are a hero and saved the town, you know what that means." Juneau said.

"What does that mean?" Balto wondered.

Juneau wrapped her paw around him. "It means that your life has finally changed for the better."

Balto smiled. "You're right, and I couldn't have gotten to this point without the support I have been receiving from all of you." He glanced at his siblings, Max, Molly, even Boris, and especially at Jenna, who leaned against his side. She was proud of him. In her head, she thought more and more how she is falling in love with him, and that he is someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with. As she watched Balto embrace his friends and his siblings, and later his team. she could only smile with pride.

_I'm so proud of you, Balto. You saved the town. You saved Rosy and brought back the team and the medicine. You are truly a hero not only to your brother and sisters, but to me. Balto, you are a true hero in my eyes. Enjoy this night. Tonight belongs to you, for everyone is in your debt. My Rosy, and all the children, will live because of you._

From above, two spirits watched their grown up pups, and Balto, with pride.

"Your father and I are very proud of you, my son. You have risen out of the darkness. You have risen to finally embrace your inner wolf side to help you save those you care for."

The spirit's mate joined her.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, your mother and I are proud that you have taken cared of your youngest brother, gave him your comfort, support, and wisdom. You three supported Balto when your mother and I could not." He glanced at his mate and nodded with a smile. "You four continue to live your lives with each other and your friends. One day, we will all be reunited once again as a family."

"Indeed, my children. Your lives won't stay easy. After tonight, you will find new challenges in your lives, but know that you have each other, as well as new friends, to support you. Balto, I love you and your siblings. We will continue to watch over the four of you and those you care for. One day, we will reunite once more."


	12. Chapter 12

What Could Have Been

Chapter 12: Welcome Home, Hero

Jenna watched with pride and admiration as Balto interacted with Kaltag and their team, as well as with his siblings. The celebrations in Nome, Alaska just kept on going like there was no tomorrow. Everyone celebrated Balto rescuing the lost team and the lost medicine, just as hope seemed lost.

Jenna especially admired when Balto interacted with his siblings, how the four shared love and care for each other. Eyak came to join Jenna as Balto was preoccupied with his team and his other dog and human company.

"You should be so proud of him, Jenna." Eyak said. "He's finally embraced who he really is."

"I am proud, Eyak. I've always believed in him. I knew there was something about him that everyone was blind to... even what Balto was blind about himself." Jenna glanced at Eyak. "Balto has a noble soul. He may look scruffy compared to dogs like us, but I rather seem him as "rough around the edges."

"Very well put." He complimented, gently patting Jenna on her back.

"Eyak, you and your sisters should be especially proud of him. Your little brother is a hero that everyone else would never dream in a thousand years to have. Balto is the hero that everyone kept regarding Steele as."

"I am proud of my little brother, Jenna. Together, you, I, my sisters, and Max and Molly got him through all those countless times of him being an outcast. Now his life will hopefully change for the better. At last."

Jenna gently pat Eyak on the shoulder. "Judging by all the praise Balto is getting right now, perhaps Balto's life really is changing for the better." Both friends smiled at each other before joining Balto.

"So boss, what's going to be next for youse?" Nikki asked.

"What's next?" Balto chuckled. "Why the rush? I just got here... Excuse me, we just got here. I shouldn't take all the credit."

"But you did what we all thought was impossible, Balto." The old St. Bernard dog named Doc approached. "We all had doubts about you when Jenna told us that you were out there in the blizzard tracking Steele's team and the medicine. Yet, here you, the medicine, and the team, are."

"Yeah, Balto! You found us and brought us back home. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." The small dog named Star told him.

"True..." Balto replied, with a little blush. It was his modest demeanor kicking in. He wasn't used to receiving so much attention. "... but I only finished halfway, or three-fourths of the way. Steel led you all to Nenana. He lead you all to start the run. I just picked up and finished it."

"Boss, you deserve more credit than you give yourself." Kaltag wholeheartedly said, patting Balto on his back. "Steele may have climbed up that cliff after he fell down, but could he do it while carrying several pounds of crate, just like you did?" Immediately, Balto's teammates expressed their agreement.

"Whatever the case, I believe it's best for the rest of town to hear the real story of how you brought the team and the medicine back, Balto." Doc spoke once again. "That would be a story for later though. The celebration tonight has just started."

"Hey you guys?" Star said. "I just thought... speaking of Steele, what happened to him?"

"Hey, youse got a point there." Nikki replied.

"Steele just so happened to return to town somehow." Juneau spoke up, addressing Balto and his team. "He told us that you all perished one by one."

"With you supposedly entrusting Jenna's care to him... and perishing last." Aurora added, facing Balto.

"Well, what happened to him now?" Balto asked. Jenna joined his side as he asked his question. A small scowl slowly formed on Balto's face. "Steele... lied to you. Long story short, I marked a trail on my way from here to the wilderness, so I could find my way back after finding the medicine. Steele sabotaged my trail and threw us all off course." Balto's scowl alarmed Jenna, his siblings, and the crowed around them. Even Kaltag and his companions were making low growls.

"If that hound is still here... I'm gonna take a piece of my mind and shove it down his throat and out his rear end for what he did to us!" Kaltag declared. The team clamored in agreement. Although Balto wasn't with the same anger that the team has, he was still furious with the malamute's deception.

"We need to find Steele and teach him a lesson." Balto spoke. Everyone was surprised by his strange demeanor.

"Now, ya speekin my language, boss!" Nikki cheered.

"When we find that glory hound, I'm holding him back to let you make the first blow, Balto." Kaltag told him.

"I didn't say anything about harming him." Balto replied, which confused his team.

"Ya serious, Balto? Even after what he did to you?"

"Look, I'm not personally going to tear Steele to shreds, but I will not deny that the town's kids could have died by now if Steele's deception completely prevented us from returning the medicine home tonight." Balto let his words sink in. "If anyone expects me to tear Steele's limbs from his body, sorry to disappoint. As much as I'd advise against it, I can't stop everyone else from wanting to knock Steele to the ground..."

"Are you sure about this?" Star asked.

"As much as I wanted to tear Steele to shreds before for what he did to me for all those years, doing so won't make me any better than him. Regardless, we have to find Steele. He is a danger to this town if left unchecked."

"There's nothing to be done about it now."

The group turned to see two huskies run up to them. "Doc, my buddies and I attempted to go back to the boiler room and get Steele over here, but looks like he left."

"Left where?" Doc demanded.

"We couldn't track his scent, but from where we last picked it up, he may have been leaving town. There's no indication if he's leaving town for good..."

"... or if he's hiding." The other dog finished.

Doc thought this over for a moment. "I see... What do you think, Balto?"

"I think... we should keep an eye out for Steele. In the meantime, we have this nightlife to enjoy. The humans aren't going to quiet down just yet, but we still have to keep an eye out just in case Steele tries to make a move against any of us."

"Even in this kind of crowd?" Star asked.

"I imagine this is the type of reception Steele expected for himself." Eyak spoke up. "He'd relish this crowd if they were cheering for him right now."

"Steele's not one to let go of his ego and pride so easily." Balto responded. "If he's truly an arrogant glory hound, he'd do anything to lash out at any one of us."

"Or worse, you." Jenna voiced her concern, leaning against Balto's side and rubbing into the side of his shoulder. Balto nuzzled Jenna to comfort her.

"I don't believe that Steele will be so arrogant this time, especially considering that his lies were exposed." Balto said.

"Still, we should not let our guards down." Spoke Balto's friend, Max. Balto nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the case, let's go change the subject. We have this nightlife to enjoy right now, and I don't believe the humans are going to go to bed just yet." Balto observed.

For a while, everyone enjoyed the celebration of the end of the serum run and the saving of the children of Nome...

Max yawned. "I hate to end the party right now, but I'm feeling bushed."

His companion, Molly sweetly rubbed Max's back with her paw. "You're not alone. It seems that the humans are finally calling it a night."

"The festivities can continue during the daytime again." Aurora commented. By this time, Kaltag and his teammates have already moved on to another area of town to celebrate. They could be settling in to finally sleep, for all they know.

"I think we should finally call it a night and get whatever shuteye we can get." Balto spoke. He turned to face Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora. "Shall we go now?"

"Hold on, brother." Eyak spoke. "Let's hear what Jenna has to say."

"Oh, of course." Balto replied, and the group turned to Jenna.

"Balto, would you mind if... you keep me company tonight?" Jenna rubbed into his shoulder to help sway him. "Its just that with Rosy spending some more time in the hospital to recover, I..."

"Balto, why don't you spend the night with Jenna?" Juneau implored. "Anyways, I believe she'd need your company, more than we would."

Balto glanced over at Jenna and thought for a moment. "How can I ever turn down an offer from my best friend?" With a smile, Balto pulled Jenna to his side, with his leg wrapped around her. Jenna smiled back at Balto and licked his cheek in thanks.

He turned back to his siblings briefly. "Are you sure that you wouldn't want me to be back at the beach with you?" He asked his older siblings.

"No worries, Balto. We'll have plenty of time to catch up after sunrise." Juneau assured him.

"I agree." Jenna added.

"Very well." Balto said. He then turned to face Max and Moly. "I guess we'll see each other again tomorrow." He walked over to them.

"You two enjoy each other." Max bid, then hugged Balto. "Before we part ways for now, allow me to welcome you back home, Balto."

"Thanks, Max."

Afterwards, Molly gently pat Balto's back with her paw, and shared a hug with him.

"Keep safe, Balto. Let's hope that Steele tries not to ruin this night now."

After parting, Juneau addressed the group.

"Why don't Eyak, Aurora and I escort you and Jenna home, Balto? Just in case Steele tries to make last ditch trouble."

"I'm fine with that." Balto replied. The groups bid good night to each other, with Max and Molly going home together, and Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora joining Balto and Jenna in escorting them to Jenna's home. Juneau and her brother and sister could only watch with admiration as Balto and Jenna walked, leaning side by side and wrapping their tails around each other's bodies.

_I sense that Balto and Jenna are going to be an... inseparable couple... whether friends... or something beyond friendship._ Juneau thought.

In no time, the group reached the shed outside Jenna's house, and Balto prepared to part ways from his siblings.

"Thanks for accompanying Balto and I home." Jenna thanked.

"Our pleasure, Jenna." Juneau replied.

"Now, you two enjoy each other's company." Eyak teased a bit, rubbing Balto's head affectionately with his paw. Balto exchanged nuzzles with each of his siblings, bidding them farewell and looking forward to seeing them in the morning.

Juneau was the last to remain with Balto, and she licked his cheek lovingly and held Balto's other cheek with her paw.

"Good night, Balto." She bid sweetly. "Welcome back home. We'll see each other in the morning. Take care of yourself and Jenna."

"Thanks, sis. I will." The brother and sister embraced each other one more time before Juneau bid farewell to Jenna before leaving her with Balto.

Balto opened the door to the shed and beckoned Jenna to enter first, which she obliged. Balto closed the door to the shed behind them and Jenna allowed him to lie down first.

Balto groaned as he slowly settled down. "Aaahhg, I'm really gonna feel this in the morning... Only now do I realize how exhausted I am." Balto's joints, limbs, and muscles ached and protested as he settled down.

"Rest and relax, Balto. You deserve it. You deserve someone who cares for you, someone to keep you company after hours, even days, of nonstop travels just to bring the medicine back to town." Jenna settled down with Balto. She softly nuzzled the side of Balto's neck to help ease his aching muscles. Jenna's warm touch was so soothing that Balto could only dwell in her sweet gesture. Noticing how Balto is enjoying her touch, she pushed her nuzzle even further, making Balto feel more and more sleepy. Jenna wrapped her body and tail around him, curling up tightly but gently around him.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto." She rubbed her cheek against his. "You're a hero. You're a hero to not only your siblings, but you're a hero to Rosy... and especially to me. You're my hero, Balto. I can't say all this enough."

"I did what anyone else would do, Jenna. I did all this not for myself, but for everyone else. I did this... for Rosy, and for you."

"Which is why I'm so proud of you. Steele was only doing this for his own attention, gain, and glory. You did it for other's sake. How could I ever be expected to be together with a glory hound like Steel for his reasons, when I can be with you for yours?"

The pair affectionately rubbed noses for a brief time before Balto yawned and prepared to go to sleep.

"Thank you Jenna for staying at my side. I owe you so much for everything you've done for me in the past... defending me from Steele and his cronies. Believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself. Saving my life back there during that bear encounter. I owe you everything."

"You don't need to ever repay me, Balto." Jenna replied. "You already did so when you returned with the team and the medicine earlier. In truth, I also owe you as well for saving Rosy and the rest of town. Rosy wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

Balto and Jenna smiled at each other for a moment. They could see their even stronger bond forming between each other. Privately, they pondered if their bond they feel inside of them could be true. Could their really be something more than friendship growing more and more at this moment? They would have to ponder this later in the morning, as they two decided to fall asleep.

"Good night, Jenna."

"Good night, Balto. Welcome back home." With that, the pair fell asleep like couples. Little did they know that indeed, their relationship with each other is about to grow to something beyond friendship. They wouldn't have too long left to find this out.


	13. Chapter 13

Balto's Story

Part 1: Balto's Past

Chapter 13: From Outcast to Hero: Part 1

"Awww, dad!" Saba mused. "You and mom told us the story of how you two met, but to hear it again with more detail... makes your meeting sound even cuter!"

Balto chuckled in amusement, and Jenna joined her mate. "I won't lie, I was captivated by your mother's beauty, even when we were both younger." Jenna smiled, and nuzzled Balto after hearing his compliment.

"If your father and I only knew that our early signs of friendship would also be sign of our eventual love for each other." Jenna added. Balto nuzzled her in response.

"Also dad, that Steele guy was a real jerk!" Dingo added.

"You said it, Dingo." His mate Dana agreed. "I can't believe anyone would be so sadistic to your father that way." Dingo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Only someone so heartless and so sadistic would want to mess with my dad that way!" Aleu exclaimed. Her brothers and sisters all clamored in agreement and voiced their similar responses.

"Well Aleu, Dingo, no need to worry about Steele." Max responded. "He is long gone. No one has seen him since your father saved the town."

"Which at this point, that is a story that will be coming up soon." Molly added.

"Oh, and mom, dad? I suppose that Beringo's earlier story on how he introduced Aniu to both my grandmas and grandpas had something to do on why you didn't judge Balto like Steele and the other dogs of town?" Dusty inquired.

"Yes, dear." Molly replied. "After your grandmas and grandpas met Balto's mother, they learned to not judge everyone based on just looks. They respected Beringo's friendship with Aniu, and that it was valuable in teaching me and your father the same lesson. If it had not been for our parents finding out about Aniu, your father and I may have treated Balto like Steele and much of the town's residents did."

"And I cannot imagine myself being anywhere as sadistic to Balto as Steele was." Max said, earning a smile from Balto.

"And dad, I suppose that even with uncle Boris, Muk, Luk, mom, and Max and Molly's help, life did not get better for you until the serum run of 1925." Yukon inquired.

"You are correct, Yukon." Balto responded to his son. "Although, my life would have been much, much more miserable if it weren't for their friendships, no matter how few they were compared to the rest of town."

"So, was there anything special that happened before the diphtheria outbreak?" Nunivat asked.

"Not much." Balto replied. "I continued my day to day life as the town's hated and feared outcast because of my wolf side. No mistake, I've wondered countless times on why all this was happening to me, and when will life get better. And when the news of the diphtheria outbreak happened and when Rosy and the human children of town were getting sick was indeed a terrible time..."

"It seemed like a blessing in disguise." Jenna finished, smiling at Balto, who smiled back at her as well. She leaned in to whisper in Balto's ear, beckoning him to tell the story of the diphtheria outbreak, and Balto happily agreed.

_I remember one day in the winter of 1925, uncle Boris and I were watching a race... that I dragged him to. _Everyone chuckled at the statement. _During that race, Jenna's owner Rosy had her hat blown away onto the track by the wind, and at the last second, I jumped in and saved Rosy's hat. I momentarily handed it back to her, but then her parents kicked me away, fearful of me being half wolf. I got bullied by Steele and his team, and before I knew it, I was with Jenna later that night. I impressed her with the northern lights trick..._

_The same trick that some of you got to use._ Jenna added, glancing at Josh and Yukon. Josh glanced at Saba, and Yukon glanced at Yin, remembering how the northern lights trick helped gain their respective mate's hearts.

_And that trick, Beringo showed me to gain my heart, and therefore, the same trick I showed Balto when he was young. _Aniu, Beringo, and Balto also exchanged glances. Afterwards, Jenna beckoned Balto to continue.

_We found out that Rosy and the rest of the children of town were sick, and then we had a run in with Steele, who eventually framed me for steeling some food._

_Then the next day, _Jenna added. _The town held a race to pick the fastest dogs to reach the medicine at the far away town of Nenana, since that was the closest place to Nome to get the medicine from. Balto snuck in to the race, and he was able to outperform Steele and the other dogs. But then, just as Balto could have been placed on the team, Steele ruined Balto's chance, and stepped on his paws to make him bare his teeth, which then made the humans decide to disqualify him from the race. _By the looks of things, Jenna could tell that her family members, especially her daughters, were infuriated in hearing what Steele did to ruin their father's chances then.

_I was pretty upset from that point on, and grew even more upset right after I watched from a distance, Steele and his team leaving. It would take them days to get to Nenana... and double that when coming back to Nome. I had no other choice, but to silently wish Steele and his team luck in traveling to get the medicine, and then coming back to save the town. Add to that, I could only hope that Steele and his team would save the town, since I was unfairly shot down from helping out._

"And that Steele guy couldn't even help you, or accept your help, in bringing the medicine back to Nome?" Yang asked.

"If only he could put down his pride and ego for the greater good of the town." Balto replied. "But he was so much of a glory hound and attention seeker that he couldn't have me draw his precious spotlight away from him. He had to take the front row seat, and get all the attention. He would never accept my help. The way he ran things, since he was the lead dog, all the credit goes to him."

"I wouldn't be on his team as my lead dog, even if I was paid a thousand dollars." Max added. "Not even two thousand dollars." Molly nodded to Max.

"Balto, what would your life have been after the serum run, if Steele and his team completed the whole run?" Thunder asked.

"Well, I imagine that it would have been much of the same, Thunder." Balto said. "Maybe, with even more misery than ever before."

"So dad, what did you do during the time that Steele and his team went to Nenana to get the medicine?" Kodi asked.

"Good question, son." Balto replied. "Looking back at it, it was a dark time in my life. And I'm sure that Aleu is all too familiar with this feeling."

"Papa, what do you mean?" Aleu asked.

Balto walked over to his eldest daughter and placed his paw around her. "This was a time when I felt that there was no hope in my life... that Steele taking away what was perhaps my last and only chance in helping to save the town, was the last straw."

Aleu thought about this for a moment, feeling more and more shocked and disoriented over what her father revealed.

"Aleu, think back to what you felt when I told you that you were half wolf... and think back to what you did... afterwards."

Almost instantly, Aleu's eyes widened with shock. "Papa... you mean... you mean you..." Balto nodded, and so did Jenna, Max, and Molly.

"But dad, if this is true, you never told us this part!" Yukon exclaimed.

"Mom, Max, Molly, you knew this too?" Nunivat asked.

"We all knew, sweetheart." Jenna replied to her youngest daughter. "We thought that we would never experience something like that again, until Aleu ran away."

Aleu thought about this more and more. She knew that after her father told her why he kept their shared wolf heritage from her, she completely regretted running away. But then she started to feel guilty, that her running away unintentionally brought back bad memories to her parents. Balto sensed her discomfort, and nuzzled Aleu to comfort her. "It's alright, Aleu. It's all in the past. You've learned from it, and I have also learned from my similar past experiences."

"So, what you're saying... is true?" Balto nodded. "Aleu, way before you and your siblings were born, I knew how it felt like to be treated differently... to never have been adopted by humans, all because of your breeding. Just look at me. Despite becoming the town's hero, I was never adopted. Just be thankful that you were never an outcast like I was." Aleu nodded, and nuzzled Balto's chin. Balto then returned to join Jenna, and addressed his pups and his in-laws.

"Yes, I did do what everyone thinks I did. I did do that after Steele and his team left to get the medicine. It was an experience I never thought I would actually do in my life... and it never crossed my mind that to ever consider that in the past." Balto took a deep breath, and prepared himself mentally to revisit one of his darkest moments of his life. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to revisit that moment alone. Jenna was there to nuzzle Balto, and place her paw on his. With confidence and encouragement, he continued to retell the time after Steele and his team went out to get the medicine...


	14. Chapter 14

What Could Have Been

Chapter 14: Love at Last

Throughout the next day, Balto spent most of the time with his brother and sisters, hanging out as usual. Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora made it crystal clear that they are all in for supporting Balto being together with Jenna. They did so to the point that when it came closer to the evening and closer to their date, they helped groom Balto.

"Awww, guys. I appreciate that you want to support me, but you don't have to do it this way. Besides, I'm a wolfdog. I'm not wearing the type of suits that the humans do in occasions like this."

Juneau and Aurora were busy licking and grooming Balto's fur, straightening it out as neatly as possible.

"Then allow us to make you a handsome and presentable wolfdog." Juneau giggled, and she and Aurora continued to groom Balto some more.

"There you go." Aurora finished. "Big sister, doesn't little brother look like lady charmer?" Juneau giggled in response.

"Jenna will definitely find Balto more presentable and charming this way. Not that she never did before."

"Brother?" Juneau and Aurora awaited Eyak's feedback.

"Balto is as ready for Jenna as he'll ever be." Eyak commented. "Go get her, little bro. She's all yours this evening."

"Just be on the lookout for you know who." Aurora tipped. "Just in case he may try to ruin your alone time with Jenna."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him." Balto replied. "So far, no one has seen him since the serum run."

"If that glory hound is hiding, he better stay in the shadows where he belongs. Let's see how he feels, sticking to the shadows like you used to." Eyak said.

"You feeling alright about your date, Balto?" Juneau asked.

"I'm fine." Balto replied. "I'm just nervous. I don't know how I'll do on this date."

"Brother..." Juneau placed her paw on his shoulder. "I know that neither Eyak, Aurora, or I have ever went on a date ourselves, but what we can offer you is that you just relax and be yourself. Spend time with Jenna the way you always have before, but this time, you'll have more alone time with her."

"Don't overthink this, Balto." Aurora said. "Give Jenna a time that both of you will remember. You two are getting closer and closer with each other than ever before."

"While Steele may still be out there, he doesn't have the rest of town with him and against you any more." Eyak added.

"Very well." Balto noted.

"Now, go, and in Boris's word's, "Bust a move." Eyak patted him.

"Speaking of whom, he'd be very amused by your appearance." Juneau giggled. "At least, he would be if he weren't on his own date."

"The polar bears took him out again." Balto chuckled in amusement.

"They sure did. Can't get enough of ol' uncle Boris." Aurora said. All four of them laughed together.

Balto then made his way to Jenna's place, bidding farewell to his siblings as they wished him luck. The sun was nearly down, making this setting perfect for their date.

When he got to Jenna's shed, he saw her coming out of the house, and surprised to see him.

"Oh, Balto!"

"Good evening, Jenna!" Balto did his best to smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here this early."

"Surprise." Both of them chuckled.

"By the way, you look very sharp and dashing." Jenna complimented, nuzzling Balto's chin with her nose.

He blushed. "Thanks, Jenna." You look... beautiful as ever. "Stunning, even graceful." Balto admired Jenna as her fur shined with the remainder of the sunset highlighting her.

"Awwww, thanks, Balto. You've always been so sweet and thoughtful." She licked his cheek,

"I've been waiting for this moment all day." Balto licked her cheek in return, causing her to giggle. "I did as you requested: spend most of the day with my siblings."

"I know that they support us together." Jenna replied.

"Beyond support." Balto smiled. "Whatever the case, shall we?" Balto briefly outstretched his leg to point the way. Jenna smiled and as she walked past him, she stroked his chin with her tail, allowing it to linger.

"As you wish." She smiled at him.

Balto smiled back and together, he and Jenna finally started their date.

"Any place you have in mind?" Balto asked.

"A number of places, actually." Jenna said as they walked. "We can briefly cut through town, walk along the beach, and maybe have a more... scenic view all to ourselves. What matters is that we are together." Jenna leaned against Balto's side.

"I'll go wherever you want to go." Balto replied.

As they walked through the outskirts of town, they bumped into Max and Molly.

"Hey you two!" Max greeted.

"Max, Molly! How are you both?" Balto greeted back.

"Max and I are doing very well." Molly said, nuzzling him sweetly. "We have just started our date after Max asked me out earlier today!"

"Congratulations!" Jenna exclaimed. "What a coincidence that Balto and I have just started our date as well!"

"How amusing! Congrats you two!" Max replied.

"Thanks, Max!" Balto replied.

"I guess it figures that you two are on a date together, as Balto looks very well groomed." Molly complimented.

"Aww, thanks." Balto blushed. "You two look very nice yourselves."

"Thanks for the compliment!" Molly replied. "Good luck to both of you on your date!"

"We both know that you two have always been perfect for each other." Max added. "It warms our hearts to finally see you both together."

"Thank you very much, you two." Jenna replied. "You both have been good friends already, and it also is nice to know that you are on a date. Good luck to you both as well!"

Wishing their last goodbyes, Both couples parted and continued their respective dates.

"This is such a quiet and peaceful night isn't it, Balto?" Jenna asked after they started walking along the beach.

"It sure is, Jenna." Balto smiled at her. "I really enjoy peaceful nights."

"What's even better is that now you have someone to enjoy them with you." She leaned over and nuzzled Balto, with him returning her nuzzle.

"Tell me Balto, does it really get lonely out here, despite the peace and quietness?"

"It does. While being out here is one of the only times of peace for me away from all the bullying and shouting at me from town, it does get a bit lonely out here, especially before I was reunited with Juneau and the others, even with Boris, Muk, and Luk at my side. It did get less lonely when my brother and sisters joined me at least."

"At least you haven't been spending the past few years living completely alone out here."

"At least."

As they walked around, they told each other stories and exchanged hearted jokes. They were barely paying attention to their surroundings until they happened to be heading towards the woods outside Nome. Noticing this, they decided to get a more scenic view for themselves by overlooking town from the mountains.

They sat down side by side together, leaning against each other's sides and occasionally licking and nuzzling each other.

Jenna sighed as she leaned against his side and his shoulder, as well as near his neck. "This is such a beautiful sight, Balto."

"I agree. This view is beautiful... just as much as you are." He turned to lick and nuzzle her, making her laugh.

"Oh you." She licked and nuzzled his face back, then the pair lovingly rubbed each other's noses as they stared affectionately into each other's eyes.

"Balto, I'm truly having the time of my life with you. Thank you so much for finding time to spend a date with each other."

"As long as you are happy, Jenna. We have each other, and that matters most." They embraced each other briefly before turning back to enjoy the view for a little bit longer. As they did so, Jenna noticed a hill at the distance overlooking town. She grinned when an idea came up in her head.

"Balto, come with me. I got something for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll see. Its a surprise, though you may recognize it when you see it."

"Very well, after you."

Balto followed her down the mountain. Jenna grinned mischievously and threw some snow at Balto's face before he could react.

"Catch me if you can, Balto!" She started running down away from him.

"Jenna?" Balto shook the snow off of his face and saw her at a distance. He grinned. "Very funny, Jenna!" He played along and started to chase after her.

After some time, Jenna decided to slow down to let Balto catch up to her, then she leaped on to him. They rolled across the snow with each other until Jenna landed on top of him, with both of them laughing.

"Whew, well that was fun!" Balto said.

"It sure is!" Jenna agreed. They touched noses as Balto looked up at her with awe.

"Well..." Balto blushed a bit. "Looks like my fur is roughed up from your surprise."

Jenna giggled. "No worries. You're still handsome looking to me, even before your fur was straightened up." She showered Balto with affection, licking his chin, his face, and the side of his face near his cheek as she wrapped her paws around his neck. Balto was able to lick her cheek and nuzzle her to return her affection, then the stared at each other in silence as Jenna rubbed her nose against his.

"I'm glad you enjoyed this little fun, my wonderful Balto." She stroked his head with her paw. "But this wasn't the surprise I have in mind."

"Oh?"

Jenna got up to let Balto get on his paws. She helped straightened up his fur a bit. "This way." She led Balto to her real surprise, and stopped him to set it up.

She removed her bandana and put it over his eyes. "First, you have to keep this on. No peeking please!"

Balto chuckled. "Alright, as you say."

Jenna giggled as she nuzzled Balto on the side of his muzzle before she set up her surprise for a few moments. She then lead Balto her surprise and took off her bandana and put it back on her.

"Ready?"

"Let me have it." Balto grinned.

Jenna made a final move before light shined on some broke glass and presented a pattern of lights nearby them.

"The northern lights... the ones that you lit up to mark the town so I could find it! No wonder why you said I would recognize this!" Balto exclaimed.

"You did show me this trick." Jenna smiled. "I had to return the favor."

"Oh you." Balto stepped a few steps forward to observe the lights closer before her turned back and smiled at Jenna. He joined her and licked her face and nuzzled her. She returned his affection, licking and nuzzling his cheek before nuzzling his chin with her nose. After sharing affection with her for a moment, Balto knew in his heart that this is the perfect time for him to confess his love for Jenna and to cement their bond with each other, while having the northern lights as their backdrop.

"Jenna, I have something important to tell you." Balto prepared for this moment. He nuzzled the side of her face before leaning his muzzle near her ear. "I love you, Jenna." He brought his muzzle back. "You've always been the most beautiful dog I've ever met, Jenna. My life changed forever when we both met as pups. You helped brightened my days, even just a little bit, every time I saw you. I always admired you, Jenna. You're my best friend, I can't ever imagine my life not ever knowing you, and I'm so thankful that we can be together like this, finally." Balto took in a quiet breath. It has finally been said.

"Oh Balto. You really mean all of that?" Jenna asked, touched by his words.

"I mean every single word form the bottom of my heart." Balto replied, then laid his head down on her paws, looking up.

"That's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, everyone of those words." She leaned down to nuzzle Balto sweetly near the forehead. Balto allowed her to nuzzle him for a few moments before she lifted her head up and beckoned him to do the same.

"Balto, I love you with all of my heart. I'm so happy that you've finally emerged from the darkness of hate and prejudice, the darkness of being a hated outcast, and finally came around to accept who you truly are. You're the most handsome male I've ever met, whether wolf, dog, or both. You are strong, intelligent, sweet and humble, and have a noble heart and soul. You too have been my best friend in my life, and I don't care if you have wolf blood in you. I love you just the same. Not only that, but you have three wonderful and supportive brother and sisters. I love you just the same, and I care for them just as much, even if they have some wolf blood in them just as you do."

Balto closed his eyes as her words washed over him. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. He was in love with Jenna, and she was in love with him. They leaned forward to shower each other with deep affection.

"Jenna, now that we can be together more than ever, I want to start a family with you one day. Will you be my mate?" This is it. Make or break the moment. Let the future begin.

"You don't have to ask. I choose you Balto as my one and only mate for the rest of my life and beyond. I will happily be your mate as well." They smiled and looked lovingly into each other's eyes and continued their licks and nuzzles. Jenna then slipped her head under his chin and against his throat, and Balto nuzzled her with his chin. They embraced each other for what almost felt like forever. Their bond and love for each other is cemented.

They embraced for a long time before deciding to head back to sleep with each other again.

"Shall we go home, my love?" Balto suggested. Jenna giggled.

"I assure you Balto, I'm having the time of my life just being with you, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what life has in store for both of us. Let's go home, MY LOVE.

Side by side, dog and wolfdog walked back to the shed outside Rosy's house. When they got there, Balto allowed Jenna to enter first, and he closed the door of the shed behind them. They stared lovingly at each other. For the moment, they no longer saw each other as best friends, but as mates for life. Still in a romantic mood, they rubbed into each other's faces, breathing each other's scents.

"We're finally together Jenna, with no one to keep us apart."

"Steele may be still out there, but not even he can get in between us now like he used to. I was never afraid of him, and with you at my side, he won't be a big threat to either of us anymore, because you and I have each other."

"I can't agree more."

Balto and Jenna parted, rubbing each other's noses. Balto then began to settle down on the floor, with Jenna snuggling against his side, wrapping her body and tail around him just like before.

"Your siblings will be thrilled to know that we finally went all the way with each other." Jenna said.

Balto smiled. "Meet Juneau and Aurora, your sister in-laws, and meet your brother in-law Eyak. You are their sister in-laws now."

Jenna giggled. "I always enjoyed their friendship and company, and seeing them are so deeply over each other and over you. I am honored to be their in-law, and to be your mate."

"I'm am especially honored that you'd choose me over any other male as your mate, and I couldn't be any more thankful to have you at my side, for life."

They briefly rubbed noses with each other before finally falling asleep.

"I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, Balto."

Spending their first night as a couple, Balto and Jenna finally fell asleep, secure with each other. They awaited a new day to start their first day of their new lives as mates. They couldn't also wait for Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, and even Boris, Muk. and Luk's reactions of their new relationship as a couple.


	15. Chapter 15

What Could Have Been

Chapter 15: A Fresh New Start

When the first rays of sunlight began to shine above the isolated Alaskan town of Nome, the red husky named Jenna promptly woke up to the sight of her best friend and now her beloved wolfdog mate snuggling peacefully and soundly with her. She smiled as she silently adored him. Then, she licked his cheek sweetly and nuzzled him.

"Time for my love to wake up."

Balto slowly woke up, and as he was orienting himself, she licked his face to help.

"Good morning, my town hero." She sweetly greeted him.

Balto slowly turned to his side and smiled. "Good morning, Jenna." He softly nuzzled her, and she returned his affection.

"How was your sleep last night?" She asked.

"With you, it was so wonderful." Balto nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed your sleep." She replied, nuzzling his cheek. "How does it feel, Balto, that we are mates now?"

"To be honest Jenna, I'm still working on believing this. For so long, we have just been friends. Now I get to wake up at your side as your mate." He answered.

"Get used to it, Balto. We are mates now. I love you with all of my heart, and I am ready for my new life with you."

"As am I." Balto replied. The two of them exchanged nuzzles for a few minutes, taking in each other's presence, their loving touch...

Jenna uncurled herself from around Balto.

"Oh Jenna..."

"Yes?"

"I don' think I can say this enough. Your body is so... soft. So warm. Just like a blanket I can snuggle like this all day and night."

Jenna giggled. "Don't fret, Balto. You'll have plenty of this to enjoy during our new life together." They smiled at each other for a moment, deeply taking in the fact that they are a new couple.

"What do you have in mind for today?" Jenna asked.

"Not much at the moment, though I actually want to go see Juneau and the others at the beach."

"That's a great idea. They will be all thrilled that their friend and little brother is together with me." She nuzzled Balto's chin with her nose. "In fact, why don't I come with you this morning?"

Balto nodded. "Let's go right now."

They both stretched the kinks out of their bodies, and they made their way out the door of the shed, with Balto allowing Jenna to go out first.

For a moment, they both paused and nuzzled each other to start the morning, and they made their way to the boat in just minutes. Sure enough, Everyone at the boat was awake and excited to see the new couple arrive.

"Balto! Jenna!"

Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora embraced their beloved youngest brother and embraced Jenna as well.

"Good morning, you two! How'd your night go?" Juneau asked.

"It went very well, Juneau." Jenna replied.

"And...?" Eyak asked.

"And..." Balto playfully repeated. "... Good news for you three: It's official. Jenna and I are now mates!"

"I knew it! We all knew it!" Aurora exclaimed, overjoyed. She quickly hugged her little brother, smothering his face with licks and nuzzles. Everyone laughed in amusement, and Jenna watched as Balto's siblings embraced their brother.

"Congratulations, Balto!" Eyak said.

"We're so happy for you and Jenna!" Aurora added.

"We always knew that you two are perfect for each other." Juneau added, stroking the back of her brother's head and neck."

"Thanks, you three." Balto replied, embracing each of them affectionately. His siblings turned to give Jenna affection as well.

"Congratulations, Jenna!" Juneau said.

"You know what this means..." Eyak added.

"Jenna, you are our sister in-law now!" Aurora concluded. "Juneau and I are now your sister in-laws, and Eyak is your brother in-law!"

"Thanks, you three." She nuzzled each of Balto's siblings. "I'm honored to be a part of your and Balto's family now."

Afterwards, Eyak joined Balto's side, Aurora joined Jenna's side, and Juneau was between them, as she reached out and held her youngest brother and his mate, looking at both of them proudly.

"I speak for Eyak and Aurora when I say that you two will have a wonderful life together, as you two have always been perfect friends for each other." Juneau said to Balto and Jenna. "No matter what, cherish each other's love and presence. You two are a special couple. Never ever forget that. We are all proud of you two, and excited that you two are a couple now. We support two being together, no matter what."

All the while, Balto and Jenna gazed lovingly at each other, and after Juneau was done speaking, Balto and Jenna leaned forward to nuzzle each other.

It was at this time that Boris with the polar bears Muk and Luk arrived after their little "date".

"It has finally happened. Balto is now together with his lady love!" Boris exclaimed. Muk and Luk expressed their similar responses, and the three of them embraced the new couple.

"They are not the only ones that became a new couple..."

"Max, Molly, Audrey!"

Balto and Jenna joined them to greet hem.

"Congratulations, Balto and Jenna! Looks like you two have finally became mates, just like Max and I!" Molly spoke. She nuzzled Balto and Jenna, then nuzzled her mate Max as he returned her nuzzle.

"This day just started, and it gets enhanced, knowing that you two are a couple as well!" Balto said to Max and Molly.

"This day really is another day of celebration." Audrey nodded in response. "My brother is now mates with his best friend, and Jenna is mates with the town hero!"

The new couples blushed, and gave their turns nuzzling Audrey.

"So, what's in store for the new couples?" Boris asked.

"We can go visit Rosy and the other sick children recovering at the hospital." Balto said.

"And Balto then can spend some time with his siblings." Jenna added, leaning against his side.

"Let's start this day, shall we?" Max said, and the group agreed.

Not only did the new couples spend more time with each other and visited the sick children of Nome at the hospital, but Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, and Audrey all agreed to ensure that Balto and Jenna, as well as Max and Molly would grow even closer to each other.

At the boat, Aurora gave Balto company, as she was nuzzling his face.

"Oh Balto, our beloved little brother..." She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'm so proud of you. You too should feel proud, for you have the most beautiful girl from town to be your mate!" She held his cheek with her paw. "You became hero of Nome, overcame your rejection of your wolf side, and ensured that Jenna has the town hero as her mate as well!"

Balto blushed. "Awww, Aurora. No one is gonna stop reminding me of being the town hero, isn't it?"

"You should be proud of yourself, Balto. Never did we ever imagine that you would ever accomplish a deed such as the serum run! For someone who had lived so much of his life in darkness and prejudice, you now emerge as a hero! No doubt that mom and dad would be so proud of you if they were here right now."

"I guess that they would be, seeing as how Juneau, you, and Eyak are." Balto replied, nuzzling Aurora's chest.

She licked the top of his head. "I want you to do one thing, Balto."

"And what's that?" Balto asked.

"Remember to always be proud of yourself. Remember that Jenna loves you, and will depend on you not only for protection, but to be a companion for her. She always gave you a leg up during your rough times. She believes in you, and has always stayed at your side, no matter how much your bullying got worse."

"I know, Aurora. I love Jenna, and I'm so happy to have her as my mate. I will take care of her with all of my being, just as you, Boris, Juneau, and Eyak have taken cared of me and looked out for me." He nuzzled Aurora's face and leaned against her.

Aurora gently wrapped her paws around Balto and hugged him, softly cradling his body. "Aurora, thank you and our brother and sister being here to see Jenna and I together, and for looking out for me."

"You're welcome, Balto. We all love you. Just like Juneau keeps saying, you may be the youngest of us, but that doesn't make you any weaker than us. You are strong and wise despite your youth, and your humble and noble soul will ensure that you and Jenna will have a prosperous future for each other, and our siblings and I will be there to see you and Jenna grow your lives together." Brother and sister then held on to each other for a while.

Juneau on the other hand, walked around town with Jenna.

"How does it feel that you are mates with my brother?" Jenna asked.

"It's a wonderful feeling, Juneau. I'm honored that I am Balto's mate, and that he is mine. I'm also honored that you and your brother and sister approve Balto and I being together."

"How can we keep you two apart? You've always been at his side no matter how bad his outcast life got." Juneau said. "In fact, I go as far to say that you and Rosy gave more reasons for him to stay in town and hang on to hope that one day his life will get better."

"I'm sure that you and your brother and sister gave him even more reason to hang on to hope as well." Jenna replied.

"True. Trust me Jenna, I know my little brother well. He'll take care of you and love you no matter what. He'll lay his life for you, just to see you happy and safe. Balto is a wonderful wolfdog, and it's so heartwarming for me to see you two together."

"I understand." Jenna said. "I am ready for whatever life throws at Balto and I. He's always been there for me, just as I have been for him. I can't imagine anyone else as my mate."

"Same here, Jenna." Juneau replied. "I can't imagine my brother having anyone else other than you as his mate, and can't imagine you with any other male than Balto for your mate."

"How did it feel when you and Molly became mates last night?" Eyak asked his friend Max as they were hanging out at Max's front porch of his house.

"It was a wonderful feeling." He replied. "Molly is strong, beautiful... she and I have always been close friends, and watched out for Balto just the same. I'm honored to be mates with Molly."

"I feel happy for you, Max." Eyak patted his back. "You two will be great mates for each other. I saw how love was forming between you two, just as I did when love was forming between my brother and Jenna."

"I wish your brother and Jenna luck with their new lives with each other." Max said.

"Thanks, Max. I'm sure that you and Molly will have a wonderful life with each other as well." Max said. Both of them smiled at each other.

"Its gonna be an exciting life for you being with my brother." Audrey said to Molly.

"Max is such a wonderful dog." Molly said.

"I know that I didn't always get along with him, and with you." Audrey said. "But I know how caring Max is. he doesn't back down from his values and those he cares for, and that shows how he has defended Balto like a brother, and looked out for you as well."

"That's what I love about Max. He definitely is a strong believer in his values, and sticks up for those he cares for, no matter what." Molly said.

"Enjoy his company, Molly. He's gonna take care of you and lay his life down for you."

"I will enjoy Max's company. I love him with all my heart, and I will stay with him for the rest of my life. You can also count on me hanging out with you as well, Audrey." She smiled and gently patted her back. "Welcome to my family, my new sister in-law."

"Likewise, welcome to my family, sister in-law." They both smiled proudly at each other.

As soon as the rest of town heard word that Balto, Jenna, Max, and Molly became mates (especially Balto and Jenna), they crowded them and offered their congratulations like there was no tomorrow. The new couples blushed, but graciously accepted their praise.

It was now evening, and the new couples, as well as Balto's siblings were at the beach, hanging out and chatting with each other. During this time, Balto decided to tell them a story that he was holding back.

"Guys? Remember when I was telling my story of when I climbed up the cliff and returned the team and the medicine back to town?" He asked.

"What about it, Balto?" Jenna asked.

"Well, there was a part of that story I left out, and it was so powerful and moving. I wanted to save it for all of you only." He then turned to Boris, Muk, and Luk. You three can also hear this part as well." Balto said.

"What's it about?" Boris asked.

Balto's companions gathered closer to him as he told his story, with Jenna leaning against his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not only did I get up the mountain while dragging the crate, but before that, there was a mysterious white wolf that I saw. I don't know who he... or she, was but... the wolf reached out to me."

"What do you mean?" Juneau asked.

"The wolf kept howling at me, wanting me to get up and continue. At first, I turned away, only to spot the medicine crate not too far from me. It miraculously survived the fall. It was then that I truly realized what the wolf was trying to make me realize. It was something that you all tried to teach me before: to embrace my wolf side. My wolf side that I rejected for so long just because of how I was rejected for of it. I felt renewed. I felt something... pride. Pride for my inner wolf that I never felt before. It's so hard to explain, but it was an unusual experience..."

"I guess that you didn't recognize that wolf." Jenna said.

"I couldn't, though the wolf seemed familiar... familiar for some reason. I couldn't put my paw on it, but it felt like I saw that wolf somewhere before, I just can't put my paw on it."

"Whoever that white wolf was, we have to also thank him and her for helping you see the light." Juneau said, patting his back.

"If we ever see that wolf, I'll personally say Thank You." Max added.

"It really seems like that wolf really was looking out for you." Molly said.

"Maybe the wolf did. Maybe not, but I also owe him or her for helping me get up and continue my journey home."

"Thanks for telling us that story, Balto." Eyak said.

"You're welcome." Balto replied.

Jenna yawned. It was near sundown now, and she had to go back to town and rest up.

"It's getting late, guys. I gotta get home before my owners call me."

"Us too." Molly said, referring to herself and Max.

"Don't worry, Balto, We'll get to see each other again tomorrow." Jenna said and nuzzled her mate.

"Have a safe night, Jenna." Balto returned her nuzzle.

"I will."

"Have a good night to you too, Max and Molly." Balto said to his friends.

"You too, Balto. You too, Jenna." Max said.

"Max, Molly, why don't you two go on back straight home?" Aurora and I can accompany Jenna home." Eyak glanced over at Aurora, and she nodded back. They both got approvals from Juneau.

With that, Eyak and Aurora escorted Jenna back home, Max and Molly went back to their home, leaving Balto and Juneau to head over to their boat.

Balto was getting sleepy, as he laid down across from Juneau. She lovingly held Balto with one paw and rested her other paw on his.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto, my little brother... my town her." She said as she held the back of his head with her paw and held his chin up with his other paw. She then rubbed her face against Balto's in a loving and sisterly way.

Balto blushed. "Thanks, Juneau. I'm thankful to have you and our siblings here with me."

"You're more than welcome, Balto. We're so happy and proud that you are together with Jenna. We are honored to have her as a new member of our family."

"Juneau, you were right this whole time. Jenna and I are perfect for each other, and that my wolf side does make me stronger, not weaker. I should have listened before, but things were so bleak that I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Before Balto could say he's sorry, Juenau lifted his head up with her paw under his chin.

"You don't need to be sorry. You owe no apologies, little brother. your siblings and I are just looking out for you, just as Boris always has been. We're here for you, and we always will. We will always be here to ensure that you and Jenna, as well as Max and Molly, all have prosperous lives with each other."

Brother and sister lovingly nuzzled each other for a moment. Not too long later, Eyak and Aurora returned, and the four of them decided to call it a night. Eyak snuggled at Balto's side, while Juneau and Aurora laid down next to each other.

"Good night, sis." Aurora said.

"Good night to you as well, sis." Juneau said. "Good night to our brothers as well." They both glanced over at Balto and Eyak, who were both already sleeping. The sisters then wrapped their paws around each other, pulling closer to one another before finally going to sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

What Could Have Been

Chapter 16: Troubles Aren't Over Just Yet

The next day was quite a peaceful and eventful day. After waking up, Balto was joined by his siblings on a walk together around town as brothers and sisters. While Kaltag, his team, and the other humans and dogs would stop by to talk to Balto and his siblings, the happy moments for Balto would come when Jenna greeted him.

Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora watched with pride as their youngest brother affectionately greeted and embraced his new mate Jenna.

"Awww, our little brother truly has grown up." Juneau commented with a giggle.

"You said it, sis." Eyak said as he leaned against her side. "Our little brother is in love."

"And we are here to ensure that he and Jenna has a prosperous life together." Aurora added.

Juneau wrapped her paws around her younger siblings. "Mom and dad would be so proud to see this sight right now if they were here."

"At least we are here to see this sight when mom and dad could not." Aurora said.

"True that, sis." Eyak added.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, its a pleasure to see you three." Jenna greeted as she nuzzled each of her sibling in-laws. They graciously accepted her nuzzle and each gave her their own. Anyways, Jenna had been close friends with them before she became mates with their brother, and now they are openly affectionate in-laws.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Jenna." Eyak greeted back.

"How's Rosy?" Juneau asked.

"Still recovering, but otherwise doing well... thanks to our favorite wolfdog hero." Jenna smiled at Balto and nuzzled his chin with her nose.

"And the other children?" Aurora inquired.

"Doing the same as Rosy." Jenna replied.

"That's good to hear." Juneau said.

They looked to the side as three other huskies came to join them. It was Audrey joining her brother Max and his mate Molly.

"Max, Molly, Audrey, how well do you three do?" Balto came to join them.

"Doing well, Balto." Max replied, embracing him.

"I see that you came to see Jenna." Molly commented.

"And you took your siblings with you." Audrey added as well.

"Yes, my brother and sisters joined me in a walk today." Balto told Audrey.

From that moment, the group of 8 huskies and wolfdogs (Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora are wolfdogs too, though resembling huskies more) walked around town and hanged out with each other.

"Say everyone, I had a thought." Jenna said.

"And what's that?" Audrey asked.

"Just as we are hanging out right now, we all should do the same thing later tonight." Jenna replied.

"Not a bad idea. Not at all." Molly said.

"The more, the merrier." Balto commented, making everyone laugh.

"Its settled then." Molly said.

"Maybe Balto, Jenna, Molly, and I should all go on a group date." Max said. "Balto and Jenna had their date at the same time Molly and I had our own. Next time, it could be one date with the four of us together."

"I'd be open to that." Balto commented.

"Me too." Jenna said.

"And the next thing you know, Muk and Luk will be taking Boris out on another "date" when our next date happens." Balto joked, causing the group to laugh.

"Poor Boris. Can't catch a break." Jenna mused.

Unfortunately, this exciting hang out wouldn't go as smoothly as planned. Balto would find that out soon. At night, he was walking by himself to meet Jenna, Max, Molly, and his brother and sister when...

"Ahhhh!"

Someone attacked Balto, catching him by surprise. Balto was thrown a few feet from where he was previously at, and it took him some time to reorient himself.

A dog of his nightmares was seething and growling at him.

"Missed me, lobo?"

"Steele?"

The dog was not having anymore of it. Immediately, Steele began on the offensive, attacking Balto before the wolfdog could have any chance to respond.

"Steele! Stop!"

But Steele continued to press his attack, driving Balto farther and farther away from help. He did get some hits on Balto before the wolfdog decided to finally lash out in self defense. Steele was thrown a few feet from where Balto attacked him, and though he growled at the wolfdog in anger, it quickly turned into a mischievous laugh.

"That's the spirit, Balto! Come and fight me like the wolf you are! Come on! Fight me! Come at me!" Steele taunted.

"Steele! Stop! I don't want to fight you."

"Oh, but I want to fight you." Steele resumed his offensive.

"You took everything away from me, wolfdog! I won't let you ruin my life any further!"

He kept on fighting with such ferocity that Balto couldn't stand a chance, nor could he fight back to defend himself.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with your new hubby, because you just saw the last of her!" Steele bellowed. His assault eventually came to the vicinity of the old mill and the boiler room.

"Don't say that you plan to kill Jenna!" Balto furiously struck back.

"Oh I didn't say anything about that, lobo." Steele said. "But it is tempting." He grinned mischievously. "I plan to just get rid of you and... "show Jenna a real time with a real dog." But since you tempt me, I guess I'll just have to get rid of her, since she rejected me too! Jenna was always my girl, and if I can't have her, then no one will!"

"I'll never let you lay a claw on her!" Balto responded.

"You gotta stop me first, lobo, and that means for you to fight back like a real wolf! Use your wolf training that your wolf pack taught you when hunting fish!" Steele taunted. Their fight eventually barged into the boiler room, with Steele taking an opening to bite into Balto's shoulder, causing the wolfdog to cry out in agony.

Balto was able to shove Steele off of him, and as his rival easily got up, he only chuckled with joy to see Balto struggling to get up, his wounded shoulder already starting to bleed.

Balto was helpless, and before he knew it, Steele grabbed him and threw him into a hard stove.

Balto was unconscious. Steele came over and flipped Balto to his back. Steele pushed Balto's head back with his paw, exposing the wolfdog's neck. Steele bared his teeth.

"Night night, wolfdog. Hope you enjoyed the last of your time with your new hubby. I'll make sure to tell her you said goodbye."

"No you don't!" Before Steele could deliver the final, fatal blow to his most hated rival, a pure white figure stopped him.

"You won't lay another claw on my brother!" Eyak warned.

"Make me, lobo! You may look like a dog, but you are still a half-breed mutt!" Steele fought back, and threw Eyak away from him.

Max came in to leap at Steele, but the furious malamute caught Max and pinned him down on his back. Steele held Max down, putting his paw on his throat.

"Oh, I see you're so eager to join the wolfdog too."

"Only in your sick and twisted dreams Steele!" Max lashed out at Steele, causing him to let go. But before Max could slip away completely, Steele caught him and threw him away.

Without a second thought, Steele slapped and threw the next dog who he heard coming at him.

"Juneau!"

The room fell silent as Eyak and Aurora came to their eldest sister's side. Max growled at Steele, and soon, more growls were heard.

"That glory hound asked for it!"

Before Steele knew it, he was swarmed by many more dogs than he could fight back at. No matter how much he struggled, he felt himself being bitten and carried away against his will.

"Juneau, Max, are you two alright?" Jenna asked as she and Molly came to their aid.

"I'm fine, Jenna." Max replied. Molly came over to lick Max's cheek and lean against his chest for him to hug her.

Juneau was being helped up on her paws by Eyak and Aurora. "I'm fine as well, Jenna." She said.

"Balto!"

Jenna and her companions rushed to the unconscious wolfdog. Jenna tired to lick Balto's face to wake him up, but the wolfdog remained unconscious.

"Is he?"

"Dead?" Molly checked his vitals. "No... thankfully."

"But his shoulder!" Max pointed out the bleeding.

"We have to get Balto some help from the humans." Juneau said. She and Jenna began to carry Balto when they heard noise coming from a nearby building.

"Steele." Eyak said.

"We'll have to bring Balto help later. We gotta deal with the real threat." Juneau said, and together, the group joined at the nearby building while carrying Balto.

"Steele, you got a lot of explaining to do." Doc, the "mayor" of the dogs of Nome said.

"For keeping us sitting on our butts, freezing. For what you just tried to do with Balto!" Kaltag shouted. All the other gathered dogs shouted similar responses.

"That wolfdog deserved it!" Steele furiously shouted. "He stole my girl, my race, my -"

"Race? You thought the serum run was a race?!" Another dog shouted.

"Steele, this was no race for medals." Doc criticized.

"If anything, this was a race to save people's lives, and you nearly let the children die... all for your sick craving for glory, attention, and fame!" Audrey approached the malamute. The dogs of town continued to shout responses supporting Audrey. "And to think I once adored you, Steele... blindly adored you even. I once despised Balto as much as you and the rest of us once did. You may be a malamute, but you are the one who acts like a wolf! Oh, and what's that thing that Dixie said about? Oh yes... You are absolutely disposable!" Audrey quoted the female Pomeranian, and slapped Steele with so much force that the malamute was momentarily knocked off his paws.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Steele?" Doc questioned as the malamute got up.

Steele was defenseless as he felt himself struggling to come up with his own defense.

"I can't believe you all are actually siding with the wolfdog! You all know that he's brainwashing you. You all know it! That lobo had no place in this run, and I was doing a civil service in putting him back in his place!"

"By killing him?" Nikki questioned.

"You'd be in much more trouble if you did kill Balto without any of us catching you." Star added.

"Youse are right." Nikki replied.

"I say we string Steele up and yank his tail out his rear!" Another dog yelled.

"He wanted to kill the team, and kill the children. Then he almost killed Balto!"

Everyone was demanding to get rid of Steele, and not even Doc could call order.

"I don't agree with everyone wanting to kill Steele!" Everyone was surprised to see Jenna address the mob, then turning her attention to Steele. "But you asked for it, Steele."

"Jenna-"

"I was never your girl, Steele. I made that clear many, many times, but you ignored. For too long, you enjoyed turning Balto's life into a living hell..." She stepped away to reveal Balto's unconscious body. "... now look what you done. You nearly killed Balto for him saving the town when you couldn't bring yourself to. He saved the town like anyone else would. He found your team, took them and the medicine back home, and you repay him by trying to kill him. Shame on you, Steele! If that all was not enough, not even his brother and sisters were safe from your bullying."

The mob began to murmur. "You caused so much emotional pain to Balto during his life, more than anyone else had. What you felt the past few days and what you feel now, it gives you an idea for what pain you caused Balto for years!"

The mob began to speak louder.

"But that wolf-" Steele attempted to argue, but was then cut off once again.

"But despite all that, I won't call for your death." Jenna said.

"Are you sure, Jenna?" Doc spoke.

"This is not what Balto would want." Jenna replied softly, looking back at her unconscious mate being held and guarded by Juneau and her siblings, all joined by Max and Molly.

Juneau let Balto go and gave him to Eyak and Aurora's paws. She walked up and joined Jenna's side.

"I second Jenna's call." Juneau said. "You're lucky that there are two of us who don't believe in ending your life, no matter how much emotional pain you've caused my little brother. You once said that this is war, and that war ends now, with your defeat, with you at everyone's mercy."

"Leave. Now." Jenna said softly but bluntly.

Even Steele widened his eyes with surprise.

"You heard me, Steele. Leave, and never come back. If you don't take this opportunity of mercy that even Balto would give you if he were awake, the two of us... not even the six of us would be able to stop everyone else here from chewing your head off."

"And we certainly can't stop this crowd from doing so if you ever come back and lay your paws on Balto ever again." Juneau warned.

Some dogs showed Steele the door. Steele was given absolutely no choice. Staying would mean death, and there would be nowhere for him to hide in town, and no way for him to escape their wrath if he tried to stay.

Steele was humiliated. His ego was bruised and humiliated, and he left town without a word. He was being exiled from his own home town, all because of a single wolfdog that turned everyone against him.

Audrey was so furious at Steele that she wanted to walk up to him and give him another lashing, but Max stopped her.

"You spoke your peace, sis." Max calmed her, and patted her pack and hugged her. "And I'm proud."

"You are?" Max nodded in response.

"What about Balto?" Star asked, highlighting his wound.

"Balto needs help." Kaltag said.

"I agree. We need to bring Balto to the humans. They'll be able to heal him." Doc said.

"We have that covered." Eyak told Doc. Jenna, Juneau, and her siblings helped carry Balto out the door. Max and Molly helped keep an eye on their wolfdog friend as Audrey joined the rest of the crowd.

"Good luck." Doc wished towards Balto's company.

"Will we be updated?" Kaltag asked.

"Balto will make a full recovery soon. I know it." Aurora told him.

The crowd of dogs soon dispersed as Jenna, Balto's siblings, Max, and Molly helped carry Balto to the humans.

"Balto?" A human gasped, just as another group of nearby people did when they say their town hero unconscious and wounded.

Even Jenna's father came to rub her head.

"Jenna, what happened to Balto? Who did this to him?"

Jenna whined worryingly in response.

"Doctor, can you heal him?" Rosy's father asked.

"Seems like it's only a shoulder wound, among other possible injuries." The doctor observed. He should be fine to go home later tonight, provided that not too much stress will be placed on his shoulder."

He turned to go inside the hospital. "Bring him in." He told the huskies, and Balto was then brought inside for the doctor to heal him.

Balto groaned in pain as he slowly woke up.

"Balto..."

The wolfdog soon found himself being embraced and nuzzled by his mate Jenna and his sister Juneau.

"Jenna? Juneau? What happened?"

"You've been in the hospital for over an hour." Jenna said.

"In fact, it's been nearly two hours since you were unconscious." Juneau said.

"How do you feel?" Jenna asked.

"I'm fine." Balto replied. "I'm just banged up here and there." He turned to notice some bandages covering his shoulder.

"The doctor said that your shoulder should heal during the next few days, and so advised for you to keep your bandage on." Jenna said.

"What happened to Steele?"

Juneau leaned her head down closer to Balto. "You no longer have to worry about him." She softly nuzzled Balto's face. "Steele is gone for good. He was banished from Nome, never to return to harm you again."

Jenna joined to nuzzle Balto. "You're coming home with us soon, Balto."

Just then, the vet came to check on Balto. After talking to him for a moment, he concluded that Balto can leave and go back home, just as long as he doesn't hurt himself trying to walk back with his injured shoulder. Jenna and Juneau helped limp Balto outside where he would be greeted by Eyak, Aurora, Max, and Molly.

"We're glad you're alright." Molly told him.

"You gave the whole town a big scare." Aurora added. "But we have nothing to worry about anymore. Steele is gone for good."

"And you can spend the rest of your time recovering and spending time with your siblings, and Jenna." Max said.

"Let's all take you back home, Balto." Eyak said.

They all helped Balto limp back home.

"Guys, thanks for all of you being at my side."

"You don't have to ask, Balto." Eyak said. "Anyways, we can start that group hangout we were talking about earlier, but at another time when you are healed."

As Balto was escorted back home, he looked forward to spending a Steele-free life in Nome... a peaceful life with his beloved beautiful mate Jenna, his siblings, and the rest of his adoring and supporting friends.


	17. Chapter 17

What Could Have Been

Chapter 17: New Friends Meet, Part 1

Four days later...

A greyish black husky decided to take a morning stroll alone along the quiet beach outside of town. It was a new day in a new town that he just moved to, and he wanted to see how quiet it was at the beach outside of town.

"Ahhh, what a fresh and peaceful morning."

As he was walking along the beach, he stopped in his tracks as he heard and saw from a distance a female husky with pure white fur call out for someone. At first, the young greyish black dog stared in awe at the sight of the beautiful female.

_Who is this female? What is she doing out here? She's so beautiful... I've never seen any dog like her... other than..._

From the distance, a grey figure joined the female's side. He smiled as he joined the female's side. They talked a little, then the greyish black husky saw the grey figure be pulled to the female's side and get nuzzled by her chin.

_That must be her son..._

The pair walked side by side with each other, and the greyish black husky just kept watching the pair, especially eying the pure white female.

_She looks like a strong mother, so lucky to have a son like him._

Then, the pair spotted him. "Oh, hello there!"

The greyish black husky snapped out of his trance. "Ummm..." He was momentarily nervous.

"It's ok. We didn't see you at first." The pair walked up to the newcomer.

"Hi... uuhh."

"It's alright. Don't be shy. I'm just taking a walk with my brother."

"Your brother?" He asked, confused and dumbfounded.

"Yes, this is my little brother, Balto."

"Wait, Balto? THE Balto? The Balto who saved Nome several days ago during the serum run?"

"Yes I am." Balto said proudly, but not wanting to make himself look or sound like a showoff. Even his sister smiled proudly at him.

"Of course! I'm in Nome for crying out loud!" The newcomer hit his head with his paw. "I should have known that I was going to see you."

Balto chuckled in amusement. "It's ok. May we know your name?"

"My name is Galen." He said.

"That's a nice name... a strong name, even. My name is Juneau, by the way."

"Juneau... why, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful dog... if I do say so myself, that is." Galen complimented, blushing a bit.

Juneau blushed and giggled in embarrassment. Why, thank you. You're too kind... Galen, is it?

Galen nodded. "I'm sorry if you caught me staring."

"No, that's fine." Juneau replied. "Galen, would you like to join Balto and I on our walk across the beach?"

"I can?"

"Sure! It won't be any trouble." Balto replied, sharing a smile with Juneau.

"Thanks! I-I-I was on my own walk across the beach, and I'd be honored to join you two." So, Galen joined Balto and Juneau.

"I don't believe we've ever seen you here before, Galen." Juneau stated. "Are you new here?"

"Uhh, yes I am. My owner and my siblings just moved here." Galen replied.

"From where?" Balto asked.

"Anchorage." Galen answered.

"That must be far away." Juneau said.

"Yes it is, Juneau, though my family is originally from Seward, Alaska. Since my mother and father were puppyhood friends, they fell in love with each other quite quickly when they grew up. Anyways, we were all born and raised in Seward before we moved to Anchorage when my siblings and I turned a year old. When we left my parents, we moved to Juneau, Alaska. That's where I first heard your name, Juneau." Galen smiled at her, and she blushed.

"That must be my namesake, though my mom and dad didn't say anything about where they got my name from." Juneau responded.

"It could be because of that town." Galen said. "Are your parents from there?"

"No, they're not." Juneau replied, then referring to herself and her brother... "Our mother is... well, I don't know where she's from. She was a wolf, presumably once from her own pack. On the other hand, our father is from here in Nome." Juneau explained.

"Ahhh, your mother is a wolf." Galen commented.

"Yes." Balto said. "Our mother is a wolf, while our father is a dog. That's the reason why I look like a wolf, while Juneau and our brother and sister look like dogs."

"Now I know why you're a wolfdog, Balto. Does that mean that Juneau and your siblings are wolfdogs too?"

"We are technically wolfdogs." Juneau said. "However, we resemble dogs, unlike my brother."

"May I ask who your siblings are?"

"Eyak is our middle brother who is pure white just like my mother and I. Aurora is my younger sister, and the second youngest. Balto is the youngest while I'm the eldest." Juneau explained.

"I'd be honored to meet them." Galen said.

"No worries, Galen. You'll get to meet our siblings. They just went in town this morning."

"I guess that my siblings may be meeting yours soon, as they are in town as well."

"That's sounds nice." Juneau commented.

Galen nodded. "By the way Balto, I gotta tell you that I'm so honored to meet you and your sister." Galen said, feeling more and more excited.

"You're too kind." Balto smiled.

"You're... you're my hero... my inspiration!" Galen cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just excited to get to meet my role model. Your story of how you saved this town spread like wildfire across the territory of Alaska, and surely to the rest of these United States. You wouldn't believe how much in awe I was to hear your story. A wolfdog saving an entire town of humans and dogs in the arctic..."

"I'm honored to meet such a... fan of mine." Balto said, causing Juneau to giggle.

"My younger brother and sister will freak to see you!" Galen said. "Oh, sorry, excited again."

Balto and Juneau giggled and chuckled. "That's fine, Galen. Relax." Balto gently patted his shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Balto."

Juneau smiled.

"By the way, Juenau, I never saw a dog like you, with your pure white fur, except for my youngest sister, and my grandmother."

"Oh? Your sister looks like me? May I ask how your siblings are like?"

"I'd love to answer that question for you!" Galen said enthusiastically. "My younger brother has red fur and heterochromia eyes. One of his eyes are light blue, and the other is brown. My sister on the other paw, is pure white just like you, Juneau. However, she has light blue eyes like the sky, and a bandana that's the same color..."


	18. Chapter 18

What Could Have Been

Chapter 18: New Friends Meet, Part 2

Earlier that same morning...

Three young huskies were sleeping side by side with each other. They were tired from their recent trip to their new home. Away from their parents, the three siblings only had each other, besides their owner. They came a long way from Anchorage, but despite being exhausted, they were eager to get to know their new home and everyone who lives in Nome.

Slowly the two males: one with greyish black fur, and the other with red fur, woke up.

"Morning, brother." The red dog greeted.

"Morning, little brother." The greyish black dog greeted back.

They both glanced over at their youngest sister, a pure white female with a bright, sky blue bandana, who was still sleeping with them.

"Baby sis must be so tired still."

"I agree, little brother."

"So big brother, what do you have planned today?"

"I believe I will start the day with walking along this town's beach outside this morning. What about you?"

"I'm going to walk around town to see who I will meet today."

"That's good. I hope you have good luck."

"I hope so for you too."

The brothers laid down in silence. A bit of awkward silence...

"Well..."

"We should be going then."

"After breakfast, I'll be going."

"Ahhh, good idea. I think I'll eat some breakfast too before going."

The older brother got up, while the younger brother went over to gently lick his little sister's cheek.

"Good morning, baby sis."

She softly giggled. "Good morning, big brother."

"Our brother and I will be going out shortly."

"You two go ahead. I'll be sleeping in for the morning."

"Very well. We'll see you later, little sis." The older brother nuzzled her.

"See you later, my big brother." She sweetly licked his cheek before resting her head down on her paws and went back to sleep.

The red husky sweetly and lovingly rubbed and stroked the female's fur for a few moments before getting up to eat his morning meal.

Afterwards, the two brothers exited the house and went their separate ways.

"Ok, let's see who... or what... I will find today."

The red dog went walking around the town for a while. Even though there were some people walking across the town, nobody seemed to mind, nor noticed him.

The red dog made his way around town until he happened to be in a more secluded and quiet part of town. Something then caught his nose.

"Hmmm..." He kept on sniffing more and more. "What's that smell that I smell?"

He kept on walking, sniffing and following the scent. Later, he found himself running towards the direction of the scent. He kept looking around for the source of the scent, but couldn't find anything.

_Where's the source of the -?_

He looked forward and found himself almost crashing into someone. He was barely able to keep himself from knocking over a female husky. Both of them looked at each other surprised and awkwardly. They realized that they were touching noses.

"I'm... I'm sorry" The red male slowly backed away from the female, embarrassed.

_Real smooth, you. Real smooth. You just had to almost knock over a girl like that. Though she is pretty..._

"No, it's my fault. I can be a bit clumsy sometimes, honestly." The female said.

"You, clumsy? I wasn't the one paying attention and looking at what was in front of me." The male said, still embarrassed and mentally kicking himself. He looked away.

"Honestly, it's my fault. I should have been looking in front of me myself." The female responded.

"You sure? I think it's my fault." The male argued.

"I guess... there's something we can agree on. We both think that it's our own fault for bumping into one another."

The red male slowly looked back at her. "I guess you're right." He kept looking at the female._ You know, she is pretty stunning. Who is this girl?_

"Ummm... may I... know your name?" He asked.

"My name is Aurora."

"Aurora? That's a sweet name." He complimented.

She blushed. "Thank you. May I know your name?"

"Kane... my... uhh, name is Kane."

"Nice to meet you, Kane." Aurora smiled.

"Uhhh, thanks." Kane attempted to smile back, feeling nervous.

_Ahhh, Aurora. What a sweet and beautiful name... Aurora... you look very... sweet and graceful... wait Kane, what are you saying? Snap out of it! You just met this girl. Don't get ahead of yourself._

"Kane... so... I never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Uhh, yes. My owner and my siblings and I just moved into Nome recently."

"From where?" Aurora asked.

"Anchorage." Kane answered.

"Wow! Isn't that far away?" She asked.

"It is, and my siblings and I have been exhausted from the trip." Kane answered.

"What are you doing out here?" Aurora asked.

"I was... just..."

"Yes?"

"I was... um... taking a... uh... exploring. Uh, yeah... exploring my new home town, until I just accidentally bumped into you." He looked down, trying to hide his nervousness. "May... may I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was off to meet my sister in-law, Jenna. Would you like to join me, Kane?"

"Uhh, yes, uhhh... Aurora. I'd like to join you."

"Let's go then." She smiled at Kane, and he smiled back, trying not to look nervous.

He then followed Aurora in silence. Secretly, he was silently watching and admiring Aurora.

_That scent I smelled... Kane, did that scent come from Aurora? Whatever the case, wow... what a beauty Aurora is! She looks very... creamy... she..._

Aurora glanced over at Kane, and he quickly snapped out of his trance, hoping that Aurora didn't catch him staring.

"Kane, you said that you have siblings. I'm curious to find out who they are."

"My older brother is walking at this town's beach right now, while our little sister is at home, sleeping in." He answered.

"That's wonderful." Aurora responded. "Your brother is walking at the beach, you say? I'm sure he will be meeting my eldest sister Juneau soon, as well as my younger brother Balto."

"Wait, Balto? You mean THE Balto? The Balto who saved this town in the serum run not that long ago?" Kane questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Kane. Did you hear of him and his heroic deed to this town?"

"Yes! Stories of his perilous journey bringing back the medicine to this town to cure the sick human children of diphtheria has spread across Alaska and the country! Boy, I gotta meet him! My brother and I are big fans of Balto, especially my big brother, Galen. And you say that Balto the hero of Nome is your brother?"

"Yes, my sweet little brother." Aurora smiled. "I'm glad to meet someone who's so enthusiastic to meet him."

"Thanks!" Kane said.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kane."

"Same here in meeting you, Aurora." Kane responded.

"No worries Kane, you'll meet my little brother soon. We're off to meet Jenna, his mate."

"Oh? This Jenna is his mate? She must be a lucky girl to be the mate of the town hero!"

Aurora giggled._ Wow, if Kane is this excited over Balto, I can only imagine how his brother Galen would be like. Already, Kane seems like a sweet and charming guy, Aurora, and I can imagine his brother being much of the same._

"You could say that, Kane. My brother Balto and his mate Jenna are a lovely couple who became mates after the serum run. They are a couple like no other, and my siblings and I support the two of them together."

"Siblings? You, your sister, and Balto aren't the only ones?"

"Yes, Kane. Juneau is our eldest sister, who is very close to our brother Balto. Then there's my 2nd oldest brother after her, Eyak. Then there's me, and then Balto. Eyak went to hang out with more friends of ours. Good friends of ours. Max and Molly."

"I wonder if your brother Eyak will meet my youngest sister later today..." Kane commented.


	19. Chapter 19

What Could Have Been

Chapter 19: New Friends Meet, Part 3

Later that same morning...

A young female husky with pure white fur and a sky blue bandana yawned and stretched. She looked around the room looking for some people.

"Galen? Kane?"

_Oh that right! Galen and Kane already left this morning, and leaving me to sleep in! How could I have already forgotten?_

The young female went over to her bowl and drank some water, then barked over at her owner to greet him.

"Good morning, girl! Do you want to go out today?" Said her owner.

The female stood on her hind legs and pawed at him in response. He chuckled.

"I see." The man affectionately patted her head. "Well girl, you eat up first, then I'll let you off for the day. Be sure to come back with your brothers before sundown."

The female barked in response and did as she was told. She ate her meal and went out of their house to start her day, albeit a late start.

"Nome, Alaska." She softly spoke to herself. "Let's see how this town is like..."

"Nice chattin with you, Max. You too, Molly!"

"See you later, Eyak!"

A young male wolfdog husky parted from his friends, who were also friends with his little brother Balto. As he was making his way across town, someone at a distance caught his eye.

_Juneau? What are you doing here alone? I thought you were with..._

But upon closer look, Eyak found out that it was not his eldest sister that he is gazing at. It was another female with pure white fur, just like him and his sister.

_Ohhhh, she's someone else! That bandana... as blue and bright as the sky above... and it matches her eyes... her pretty eyes._

Something also caught Eyak's attention. Something made her look confused.

_That's strange. Is she alright?_

Eyak decided to quietly follow this new female around town and see what she was up to. He followed her through several streets and alleyways until he decided to greet her personally.

"Excuse me..."

The female jumped and turned around.

"Sorry for startling you. You seem lost." He said.

"Oh no, I'm not lost. I'm just... just... Ok, I am lost. I admit it." The female replied.

"That's alright. I never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. My owner, brothers, and I just recently moved into Nome. We moved in from Anchorage. I know, far away place. I was just exploring this town, and kept on running into alleys and dead ends. Maybe its because I really am new to this place, but I also think its that I have a bad sense of direction."

"Ahhh, you are new here. I thought so. What's your name?" Eyak asked.

"My name is Alaska. Yes, I'm named after this very same American territory that we are living in right now." She answered.

"Ahhh, Alaska... a perfect choice for your name." He complimented.

Alaska blushed. "Oh, thank you."

He smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Alaska. My name is Eyak."

"Eyak. I never heard of a name such as yours, and I heard plenty of names that sound native American or native Alaskan. Is your name from native Alaskan?" She asked.

"It may be." Eyak answered. "Say, Alaska... since you are new here, you need a guide to help you get familiar to your new home town. Why don't I show you around town?"

"Oh? You would do that for me?" Alaska asked.

"Why not?" Eyak replied.

"Umm..." Alaska had no other response.

"Come, Alaska. I'll show you around. It will be my pleasure to help you."

"Very well. I appreciate the gesture, Eyak."

Eyak smiled at her, and Alaska smiled back. She joined Eyak's side, growing more and more comfortable with him.

"Say Eyak, how did you find me?"

"I was just done hanging out with some good friends of mine: Max and Molly. Then I spotted you at the main street. I actually thought you were my eldest sister, Juneau." He chuckled at his last comment. "It wasn't until I had a closer look at you that I realized that you weren't my sister."

"Oh? Was it my bandana?" She looked down at her accessory.

"And your eyes. You have a very pretty bandana, Alaska. It's as bright as the daytime sky, and your bandana matches your eyes." Eyak complimented, causing Alaska to giggle and blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Eyak. I do get that compliment a lot." She smiled back at him.

Eyak nodded. "Anyways, my sister Juneau has pure white fur, just like you and I do."

"I see." Alaska noted. "Where may your sister be?"

"Juneau is at the beach right now with our little brother, while my younger sister went to meet up with my sister in-law Jenna."

"Aww, you have a little brother and little sister!" Alaska complimented. "Who are they?"

"My youngest sister is named Aurora, while our youngest brother... our little brother, is named Balto."

"Balto? THE Balto who saved this town during the serum run recently?" Her eyes were widened. Eyak nodded in confirmation.

"You bet, Alaska!"

"I knew that my brothers and I would meet Balto eventually since we are living here now, but I didn't know that he had siblings, and that you are his!"

"Now you know!" Eyak beamed. "Later today, I'll be sure to introduce you and your brothers to Balto and my sisters, as well as his mate Jenna and our other friends."

"Ohh, so this Jenna is Balto's mate."

"Yep!" Eyak replied cheerfully.

About and hour later, Eyak met with his siblings and Alaska's brothers.

"Brothers, there you are!" Alaska ran up to nuzzle Galen and Kane.

"I see you met a friend, little sister." Galen observed, licking her forehead.

"Galen, Kane..." She nuzzled Galen's chin with her nose, and rubbed her head under Kane's chin as well. "... meet Eyak." She in turn looked at her brothers' companions. "I suppose that you are Eyak's sisters."

"Yes we are. My name is Juneau." The pure white female without a bandana introduced.

"And my name is Aurora. I met your brother Kane at the other side of town."

"And I met your brother Galen while walking on the beach with our brother Balto."

"Yes Juneau, Eyak told me that your youngest brother is here in town too! I'm sure that you told Galen that, and Aurora told Kane as well."

"When will we meet him?" Kane asked.

"Well, Balto went ahead of me and Juneau to see his mate Jenna. We should be meeting him later today." Galen told his younger brother and sister.

"You don't have to wait much longer." A voice said. The siblings turned to the source of the voice to see a red and white female with an orange bandana walking with a grey wolfdog at her side.

"You wanted to see my Balto, so come and meet him!" Jenna greeted.

"Wow!" Alaska and Kane walked around Balto to take a look at him.

"Are you really THE hero of Nome from the serum run?" Kane asked.

"Guilty as charged." Balto replied with a grin. The siblings stared at him in amazement.

"Balto, it's an honor to meet you!" Alaska said. "My brothers and I are all big fans of yours! Especially my brothers, and most especially, Galen."

"Well..." Balto smiled and chuckled nervously. He's still getting used to more attention that he's been receiving since the end of the serum run.

"Say brother, you are Balto's biggest fan out of the three of us. Why don't you seem excited to see your idol?" Kane asked, causing the group to laugh in amusement.

"May I remind you and Alaska that I already met Balto at the beach when I met Juneau. So in that case, I already settled in with meeting our inspiration." Galen reminded them.

"But you are still excited to meet the hero of Nome, are you not?" Alaska commented.

"Oh trust me little sis, Balto and Juneau already know how enthusiastic I am about meeting the hero of Nome." Balto and Juneau giggled and chuckled.

"Say Balto, may I...?" Alaska stretched out her paw towards the wolfdog.

"Umm..." Balto knew what she was asking for, and didn't object. He allowed the young female husky to caress his leg.

"You have some strong muscles, Balto!" Alaska complimented. "It must be from running hundreds of miles through not only the treacherous Alaskan wild through a freezing blizzard, though it's also because of you being half wolf, right?"

"You... could say that." Balto answered.

"That's my Balto." Jenna smiled and joined his side to nuzzle him affectionately. "He is strong, intelligent, humble, and noble... despite being a so-called "scruffy mutt."

"Who's a scruffy mutt? Balto? Just for being a wolfdog?" Kane said.

"You said it, brother." Galen replied. "Scruffy or not, mutt or not, wolfdog, or either wolf or dog, Balto is a town hero who recovered the lost team, the lost medicine, and brought them back to town to save sick human lives!"

"Couldn't say it better myself, Galen." Jenna replied.

"By the way, what's that on your shoulder?" Alaska asked.

"That's right, Balto. I did notice that on your shoulder earlier." Galen noted. "I believe its covering a wound, but for what?"

"Ahhh. I had an unfortunate run in with the town's former so-called "hero" named Steele. He was the town's biggest celebrity until the serum run, when he got his team stranded in the middle of nowhere and didn't try to find a way out and back to town."

"That's terrible!" Galen commented.

Balto nodded. "He may as well have been keeping the medicine out in the middle of the wilderness so that if he couldn't save the town himself, no one could."

"And this Steele guy was your team's former lead dog?" Galen asked incredulously."

"You better believe that Steele was truly quite the glory hound." Jenna told him. "But his story and history with Balto and I is a long one for another time. In the meantime, I believe that I haven't met you all properly."

Balto introduced Galen, Kane, and Alaska to his mate Jenna and each of his siblings. They chatted for a while, getting to know the hero of Nome, his mate, and his siblings, who Galen and his brother and sister are getting to know just as well. Overall, Galen and his siblings were honored to have Balto's siblings be their first friends they met, and Balto's siblings in turn were delighted to meet them as their new friends.

Balto and Jenna watched as his siblings and their friends chatted with each other, and they knew that they will grow potential friendships with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

What Could Have Been

Chapter 20: Blossoming Friendships

During the next 12 months (or 1 year), Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora's friendships with their new friends Galen, Kane, and Alaska have grown so much. They continue to grow closer and closer to each other. Juneau and her brother and sister not only grew closer to their respective friends, but they helped them become more familiar with their new home in Nome. Even Balto, his mate Jenna, and their friends including Max, Molly, and Audrey helped Galen and his brother and sister grow their new lives in Nome.

It is true that Galen and his siblings (especially Galen himself) shared a lot of enthusiasm being with their idol the hero of Nome, but they were also able to get used to being around him, and it gave them even more excitement to know that they are friends with his own brother and sisters.

As Juneau, Galen, and their siblings grew their friendships with their respective friends, they not only opened up to sharing personal stories about each other, but they also gradually became more openly affectionate with one another.

"Thanks for bringing me out here to have another walk along the beach, Juneau." Galen thanked his friend with pure white fur as she smiled back at him.

"It is my pleasure Galen, my friend." She beamed. "Although, I imagine if our positions were reversed and you were the longer resident here, I would be thanking you for bringing me for this walk." She giggled. Galen joined her for a whole hearted laugh.

"That's very true." He replied. "Thanks to you, I can be able to enjoy walks outside of town more and more."

"I'm glad to hear that, Galen. I do enjoy walks along the beach, especially if I'm joined with my brothers and sister."

"This includes walking along the beach with your little brother Balto."

"Of course! Besides Boris and occasionally Muk and Luk, we three are the only ones Balto has out here." Juneau referred to herself and Eyak as well as Aurora. "Sure, being out here may be lonely for Balto… and not to mention, a solidary life for him, but life out here is peaceful and quiet."

"Especially when Balto was still Nome's hated outcast." Galen said, earning a nod from Juneau. "I still can't believe Balto was an outcast before his heroic deed."

"You and your siblings too would probably join in on the bullying and torment that my poor little brother once suffered through if you three were just like the other dogs here."

"I'm so glad Balto doesn't have that life anymore." Galen said.

"That life caused so much pain for Balto that, believe it or not, he kept on viewing himself as weak and helpless towards us and his friends. I always kept faith in him that he is so much better, stronger, and wiser than he believed himself to be, and it all paid off when his life finally changed for the better during and after the serum run."

The pair continued walking along the beach, telling each other stories of the past until they decided to rest and sit down, facing the ocean in front of them.

"Juneau?"

"Yes, Galen?"

"I don't think I mentioned this to you, that these walks we've been having with each other... reminds me of when I was a pup. My mother would take me out walking around our old home town, and that's what kept me going to take walks like this." Galen said.

"You never told me that before." Juneau replied.

"I'm glad that you and I can spend time with each other like this. It really takes me back to when I was a pup with my mother."

"I'm also glad that I can give someone like you a chance to re live your puppy hood memories." Juneau smiled.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"I'm thankful to have met you, Juneau. I've been considering you my best friend, and I hope that we can continue growing our friendship."

Juneau blushed. "Awww, you're so sweet, Galen." Juneau mused. Galen blushed and looked down in response, taking in the compliment. Juneau sat down closer next to him. "You don't need to worry about finding more time to spend with me. I'll be always around for you to hang out with me, and I always enjoy and look forward to each new opportunity to spend time with you, Galen. I also consider you my best friend as well."

They smiled and enjoyed each other's company as they looked out to the skies above them.

"It's such a beautiful night out, isn't it Galen?" Juneau asked him, noticing how in awe Galen looks.

"With the moon and the stars in the sky, it truly is a beautiful night... truly beautiful and peaceful." Unconsciously, Galen reached out to the side and rested his paw on top of Juneau's.

This surprised Juneau, as she took a look down to notice Galen's paw resting on his. It did take a few moments for Galen to slowly snap out of his trance and notice what he rested his paws on.

When Galen finally looked over and realized that he was unintentionally holding Juneau's paw, he quickly removed it and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Juneau giggled as she also blushed. "No need. It doesn't bother me."

They both blushed for a while before slowly looking at each other. Then they looked into each other's eyes.

Some unexplainable force compelled them to lean closer to each other. It was timidly at first, but then Galen brought himself to softly rub his muzzle near the side of Juneau's head, giving her a soft nuzzle. After a moment, Galen parted, and Juneau timidly reciprocated his affectionate gesture, nuzzling him in return. Before they knew it, the friends found themselves slowly and thoughtfully exchanging nuzzles with each other.

A reddish brown husky and his grey companion were lying down on their backs and observing the stars in the night sky.

The male sighed with content. "Tonight has been an amazing night. Would you agree, Aurora?"

"I fully agree with you, Kane." Aurora replied.

Kane deeply took in the fresh air of the night. "Wow, how time flies so fast."

Aurora turned to face him. "How so?"

"Just to think that its been about a year since I met you, Aurora." Kane replied, turning to face her. "I can't lie at all, it's been an amazing year so far."

"I'm glad to hear that you think so, Kane." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

They turned back to look at the sky for a few silent moments. Aurora then noticed a bit of a worried look on Kane's face.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Kane didn't respond for a few moments, but then got up to sit and looked over at her. "Aurora... can you remind me what happened to your parents and why you and your brothers and sister are not with your parents?"

"Of course. My mother was a beautiful pure white wolf, and my father was a grey husky who I took after." She started. "One day, they took my siblings and I out for a walk, and then a blizzard struck. Juneau, Eyak, and I were separated from our mother and father, as well as separated from our little brother Balto. We feared that all this time, he may have been killed, possibly killed along with our parents... if they did die. We won't know for sure since we never saw them again." She paused for a moment. "Why do you ask this, Kane?" She got up to sit besides him on his left side.

"Its been a long time since Galen, Alaska, and I were adopted and had to leave our parents back home." He explained. "Its been so long since we saw our dear mother and dear father. I don't know if I.. or we... will ever see our parents again. For all I know, we may never see our parents again."

Aurora nodded in sympathy and softly rubbed his back with her paw. "Don't be sad, Kane. Don't give up hope that you and your siblings may see your mother and father at least once again. If my siblings and I were able to unexpectedly reunite with our favorite little brother, then there's hope that you and your brother and sister will be able to reunite with your parents once again." She gently comforted her friend for a bit. Aurora then removed her paw, and Kane smiled at her.

"Thanks, Aurora. I may not have my parents with me any more, but at least I have you." They both smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Kane then looked away, a bit shy. "I also have to thank you too, for something else."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I have to thank you Aurora for our friendship. I enjoyed every moment spent with you, and I think that we have grown to be close friends... best friends, even. I feel so honored to also meet your brothers and sister, and to be surprised that I'm friends with Balto's own siblings."

Aurora softly giggled and beamed at Kane. "I'm also glad to have met you too, Kane. I also enjoy ever moment I spend with you. I also consider you my best friend."

Kane blushed. Aurora secretly grinned mischievously. "Among the males I have come to know in town, you have been the sweetest male of them all." She licked Kane's cheek, and he looked over at her, surprised.

Aurora giggled in response and leaned against his side. Kane timidly licked and nuzzled her cheek in return, then wrapped his paws around her, and she did the same. The pair spent the next moments in silence, holding each other close, breathing in each other's scent...

"Eyak, are you sure its safe to be out here in the wilderness this far from town?" Alaska asked, feeling afraid. "I never been this far away from town..."

"Hey, don't be afraid, Alaska." Eyak assured her, holding her shoulder with his paw. "I'm here for you, Alaska. My siblings and I have been this far from town many times. Its safe. Plus, Balto has taken Jenna here before."

"He did?"

"No doubt! Don't worry, my friend. Trust me."

Alaska looked at Eyak for a few moments. "Al-alright. I trust you. There's no reason for me to not trust you after all."

Eyak beamed. "Of course! That's the spirit!" He encouraged. "Now, lets go."

Alaska felt more comfortable and safe to be with Eyak, and he followed her up a mountain.

After they got up, Eyak turned around to face her. "Besides, Alaska... we're not too far from town... especially since you can see it from here."

He looked walked to side to present Alaska with a spectacular view, which made her gasp in surprise and awe.

"Wow..." Alaska kept on gazing out at Nome. "... Wow... Eyak, you're right! This view is amazing!" Eyak joined her.

"I haven't seen a view of any human town this beautiful... not even back in my old home town!" Alaska continued.

"I'm glad you like it, Alaska." Eyak smiled. "Best part is that this view is only minutes away!"

They looked out for a while.

"Eyak, would we be able keep coming back here once in a while?"

"Why not? Of course we can." Eyak answered.

"Oh thank you, Eyak." She turned to face him. "Thank you for this wonderful and amazing... this breathtaking view..." Before she knew it, Alaska leaned forward to nuzzle into Eyak's chest, which caught him off guard for a moment.

"Umm... you're most welcome, Alaska."

She quickly realized that she was nuzzling into her friend's chest, and she parted away from him, blushing in embarrassment.

Eyak chuckled in amusement, but continued to smile at her. She smiled back, then felt an irresistible urge to continue nuzzling into his chest again. As she did so, she felt him lick her forehead in response. She looked up, and watched him wrap his paws around her and held her close to him. She sighed contently and leaned against his chest, burying her face into his chest and feeling his scent overpower her nostrils.

"For about a year now, you've made me feel safe, Eyak."

"Anything for you, Alaska. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Eyak. I want to continue being friends. You have wonderful siblings, after all."

"So do you. It's been my pleasure to meet your brothers Galen and Kane."

For the remainder of their time spent at the top of the mountain, the pair held on to each other, enjoying each other's company and the amazing view of Nome, Alaska.

The next evening, Balto watched silently as his older siblings chatted with each other about each of their friends, telling each other of what they admired about their friends and the times they've been having with each other.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it will be their turn soon." A voice with a thick Russian accent spoke. The snow goose Boris walked over to join his wolfdog friend's side, wrapping his wings around him.

"Their turn soon for what, Boris?" He asked.

"For the past months, your siblings have been spending so much time with Galen, Kane, and Alaska. I wouldn't be surprised if your siblings will find their loves soon. Perhaps they already did, and they just don't know it yet."

Balto thought about this for a moment as he watched his siblings. He smiled and turned to Boris.

"You're right, Boris. I'm happy that my brother and sisters have found their close friends to hang out with. Maybe they have found their future loved ones."

Boris giggled in excitement. "Think about it, Boychick. If Galen, Kane, and Alaska will indeed be their future loved ones, then family Balto will have mates for every one of the members! Or should I say, family... um..."

"I believe you mean to say is family Beringo/ family Aniu." Balto answered lightheartedly.

"Ahh, of course. Beringo and Aniu would be thrilled for each of their puppies to be with their own mates!" He teased Balto, elbowing his shoulder, then wrapping his wings around Balto's back.

"Plus, your siblings seem to not be spending as much time with you since they met their friends. I hope that doesn't make you feel lonely again."

Balto chuckled. Nonsense, Boris. I still got you to be with."

"As well as his love to keep him company."

A beautiful red husky with an orange bandana walked over to join them, and she nuzzled his cheek sweetly while resting her paw on his. Balto smiled and tilted his paw to the side to hold hers.

"Of course. I also especially have you to spend time with, Jenna." He nuzzled her in return.

Jenna giggled and slipped her head under his. Balto then nuzzled her with his chin for a moment before parting.

"Speaking of which, shall we start our little date tonight?" She asked, nuzzling his chin in a slight flirty manner.

"Of course! After you, my love."

"You are such a gentle wolfdog... my love." They nuzzled each other, then bid Boris, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora for the night and walked back to town to spend time with each other for the night.

As for Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, it is true that they've been gradually growing more and more openly affectionate with Galen, Kane, and Alaska. Even then, little did they know that love was slowing growing inside of them for their best friends.


	21. Chapter 21

What Could Have Been

Chapter 21: Blessing News/ Birth of a Family

Early 1926...

Balto could see his prosperous life unfold before him. It had been around a year since his heroic deed that would change his life forever from feared and hated outcast to beloved hero. His friendship with his best friend Jenna grew into undying loyalty and love for each other that kept growing stronger and stronger everyday. What makes it even better is that he is able to have his beloved older siblings at his side through all this.

He should brace himself though, for along side his good friend Max, both of them await pending news about the future of their respective mates...

"You alright, Balto?" Max asked, watching his close friend pace back and forth, looking nervous and worried.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just feeling anxious about Jenna. She's been going through that check up longer than I though she would. I hope nothing goes bad with her."

Max approached Balto and patted his shoulder. "Relax, my friend. This is just a regular check up." Max then wrapped his paw around Balto. "Don't worry about Jenna. She'll be fine. I know that I feel a bit nervous about Molly as well, but I know she'll be fine. Both her and Jenna going through the same check up with the vet, and we'll find out about their results soon." Max did his best to assure his close wolfdog friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to either of them." A small dog said.

Max and Balto turned to see the trio: Nikki, Kaltag, and Star approach them.

"So boss, you and Max waiting for Jenna and Molly?" Kaltag asked.

"Yes we are, Kaltag. Perhaps nothing bad really is happening to Jenna and Molly, that this is a regular check up." Balto replied.

"Youse got nothing to worry about, Balto. Dogs like Jenna, Molly, and us four go through checkups like this all the time." Nikki explained.

"But you wouldn't know that because you never got adopted by any humans." Star's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Not.. not that its a bad thing." Star chuckled nervously.

"No offense taken, Star." Balto assured him. "Still, this checkup seems to be going longer than I would think, so something must be up."

"Like what, Balto?" Another trio joined them: Kane, Alaska, and Galen.

"Guys, I thought you three would be with my siblings." Balto greeted.

"We would have went over to see them..." Kane spoke.

"But we saw all of you here, and overheard that Jenna and Molly are going through a checkup." Alaska finished.

"How long has Jenna and Molly been in that checkup?" Star asked.

"2 hours." Max spoke.

"Woah. Usually, checkups last anywhere between 15 or 30 minutes to an hour." Kaltag commented.

"In that case, something's gotta be up." Balto said.

In no time, they saw Jenna and Molly walk up to the group.

"Jenna!"

"Molly!"

"Hi there, boys!" Jenna walked over to nuzzle Balto while Molly embraced Max likewise.

"Hello there, Kaltag, Galen, and company." Molly greeted.

"So, what's the results?" Balto asked anxiously, nuzzling Jenna.

"Relax, Balto. Nothing serious happened to Molly and I." Jenna assured him, caressing his paw with hers.

"Though, we got happy news for you and Max." Molly said.

"Happy news?" Balto said.

"Yes, Balto." Jenna smiled and sweetly nuzzled into her mate's chest, then looked into his eyes.

"Its a miracle, Balto…" Finally, the moment of truth. "Balto, I'm pregnant."

Balto's eyes widened with shock. Was he hearing things? Did he hear what he thought he just heard?

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Balto was speechless.

"Yes, Balto." Jenna licked Balto's chin and slipped her head under his. "We're going to have pups!"

"I... I... I can't believe it!" Balto and Jenna celebrated, smothering each other with licks and nuzzles.

"Alright! Congrats, Balto!" Galen cheered.

"You know what that means, Balto?" Alaska asked.

"I know!" Balto replied. "I'm going to be a father! And Jenna..." Balto looked into her eyes while leaning his nose and forehead against hers. "...you're going to be a mother."

"I know, Balto... and I'm so happy." Jenna started tearing up in joy, and Balto was quick to lick the tear form her face. Even a tear of joy forming in his eyes, and Jenna reciprocated.

Max watched with joy seeing his two closest friends celebrate an intimate moment. He turned to Molly, and she smiled at him. Just by looking at her, Max knew something...

"Molly? Are you... pregnant too?"

"You just read my mind, my love..." She nuzzled his chin. "We too are going to be parents!"

"Wow! Me, a father? I never would have thought..."

"You better believe it, Max! We, Balto, and Jenna will soon raise our own families!" She and Max embraced each other and celebrated like Balto and Jenna did.

"Congrats, you four!" Kane spoke.

"Thanks, Kane." Balto smiled at him, then turned to Max and Molly while holding Jenna close to him. "Congrats to you both as well."

"Congrats to you and Jenna too, Balto." Molly smiled. "The town hero fell in love, and now he and his beautiful mate will soon raise their own adoring pups."

"I hate to interrupt all youse, but we gotta spread the news!" Nikki said.

"Yeah!" Kaltag agreed. "This news is gonna be the most heart-stopping, the most grand, the most tear-dropping, the most awe inspiring, the-the-the-"

"Everyone's gonna be thrilled!" Star interrupted. Star then braced himself for a head thumping as Kaltag raised his paw, but then he decided to only thump in on the head lightly. Puzzling is that Star still acted like it was a harder thumping.

"That reminds me... I have to tell Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora about this! They'll be uncle and aunts soon!" Balto stated with urgency.

"You go ahead, Balto. Tell them the wonderful news." Jenna urged him.

"What about you?" Balto asked.

"We'll take care of her, Balto." Galen told him.

"We'll watch out for Jenna for you until you get back." Alaska offered.

"I also need to go tell Audrey that she will be an aunt soon!" Max added.

"I'll come with you." Molly told him.

"Go, Balto." Jenna beckoned.

"I will." Balto said. He nuzzled Jenna's face while holding her by the cheek. "I love you, Jenna."

Balto let go of her, and Jenna licked his cheek and held his chin up with her paw. "I love you too, Balto. Go. I'll see you later."

The couple licked and nuzzled each other before Balto left and bounded towards his boat at the beach, his siblings awaiting him.

Juneau and her younger siblings were hanging out with each other at the boat when they saw Balto running to them from a distance.

"Balto…" Juneau spotted him, and urged her younger brother and sister to greet their youngest brother.

"Juneau! Eyak! Aurora!" Balto bounded to them, and excitedly licked and nuzzled each of them.

"Woah, Balto! Settle down!" Eyak said.

"Something wrong, little brother?" Juneau asked.

"What's the big rush?" Aurora added.

"Guys..." Balto was panting, and even lost his breath as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Juneau and her siblings nuzzled Balto and helped him up on his feet to sit down.

"Relax, little brother, relax." Eyak soothed, rubbing his back with his paw.

After Balto regained his breath and his strength, he got up on his paws again.

"Balto, I never saw you this energetic since the serum run... and when you see Jenna." Aurora said.

"Guys, I got good news for you all. Great news! Wonderful news! You won't believe this!" Balto exclaimed.

"What's that, Balto?" Juneau asked.

"Jenna and Molly had a checkup today at the vet..." He started.

"Yes, we know that. What happened afterwards?" Juneau said.

"Molly... Molly is pregnant with pups! She and Max will be parents!"

"Really? Wow! That is wonderful news!" Aurora spoke.

"Not only that, but..."

"But what?" Eyak urged.

Balto glanced at his sisters. "Juneau, Aurora, you two will be aunts soon! And Eyak, you will be uncle Eyak soon!"

"We will be uncle and aunts?" Juneau was shocked. "But that means... you..."

"Yes sis, Jenna is also pregnant!"

"Ooooohhh, that means that our little brother will be a father!" Juneau rushed forward and wrapped her legs around Balto and pulled him for a tight hug. "Congrats, Balto!"

Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, showered their beloved youngest brother with licks and nuzzles as they celebrated with him.

"Thanks so much guys!" Balto started to weep tears of emotional joy. "I'm going to become a father one day, and I'm so thankful that... you three are here... to get to see this..."

Juneau came over to lick Balto's tears from his face and nuzzle him deeply to comfort him. She even pulled him for another hug to comfort him, stroking the back of his head and the fur on his back with her paws.

"There there, Balto. We all love you. You should be happy that you and Jenna are expectant parents." After a bit, Juneau and Balto parted. He lowered his head and looked in awe.

"I'm still taking in the great news... but..."

His siblings were caught off guard by his change in tone.

"What's wrong, Balto?" Aurora walked up in front of her brother.

"For a long time, Boris, you three... even mom and dad for a time, took care of me. How will things be when it comes to me being the one to taking the care? How will I do when it comes time for be to father my own pups?"

"I understand your concern, little brother." Aurora comforted. "Have faith. Have faith in yourself." She reached out to hold Balto by the chin and licked him near his cheek. "You will be a great father, Balto. You will be a strong and wise father. I know you will, and Juneau and Eyak knows too."

Balto opened his eyes and gazed at his older sister after she let go of his chin. "You really think so?"

"We believe so." Juneau assured him. Aurora moved out of the way to let Juneau face him. "You indeed will be a strong and wise father. Don't forget that you have taken cared of Jenna before, and do so still. I know that being a father may be a bit different than being a mother, or an aunt or uncle, or a big brother or big sister, but in time... you will learn to take care of your own pups just as we, Boris, and even mom and dad have taken cared of you."

Balto smiled at Juneau, and she smiled back at him.

Balto turned to his side as his older brother wrapped his paw around him and rubbed his head affectionately with his other paw. "No worries, Balto. You and Jenna can always count on our sisters and I to help you two take care of your pups. I am personally proud to be a future uncle to my future nieces and nephews." Eyak stated proudly.

"Same for Aurora and I being aunts to our future nieces and nephews." Juneau glanced at her younger sister and wrapped her leg around her. Aurora did the same with Juneau.

"Did someone say pups?" Boris the Russian snow goose joined them, and the siblings told Boris about Balto's great news.

"Oh, Balto. Boychicks grow up so fast!" The group laughed along with Boris at his own joke.

"Very funny, Boris." Balto mused.

"Did someone say pups?" One small and one larger balls of fluff were coming their way.

"Oh, no..." Boris dreaded. "Not these bears again!"

Before Boris could march up to them, Balto stopped him.

The polar bears Muk and Luk were told the news, and they were excited and curious.

"Balto's going to have puppies!" Muk exclaimed. Then, his bigger in size sibling spoke gibberish that only he could understand. "But Balto is not a mom."

Balto and his siblings laughed in amusement.

"No, you two. Balto is not a mom, but he will still be a father. It is Jenna that will be the mom." Juneau explained.

After some explaining, Muk asked a question for Luk.

"Will we be able to play with the pups? When will they be coming?" He looked to Balto for the answer.

"I don't know when they will be coming, but sometime soon, they will." Balto answered. "You two won't have to worry either. You two are welcome to play with them. Just don't be too rough with them. They'll be small puppies. Even after they are born, they won't be available to play with right away."

"Pups like you were?"

"Yes, pups like I was." Balto replied.

Despite Balto's life changing news about him and Jenna being future parents, he was still haunted by indecipherable dreams for days. Him running through a snowy or icey landscape, unidentifiable wolves, a mysterious black raven... what could all of this mean? Why are these dreams so persistent? They were affecting Balto's sleep, and Boris and Balto's siblings took notice. Even it came to the point where one day, Boris had to pour a bucket of water on the wolfdog's head to wake up.

Boris suggested that if these dreams keep on persisting day after day, night after night rather, they had to mean something. On the other paw, Balto simply didn't believe in this nonsense. Even if they keep on repeating, these are simply just dreams after all. Right? Right?

One morning, Balto was going into town to check on his mate Jenna when he spotted Eyak up ahead.

"Hi Balto! Hi Boris! How are you two doing this morning?"

"Good morning, Eyak." Balto greeted his brother.

"Good morning to you too, Eyak." Boris added. "Say, Balto and I were wondering were you and your sisters were this morning."

"Yes brother, where were you, Juneau, and Aurora this morning?" Balto asked.

"Well, if you must know..." Eyak hinted.

"Yes? What? What is it?" Boris pleaded.

Eyak chuckled. "Ok, put it this way you two..." Eyak then turned his attention to his brother. "Brother, I hope you'll be prepared to be busy with more than just Jenna to look out for during the next couple of months or so." He then mischeviously grinned. Balto stared at his older brother in confusion for a moment, before it finally hit him.

Balto's jaw dropped as he arched back in surprise. "You mean... Jenna..."

"You know what I mean, brother." Eyak teased.

"The stalk has landed, laddies! I repeat, the stalk has landed!" A Scottish terrier randomly exclaimed nearby the group.

"Jenna... Jenna! I got to get to Jenna right away!" Balto said.

"Go, Boychick! Don't waste any time!" Boris exclaimed. And in a flash, Balto bolted towards his mate's house.

"Oh boy, the boychick really took my advice to heart." Boris commented.

Eyak chuckled. "Don't be surprised, because you told him to do so. Plus, must we be reminded that my brother is the fastest dog in town?" From that point on, Eyak and Boris made their way to catch up to Balto. Not only that, but the scottish terrier also followed the group.

Balto reached the front door to Jenna's shed. He looked back to Eyak, and Boris, and his older brother beckoned him to go inside. What Boris didn't notice is that the Scottish terrier was sitting next to him, also waiting patiently.

"Jenna?" Balto opened the door, and he gazed in awe as he saw Jenna lying down at her bed in silence. She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at her wolfdog mate.

_Could it be? Could it finally be?_

"Balto, there you are!" He saw Juneau and Aurora join him after Juneau greeted him with a whisper. Juneau rubbed his nose with hers and tilted her head silently towards Jenna's direction. Without a word, Balto knew what she wanted him to do.

"Hello, Balto. Your sisters were here to help me out with the little ones."

Balto timidly walked over and stared in awe as he spotted six tiny bodies craw all around Jenna's bed and crawl near her belly.

It was a heart-stopping moment for Balto. The day finally came. After at least a couple of months of waiting, the moment finally came.

"Come closer, Balto. Say hi to your pups." Jenna softly encouraged him. Balto timidly walked closer to them and observed his pups. He could only watch silently in awe. Jenna silently watched her mate, anticipating his reaction.

"Jenna... they're... they're so beautiful. I.. I don't... know what to say..." He was at a loss for words.

"There there, my love. Say what's on your mind. You're here now, and they are as well." She gently encouraged.

Balto took a moment to muster his thoughts, even as tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

"They are so beautiful..." Jenna smiled at her mate's words and leaned forward to gently bring her mate closer to lick the tears away. Balto smiled at her. "... they're so beautiful Jenna... just like you." He timidly and softly nuzzled her, and noticed a grey pup take its spot with its siblings to feed on Jenna's milk.

"And they are as beautiful as you." Jenna responded. The couple returned to nuzzling each other.

"This has to be the happiest moment of my life... or one of the happiest moments." Balto said. "I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, Balto. It finally happened. We are parents now. I am a mother now, and you are a father now.

"Yeah, we are finally parents." Balto replied as he continued sharing affection with his mate.

Silently, Juneau started to tear up in joy. Eyak walked up to her and licked her tear away. Juneau pulled him at her side, and did the same with Aurora.

"I'm so happy for our little brother." Juneau softly spoke.

"We are happy for him." Aurora added.

"For the youngest of us, he's the first among us to raise a family." Eyak said, and his older sister and younger sister nodded. They couldn't disagree.

Around the corner, Boris watched silently.

"Oh, I'm going to be an uncle." Boris couldn't tell if his heart would stop and if he would faint and drop, all for pure joy. But the moment was about to be ruined when the Scottish terrier stared barking its muzzle out. Quickly, Boris made short work of the terrier and kicked it to the side and out of view.

Meanwhile...

"They're finally here, my love." Max said, gazing down at the pups before him and his mate Molly. With his sister Audrey at their side, Max and Molly watched as four tiny pups crawled around the bed next to their mother.

Max kept his eye on one of the pups that took its fur after Molly. There was something about this pup, yet he couldn't figure out what it is.

"Molly, this moment, alongside Balto saving Nome and becoming a hero, and falling in love with you, and finding out you were pregnant, this moment has to be the happiest moment of my life." He lovingly nuzzled his beloved mate, and Audrey watched with pride as her older brother and sister in-law embraced.

"These pups are as beautiful as you." Max said.

"And you." Molly replied.

"Congratulations, Max." Audrey rubbed her brother's back with her paw, then nuzzled him. "Congratulations to you too, Molly." She nuzzled her sister in-law.

"Thank you, young Audrey." Molly returned her in-law's nuzzle.

Max wrapped his paw around his sister's shoulder. "You should also congratulate yourself, little sister. You are an aunt now."

Audrey smiled. "And I am proud to be their aunt." She referred to the newborn pups.

"You think that Balto and his siblings are watching his and Jenna's pups right now?" Max asked.

"I can imagine them doing so, if Balto and Jenna's pups happen to be born this morning as well." Molly replied.

"If that's the case, I'm gonna find some time to congratulate both of them, and see their pups. At the meantime, I'm here with you, Molly." He and Molly continued to nuzzle each other.

"So brother, now that the little ones are here, what will you name them?" Audrey brought up the million dollar question.

"Yes Max, what will we name our pups?" Molly added.

Both his sister and his mate looked to him for the answer.

Max looked down to continue watching his newborn pups for a moment. He beamed.


	22. Chapter 22

What Could Have Been

Chapter 22: Further Family Welcome

"Molly, how about you name our two eldest pups and I name the remaining two youngest?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Molly licks Max's cheek.

Molly looked down and gazed lovingly and proudly over her four newborn pups crawling around and drinking her milk as she thought over the names of her pups.

"I think..." She began... "Our eldest son will be named... Kobuk. Next will be... Katmai." She named the respective grey and brown pups.

"Kobuk and Katmai... I like them. Strong names." Max replied, nuzzling Molly's cheek.

Audrey placed her paw on Max's back and rubbed his fur gently. "I agree, brother."

Molly returned Max's nuzzle. "What do you have in mind for our two youngest?"

"Hmmm... let me see..." Max pondered the names of their remaining pups.

"Looks like I have the girls left to name." The group giggled at Max's joke. "Our older daughter will be named... Allina. And our youngest..."

Max paused. He felt a strong and unexplainable attraction to his youngest daughter. He felt something...

"Dusty. Our youngest daughter is Dusty." He concluded.

"Those are lovely names." Molly nuzzled Max's cheek.

"I see you look especially intrigued with Dusty." Audrey commented while giving her eldest brother a nuzzle.

"I am. I can't explain it, but I feel like there's something very special about Dusty. I can't put my paw on it. Oh but whatever the case... mom and dad would be so proud. Even your mom and dad, Molly."

"I believe so too." Molly replied.

"Its too bad that they can't be here right now. I hope our pups will get to meet their grandmas and grandpas one day."

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure they will be thrilled to see them one day." Molly reassured him.

"Until then, I get to enjoy my little sons and daughters with my beautiful mate, and my little baby sister." Max embraced Molly and Audrey, giving them licks and nuzzles, and they graciously returned his affection as they looked over the newborns.

"What will we name them, Balto?" Jenna asked her wolfdog mate.

"Yes, brother, what shall be the names of your and Jenna's pups?" Eyak further implored.

Balto looked at his siblings and mate with pride and nuzzled Jenna on the cheek. She lovingly licked his cheek afterwards as he gazed down at their pups.

"The dark red male... I'm thinking about... Yukon. This red female that looks like you Jenna... how about Saba? And the female that looks like me... Aleu."

"Aleu, Yukon, and Saba... they are lovely and strong names, my love." Jenna nuzzled Balto's neck. "Aleu is our eldest, Yukon is our 2nd oldest, and Saba follows afterwards."

"You can name our remaining pups, Jenna." Balto told her.

"Very well..." Jenna thought for a moment for the names of her remaining pups.

"By the way, it's so sweet of you to name our middle daughter Saba."

"You're welcome, Jenna. Though, why?"

"I never got to tell you that Saba is also the name of one of my siblings.

"I didn't know that! Well, Saba's name is for you, Jenna."

Jenna smiled and licked Balto's cheek lovingly, then continued to ponder the names of their remaining pups.

"Our middle son and fourth oldest... Dingo. I think that's a nice and gentle name for him. Our youngest son... Kodiak, or Kodi. A name that's both strong and gentle, just like Dingo. As for your youngest pup... how about... Nunivat. A sweet and gentle name fitting for our youngest pup."

"Aleu, Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, and Nunivat." Balto learned the names of his pups. "I like those names." Balto smiled as he and Jenna shared a moment of affectionate nuzzles. He then looked over to his siblings. "Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you now know the names of your new nieces and nephews." The three of them smiled at their youngest brother and exchanged licks and nuzzles with him.

"Guys, come and meet your nieces and nephews. Oh and Boris... I can't forget about you." He looked over to the snow goose as he walked to join the group. "... come and meet the little ones as well."

"Uncle Boris would be very much honored." Boris replied. For a few moments, Balto and Jenna allowed Boris, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora watch and adore the newborn pups, commenting on their looks and how eager they are to help Balto and Jenna take care of them.

"Balto, Jenna, we'll be leaving, but we will be back later." Aurora told them.

"We'll let you have more moments with each other and your new family, and we'll see if we can bring our friends with us." Juneau told them.

"See you later then, you three." Jenna bid them.

Balto's siblings as well as Boris walked out, leaving him and Jenna with their newborn pups.

As if on que, a little human girl walked in.

"Mom, dad! Jenna gave birth to puppies this morning, and Balto is with them!" She proceeded to hug both Jenna and Balto, praising them for their new pups. Later, Rosy's parents would come in and take a look at the pups, also praising Jenna and her mate for raising a new family. As they did so, Balto and Jenna spoke to each other about a discussion involving the pups.

After a while, Rosy and her parents left their wolfdog hero and prized pet husky alone again with the pups. Balto could only stare down at his six adorable pups with so much fatherly pride.

"Jenna... they are absolutely beautiful. I never would have thought I would one day raise my own pups with someone as beautiful as you." He was starting to tear up in joy. "I have my own family to raise, and I owe it to you."

"There there, my wonderful and gentle Balto." Jenna licked the tears from his eyes and licked his cheek. "After all the hardships you went through in your previous life as an outcast, you deserve this wonderful time with your new family. I also have this family because of you, and I owe you too. Come closer to meet your newborn sons and daughters. They will love, need, and adore you as their one and only father, just as they shall do so for me for being their one and only mother."

Balto licked Jenna's cheek and leaned closer to watch his pups.

"Come even closer, Balto. Embrace them more personally." Jenna beckoned Balto snuggle with her and their pups in their bed. After a moment, Balto did just so, and Jenna shared her affection with Balto as she watched him adore his pups.

A sweet moment came when Balto's siblings came back.

"Balto, Jenna, we're... back..." Aurora spoke. When the trio came closer, they spotted not only Balto in Jenna's bed and snuggling with her and the pups, but he was also sleeping.

"Awww, how sweet." Eyak commented.

"Sleep well, brother." Juneau spoke, coming over and gently stroking Balto's head. "You deserve time with your new family."

Later...

Balto woke up from the nap he took and it did take him a few moments to wake up and orient himself. When he did so, he felt someone rub and stroke his head and the back of his neck as he lift his head.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." It was his beloved eldest sister Juneau greeting him. Balto heard some female giggles. He also felt Jenna lick his cheek and rub her against the side of his neck fur.

"Our friends came to greet your pups while you were taking a nap." Juneau told him. By this time, Balto was fully oriented and awake. He saw Galen, Kane, and Alaska before him and his siblings.

"We made sure not to disturb you, Balto." Alaska sweetly and gently spoke.

"Congratulations on your new pups and your new family." Kane added.

"You and Jenna must be so proud, Balto. My brother, sister, and I are also happy for you and Jenna."

"Your pups are so cute and adorable!" Alaska almost squealed loud, but contained herself.

Balto gently chuckled. He nuzzled Jenna and took care to get out of her bed and joined Galen and his siblings.

"I'm glad you three are here too. Thanks for dropping by." He said as he wrapped his paws around Galen and Kane, and gently rubbed Alaska's head with his paw. Afterwards, he went back to sit with his mate, still lying in bed. Juneau and her siblings joined Galen and his.

"Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, Galen, Alaska, Kane..." Jenna spoke. The six turned and gave Jenna their full attention.

"...Balto and I have something to tell you about the pups." She turned to face Balto and beckoned him to speak.

"We are listening." Galen spoke.

Balto began. "Jenna and I talked about who can help take care of our pups." He walked up to his eldest sister and her friend, who both were wrapping their paws around each other. "Juneau, you get to take care of my two eldest pups: Aleu and Yukon. Galen, feel free lend a paw as well."

Juneau and Galen shared glances at each other, then smiled back at Balto. "I am honored to help you and Jenna raise Aleu and Yukon."

"Same here." Galen replied. "Balto, I won't let you and Jenna down. I promise." Juneau smiled and nuzzled her friend. Balto smiled and pat his shoulder.

"I know you won't." He then proceeded to go to his older brother and his friend. "Eyak, you get to watch over Saba and Dingo. Alaska, you can help out Eyak as well."

"I'll be there for you, Jenna, and your pups when you need me. Just give me the word, little brother." Eyak smiled proudly.

"I won't let anything bad happen to your and Jenna's pups, Balto." Alaska smiled while Eyak wrapped his paw around her shoulder.

Balto nodded to their responses and proceeded to Aurora and Kane.

"I suppose you two already know who you will be taking care of." Balto said.

"Say no more, Balto. With me and Kane, young Kodi and Nuivat are in good paws."

"We'll make sure they are safe and sound, and that they have fun with their aunts and uncle." Kane replied.

From then on, Balto, Jenna, his siblings, and their friends gathered and continued to watch over and adore the newborns.

"Its too bad that my mom and dad couldn't be here to see this." Balto spoke quietly and with a hint of sadness.

"Its alright, my brother." Juneau comforted, nuzzling and embracing him. "At least you have Aurora, Eyak, and I to be here for you and Jenna when mom and dad can't."

"Juneau is right, Balto." Jenna said. "They would be proud to see our pups. Your mother and father would be especially proud of you... your mother would most especially be proud." Jenna added.

Balto thought for a moment.

"Your brother, sister, and I all miss mom and dad. We wish they could be here to see the birth of your pups. On the bright side, you have the three of us, and you have Jenna. She has you, and most especially, at least your pups won't grow up without a loving and caring family."

Balto's eyes opened with realization. "You're right. I never got to grow up with a complete family, even with you, Eyak, and Aurora reuniting with me later on. But at least my pups will have Jenna and I to grow up with."

Jenna smiled and licked her mate's cheek. "That's my Balto I know and love." She continued to lick and nuzzle him. Balto in turn returned her affection.

He turned over to Juneau, and the brother and sister licked, nuzzled, and hugged each other.

Later that day, Max greeted Balto and his family, then took his turn to greet Balto's pups. After a while, Balto left Jenna with the company of his siblings, their friends, and Max while he went over to return the favor and greet Max's new family.

As he went across town, he took a moment to look up at the sky.

"Mom, dad, I miss you. My siblings miss you too. I don't know if you survived the blizzard or not. If you two are still alive and out there somewhere, I hope I can see you again, I'm raising my own pups with Jenna, and would love for you to see your grandpups. You would be so proud, both of you."

After a moment of reflection, Balto continued to greet Molly, Audrey, and Molly's new pups. Today was an eventful day for the two new families. Little did the parents, uncle, and aunts know that their families will not only cross paths, but they would do so in other, unexpected ways, yet to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Balto's Story

Part 2: Outcast No more/ Life of a Hero

Chapter 23: Exploring Puppyhood

"Wow, so that's how it was when we were born." Dingo commented to his parents.

"You are correct, Dingo." Jenna walked over and nuzzled her middle son. "It was a proud moment for your father and I, as well as when Max, Molly, and Audrey met you and your siblings when you all were young." Dingo glanced at his mate Dana, then glanced to each of his siblings before turning back to face his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I suppose that when my siblings and I were born, it was much of the same for you two and aunt Audrey." Dusty spoke.

"You are also correct to assume so, my dear." Molly spoke as she and Max joined their daughter and son in-law

"It was also a proud moment for your mother and I to see you and your siblings born. Even aunt Audrey was eager to help take care of you and your siblings." Max added.

"Papa, how were my siblings and I like when we were all pups... playing with you and mama?" Aleu asked.

"Were we really rough little rascals for you?" Saba added, causing her siblings to laugh in amusement.

Even Balto laughed whole heartedly. Afterwards, Eyak next to him gently pat his little brother's shoulder to encourage him to continue their storytelling.

"Every one of you were very much innocent and fun-loving. Always something to remember for all of you when you raise your own families some day: pups are packed with limitless energy. It may be hard at times to keep up, but it almost seems like pups will never run out of energy to stay awake and play."

"You and your siblings were the same when you were all pups, son..." Beringo walked over to Balto's side and wrapped his leg around him. "... and it was no different when my siblings and I were pups, and when your sons and daughters were pups too." He glanced over to his grandpups before allowing Balto and Jenna to talk.

Approx. 6 weeks later...

The youngest pup Nunivat leapt up on top of her father's head as she and her siblings played with their daddy.

"Go daddy go! Go daddy go!"

Balto could only chuckle in amusement over hearing his youngest daughter's tiny puppy voice, followed by the squeals and yips of her siblings.

"Hold on up there!" Balto said as he ran around, followed by his other 5 pups.

They kept running around the beach before Balto tumbled on his back. He kept laughing as his pups crawled all over him, smothering him with licks and nuzzles... some of the pups were even playfully pulling on Balto's ears.

"Alright. Don't be too rough on your father, and don't tire him too much." A sweet and gentle female voice called for them.

"Mama!" They all jumped from Balto to go greet their mother. She leaned down to lick and nuzzle each of her pups.

"Mama's so glad to see all of you... happy and playing with your father."

"We are having fun with papa!" Kodi said.

Jenna licked Kodi's forhead. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear.

"Dad is really fast!" Yukon yipped excitedly.

Jenna grinned and nuzzled him, followed by tipping him on his back and tickling his belly. Even his siblings were giggling in amusement and followed Jenna's lead.

With the pups preoccupied, Jenna came over to lovingly greet her beloved mate. Still lying down on his side, Jenna leaned down and softly as well as sweetly nuzzle him, rubbing her muzzle against the side of his.

"Having fun with the pups, my love?" She whispered. "I hope they are treating you well."

"You have no idea, Jenna." Balto said softly and licked her nose, causing her to giggle. "Its so wonderful being a father to my own pups."

"I'm happy that you get to raise your own pups, Balto. I'm having a wonderful time being a mother to the pups I gave birth to." The couple happily licked and nuzzled each other, and they turned to the pups as they yipped over seeing their parents love each other. The couple then walked over to spend more time with their pups as a family.

_I can't say this enough. It was a proud time to raise the six of you. You were all young, adorable, bright futures ahead. However, there were times were you six were naughty little rascals._ Balto chuckled humorously.

_Regardless, you were all innocent and exploring the world around you. In time, you would all grow older and wiser to the point you are at now._ Jenna added.

With the humans away, Balto, Jenna, and their pups were comfortable inside the human house's living room. Balto was asleep next to his mate, and Jenna continued watching the pups for him. She too was tired from running around and keeping up with her pups' tiny energetic paws.

"Play with us, mama! Play with us, mama!" Saba yipped.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Mama is feeling too tired to play." Jenna gently replied.

Meanwhile, the pups kept on running around the living room. However, it made Jenna's heart beat faster and faster when she spotted little Aleu climbing above some furniture.

"Aleu! Get off of there, sweetheart!" In the nick of time, Jenna jumped over and saved Aleu as she accidentally fell off.

As if nothing happened, Aleu kept on giggling.

"Aleu, your father and I kept telling you not to climb on top of furniture like that. You could get hurt!"

"But it's fun, mama! I like looking around and climbing stuff!" Aleu replied.

"You and dad told us to always look around and explore!" Yukon said, tackling Aleu on her back.

"True, but that you still have to be very careful. You don't want to make the humans mad at you."

They then heard Balto yawn and stretch.

"Listen to your mother, pups. If she doesn't say this to you, then I will."

"Daddy, how about you play with us next!" Kodi asked.

"I'm still tired, little one. I would love to continue playing, but just not now." Balto replied.

"How about we all do something together without tiring your father and I too much?" Jenna suggested.

"Like what, mama?" Dingo asked.

Jenna thought for a moment. "How about a story?"

"Oooo oooo! How about when you met papa?" Saba asked.

All the pups cheered in approval. Balto silently looked at Jenna with an uncertain look on his face.

"I would love to tell you the story of how your father and I met, and when we did so when we were little pups like you are!" Jenna answered. She then walked up to Balto and whispered in his ear:

"No worries, Balto. We can leave out the bad parts, or at least downplay the negatives so the pups will enjoy this story."

"If you say so, Jenna. How about you lead the story time?" Balto offered. Jenna accepted.

The pups gathered and snuggled around their parents. Jenna told them her story of how she met Balto and all the times they spent with each other. Of course, she left out Balto's traumatic outcast past to keep the story pup friendly and keep their innocence. Jenna found herself immersed in her tale that by the time she finished, each of her pups were silently sleeping, and same with Balto going back to sleep again.

Jenna smiled proudly. "At least I know one way to put seven pups to sleep..." She giggled. "... maybe even eight."

"I see that you told Aleu and her siblings the same story you're telling us now, except shorter." Yang spoke after a long time.

"My parents used to do the same thing in my family." Thunder added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all pups... wolf or dog, even human children, get told the story of how their parents met... besides now." Josh further commented.

"So dad, when will we get to the part when my brothers, sisters, and I were adopted? Well, besides Aleu." Yukon asked, turning to his eldest sister for a moment.

"I think that part will be next." Yin replied to her mate.

"We'll get there, son." Balto told Yukon. "But... we do have one part to cover before then. Max, Molly, how about you start this part?"

"I know what part this is, and I am very much happy to help tell it." Max said.


	24. Chapter 24

What Could Have Been

Chapter 24: Meeting The In-laws and Grandpups

The next days have been peaceful and happy for the two families. Balto and Jenna were having a fun time raising and playing with their pups. Their pups also bonded so closely with their aunts and uncle. Even Boris, Muk, and Luk were having a fun time helping Balto and Jenna to raise their pups... even if Boris gets in the middle of their roughhousing.

"This takes me back to when a certain boychick was a pup himself..." Boris chuckled.

Balto chuckled as well. "Remind me, Boris. Was I as roughhousing with you as my pups are at times?"

"Very funny, Balto." He said. "Now you know what it was like for me to look out for your four legs."

"Fair enough." Balto replied.

Even Max, Molly, and Audrey were having fun times with their pups/ nieces and nephews.

"There's nothing like being a father, right?" Audrey asked Max.

"You betcha, little sis." Max affectionately rubbed his sister's head.

"I don't know anything about being a father. Nor does Molly, but that's ok. I'm content with being an aunt."

What came as a surprise to both families is that it was time for a family reunion. For Max and Molly, they and Audrey met up with their parents again. They were all overjoyed to reunite for the first time since the couple and their siblings were pups. Afterwards, they went to introduce their pups to their grandparents.

"Aunt Audrey? Where are we going?" Kobuk said.

"You and your siblings are going to meet some people. I know you're going to really like them." Audrey said.

"Who are they? Who are they?" Dusty yipped.

Audrey giggled. "Trust me, little ones. You're going to love them!"

In no time, the moment finally came.

"Mama? Papa?" Katmai asked.

"Awww! Is that them?" A black and white female adult asked.

"Yes they are, mom!" Max replied, then headed towards his pups.

"Pups, meet your grandparents! My mom and dad: Dakota and Indiana.

"Also meet my mom and dad: Hallie and Justin!" Molly added.

"Grandma Dakota and grandpa Indiana?" Katmai and Kobuk asked.

"Grandma Hallie and grandpa Justin?" Dusty and Allina also asked.

"You bet!" Molly chipped.

"Come over here, little ones!" Justin called out.

"Awesome! Grandma and grandpa!" The four pups rushed over to meet their grandparents, licking, nuzzling, and playing with them, as well as learning each other's names.

"It was a surprise to learn that Max and Molly became mates... now we get to meet their pups!" Hallie said.

"You look just like your parents and aunt Audrey!" Dakota cheered, Dusty and Kobuk licking and nuzzling her.

"Thanks, mom." Max said, approaching his mother.

"We're so happy for you, son. You and Molly, as well as your sister." Indiana hugged Max.

"Mama, will grandma and grandpa stay?" Allina asked.

Justin affectionately rubbed her head with his paw. "No worries, little one. We are going to be here for a few weeks. We have plenty of time to play with each other."

"Yay!"

Max, Molly, and Audrey smiled and watched together as the young pups played with their grandparents.

"Molly, you think that Balto and Jenna could be introducing their pups to their grandparents one day?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know about Balto. He and his siblings were separated from their parents when they were young. If anything, they could introduce their pups to Jenna's parents... if they ever come to town."

Meanwhile...

Balto was looking up to join his mate Jenna. However, he was surprised and confused when he found two new red dogs he never met before. It wasn't until moments later that Jenna found them that Balto found out he just met his mother in-law and father in-law.

Jenna introduced Balto to her parents, and though they were surprised to see a wolf among them, they were even more surprised to know that this wolf they were introduced to was THE Balto of Nome from last year. After getting to know each other, Balto and Jenna introduced their pups to their grandparents after having his siblings bring them.

"Aunt Juneau, where are we going?" Nunivat asked.

"Sweetie, your parents want us to take you to meet some special people." Juneau replied.

"Who?" Aleu asked.

"You'll see, Aleu." Eyak told her.

"Who are they? Who are they?" Saba begged.

"Be patient, little ones." Aurora nuzzled her niece and her siblings. "You'll love who you will meet."

In moments, they met them.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet your grandpups." Jenna told her parents Koyuk and Scottia.

"Grandpups?" Kodi asked. "Woah, are they grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes we are, young one!" Koyuk said.

"We are pleased to meet you and your siblings!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The six pups went up to meet their grandparents, getting to know them and playing with them.

"Jenna, Balto, your pups are adorable!" Scottia beamed.

"Congrats, you two! Little Saba looks just like you, Jenna! Even Nunivat almost looks like you!"

"Thanks, dad." Jenna said, licking her father's cheek. "Balto unknowingly named little Saba after my sister. I told him how sweet that was afterwards."

"Ahhh. I thought that one of you named your pup after your sister." Koyuk said, nuzzling Jenna and continuing to play with his grandpups.

"By the way... Scottia, Koyuk… I would also like you to meet my siblings." Balto walked up to his brother and sisters.

"Meet my eldest sister, Juneau..." The pair nuzzled and licked each other. "... and my older brother Eyak and my older sister Aurora."

"Pleasure to meet you." Aurora said.

"Balto, you are the youngest of your siblings?" Scottia asked.

"Yes, he is." Juneau said.

"May we meet your parents? Are they around?" Scottia asked.

Balto and his siblings brought Koyuk and Scottia to talk privately while Jenna took care of the pups. Balto and his siblings explained that their parents were separated from them when they were young. Balto explained that he was also separated from his siblings, only to reunite with them about 2-3 years later.

"I'm sorry that you never reunited with your parents." Koyuk said.

"Balto, you've come a long way since being a pup having to grow up without your parents, brother, and sisters for a time." Scottia added.

"At least you four got to be together again." Koyuk said, earning nods from Balto, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora.

"Scottia, Koyuk, may I ask how long you two are visiting?" Balto inquired.

"We'll be here for a month, so we will have plenty of time to spend with you and your brother and sisters, our daughter, and our grandpups."

"We are honored to meet you and to host you during your stay." Balto smiled. He nuzzled his father in-law and mother in-law, and they nuzzled their son in-law in return.

In short, what could have been an average everyday turned to be a happy reunion for the families. Aleu, Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat, as well as Dusty, Katmai, Allina, and Kobuk were more than happy to play with their grandparents as well.


	25. Chapter 25

What Could Have Been

Chapter 25: Meeting New Friends Part 1

"Balto, where are you off to now?"

"Don't worry about me, Boris. I'm going to see Jenna and the pups. Maybe my brother, sisters, and their friends will be with them. Maybe Jenna's parents will be with them too."

"Alright. Good luck, Balto. Have fun, and don't forget to come home soon. I still need help with the balls of fluff!"

"I'll do what I can, Boris."

Balto was then off to meet his family. He was so eager to meet his own pups and his family that he could almost feel his pups crawling all over him already.

Before he got to Jenna's shed, her parents were already there to greet him.

"Ahhh, Balto! Always warming to see our favorite son in-law!" Scottia went up to Balto, licking and nuzzling his cheek, causing him to blush.

Koyuk took his turn to greet his daughter's mate. He softly nuzzled him and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Looking to meet Jenna and your pups?"

"As always." Balto smiled, bowing in respect to his father in-law.

"This way."

Koyuk and his mate led Balto inside the shed, where their family awaited him.

"Daddy! It's daddy!" Saba exclaimed in excitement. She and her brothers Yukon, Dingo, and Kodi ran up to their papa and greeted him excitedly.

"Pups! How are you four?" Balto licked and nuzzled each of them.

"Your pups were so excited to see you, brother." His brother Eyak and his sisters Juneau and Aurora walked up to embrace him.

"Brother, sisters, thanks for coming here." Balto said.

"No, thank you for coming here." Aurora replied.

Balto parted from them, and he saw three more dogs walk up to his siblings' sides. "Ahh, Galen, Alaska, Kane. Good to see you all."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Balto." Alaska warmly greeted, speaking on behalf of her brothers.

"Where's Aleu and Nunivat?" Balto asked.

"They are sleeping, my love. They don't want to come out and play right now." Balto turned to see Jenna warmly smiling at him, with their daughters sleeping soundly at her side.

"That's ok. They can go ahead and continue sleeping." Balto walked over to them. He softly sniffed and nuzzled Aleu and Nunivat, taking care not to wake them up. He then smiled at Jenna and the couple exchanged nuzzles.

"Dad, can we go out to play?" Saba asked.

"Of course we can, sweetie!" Balto nuzzled his daughter. "Why don't the 5 of us go out to walk across town?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kodi answered. His brothers and sister all yipped in agreement.

Aunt Alaska, Uncle Eyak, Grandma Scottia, can I go with you?" Saba asked.

"Awww, of course you can!" Scottia replied to her granddaughter. She looked over to Balto for approval.

"Have fun with your uncle, aunt, and grandmother, sweetheart!" Balto encouraged.

"I will!" She went off with the three adults to their separate way, while Balto shortly took his sons out for a walk. Juneau, Aurora, and their friends walked out on their own, leaving Jenna with her daughters and her parents.

It was an exciting day for Balto and his sons. They went walking around, met up with Max, Molly, and their parents, and continued their cross town adventure. However, things did not go as planned. One by one, he found that each of his pups went missing. He was in a panic.

_Sons, where did you go? I have to find you three and figure out what caused you to get lost... before they really get lost._

Balto later met up with his friend Max once more, this time accompanied by his mother in-law Hallie. She offered to find one of his sons, while Balto went to get his oldest son Yukon, with Max looking for his daughter Dusty (since she went missing too), and for Balto's youngest son Kodi.

Before they knew it, it was the middle of the afternoon, and all three of Balto's sons were found. Balto thanked Max and Hallie for their help, left, then went to a private place in one of the town's alleys to have a talk with his pups.

"You three, why did you all run off and disappeared like that? You had me worried sick!" Balto tried to lower his voice. He did not want to make his pups think he was angry at them, but he couldn't deny that he was scared for their safety.

"I'm sorry that we disappeared, dad." Kodi apologetically rubbed into his father's leg. "I was distracted by someone who ended up being Max's daughter Dusty."

"You met his daughter?" Balto asked his son.

"Same here." Yukon spoke. " I met two new friends and stopped some bullies!"

"Yeah! Same! Same!" Dingo said. "I met a pretty friend who was being bullied!"

"Really? That sounds fascinating." Balto laid down and gathered his pups to sit and lie down in front of him. "Tell me, my sons... who did you meet?"

Kodi went up first.

"I saw someone passing by near us. I followed that guy, but I realized I ended up getting lost. As I was trying to come back, I bumped into Dusty! We told each other's names and we played with each other before Max found us and carried us back to see you, dad."

Yukon then explained during his turn.

"I heard someone sounding scared. I wanted to help, so I really left to see what was going on. There were these three mean meanies cornering this pretty girl with half of her face being dark. I went to beat up the bad puppies and ended up saving her, and even meeting her brother. She even called me a hero! Like you, dad!"

"You beat up other pups?" Balto was shocked.

"I didn't touch them, papa! Honest! You told me that hurting people should be the last thing I ever should do, so I did as you told me!"

Balto smiled and affectionately rubbed his son's head. "That's my boy. Who were these two pups that you met?"

"Yang and his sister Yin."

"Fascinating…. she called you a hero. I'm proud of you, Yukon! Your mama would be proud too, and so would your aunt Juneau." He then turned to Dingo. "Who did you meet, Dingo?"

"I met this pretty girl named Dana! She was also being bullied by three meanies! I kept throwing snow at the meanies until they went away scared." The three pups chuckled at this remark. "We played with each other until Ms. Hallie found us."

"Well, it looks like you three had quite the morning and afternoon, huh." Balto commented. "Well, let's continue our walk, and this time, please stay together. If you see anyone, or anyone in trouble, let me know first before venturing off."

"Yes, papa." All three of his sons licked and nuzzled their dad. They briefly played with their papa before getting up and continuing their walk...


	26. Chapter 26

What Could Have Been

Chapter 26: Meeting new friends Part 2

After Kodi, Yukon, and Dingo met their friends and went home with their father, they told their mother Jenna and grandparents Koyuk and Scottia all about what happened and how they unintentionally left their father. Jenna was disappointed, but was still surprised and delighted that her sons met their new friends. Saba didn't meet any friends just yet, but she was encouraged by her brother's stories to try to find her own friend sometime soon starting the next day.

The next day went much of the same as the previous. Balto came by in the morning, and took his sons out for a walk again, while Saba joined her grandmother Scottia in another grandmother-granddaughter walk across the town of Nome.

What's different this time is that while Aleu kept sleeping, Nunivat now felt like going out to town. She asked her mother if she can walk outside, and Jenna agreed, provided that she was given company. Fortunately, grandpa Koyuk was more than willing and eager to accompany his granddaughter.

As Saba was walking with her grandmother, she kept on smelling something.

"Grandma? Do you smell that?"

"I don't, honey."

Sniff sniff.

"Wait, never mind. I do smell it."

Saba kept on following the scent.

"Grandma, do you know what it is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetie. I don't know either."

They kept following the scene until they saw a fence in their way.

"Whatever, or who ever we are looking for, is somewhere beyond that fence."

"How do we go past the fence to the other side, grandma?"

"Here, let me help you, but before I do, I will meet you at the other side. Please don't go far away from me like your brothers did with your father."

"I will, grandma."

Scottia carried Saba up and over the fence and started to find a way around to meet her granddaughter.

After a while though, she realized that it was taking longer to find a way to meet Saba.

_Oh dear, my reunion with Saba is getting delayed! I hope I don't lose her..._

Sure enough and much to her delight, Scottia found her.

"Saba! There you are!" She embraced her granddaughter." I'm sorry, Saba. It was taking a lot longer for me to find my way to you."

"It's ok, grandma. I found a new friend not too long after you helped me over the fence."

Scottia met him.

"Hello there, sweetie!"

"You must be miss Scottia. I met your granddaughter Saba after she was following me."

"Grandma, this is my new friend, Josh! He's from a far away place called Anchorage. His family is still back their though." At this moment, Josh started to sniff and tear up.

"I came here with my owner a couple of days ago. I still miss my mama and papa. Even my sisters are back there." Josh said, tearing up more.

"It's okay, sweetie, come here." Scottia hugged and comforted Josh, and even Saba joined.

"Don't worry, Josh. You met my granddaughter, and she will be your first friend in your new home. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to hang out with my granddaughter here in Nome. Now, why don't Saba and I walk you back to her home so that you can continue hanging out with her..."

Scottia and Saba walked Josh back to their home, and Saba told him more about her family. Josh was surprised and awed that her father was THE Balto of Nome that he heard about back in Anchorage. He was also excited at the thought that he would be the friend of Balto's daughter, and that he could meet him one day...

Koyuk took Nunivat out for their granddaughter-granddagughter walk as well. However, things didn't turn out well for him. Dark skies were starting to appear above them, and when some thunder and lightning started to boom, this startled him and Nunivat, and he found out quickly that Nunivat disappeared.

Fortunately, Koyuk also found her scent and was able to follow it back to her.

"Grandpa!" Nunivat ran over to Koyuk and trembled in his embrace.

"It's ok, Nunivat, it's ok. I'm here, and we have to get out of the open and back home right away."

He comforted her for a while before parting. It started to rain more and more.

"Grandpa, it's starting to rain!"

"Come Nunivat! We have to get back home to your family before we get drenched!

"Wait! What about Thunder? I bumped into him when I was freighted by the booming sounds in the sky."

Koyuk spotted the golden pup she was talking about.

"I see you met my granddaughter Nunivat." He told him.

"I'm Thunderbolt, or Thunder. Just like what scared us..."

Boom... Nunivat and Thunder then embraced again in fear.

"... just like that!"

"Alright then, you too. Thunder, come with Nunivat and I back to her family. I'm sure that her mother won't mind that you stay with us."

"Thank you sir." Thunder said.

"Call me Koyuk. I don't mind."

"Thank you, Koyuk."

Nunivat was escorted with Thunder back to Jenna's shed. They already found Balto and his sons back inside.

"Dad, good that you were able to bring Nunivat back." Jenna said. "Mom already brought Saba back with her friend. Even Balto brought Yukon, Dingo, and Kodi's friends along with them as it started raining. Even Max and Molly were kind enough to let Dusty come here with them."

"Good to hear, daughter." Koyuk replied. "Nunivat and I brought a new friend with us.

From that point onward, The big group of canines and wolfdogs continued chatting with each other. Balto and Jenna met their pup's new friends, and they were all excited to meet the parents of their new friends.

Unfortunately, Aleu was left without a friend to meet. She was regretful, and Jenna did her best to comfort her daughter.

"It's ok, Aleu. Don't lose hope, baby. One day, you'll meet your own special friend. I promise."

She comforted Aleu for a while, and her family and her pups' friends slept. She was the last one to sleep, as she glanced over at her eldest daughter.

"I promise you, Aleu. You'll find your own special friend one day. One way or another, you will..."


	27. Chapter 27

What Could Have Been

Chapter 27: Adoption

What a time it has been for Balto and Jenna. For the past year, Balto had once been an outcast. He became a hero. These two close and best friends fell in love and became loving, loyal and dedicated mates for each other. Balto and Jenna would become parents their own family of pups. Their pups had not only their aunts and uncle on Balto's side of their family, but they also had Jenna's parents Scottia and Koyuk on her side of the family as well.

They went through so much in the past several weeks. The pups found their friends, and now, they had become older enough to finally be given up for adoption. Balto had a soft spot for his pups and didn't want to let them go. Jenna felt the same way, but understood that her pups needed to find their own homes, their own lives, and their new owners just as they had found their new friends.

"I understand how it feels, brother." Juneau, his eldest sister and closest sibling nuzzled Balto to comfort him. "But Jenna is right. You two must let your pups go."

"We may not know how it is to be parents..." Aurora added. "But I'm sure if dad alone were here when we were pups, he would have to let us go and find our own lives. I'm sure that dad went through much of the same when he was a pup, considering that our paternal grandma and grandpa were not here when we were pups."

"I guess you're right. But still, I love my pups so much, and I'm sure that Jenna will also miss living with them at her house and her shed." Balto added.

"True, but... this shouldn't automatically be the end of your family... our family, being together. If the humans all stay in town, then your pups will able to see each other, see you and Jenna, and see us again everyday. Just wait and see, brother. Family is forever, no matter where we are in the world."

"Mom, dad, I can't believe that adoption of my pups is already here." Jenna said, even she was starting to tear up. "I'm going to really miss my babies living with me at home every morning, day, and night."

"It's alright, sweetheart." Koyuk nuzzled Jenna to comfort her. "Believe me, it was hard for your mother and I to let you and your siblings go when you were pups like Kodi and his siblings are. If any or all of your pups have their owners stay here in Nome, then you'll see your pups again. It just won't be under the same roof. Let them find their own lives to live, just as you told Balto. You've been a wonderful mother to your own pups, and they will always be your family, your babies, your sons and daughters. You and Balto will always be their parents to love and look up to, no matter what."

Jenna took comfort in her mother and fathers' wisdom. She embraced the time when her pups will all one by one be adopted.

Things started off slow at first, as this adoption would prove to last during the next few days. While the pups were horsing around and playing with each other, Yukon had the misfortune of being annoyed by Aleu's howling, which she kept doing so for no apparent reason other than that she couldn't help it and that she was excited about adoption.

First up, Dingo was adopted. He would find out that he would get to live with his friend Dana, as his new owner is her owner as well.

When Saba was adopted, she would come to find out that just like Dingo, she would be adopted by the same owner as her friend Josh. She would one day become a medical dog along side Josh, as their owner runs a medical business in their town of Nome ever since he moved there with Josh.

Nunivat's time for adoption came. Unlike Dingo and Saba, she would not live with Thunder. Fortunately, her owner lives on the same street as Thunder, providing Nunivat a way for her to frequently play and hang out with her friend.

All in all, Balto's pups would find that they would either be adopted by the same owners as their friends, or live next to or in front of them as neighbors, being able to play with their friends frequently.

The days passed, and soon, Kodi and Aleu would be the last pups to be left. Balto and Jenna watched them rough house with each other while still being affectionate as pups typically are. Before they knew it, Kodi was picked up by a boy... a boy that happened to be the same owner as that of Max and Molly. The two found out this, and Molly took it upon her self to promise to Balto and Jenna that she and Max would raise and take care of Kodi as much a part of her family as he is Balto and Jenna's son. Kodi would be ensured that not only would he have the chance to play with his friend Dusty (who is Max and Molly's daughter), but also that he would get to see his siblings and parents again, and that he would also be reminded who is true parents are. Jenna personally felt a bit jealous that her son would live with her friends, but is still happy and gracious that her son is under good paws.

Unlike her siblings, Aleu would find the misfortune of not being adopted by any human family. Balto and Jenna kept waiting longer and longer for someone to adopt Aleu, but alas, no one came.

"Oh dear. Little Aleu has no human family of her own." Juneau sympathized.

"Jenna, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid that Aleu is going to be like me... and my siblings: unadopted." Balto told his mate.

"No, Balto. We can't give up on Aleu. Someone has to adopt her."

"Jenna, listen to me. I hate to give up on the chances of Aleu being unadopted, but this is what things are pointing to. Go ahead and try to find an owner for Aleu, but no one has come to pick her up, even after we kept on waiting and waiting."

"And if Aleu still doesn't find an owner by even next week?" Eyak asked his little brother.

Balto nodded and faced Jenna. "Jenna, at the end of this, let me take in Aleu. She can live with me, her uncle Boris, and my siblings. We are all that she has left."

Jenna thought for a while and relented. She eventually had to relent after more days have passed and that no one still bothered to adopt Aleu. With a heavy heart, she watched as her mate carried Aleu back to the boat, accompanied by Balto's siblings.

Aleu, my dear, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are the only one of your siblings not to be adopted. I promise that one day, you will find your own life to live. I cannot let you just live without an owner. You must, and will have a bright future ahead of you, just like each of your siblings. I promise. You have to have a bright future, someday, one way or another..."


	28. Chapter 28

What Could Have Been

Chapter 28: Checking up on the nieces and nephews

"So Aurora, I haven't seen you in a while, nor your nieces and nephews." A red-brown husky named Kane said as he walked with his close friend. "How are they doing?"

"So nice of you to ask, my dear friend Kane." Aurora sweetly answered, then licked his cheek affectionately and leaned against his side while rubbing her head against his neck fur. "My nieces and nephews were adopted recently."

"Congratulations! I'm sure you're happy that the pups are going to experience lives with new owners and new homes." Kane replied.

"Thank you Kane, but the praise should go to not only the pups, but to Balto and Jenna as well." She replied.

"Of course, their pups are going to stay in Nome so they can continue being with each other and their parents. I mean, right?"

"It seems so. It was hard for my little brother and sister in-law... especially her, to let go of their pups. Though I did check on them yesterday with Jenna."

"How are they?"

"Apparently, Aleu was the only one of her siblings to not get adopted. She lives with her father, my brother, sister, and I at our boat. Otherwise, I actually found Kodi with Molly. He just so happened to be adopted by her and Max's owner."

"I believe that Max and Molly's daughter is named Dusty, and she is Kodi's friend! He must have been excited to start living with his friend!" Kane exclaimed.

"If it were only that simple, Kane." Aurora said. "Although Kodi was excited at first, it was very hard for him to adjust living away from Jenna and his siblings. I actually found him crying and hugging Jenna. He did better after a little bit of comfort, even considering that Dingo and his friend Dana appeared afterwards. Before then, poor little Kodi…"

A grey female named Aurora found herself walking through the town of Nome when a scene caught her eye. It was curious and alarming at the same time. From a distance, she saw her young red nephew Kodi embracing his mother Jenna as she seems to be comforting him. They were even joined by another female named Molly, who Aurora watched join Jenna and Kodi, softly stroking the back of Kodi's head.

As the red pup was being comforted, he spotted his aunt in the distance. "Aunt Aurora?"

Knowing that she won't stay out of the situation, she made her way over to the trio.

"Aunt Aurora..."

As she got closer, Kodi came over to embrace her. For a moment, Aurora did her best to comfort Kodi, rubbing his back with her paw as he hugged her leg near her paw.

"Kodi, what's wrong? You're with your mother now. Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"I... I am happy. But... I just miss being with my mama." Kodi replied sadly.

"It's ok, Kodi." Aurora laid down to lick Kodi's face and stroke the back of his head. "You get to see your mother. You may not be living with her anymore, but you still get to see her. I'm sure that you'll be able to see your father and the rest of your siblings too... even myself and your other aunt and uncle." She paused for a moment. "Aren't you also excited that you were adopted and get to live in a new surrounding?"

"He is." Molly replied. "In fact, Kodi got adopted by Max and my owner. Kodi gets to live with us and our daughter Dusty. He was excited for sure, but realized how much he misses his mother."

Aurora nodded.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, my son." Jenna replied. She nuzzled Kodi's face and rubbed her nose against his. "You get to see me, your father, and even your aunt Aurora. It may also take some time for you to adjust to living away from me, but you'll still get to see your family."

Kodi thought for a moment, then he leaned forward to hug Jenna, and she warmly accepted his embrace.

"Thank you, mama." Kodi said.

After hugging, Molly and Aurora both helped Jenna comfort Kodi until he felt better.

"Mama!' The new voice startled the group, and Jenna turned around and gasped in delight when she saw who that voiced belonged to.

"Dingo! Oh Dingo, my second oldest son!" Jenna opened her paws up, and Dingo jumped over to hug her. He laughed as he was smothered with licks on the face.

"I missed you, mama!" Dingo was excited for sure. His tail wagged when he saw who was with her.

"Woah! Kodi!" He momentarily pounced on his brother, giving him a lick on the face before getting up.

"Dingo?" Kodi asked.

"He sure is, Dingo."

"Aunt Aurora!" Dingo came over to hug his aunt.

"How well are you doing, nephew?" Aurora said as they both exchanged affection.

"I'm doing great, aunt Aurora!" Dingo said.

Jenna wrapped her paw around Kodi and pat him. "See, my youngest son? You get to still see your family every day." Jenna turned to face Molly.

"You get to see your two sons again, Jenna." Molly told her, earning a nod in affirmation from Jenna.

"Hello!" A female voice greeted.

"Oh, you must be Dingo's friend, Dana!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I sure am, Dingo's mom!" Dana replied. Jenna giggled. "Please, call me Jenna, as usual."

"Call me Aurora, as usual too." She added.

"You're here, Dana!" Dingo exclaimed. He and Dana jumped towards each other to tumble around, giggling and laughing. Even the adults were giggling in amusement. Then, Jenna got an idea.

"Say... while I got all of you here..." The pups turned to face Jenna. "Dingo, Kodi, you too up for a playtime for old times?" Dingo and Kodi gasped in anticipation in excitement. Jenna then turned to Dana. "Feel free to join in with us, Dana."

"Oooo! Oooo!" Another female suddenly pounced Kodi. This was his second time being pounced.

"May I join?" The grey female pup Dusty asked.

Jenna giggled. "Sure, sweetie. The more, the merrier!" Dusty got off of Kodi to look at her mother Molly.

"Go ahead, darling." Molly smiled. Dusty then turned to her father Max, who was joining them, and he silently beckoned her to continue.

"Allow me to help out as well." Aurora offered.

"Of course." Jenna replied.

As the two adults played with the four pups, Molly lovingly joined her mate's side as the two watched the playtime unfold.

The young and beautiful white female wolfdog Juneau was walking by herself, and thanks to the smile on her face, its easy to surmise that she is in a good mood after a previous event. Speaking of which...

She would find herself fortunate to share her joy with a close someone. She spotted a dark figure across from her, and a smile formed on her muzzle. She then ran to see him, as he did the same.

"Galen!"

The pair leaned against each other as Juneau hugged her friend. Galen gently rubbed his chin against her neck fur.

"Its so good to see you again after a few days." She replied.

"Same here." He replied. The two parted, and Galen took Juneau's paw and held it up as he said: "How are you, my dear Juneau?" He then softly rubbed his muzzle against Juneau's front paw with reverence, nuzzling her paw.

Juneau blushed and giggled in embarrassment and amusement. "Oh Galen, you..." She continued giggling. "I'm doing very fine. In fact, you caught me in a very happy mood." After Galen was done with his chivalrous gesture, she leaned forward to deeply nuzzle his face.

"I'm happy to catch you in a good mood, Juneau." He returned her nuzzle. "So what have you been up to that brings you in a cheery mood?" He asked as the pair walked side to side with each other.

"You know that Balto and Jenna's pups were adopted?"

"I did hear."

"Well Galen, a few minutes ago, I just got back from spending time with my brother and his pups, as well as their friends."

"Delightful." Galen smiled at her. "Please, do tell how that moment went."

Juneau smiled and licked his cheek. "It would be my pleasure." She leaned against his side.

Galen smiled, leaned back against her, and licked her cheek, earning her giggle. Galen wrapped his tail gently and warmly around Juneau as the pair continued to walk and listened to her story...

In the late morning/afternoon, Juneau decided to take a walk across town. As she did so, she heard some small voices around a corner, which caught her attention. They sounded familiar...

When she investigated the commotion, she spotted her baby brother Balto with several pups: her nephew Yukon near his paws, a pair of grey pups with half white and half black faces, her niece Nunivat on top of his head, her grey niece Aleu who resembled her father and a gold/yellow pup joining them.

Balto spotted his eldest sister and called out for her. "Hey, sister! Good to see you"

"Aunt Juneau!" Yukon and Aleu ran over to see her. Nunivat jumped off Balto's head and joined her younger brother and sister in greeting their aunt.

"Hello, my nieces and nephew! It's good to see all of you!" She licked and nuzzled each of them, and they escourted their aunt to their father and the other puppies.

"Balto, I'm glad to see you." She softly nuzzled her brother.

"I'm always happy to see you too, Juneau." He returned her nuzzle. "My son and daughters were just catching up with myself and each other, and also introduced their friends." Juneau then turned to see the grey pups and the golden one.

"I believe that you 3 are the friends of my nephew Yukon, and my nieces Aleu and Nunivat."

"We met with Aleu, ma'am." Yin replied. "My brother Yang and I are friends with Yukon."

"And I am friends with Nunivat." The gold pup added. "My name is Thunder."

"And my name is Yin." She added.

"Well Yin, Yang, Thunder, its a pleasure to meet you 3." Juneau replied. "Please, call me Juneau."

"Cool!" Yang spoke.

Juneau turned to her eldest niece. "What about you, Aleu? Where's your friend?"

"I don't have a friend, Aunt Juneau." Aleu spoke sadly. "I was never adopted. I live with my papa."

"That's right." Juneau remembered, and rubbed Aleu's head to comfort her. "No worries, young Aleu. I'm sure that you'll find a friend someday. Everyone has friends. Each of your siblings have friends. Your aunt, uncle, and I have our friends. Your mother Jenna and your father Balto were friends before they became a couple and had you six. Even then, they both have friends. I'm sure that you will find a friend, Aleu. At least you get to live with your papa, and your uncle, aunt, and I."

Aleu did not respond, but only nodded.

Juneau thought of an idea and turned to each of the pups before her and Balto. "Pups, since you are all together, why not have my brother Balto and I watch over you five, and have you all play with each other?"

"Yes! Yes! Play!" Nunivat yipped. She suddenly tackled Yukon to his back and giggled. "I got you, Yukon!"

"Hey, no fair! You only got me because I wasn't expecting it." He replied. Nunivat still ignored this retort, and giggled as she got off of Yukon and went over to lick Aleu's cheek. "You have to catch me, Aleu! You all have to!"

"I'll get you first, Nunivat!" Thunder joined in the playtime, and Nunivat squealed as the pups chased after her and each other.

"Hey now, don't go too far!" Balto called out.

"We won't, daddy!" Nunivat replied as she brought the chase back closer to the adults.

Juneau sighed in content and settled down next to her brother. She smiled at Balto and gently stroked the back of his head and neck.

"I'm so proud of you Balto, my little brother." She spoke softly and affectionately. "You've changed so much in the past months or so, and a lot of it for the better."

Balto blushed. "Thanks, sis. I couldn't have done it without you, Eyak, Aurora, Jenna, Boris, Max, and so on." He paused for a moment as they watched the pups play. "I came from some of the darkest moments of my life, and even though I thought that there couldn't be anything to bring good enough change in my life for the better... even when I strongly hesitated in bringing you and our brother and sister into my problems..."

"You still managed to come out of your outcast days stronger and wiser than before." Juneau finished. She wrapped her paw around him and pulled him to her side. "You went from being a hated outcast to a hero and beloved mate, to a wonderful father to your own pups. If mom and dad were here, they would be proud of the legacy you're forming and leaving behind."

"At least I'm not doing so alone." Balto added. "I can't take all of the credit though. Perhaps you and our siblings will help form and leave legacies of your own one day. I notice that you are growing closer to Galen, Eyak with Alaska, and Aurora with Kane."

Juneau couldn't help but blush. "Perhaps so, Balto. I will not deny that Galen and I alone are growing closer and closer to each other everyday. Whatever the case, we are still friends at the moment. Close friends, even. For now, I'm just content with helping you and Jenna raise your pups, and spending time with our nieces and nephews as they start their own lives."

Balto nodded, and silently, the two close siblings watched the pups play.

Back at the house of a certain pure white husky wearing a bright blue bandana, her close friend Eyak, who also had a pure white coat, was snuggling with her.

Alaska sighed in content as she rested her head on Eyak's front paws.

"Feeling good, Alaska?" Eyak asked as he licked her head.

She sighed in content. "I always feel so safe with you around, Eyak." She replied. "But want to hear from you... I heard that your brother and sister in-law's pups were adopted. How are the little ones doing?"

"They are doing quite well." Eyak replied. "Aleu is the only one of them not to be adopted, nor find a friend in town. She gets to live with her papa, and my sisters and I at our boat. Otherwise, everyone is doing relatively well adjusting to their new owners and their new homes. In fact, I was just with Jenna an hour ago, checking up on her sweet little daughter Saba, and her friend Josh."

"I'm sure that she was thrilled to see not only her mama, but you too. I noticed how close you are to Saba."

"Indeed I am, Alaska. Not only were we all thrilled to see each other, but wait until you find out what Saba will be doing with her friend Josh for a living..."

"Thanks for accompanying me, Eyak." Jenna said. "You are always welcome to join me. It's good to have a handsome and strong brother in-law when I'm not with your brother Balto."

"It's my pleasure, Jenna." Eyak smiled. "I'm so proud that my little brother and you are together, and form an unbreakable -"

"Bond?" Jenna guessed.

"Well, that's true, but I was actually going to say that you ad my little brother form an unbreakable team... always dedicated to taking care of your six pups. Even with each other, I imagine it still is a lot of stressful work to look after six pups."

"True." Jenna said. "It is exhausting. But at least neither of us have to do it alone."

As they walked and chatted with each other, they didn't even realize that they arrived at their destination sooner than they anticipated. This made it even more pleasant when a young red pup greeted them.

"Mama!" She ran over to greet her mother.

"Oh Saba, there you are, my little girl!" The two hugged each other and exchanged licks and nuzzles.

"Uncle Eyak!"

"Hey! How's my favorite niece in town?" Eyak embraced Saba. She giggled as she exchanged licks and nuzzles with her uncle.

"Oh, you two look so adorable with each other..." Jenna commented. They chatted for a bit, with Saba delightfully surprising her mother and aunt with telling her that she is being trained with by her friend Josh and her new owner on being a helper dog at the local vet. When Josh came out, Saba excitedly took him to greet her mother and uncle.

"Well well, I never would have thought that my little girl would become... a medical dog." Jenna said in astonishment.

"It sounds very exciting." Eyak added, rubbing Saba's head with his paw.

"I don't know a lot about being a medical helper dog though." She said.

"Don't worry, Saba." Josh embraced her. "I don't know a lot about that either, but our owner is a good human. He'll take care of us and help us along the way."

"That's the spirit." Eyak said, complimenting Josh.

"You two have each other, and being a helper dog will definitely pass the time." Jenna commented. "Josh, I'm sure that you will make sure that my little Saba will be safe."

"I will, Jenna." Josh confirmed proudly. This earned a lick on the cheek from Saba.

"Awww." Jenna and Eyak mused. Both of them spent more time with Saba and Josh before going their separate ways. Jenna thought in her mind that one of these days, she and Balto should plan on getting the pups together again after they were adopted. When Eyak and Jenna left, she turned to meet her mate and discussed future plans.


	29. Chapter 29

What Could Have Been

Chapter 29: Accomplishments and Praise

One afternoon at a secluded boat at a beach, a grey female was looking around the area. It wouldn't take long for her to be joined by another grey female.

"Good afternoon, Aleu."

The grey female Aurora nuzzled her young niece.

Aleu blushed as she was nuzzled. "Hi, aunt Aurora." She returned her nuzzle.

"Don't mind if I join you." Aurora joined Aleu at the deck of the boat.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." Aleu replied.

"So, what are you looking out for today?"

"Oh, I'm just watching out for my papa. He and my little brother Kodi were running around the beach earlier, and I'm trying to find them."

"Ahhh, and how is your brother doing?"

"He's doing fine. Dad has been spending a lot of time with him for a while. I think it has something to do with Kodi not being able to catch up with my siblings and I during playtime when we were still tiny pups."

"I see..."

"They should be coming around here any time now."

Aunt and niece continued to look around the beach from the boat, until...

"Wait... Aunt Aurora, I see them!"

True enough, The females did spot two males running across the beach from the horizon.

The grey figure was running alongside a younger red figure. Balto and Kodi.

As the pair came closer and closer, they heard Balto encourage Kodi to keep going, until the red male was able to outrun his father.

"Dad... I did it! I finally did it!" The females heard Kodi yell. They watch as he went over to embrace his father, overjoyed.

"Little brother finally did it." Aleu said, impressed.

Aurora smiled proudly at her young nephew. Considering how she has a close relationship with her nephew, she couldn't deny the happiness filling up within her. She made her way to join Balto and Kodi, with Aleu joining her at her side.

"Aurora! Aleu!" Balto greeted.

"Aunt Aurora! Aleu!" Kodi greeted in turn.

"Dad, Kodi, I saw the whole thing with aunt Aurora. Good going, little brother!" She nuzzled Kodi, making him blush.

Afterwards, Kodi was caught off guard, as Aurora hugged Kodi.

"Congrats, Kodi! You finally did it! Oh, I'm so proud!" She exclaimed. Kodi chuckled and blushed.

Aurora let go of Kodi, and held Kodi's cheek with her paw. "I knew you could do it one day. And now, you have. You make me so proud, my nephew. You make your father and your family proud." She licked Kodi's cheek and deeply nuzzled him. Kodi blushed, but smiled.

"Thanks, aunt Aurora." He nuzzled her in return and tightly hugged her.

For the next few minutes, the canines chatted, with Boris, Muk, and Luk joining in later on. Afterwards, Balto and Kodi bid Aleu and the rest of the company farewell, as they went to town...

As father and son went to town, the trio Nikki, Kaltag, and Star met up with their friend and former lead dog, giving Kodi their praises as well. Not too long later, Balto and Kodi then met up with Saba and her friend Josh, and before that, Kodi delighted his foster family with Max, Molly and their daughter Dusty with his accomplishment. And so the praises and conversations continued.

"Just wait until mom, Yukon, Dingo, and Nunivat hears about this!"

Speaking of which...

In another part of town, Jenna was walking by herself in silence until her sons Yukon and Dingo greeted her affectionately. Then came her youngest daughter Nunivat, then each of their friends. They all chatted for a while, Jenna expressing how her pups have formed strong and wonderful friendships with their friends. After a while, Saba came over to tell them of wonderful news.

"Saba!"

"Hi mom." Jenna and Saba nuzzled each other before Saba greeted her older brother and younger siblings.

"Hello to my brothers and sister!"

"Say, sis, what brings you here?" Yukon asked.

"Josh is covering for me during our shift. I wanted to come look for you all to share some wonderful news!" She exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Nunivat asked.

"It's about Kodi."

"What? What about him?" Dingo asked.

"Come with me, and you'll find out. You'll all love this news about him. He's on the other side of town with dad!"

"Let's go then, shall we?" Jenna beckoned.

Yin, Yang, Dana, and Thunder, who are the friends of Yukon, Dingo, and Nunivat respectively, encouraged them to follow their sister and mother across town. When they made it...

"Dad! Kodi!"

"Why, good afternoon, all of you!"

Balto nuzzled each of his sons and daughters, while they returned his nuzzles and greeted their younger (and older) brother.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my love." Balto smiled at Jenna for a moment before leaning forward to nuzzle her.

"Likewise, my love. You could even say it's even more." Jenna licked his muzzle and nuzzled him before they rubbed noses. Jena then turned around to her youngest son, who is surrounded by his siblings.

"Kodi? Saba told us that there's good news about you?" Jenna asked.

"Ahh, yes." Balto came besides his son. "Guess who was able to finally outrun me?" Balto waited for a brief moment. "This pup! Kodi finally accomplished what I've been working on with him for him!"

"Really? Alright, Kodi!" Nunivat licked his cheek and nuzzled him with her head under his chin.

"Way to go, little brother!" Yukon affectionately rubbed his youngest brother's head with his paw.

"I knew you could do it, bro!" Dingo hugged his younger brother from behind."

Kodi chuckled. "Thanks, guys. All of you."

After giving his siblings their moment to congratulate him, Jenna walked up to look Kodi in the eye.

"It warms my heart to hear this news, Kodi. Congratulations. You make me so proud. You make all of us, so proud." She deeply nuzzled her son. "I'm sure that your aunt Aurora was proud. Same for Max, Molly, and Dusty."

"Thanks, mom. I couldn't have done this without help." Kodi embraced his mother.

Overall, this was a happy moment for Kodi and his family, but not all ended well.

There was still Aleu, feeling lonely, even when living with her father at the boat since she was a pup. Even with Boris, Muk, and Luk for additional company. As Aleu stared off at the landscape from the deck of the boat, she couldn't help but feel empty, that something was missing. Something...


	30. Chapter 30

What Could Have Been

Chapter 30: Aleu's revelation

One day, a pair of close friends were snuggling together at the deck of a boat at the beach. They shared affectionate gestures with each other, back and forth.

"Oh Galen, you are so sweet to me. I've felt we've grown to become really close friends. I enjoy each and every moment with you... every day." The pure white female nuzzled her friend near his cheek.

Galen kept his paw wrapped around her, holding her close. "I'm so thankful to be your friend, Juneau, and to have you as my friend. Truly, besides my little sister and my grandmother, I've never seen anyone as beautiful and awe inspiring as you are."

Juneau giggled as Galen licked and nuzzled her on the cheek. Knowing that the sun was about to start setting anytime soon...

"Well Juneau, I would love to stay with you for the rest of the evening and night time, but I must head back to my owners."

"Are you sure you can't spend the night with me, my brother, and my niece?" Juneau asked.

Galen nuzzled her on the side of her face, breathing in her scent. "I'd love to, but I can't this time. I promise that we can do so next time. I'll be sure to say hi to Eyak, Aurora, and my brother and sister for you.

The young male got up and got to the ramp going down the boat, but paused and looked back at Juneau.

"By the way, Juneau..." She went over to join him. "... I assure you that I truly care for you, and not just because you are Balto's sister. I never want to be your friend just for that reason alone. I assure you."

"It's alright, Galen. I believe you. Have great night. I'll see you tomorrow."

The friends shared one more nuzzle with each other before Galen headed down to the beach. As he left the boat, he turned around to share one more smile at Juneau. She smiled back at him before watching him off. She sighed contently, admiring her handsome friend.

A little bit later, she spotted a pair of grey figures approach. One was a grey male, and the other was a sandy grey female.

"Balto, Aleu…" She greeted them at the boat and nuzzled both of them. But one thing looked wrong.

"What's wrong, you two? I can tell that something happened. Were you two hurt in any way?"

"We're alright, sis." Balto reached out to rest his paw on her shoulder. "However, things could have gone worse, especially for Aleu."

The trio entered the boat, and Balto told his eldest sister everything.

Balto was with Boris, Muk, and Luk in the woods with Aleu. After some time of hanging out and Aleu playing with the polar bears, a hunter nearly attempted to shoot Aleu, but Balto saved her.

"Oh my!"

"We're fine, sis. Trust me. We're just a bit tired and worn out today."

"But what's the matter with Aleu? I mean, what's bothering her?" Juneau could see that Aleu was frustrated with something.

"I knew there was something wrong with me." Aleu spoke softly but with a rough tone.

Juneau and Balto approached her. "What?" Juneau asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, aunt Juneau! Papa just told you what happened!" She was starting to raise her voice.

"Aleu!" Balto sternly reprimanded her. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Oh yeah, papa? Then why did that hunter mistake me for a wolf? I wasn't even going to hurt him! I wasn't going to hurt him..."

"But there's something that's just not right. That hunter wouldn't attack my siblings like I was."

"Aleu, it was just... just..." Balto started to falter.

"Just what, papa?"

Balto quickly thought of something to say. Anything. "That-that hunter didn't know you. That hunter didn't know any better. Remember, you come from a proud heritage of dogs."

"Oh really... like mom? Like aunt Juneau, aunt Aurora, and uncle Eyak?" Aleu retorted.

"S-s-sure, of course! Just like them." Balto stuttered.

"Uh-huh... then, what part are you?" She demanded.

Balto was caught off guard. He was speechless. He knew what this was heading towards. Yet, he was hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

But even Juneau knew it too. She glanced silently at her brother. She made an expression as if saying "There's no more choice. It's time to tell her."

Balto relented with a sigh. "I-I'm the one who's part wolf."

"Whaaa? But how? You said I was a dog! If you're part wolf and I look like you, then are you saying... I'm a wolf too?"

"Only part wolf, Aleu. You got some dog in you, just like me. The truth is, my father was the dog, and my mother was where I got my wolf side that you also have."

"Oh, so my grandmother was a wild animal?"

Balto was about to say something, but couldn't utter his thoughts into words.

"Watch your words, child." Juneau spoke softly but sternly."

"I'm not a child anymore, aunt Juneau!" She protested. "Why am I always being treated like a child-"

"Then think before you speak, Aleu!" Juneau reprimanded. "Are you calling your father a wild animal?"

"Wha- bu- I didn't say-"

"Yes, your grandmother was a wolf, but need I remind you that your "wild animal" grandmother is my mother too. Or are you going far to say that I, and your aunt Aurora and uncle Eyak are wild animals too?"

Aleu stuttered. She was speechless. She glanced over at her father, who had a worried and unsure look on his face.

"Aunt Juneau, you knew this the whole time? Everyone knew the truth about me?" She asked.

"Yes, my niece. Your mother told your father to tell you. I told him too, but his reasons for not wanting to tell you so are understandable though."

"I wanted to protect you, Aleu." Balto spoke up.

"Protect me from what?" Aleu demanded.

"I never wanted you, nor your siblings, to go through what I did." Balto answered, but this was not enough for his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Aleu retorted. Balto could only close his eyes in shame.

Juneau spoke up for her brother, comforting him by softly rubbing his back with her paw. "It's alright, brother. It's alright." She whispered softly to him, then turned to face Aleu.

"Your father has been through a lot, more than you'd ever think."

"Like how? It's not like my dad has been hated before. He saved the town! The humans all love him!"

"But it wasn't always like this." Juneau responded. She glanced over at Balto, and he nodded, allowing her to continue while she held him warmly, her paw around his other shoulder.

"You see, Aleu, one day, your grandparents met when your grandfather was in trouble. After a year or so, your grandparents fell in love with each other, despite one being dog, and one being wolf. Eventually your grandmother gave birth to your father, myself, and your uncle Eyak and aunt Aurora. When the four of us were just tiny pups like you and your siblings were, we were all separated from each other. While aunt Aurora, uncle Eyak, and I were able to be founded by a pack of wolves, your father was left here alone... until Boris, Muk, and Luk found him."

Juneau paused for a moment. "Let that sink in with you, Aleu. Your father was separated from his siblings and his parents. He barely got through growing up and surviving without a family."

"Then how did the four of you reunite?" Aleu said.

"Before your uncle, aunt, and I reunited with your father, he was beginning to go through the darkest times of his life growing up."

Before she continued, Balto closed his eyes and hung his head. Knowing that they were reliving traumatic and painful memories for him, Juneau nuzzled Balto and held him close to her, doing all she could to comfort him.

"Despite meeting and having your mother as one of his only few friends, alongside Max and Molly, the rest of the town hated him... even as a young pup. Because he's half wolf and that most humans and dogs feared and hated wolves, the town treated your father as such. No one would adopt your father, not even your mother's owners. He was avoided, yelled at, chased around..." She paused to take a look at her brother, who implored her to continue. "... pushed around, pushed away. Bullied... The torment wouldn't stop, even as your father grew up. Not even your mother's help stopped the bullying."

"What's worse is that a malamute named Steele, tormented your father to no end. He was sadistic. Steele was considered the "town hero" of Nome all because of his looks and being a "champion" of a championship sled team. By the time your father reunited with my siblings and I, the torment was starting to deeply affect him. Your father was very, very reluctant to bring his outcast problems to us. He didn't want to bring us into his problems. He didn't want the town to go after us as he was, but we stayed with him and helped him through it all. It wasn't until Balto rescued the lost medicine and bring it and the lost team back to town that he became the town hero, then have the town change their perceptions of him."

Aleu thought this over, and then something changed in her. She couldn't believe what she learned. "Papa, is this all true?"

Balto spoke up once more. "It's true, Aleu. All of it. You shouldn't feel ashamed of being different, because I once went through it all. Like I said, I never wanted you and your siblings to go through what I did. They don't know that they have some wolf in them, that for sure is true."

Aleu looked down at the floor. She was troubled, unsure of how to respond to all this. Her mind was opened wide. She was confused. Balto looked over to nuzzle his eldest sister.

"I'm so thankful that not only have I had your mother, Max, and Molly to help me out, but to have your uncle and aunts too. True, I didn't want Steele and the rest of town to go after your uncle and aunts like the whole town was going after me, but they were firm on staying at my side and helping your mother, Max, and Molly."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Aleu was having a change of heart, but she felt conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Aleu. Perhaps I should have told you about the truth of your heritage... same for your siblings. I know now that you hate me for keeping the truth away from you, but now you know."

Aleu was silent for a few moments. "One more question... if my siblings have wolf in them too, then why did the humans adopt them and not me?"

"It's because you look the part, Aleu. Your siblings all take after your mother. You are the only one of them that takes after me."

"And in case you are wondering..." Juneau said. "... It's much of the same with your father and I, and your uncle and aunt. We three are half breeds like your father is, it's just that we take after our father, in looks as well. Your father, while having your grandfather's looks, received your grandmother's wolf form."

Aleu thought about this for a moment. "Wait... earlier, you said that the four of you were separated from my grandparents... how? Why?" She asked.

"Your grandparents were walking the four of us in the wild outside of here until a blizzard separated us. To this day, we never knew what happened to our parents. One of them could be dead and the other alive... maybe both of them are alive and are out there, somewhere. Worse case is that both our parents could be dead, and we don't know it. Whatever the case, alive or dead, we may never know the true fate of our parents." Juneau answered.

Aleu thought about it all for a moment. Still, something was missing, unsatisfying. She turned over to the ramp of the boat.

"Aleu? Where are you going?" Balto asked.

"Papa, aunt Juneau, I have to go. This is so much to take in. I.. I need some time alone and to think this through." She walked down the boat and on to the beach.

"Aleu!" Balto called out for her.

"I'm sorry, papa. I need to be alone and think things through. I can't stay. I promise, I won't be too far. Please, let me think alone." She continued her way to leave town.

"Aleu..." Before Balto could follow her, Juneau placed her paw on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let her go. She needs this." She softly and gently told him. Balto looked back at Aleu, who continued to walk to the horizon. He then relented and walked back to the boat with Juneau.

"I messed this up, haven't I?" He asked.

"Brother, don't be so hard on yourself."

"But you were right. You, Eyak, Aurora, Jenna, you were all right. I should have told Aleu before things got worse... yet I was too afraid... all because of what I've been through."

"Balto, I understand why you didn't want to tell your daughter the truth. I understand. But don't take all of the blame. Your daughter's reaction could have gone out of hand, but we explained the truth to her. Let Aleu think things through. We'll just have to hope that she recollects herself and comes through. We'll continue to be here for her."

Balto nodded.

"And brother, I'm sorry if I really took over the conversation. I never intended to start being the parenting for you, but I just wanted to help."

"I don't blame you either, sis. I just never wanted it to come down to this."

Juneau nuzzled Balto, and he returned his nuzzle.

They then settled next to each other before they went to sleep. "You are a wise and strong, father, Balto. No one's perfect, still. Your pups have much to learn, as you and Jenna still have more experience to gain in being parents and raising your family. I know that I don't have any parenting experience either, but still, no one's perfect. But you are still a wise father."

Brother and sister went to sleep. Balto could only think as he slept that he hoped Aleu will clear her mind and taking the truth of her heritage easy. He didn't want to lose her, and he hoped that he hasn't, or isn't.


	31. Chapter 31

What Could Have Been

Chapter 31: Father and Daughter's Quest

"Pst… Psssssstttttt. Dad. Aunt Juneau... Dad... Aunt Juneau... Dad!"

"Hmm...?"

After a night of the two siblings sleeping together, with Juneau holding Balto close to her, they unexpectedly woke up to a young grey female wolfdog, who had an urgent look on her face.

"Aleu?" Balto yawned and stretched, alongside his eldest sister.

"You're back? Already?" Juneau asked.

"Yes, but not for long. Not for much longer, I'm afraid."

"Not for long? What do you mean?" Balto questioned.

"Dad, I got to go. Trust me, I gotta go."

"Wait, what do you mean, you have to go?"

Aleu thought for a moment.

"Ok, it's hard to explain, but..."

Juneau and Balto glanced at each other before looking back at Aleu.

"... I had a dream last night. It was a weird dream... strange. I don't know... or at least, I don't understand why I had them, but I did."

"What dream did you have, exactly?" Juneau asked.

"It... it was... I kept seeing wolves... and a raven. I kept on hearing something about... 'one who is wolf but does not know'..."

"Huh?" Juneau was confused.

"I know it sounds crazy, but... I think... I'm supposed to follow them. Or at least, find them. Now that I think about it, I think these wolves in my dream are trying to call me, to find them." Aleu tried to explain.

Balto's eyes widened with a look of realization.

"Balto?" Juneau asked, placing her paw on his back, noticing his apparent distress.

"I had the same dream last night, Aleu." Balto said.

"What?" Juneau spoke.

"You did, papa?" Aleu added.

"Yes. I never told you both, or Jenna about my dreams, but yes, I've been having these dreams for a long time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but these dreams must really mean something. I thought that these were just simple dreams... or nightmares, but I believe you, Aleu."

"Papa, do you think... that our dreams are... calling us? To find these wolves and why we are being called?"

"I don't know. It does seem that way."

"If that is the case, then all the more that I... or we, should leave right away."

"Now, hold on, Aleu. We still have to tell your mother, your siblings, and your uncle and aunt."

"No, papa, we can't stay. We have to leave right away. I mean it, right away! If it's true that you and I are being called, I have a feeling that these wolves, wherever they are, are in trouble."

"We don't even know who these wolves are and where exactly they are, and why they call you two." Juneau said.

"Yes, exactly, sis. We don't even know these questions, and where to start looking." Balto thought.

"But we have to still leave right away, papa. We can start looking for a way on the way. This raven we have in our dreams... maybe we will find it on our way."

Balto thought for a moment then looked back at Aleu. "Are you sure?"

"I can't fight this feeling, papa. I have to go right away, with or without you." Aleu replied.

"Very well. I have a bad feeling about this already, but I will go with you. But I must tell your mother at least."

Aleu also thought for a moment. "Alright, go to mom, and I'll meet you outside of town. I would like to say goodbye to our family, but I have little time for that."

Juneau nuzzled Balto and Aleu. "In that case, be safe you two. Balto, you go to meet Jenna in town. I will go find our brother and sister."

"I'll see you next time, sis." Balto nuzzled his sister and the two hugged, then Aleu and Juneau hugged before they split paths.

"What? You are going alone out there with Aleu?"

"I'm afraid so, Jenna."

"But... but... neither you, nor Aleu know who these wolves are and where to start looking for them, even if these dreams are true!" Jenna protested.

"I know, Jenna. I'm worried about this too, but if Aleu and I had the same dream last night, it must really mean something." Balto replied.

"Do you both really need to go? At least take someone with you and Aleu! I-I-I can come with you."

"Jenna-"

"What about Juneau? Or even Kodi? Or-"

"It has to be just Aleu and I. I have to go with her."

Jenna lowered her head in sadness.

"Please don't worry, Jenna. I will be fine. Aleu will be fine. When Juneau and I told her about being half wolf, Aleu could have ran away last night, and it would have been my fault. If I can fully make it up to Aleu long this way, then it has to be me accompanying her."

Balto looked into his mate's eyes. "We'll be fine, Jenna. I'll make sure Aleu will be ok. Juneau is already looking for my brother and sister, and I'm sure they will remain here with you and our pups. We'll be back. I will be back. I promise you."

Jenna faltered, and nuzzled her mate. "Please be safe, you two. I worry for you."

"I'll be fine, my love. I promise." Balto nuzzled her in return and spent a moment with her before leaving.

Outside town...

"Are you ready, Aleu?"

Balto joined her daughter as she looked out to the town behind them.

"I am ready, papa."

"Very well. Let's do this."

Balto and his daughter left town, bracing themselves for an unknown journey...


	32. Chapter 32

What Could Have Been

Chapter 32: Family meeting

It trouble Jenna knowing that her mate is gone once again. Not only that, but their eldest daughter Aleu is also gone. Balto has not left town on a long, far away journey ever since over a 2 years ago when departing for what would be known as the serum run of 1925.

_Balto will be back. He's right. He promised to return home after finding the lost team and the lost medicine, and he pulled through, no pun intended. My love will return. He has to. Hopefully he and Aleu will come right back after the journey they both will be facing. I just hope that they won't get harmed along the way. Please come back home safely, my love. Come back home with our daughter..._

Jenna knew what to do at this moment. Balto told her that her sister in-law Juneau has already been meeting up with her siblings to tell them their brother has left town with their niece. Now it is on her to gather her remaining sons and daughters and break the news to them.

Fortunately, it didn't take long already to find not just one, but two of her pups. in front of one of their homes, the two close brothers Dingo and Kodi were seen chatting with their friends Dana and Dusty.

"Mom? We didn't expect to see you so soon." Dingo said as Kodi sat up to see their mother approach the group.

"Thank goodness I was able to find you two soon." Jenna spoke.

"I apologize for interrupting the conversation that you four are having..."

"That's no trouble, Jenna." Dusty said.

"Do you need your sons?" Dana asked.

"Yes, you two. Kodi, Dingo, I need to ask you something of great urgency. This is a family matter."

"Why mom? What is it?" Kodi asked.

"I need you both to go and find your brother Yukon and your sisters Saba and Nunivat. Meet me outside of my home, and I will tell you what's going on. The sooner we all have our family discussion, the sooner that you both can return to your friends."

"We can help them, Jenna." Dana said. "We'll help Kodi and Dingo find their siblings, bring them to your place, and leave so you can have your family discussion privately."

"Please allow us to help your sons." Dusty said.

"Very well. Thanks for volunteering, girls." Jenna said.

With that, Dana and Dusty helped Kodi and Dingo to find and gather their siblings. Once that was complete, the girls accompanied the siblings to Jenna's place and left to meet up with them again later.

"Mom? Kodi and Dingo and their friends helped bring us here." Nunivat said.

"This is urgent?" Saba asked.

"Where's Dad? And where's Aleu?" Yukon added. Just before hearing of this news, he was thinking of how he used to not have the closest relationship with his eldest sister. By no means did he ever had a bad relationship with her, but still didn't like being with her before. He was hoping that this family meeting would be his chance to apologize to Aleu, even before or afterwards. Little did he know...

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Yukon..." Jenna nuzzled her son. "... but this is about your father and sister."

"What? Why? Are they hurt?" Kodi exclaimed.

"Now now, don't be alarmed. Your father and sister are just fine." Jenna assured. "However, they are not here. They have left town."

"Left town?" Nunivat exclaimed in disbelief.

Inside, Yukon's heart started to fade. Hope vanishing. Regret starting to creep in if what he thought was really true. "What do you mean, left town?"

"Listen you five, it's hard to explain, but something urgent grabbed your father and sister's attention. It was unexpected, and they had to leave town in a hurry."

"It's all true." A new voice said. It was aunt Juneau being accompanied by her siblings Eyak and Aurora. "I'm sorry to say, but it is true. Your father and sister have a quest to deal with."

"Why didn't they say goodbye?" Nunivat asked. "Was it really that urgent that they could not at least let us know?"

"Dad was only able to let you and mom know?" Kodi asked.

Juneau walked up to them and placed both of her paws on her niece and nephew's shoulders. "I'm afraid, so, you two. Before you say that one of you, or even all of you should join your father and sister, this quest that they have is something just for them, and them alone."

"What kind of quest is it?" Dingo questioned.

"It's... it's something complicated." Eyak said. "It's best that when your father, and Aleu, return, they will explain."

As the siblings were chatting with each other, Saba noticed that someone was missing.

"Yukon?" She looked around, but he was not to be seen. "Yukon? Where'd you go?"

The group looked around. Although they did not find him, only Juneau was able to silently spot him running away. She wanted to run for him and ask what was troubling him.

_This news about his father and sister must be troubling him. What about it exactly that is troubling him, I don't know. I need to talk to him about it next time._

After a little bit of time, the group disbanded. They all went back to their friends and told them about the news. In the meantime, Jenna's in-laws remained to comfort her.

"It's alright, Jenna." Eyak told his sister in-law as he rubbed her back. "Balto is strong. He will make it back home. He'll be sure that Aleu is safe."

"We're here for you and your pups, Jenna." Aurora spoke.

"Whatever you all need help with, we will help you with them." Juneau reassured.

Without replying, Jenna turned around and leaned against Eyak. He then slowly and gently wrap his paws around her to hug and hold her comfortingly.

"It's alright, Jenna. It's alright. We know how much our brother means to you."

"And how much Aleu also means to you." Aurora said.

Juneau and Aurora approached their sister in-law to do what they can to help her feel better.

"I'm sorry to hear the news, Dingo." Dana settled next to her friend and rubbed his paw to help him feel better. "I'll be here to help you await your father and sister's return."

"Thanks, Dana." Dingo turned to his friend and embraced her.

"Your dad and sister will be alright. Your father is the fastest dog in town, and the hero who saved the town 2 years ago in the serum run when Kaltag, his team, and their former lead dog were lost with the medicine. Your father will be alright. So will Aleu be." She reassured him.

Much like this, Max, Molly, and Dusty gathered around Kodi to comfort him too.

"We're here for you, Kodi." Molly reminded him.

"Your dad and sister will be back in no time." Dusty added.

"Remember, your father is the hero of Nome, and you should be proud to be his son." Max added. "If he can find the missing team and the medicine in a blizzard, then he can, together with Aleu, deal with whatever quest they are embarking for, and return safely.

"I hope so." Kodi spoke. "I worry about them already."

"They will return, sweetheart. They will." Molly nuzzled him consolingly like a mother, and Dusty hugged her friend."

"I did not expect to learn this today." Saba told Josh, her friend as they laid down together at the vet. "I wish dad and Aleu luck in whatever they have to deal with... for however long.

Josh held his friend close. "Remember, Saba, we are medical dogs. If your father and sister are hurt in any way after they return, we will both be there to help heal them. Hopefully though, it won't come to that. Hopefully, they should return home safely."

Nunivat looked out her window, wondering for her sister and her father.

_This must be how mom felt... even how she feels now, about having Aleu and dad leave so unexpectedly._

_"_Nunivat?" Her friend Thunder timidly approached her, knowing what she is thinking about. "It's getting late. Why don't I walk you back home tonight?"

"Actually Thunder, considering the news I learned earlier today, I hope you don't mind if I stay for the night." She replied. "I really need some company..." She then leaned against Thunder, and he warmly hugged, held, and cradled her body against his.

"Of course. I'm sorry for your father and sis leaving today. They will be back. I'll be here for you, and will continue to do so through their return.

"Thank you." Nunivat simply replied as he took in her friend's comforting presence.

"Yukon, where you going?" Yin asked. "We just got back.

"Guy's I-I-I'm sorry to leave so soon. I'd normally stay, but I got to go." Yukon said.

"It's about your dad and Aleu, isn't it?" Yang asked, which made Yukon freeze for a moment.

"Please, tell us more. What exactly about their leave is worrying you?" He appealed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just really got to go." Yukon couldn't explain more about his situation to his friends. With a moment's hesitation, Yukon hurried out the door and back home.

"Wait, Yukon!" Yin begged, but it was too late. Yang approached his sister from behind and placed his paw around her back.

"Brother, I'm worried about Yukon. He's starting to act, distant, ever since his family news." Yin expressed. "It's understandable, but I never thought I'd ever see Yukon like this."

"It's going to be alright, sis." Yang comforted. "I'm worried about Yukon too, but he will be alright. When he's in a better mood, we'll be here for him." He reassured.

Yukon didn't live too far away from Yin and Yang. In fact, they were his neighbors. Yukon got a moment to himself, and when he settled in bed, he covered himself completely under his blanket.

_*Sniff sniff*_

_Oh why, Yukon, why?! Oh I hate you, Yukon! I hate you! _Yukon was beginning to cry and tremble. _I hate myself! I had many chance to apologize to Aleu, but I blew it! I delayed when I got the chances! Now she is gone with dad, and I have to wait until they return to apologize to her. Just please don't delay anymore! They surely will return. Won't they?_


	33. Chapter 33

What Could Have Been

Chapter 33: Father's Return, But More Troubles Still…

It had been days since Balto and Aleu left town for their quest. All the while, Balto's friends and family members have been anxiously waiting for their return. Speaking of anxious waiting…

One night, Aurora spotted her young nephew Kodi out. That's odd. What's he doing out here late?

"Kodi?" She ran over to nuzzle him.

"Oh, good evening aunt Aurora." He returned her nuzzle.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. Although, it's a good thing you're here, aunt. I need to talk to you about something…"

"Oh, of course. You looked worried." She said.

"Exactly." He replied. He sighed as he laid down in front of Aurora and she laid down with him.

"Aunt Aurora… I'm really worried about Aleu and my dad." He told her. "They've been away for days and haven't returned. What if… " He lowered his head. "What if they are hurt? What if they are hurt and we don't know?"

"No no, my darling…" Aurora soothed, holding Kodi's chin with her paw to lift his head up to face her, then held both of his cheeks with her paws.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure your sister and your father will be just fine. I'm worried about them as much as you, your mother, and your siblings are. But have faith, my young nephew."

She let him go after a brief moment. "Your father is strong, and so is your sister. Whatever they are going through, they will come back just fine."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She held his leg near his paws with hers and held/stroked the back of his head with her other paw. "I have faith in your father and sister, and you should too." She held him like this for a few moments, giving him comfort and reassurance.

"Now, it's getting late. Why don't I walk you back to Max, Molly, and Dusty?"

"Thank you." Aurora walked Kodi to his foster family's home. But then something unexpected happened.

"Kodi! Aunt Aurora!" A red female named Saba called and reached them. "You have to come with me!"

"Sis, it's late. I'll wait until-"

"No, you both have to come now! Dad's back!"

"What?!"

"Saba, lead the way." Aurora urged and the two followed. Max and Molly heard the commotion and followed as well.

"Brother…" Aurora softly spoke as she spotted her brother being embraced by his mate Jenna and their pups.

"Balto, we were so worried." Jenna nuzzled her mate.

"I'm back, everyone. Don't worry, I'm not hurt." He embraced his mate and his sons and daughters.

"Brother, sisters…" Bato was then hugged and nuzzled by his siblings.

"We were so worried, Balto." Eyak told him.

"I'm glad you're back safely." Juneau said, holding his chin with one paw and holding his head with her other paw before they both hugged.

"Balto… Where's Aleu?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, where is she?" Molly asked.

"I have bad news…" Balto said.

"No… don't tell us that she…" Yukon began.

"Oh no no, son. Your sister is not dead." Balto assured him. "But… she's not coming home anytime soon."

"What?" Yukon's heart sank, as did everyone's. For Yukon, he knew what it means, and he can't take it, despite holding his feelings back.

"I'm sorry, everyone… I promised that I'd take Aleu back home after this, but I couldn't." Balto said solemnly. Jenna held his shoulders this whole time and hugged him.

"Long story short, Aleu and I encountered a starving wolf pack, and Aleu had to leave with them to go after their food supply of caribou. Aleu may be gone for a very long time."

"Aleu is gone…" Kodi spoke. "Please don't say it's forever…"

Max and Molly comforted him with nuzzles.

"I hate to say this, but there's nothing we can do now." Max said. "We can only hope she will be back one day."

"Agreed." Aurora said.

"You looked tired, Balto." Eyak asked. "You should go and get some rest."

"Why don't we take you home, Balto?" Juneau asked. "Unless… you want to stay with Jenna."

Balto looked back at his mate, and knew what her expression is saying, and walked to her.

"How could I ever day no to being with my one and only?" He nuzzled her face, and she returned his affection.

"Thank you."

"Then we'll accompany you to Jenna's." Juneau offered, and Balto nodded.

"Dad, we're happy to have you back home safely." Nunivat licked and nuzzled Balto's chin. "It's too bad we can't say the same for Aleu."

"I hope she'll come back some day." Dingo spoke. "I don't want her to be gone forever."

Saba placed her paw around his back and shoulder. "Aleu only said goodbye to dad." Dingo nodded.

"I'm happy to be with all of you again. Have a good night's rest, all of you. I'll see you all in the morning." Balto bid. With this, he joined Jenna and were escorted by his siblings to Jenna's shed, while Kodi and his siblings went back home, with him being accompanied by Max and Molly.

But this won't be the only surprise, with this next one not being any better news…

One week later…

Balto settled in with his friends and family in the week since his return. He seemed much needed comfort from his mate Jenna, discussing their longing to see their eldest daughter again. He seemed further comfort from his siblings, always there to support him and his family. Their friends Galen, Kane, and Alaska expressed their assurances as well.

But things would still not go better… not yet.

He was taking a walk with his mate and siblings. Suddenly, the cries of a young female startled them.

"Mom, Dad!" It was Nunivat, and she rushed to bury her face into Balto's chest, sobbing heavily.

"Nunivat? What's wrong?" Balto asked.

Nunivat's voice choked. "It's Thunder! He left! He's gone…"

"Oh no…" Jenna licked the tears from her face and hugged her.

"But it couldn't be his choice." Balto reasoned.

"Thunder is a sweet friend." Aurora said. "It would not be like him to leave you by choice."

"I don't think he chose to either." Nunivat said. "But no one's home."

"Your friend left you too?" Yukon approached. "You and Yang are gone too."

"I'm sorry, Yukon." Nunivat braced her brother and he held her close.

Eyak and Aurora embraced their nephew and niece.

"It will be alright, you two." Jenna comforted. "I'm sorry your friends left, but like Aleu, we have to hope they won't be gone forever."

"Do you think so?" Nunivat asked.

"Don't lose hope, no matter how hard it is." Jenna reached out to hold both of them by the cheek before hugging them.

"If… or when they come back, we will give them a warm Nome welcome back. " Juneau assured them.

"I hope so. Thunder is my best friend."

Same here, sis. Yang and Yin are my best friends, especially You. I haven't been the same with them since Aleu left. I hope I don't start loosing my friends and those whom I care deeply for. Yukon thought solemnly.


	34. Chapter 34

What Could Have Been

Chapter 34: Aunt's Advice/Opening Up To The Family

If it wasn't bad enough news that Juneau wouldn't be able to see her eldest nephew Aleu again, just as it is for her brother Balto, sister in-law Jenna, and the rest of the family, it was more bad news to hear that Yukon's friends Yin and Yang, as well as Nunivat's friend Thunder had their owners move out of town unannounced. It was heartbreaking especially for Nunivat, since she was so inseperable and attached to Thunder, despite being a bit shy around him.

Despite this, Juneau noticed something very disturbing for her: she noticed how in the days since his friends Yin and Yang left, he has been acting very distant from his family. He had already started to act more distant since the news of Aleu departing town with her father, and her not returning with him. Now, he has been acting extra distant lately.

_Yukon hasn't been acting like himself lately._ Juneau thought to herself. While she was lying down near the front porch of her friend Galen's house, he noticed her being troubled.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking about my oldest nephew Yukon. He's been acting very distant from his parents and siblings lately. I suspect the reasons, but I need to confirm."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Juneau." Galen said.

"I need to leave now, Galen. Sorry for leaving so early. I need to see if I can still catch Yukon at this hour. If I have time later tonight, I'll come back and spend the night with you."

"Very well." Galen said. "Good luck. I hope Yukon acts like his old self again."

"I do too, Galen."

With this, Juneau left her friend's company and made her way across town. It was already night, and she passed by the empty house of where Yin and Yang once lived. Already, she could feel Yukon's sadness and grief, but she did not see him right away.

After a while of looking around, she found him in a secluded area outside town. His ears were flattened, and his head hanging as he sat down.

"Yukon?"

"Oh, aunt Juneau?" He asked, a bit startled.

"Nephew, what are you doing out this late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I just came out here... to be alone." He replied solemnly.

"Don't be alone." She said.

"No, I'm ok, aunt Juneau. Really."

"Yukon, look at me. I know that you are very troubled." She soothed. Yukon looked down, unsure of himself.

She slowly approached him. "Tell me, please, what's bothering you? I noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I want to help you, my young nephew." She implored.

Yukon sighed. In moments he started to tremble. He wanted to hide his feelings, act like he is completely fine and that Juneau doesn't need to be worried, but he faltered instead.

"You're right, aunt Juneau... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He started to tear up. "This all started when... when Aleu left with dad... and when she never came back with him." He started choking on his tears.

"Come here." She wrapped her paws around him for a hug and to comfort her big nephew. Even after she parted from him, he continued to lean against her chest for comfort. "It's alright, Yukon. It's alright."

"Things haven't been the same without Aleu. I miss her a lot. And the truth is... I haven't gotten along with her since we were still pups."

"I thought that Aleu's absence had something to do with this." Juneau said, rubbing her nephew's back with her paw. "But I don't understand about you and her not getting along. I never recall any fights between you two."

"It's not that, aunt Juneau." He parted and looked closely at her. "I was so annoyed with her howling before. I never spent a lot of time with her because of then, and I've recently thought of apologizing to her. But every time I had the chance to apologize to her, I kept on delaying... delaying and delaying and delaying. I hoped that I'd be able to apologize to her after she returned with my dad, but she never did... and now I will never get to apologize to her! I can't ever forgive myself!" He started to sob some more.

"No no, Yukon. Please don't think like that." She licked the tears from his face and continued to nuzzle him. "I'm sure that one day, you will be able to apologize to her."

"But how? What if she never comes back again? I hate myself for not apologizing to her when I had the chance." Yukon said.

"Have faith, my nephew." She held his head with her paws holding his cheeks. "Don't lose hope that your sister will return one day, no matter how long it takes. I miss her too, and your father misses her dearly. Your father has accepted that your sister has left, thought he still wonders how life right now could have been like if she had returned with him."

She paused for a moment.

"I still have hope that we will see your sister again one day, and you should have faith too." She released his head, but he still nuzzled into her chest. She licked his forehead.

"Don't hate yourself either, Yukon. Be proud of yourself. You have a lot of strength in you. You are very strong, and taller than your mother and your siblings, even a bit taller than I am. But inside, you have a gentle heart. No wonder why you have grown to be close friends with Yin and Yang. You remind me a bit of my little brother Balto, your father: rough around the edges on the outside, but with a gentle heart, and a humble, selfless, and noble soul in the inside. I'm sure your mother feels the same about him."

"It's not just about Aleu though." Yukon said. "Things got worse when Yin and Yang left. Life hasn't been the same without the two of them, and even now, life isn't the same without them and Aleu. I'll never be the same. I can never have friends like Yin and Yang, especially Yin, even if I make more new friends. I feel so empty without the three of them now."

"Be strong in your heart as you are with your body." She placed one paw on his, and the other paw on his leg/shoulder. "I'm glad that you are starting to open up, Yukon. Don't keep your problems to yourself. Don't push others away. Accept their help. Your mother and father may share this story next time, but there was a time that your father tried to keep your aunt Aurora, uncle Eyak, and I away from his crises. There was a time that he didn't want us to be involved in his dark times, to be targets because of what he was going through. We convinced him to allow our help, and so we did."

"You mean, there was a time that my dad faced bad times? How is that possible?"

"I'll let your mother and father tell the story to you, and maybe your siblings as well, when they deem the time right." She replied. "But yes, your father faced very dark times in his past. It wasn't because of longing for my presence, as well as for your uncle and aunt's, nor was it because of not being with your mother in town, but he did face very dark times of his own. I'd even say that it was even worse then having your sister leave and your friends leave as well. Point is, you are not alone. You should open up to your family, let them know your troubles, and allow them to help in any way. If you can open up to me, then you can do the same with your brothers and sisters, and your mother and father."

Yukon thought for a moment. "I'm so sorry, aunt Juneau. You're right, I should open up instead of keeping to myself." He nuzzled her face. "Thank you so much for comforting me. I love you, aunt Juneau, and I'm happy to have you help me."

"I love you too, Yukon. You are strong and wise despite your youth. I'm glad to know that your troubles are more than just your sister's absence. I'm glad to know what is troubling you. Have faith in yourself. Have faith and hope that not only will Aleu return home one day, but also that Yin and Yang will not be gone for good."

The two embraced for a long time. "I want you to do one thing for me."

"Yes, aunt Juneau?"

"The next time the family is gathered, I want you to tell them what's been troubling you. Tell them what you have told me now. In fact, the family will be gathering tomorrow night. Promise me that you will open up to them tomorrow."

"I promise, I promise you aunt Juneau. I hate myself for not apologizing to Aleu when I had the chance, and I don't want to delay and make the same mistake with my parents and brothers and sisters."

"That's my nephew." She smiled and nuzzled him.

True to his word, Yukon did take the next chance to apologize.

"Mom? Dad? Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat?" He began.

"Yes, Yukon?" Jenna asked.

"What is it, brother?" Kodi asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Nunivat added.

"I..." He was about to falter, but Juneau silently beckoned him to continue.

"... I have something important to tell you." He said. For a moment, he summoned all his courage to finally speak. "I'm sure you've all noticed how differently I've been acting."

"What about it, son?" Balto asked.

"I'm... I'm sorry, deeply, regretfully sorry. I've been pushing everyone away because... Yin and Yang have left town. Life hasn't felt the same without them, and I haven't felt the same without them. While you know that they've left already, I've also been deeply affected by Aleu's absence. I never got along with her when we were pups all because of her annoying howling. I've avoided her for so long, that I never got to apologize before she left. Now, unless Aleu really comes back one day, I've missed my chance to apologize."

He breathed in for a moment.

"I can at least take this chance to say sorry to all of you. I'm sorry that I haven't been acting the same since Yin, Yang, and Aleu's absence."

"Yukon, you've been keeping all this to yourself when we could have all helped you?" Jenna asked, approaching him. "You should have told us sooner, my son. On behalf of our family, let me say that I'm glad to know why you've been acting so differently."

"I know, mom. To be honest, aunt Juneau helped me open up, and I really should have done so already before."

"Let me then be the first to say that I accept your apology, my son." She leaned against Yukon to hug him, and he gently and warmly held her close.

"Thanks, mom. I think it will still be a long, long way before I get back to normal, but thank you just the same."

"I'm proud of you, son." Balto walked over. "You've learned an important lesson, and I advice you to keep this lesson at heart."

"I will, dad. I promise." He and Balto embraced each other just the same, then he was surrounded by his brothers and sisters.

"We're here for you, Yukon."

"We love you, and just as Nunivat said, we are here to support you."

"You're never alone, Yukon."

"Never shy away from us. With Aleu gone, you are the eldest of us. We are your brothers and sisters, and we will do anything to make you happy."

"Thanks, brothers. Thanks, sisters. I love you all, and I'm lucky to have siblings so supportive as you are." He thanked.

As Yukon licked, nuzzled, and hugged his siblings, Juneau and her brother and sister were embraced by their friends.

"You've done well to help open your nephew up to his siblings. You've done well." Galen wrapped his paws around her.

"Thank you, Galen." She leaned against his chest, and he held her close. Afterwards, they parted, and Balto walked up to his eldest sister.

"Thank you, sis. Thanks for helping my oldest son." He leaned against her and nuzzled her affectionately. "You may not be a mother, but I know that you would become a strong one."

"Oh, Balto…" She tapped her nose against his, then licked and nuzzled him by the cheek. "Any family of yours is my family as well."

Indeed, it would take Yukon a long way to heal his emotional wounds, but opening up and apologizing to his family is a great step forward to help heal him. At least he has a supportive family to lean on during his dark times, and Yukon did best to keep this lesson to heart.


	35. Chapter 35

What Could Have Been

Chapter 35: A small family reunion

What? What's this? What does all of this mean?

Balto saw flashes of memories before him. Memories of his outcast years, memories of the serum run.. memories of recent times…

Oh no, please, not another nightmare!

My son…

M-mother?

Yes, Balto, my darling son…

Then Balto was shown a secluded area at the beach outside town.

Come here, tonight. Bring your siblings.

Why?

Aniu only repeated her words.

Come here, tonight. Bring your siblings.

Balto gasped awake, startling everyone around him.

"Balto?" Aurora greeted.

"Boychick, what's wrong?" The snowgoose asked. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare. I thought you were through with dreams."

Juneau rubbed his back softly next to him.

"I'm fine, Boris. It wasn't a nightmare… although it seemed like one at first."

"Well, now that we are all awake, why don't get all go into town and get some meals to help get your mind off this dream?" Boris suggested.

"You go ahead, Boris. I… I just need a few moments here. I'll catch up."

"We'll stay with him, Boris." Juneau told him.

Balto waited for Boris to leave.

"What happened, little brother?" Eyak asked.

"Nothing serious, brother." Balto replied. " I just… need a moment."

"Come here." Juneau hugged and held him softly and lovingly. Was it his dream that's bothering him?

Juneau had grown to be a motherly-like sister to her younger siblings in all the times she took care of her. This is no exception when it came to Balto, considering his close sibling relationship with her.

"Guys…" Balto spoke. "I need to tell you 3 something… important." Juneau parted from him.

"What is it, Balto?" Aurora inquired.

"We're going to meet Mom at the beach."

"What?" Juneau and her siblings couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"I… didn't tell you, didn't I…" Balto realized.

"Alright. I saw mom. She showed herself to me after Aleu left with Nava's old pack, and when he left to go find Niju."

"Mom is alive!?" Eyak exclaimed.

"No, she is not. It's crazy to say this, but she's a spirit now, although she felt so solid… like she was still a living bring."

"If Mom is a spirit, if she has been dead all this time, them that means that…" Juneau began.

"Chances are, dad suffered the same fate too." Aurora finished.

"But don't worry, you three." Balto said. "Mom spoke to me last night. She wants all of us tonight to meet at the beach. I think she wants to see us together again…" Balto looked at his eldest sister in an almost pleading way.

"There's no reason not to believe you." Juneau answered, stroking the side of his face like a mother or older sister stroking the hair of her son or brother. She then placed her paws on both of Balto's shoulders. "We will meet mother at the beach. Brother, when we go, you lead the way."

Balto and his brother and sisters continued the day, with the reunion in mind. He realized that he didn't tell Jenna of his reunion with Aniu, and so told her privately.

"I wish that I could at least take you with me tonight so you could meet my mother." Balto told her.

"My love, if Aniu didn't explicitly tell you to bring me along, then that is fine. This is a personal time for your family, and I am happy that you've been reunited with your long lost mother."

"But you're my family too." Balto replied.

"And you are my family as well, Balto." Jenna rested her paws on top of his. "I'll wait another time to meet your mother. I've had my family reunion already. I've yet to meet my siblings again, but regardless, I've already reunited with my parents. You and your brother and sisters go tonight to have your reunion with your mother. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

She smiled brightly and leaned forward to lick his cheek.

"Thanks, Jenna." Balto held her, and leaned forward to nuzzle her, and she reciprocated his affectionate gesture.

The evening came, and Balto lead his siblings to the secluded part of the beach he was shown in his dream.

"Something is not right." Aurora spoke. "Why isn't mom here?"

"I suppose we just have to wait for her." Eyak said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Aniu made her appearance.

"Mom…" Balto spoke, grabbing his siblings's attention.

"It is true…" Eyak said.

"Mom!" Aurora exclaimed and rushed up to hug her mother.

"You're back!" Juneau said in joy.

"I am here before you, my eldest children." Aniu assured. She hugged, licked, and nuzzled her three oldest pups.

"I am proud of each of you, and how you three have grown." Aniu spoke.

"Aurora, you look just like your father, but as a female." She grinned.

"Eyak, you've grown so big and strong." She held him by the cheek for a moment."

"And of course, my eldest Juneau. Strong, wise, caring…"

"Thank you so much, mom." She was beginning to tear up, but Aniu quickly licked her tear away.

Aniu began to walk over to her youngest son. "And last but not least, Balto, my youngest son and my baby." She nuzzles him.

"I'm happy that we all get to be with you again." Balto said. He nuzzled Aniu's chin before they both hugged. Aniu licked his forehead before parting.

"Mom, I have to ask something..." Juneau said. "...why didn't you show yourself to us before? You were able to show yourself to Balto after Aleu left, so why didn't you show yourself to him, nor any of us a long time ago before?" Juneau questioned.

"It was not my time, to put it simply." Aniu answered her eldest daughter. "I wanted to show myself to you all, but I was unable to. But know that I was watching over you four throughout your lives growing up. It warms my heart not only to see you four together, but to be with each and every one of you now."

They shared a group hug before Eyak spoke up again.

"Mom, one other question... What about dad? Balto told us that you are a sprit, which means that you must really have died when we were separated. Where's dad now?"

"You all miss me?" A new voice spoke. The group turned around and saw a grey male husky walk over to them.

"Dad!" Juneau and her brother and sisters all ran up to greet their father.

"It's been so long!" Eyak said.

"No worries, my pups. We are all together again, as a family." Much like Aniu, Beringo hugged and nuzzled each of his oldest pups. Balto watched in amazement. His father... he had little memories of him, if any at all. As he watched, Aniu held him by the shoulder.

"Aurora, you have grown as beautiful as ever... just like me, but a female." He held her by the cheek.

"Oh, dad..." She blushed.

"Eyak…" He turned to meet his son. "You've grown strong." He patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." He said, rubbing in to his chest.

"And of course, my eldest Juneau." He held her by the chin. "You've grown very beautiful, just like your mother and sister. You've taken on the responsibility of caring for your younger siblings in your mother and my absences. How can we be any prouder?"

"Thanks, dad. It means so much to hear that from you and mom." She nuzzled her father under his chin and pressed her head against his throught.

"That's my girl." Beringo nuzzled his daughter with his chin.

"And of course, my youngest son Balto…" He walked over to greet his son. With some encouragement, Balto timidly walked over to him.

"Dad?"

"I don't blame you if you don't remember me a lot. It's been so long, and you've spent much of your time with your mother. Regardless, it warms my heart to see you again, and to see you with your siblings as well."

"It's... its so good to be with you again since I was a pup." They embraced each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto. I'm proud of all four of you." He let Balto go, and he addressed his pups with Aniu at his side.

"You four have grown stronger, wiser, and have matured so much in the absence of your mother and I. Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you've looked out and cared for one another when you grew up with Tala's wolf pack. Juneau, you've grown to be quite a leader when taking care of your younger siblings." He smiled at his eldest daughter.

Juneau blushed. "I try my best to take care of my younger siblings."

"Not only that, but you've done more. You kept your siblings safe under your care, and you've done the same with your youngest brother Balto."

"Well, he is our favorite little brother after all." She embraced him, and Balto leaned back against her.

"Speaking of leadership, you've grown to be quite a natural leader yourself, son." Beringo complimented. "I don't know if it came from your sister, or if it came from me. Everyone giggled and chuckled, except for Balto and Juneau, who both blushed.

"But before I forget, Balto, you've grown wiser since your dark outcast days. You've become a hero to your town! You are the family's hero, including YOUR family's family hero. You've fallen in love with your beautiful best friend Jenna, and have raised six pups of your own! They adore you, and how could they not?"

"Furthermore..." Aniu spoke. "Juneau, not only have you been a leader among your siblings, especially when you helped take care of Balto through his dark years, but you've also helped out your brother and sister in-law raise their pups. Eyak, Aurora, you deserve the same credit as well."

"Any family of Balto's is a family of ours." Eyak spoke proudly.

"If you three ever raise family of your own, I'm sure you will be excellent mothers... and an excellent father." Beringo said.

"Oh, that's right! Galen, Kane, Alaska! They have been our friends since Balto became the town hero!" Aurora said. "Mom, dad, we should get them so we can introduce them to you!"

"No need, Aurora." Aniu said. "Rest assured, they will meet us one day. Same for Jenna meeting us." She looked at her son.

"And Aleu, Yukon, and siblings." Balto said.

"Speaking of Aleu, it was a hard blow to let your daughter go, but you did the right thing." Beringo placed his paw on his shoulder. "You've been a wonderful father to each and every one of your sons and daughters, and you will continue to be. Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, you've grown close relationships to your nieces and nephews. Continue to do so."

"Yes, father." Juneau spoke for her siblings.

"Now, your father and I must go and let you four continue your lives with your friends, your mate, your pups, and your nieces and nephews." Aniu spoke. "Remember, our children, your father and I will continue watching over all of you. Tell your friends about us. Balto, tell Jenna about us."

"Will do, mother. I already told Jenna about you. I'll tell her about dad as well." Balto replied.

Beringo and Aniu embraced their sons and daughters for one last time.

"Until we meet again, our babies." Aniu bid farewell and disappeared.

"You can count on it." Beringo smiled before disappearing too.

"Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad. Until we meet again." Balto spoke.

"Let's tell our friends, and Jenna about mom and dad, shall we?" Eyak asked. His siblings agreed, and so headed back to town...


	36. Chapter 36

What Could Have Been

Chapter 36: New Sled Dogs

This type of scenario has likely happened before. A young grey female wolfdog (though husky on the outside) named Aurora was walking by herself around town after meeting with her friend Kane. As she was walking around, a voice startled her.

"Dingo!"

_Was that the voice of Dingo's friend Dana? _Immediately, Aurora ran to the source of the cry. From a distance, she slowed down and slowly walked over to watch and listen. She saw Kaltag, as well as Dana running over to the aid of her friend.

_So it was Dana's voice I heard. I also heard about Kaltag's team looking for new recruits. This must be what Dingo was doing, trying out for a spot. Alright Aurora, looks like Dingo is ok. But wait, something's not right._

As she observed closer, she saw Dingo's expression drop and saddened as he and Dana were talking to Kaltag.

"Kaltag, sir, please. Please give Dingo another chance.

"I'm sorry, miss Dana. Dingo was not fast enough to make the team. I'm not going to lie, Dingo has potential, and had a good effort, but good is not good enough."

As Dingo was about to turn away and leave Dana stopped him and continued.

"I can't beg you enough, Kaltag. Please give Dingo another chance. This would really mean a lot to him to get another chance. He is Balto's son."

"Wait, Balto's son?" Kaltag was caught off guard. Dingo turned around to face Kaltag.

"You are Balto's son?" Kaltag asked again. By this time, Aurora decided to come over to give her nephew a paw up.

"Yes he is, Kaltag." She spoke as she walked over to the group.

"Aurora..." Kaltag greeted.

"Aunt Aurora?" Dingo asked.

Aurora has met Kaltag and his team in the past. Juneau and Eyak were also familiar with Kaltag and his team, whom Balto once led back to Nome with the lost medicine.

Aurora softly smiled at her young nephew. "Not only is he Balto's son, but Dingo is also my nephew." She gently wrapped her paws around Dingo and supportively held him by his shoulders.

For a moment, Dingo, Aurora, and Dana awaited Kaltag's reply as he thought things over. Next thing:

"Alright, Dingo. Lucky you that your aunt is vouching for you. Come to think of it, I believe your younger brother is named Kodi, yes? I met him before with your father. Though your dad was never an official sled dog, he forever is admirable in my eyes, for what he did for finding us and bringing us back home with the medicine. I'll give you another chance, only because I can imagine how proud your father would be if you succeed the next time.

"Really? Oh, thank you, sir." Dingo said.

"Better get someone to give you training, kid. Fail a second time, and there will be no third chances. Think of it like that sport some humans call, Baseball. Instead of three strikes and you're out, its two strikes and you're out."

Afterwards, Dingo, Dana, and Aurora left to discuss their next move.

"Thank you so much for coming in time, Aunt Aurora." Dingo affectionately hugged her.

Aurora stroked the back of his neck lovingly. "You're more than welcome, my young nephew." She nuzzled Dingo's face as he parted from her.

"Now, its just finding someone to train me so I can be a sled dog after the second attempt." Dingo said.

"Why not have a family member train you?" Dana asked her friend.

"Perfect idea, but who?" Dingo responded.

"I'll give you a hint: he's had some sled experience before you and Kodi tried out..."

"Dad! Of course! Why didn't I think of that a minute ago?" Dingo mentally slapped himself across the face.

"Go and find your dad right away, Dingo!" Aurora encouraged.

"I'm sure your dad would love to train you!" Dana further encouraged.

"I will! Thanks so much for both of your supports!" Dingo hugged both Dana and his aunt Aurora, then left immediately. This was it, who better to train him than the town hero himself?

Later...

"I'm...sorry, Dingo. I'm not quite as young as I used to be. I don't know if I'm still the fastest dog in town anymore."

Dingo's face dropped in disappointment. Moments ago, he met up with his father and asked him if he can train him to be a sled dog. After a bit of warming up, Balto started to lose his breath already. Dingo couldn't deny it. He doesn't want to force his dad, but now he realizes that his options are running out.

"I'm sure you're still the fastest dog in Nome, dad."

"I'm not concerned about maintaining a title like that, son." Balto reminded him.

"Even then, who now will train me to be a sled dog? I can't blow this next chance if I want to make it to the team." Dingo wondered.

"Don't give up hope so soon, Dingo. There is one more dog you can turn to for training. Your very own brother-"

"Kodi! Of course, why didn't I... Alright. I'll go and see Kodi." Dingo hugged his father. "Thanks again for doing your best to help train me, dad. You may not be as young as I am anymore, but you're not old."

"Yet. Not old yet, but regardless, you're welcome, Dingo." Balto nuzzled Dingo on the side of his face. Then he let him go for him to find Kodi.

Minutes later...

"Kodi! Little brother, there you are! And oh, uncle Eyak, you're here too!"

Dingo met up with his brother and his uncle.

"Kodi, I'd like to ask you-"

"You would like me to help train you to become a sled dog too." Kodi said.

"How did you-"

"I gave your brother the heads up." Eyak said proudly as he held Kodi by his shoulders, just like Aurora held Dingo by the shoulders earlier.

"So... would you be willing to...?"

"Of course, Dingo! I'd be happy to train you!"

"That's the spirit, my two nephews." Eyak placed his paws around both of his young nephews._ Reminds me a bit of myself and Balto at times..._

For the next few days, Kodi started Dingo's training, giving him techniques on how to anticipate the track's twists and turns, how to gain speed and maintain his speed, while balancing endurance so as to not run out of speed so quickly. In time, Dingo brought himself to the ready to attempt the tryouts a second time.

Without going into much more detail, it was a victorious... erm, victory. Though Dingo did trip up again, he still tripped to the finish line under the time limit. It was one of the proudest moments he has ever felt. A big celebration was held in his honor. His mother Jenna, his siblings, and even Dana and Kodi's friend Dusty came to congratulate him. Dingo also made sure to thank his brother Kodi, his father Balto, his aunt Aurora and uncle Eyak, and his friend Dana for their faith and encouragement for him.

"Well, would you look at this, Dingo. Your brother and I are teammates on my mom and dad's team, and you now lead Kaltag's old team, which your father also led during the serum run." Dusty said, with Kodi at her side, and Dana at Dingo's side. "Looks like you and Dana, and Kodi and I are on competing teams."

"I suppose that's true." Dingo said, then turned to Kodi. "I hope this isn't hard feelings for training a competitor."

"No offense taken, brother." Kodi smiled. "We may be on competing teams, but we are still Nome's hometown teams."

"Most of all, you two are still brothers, no matter what." Dusty added.

"Let's just treat this as a friendly rivalry. Nothing like friendly competition to push our respective teams to our limits." Dana said.

"You said it, Dana." Dingo commented.

From here on out, Dingo and Kodi met their respective teammates and prepared for what is coming for them in the days, weeks, and months ahead...


	37. Chapter 37

What Could Have Been

Chapter 37: Adoptions and First Steps To Love

For the most part, the next several months would be relatively uneventful for Juneau, Eyak, Aurora, and their brother Balto and his family. On the other paw, a few events did bring some excitement (and some emotions) to their days.

After Dingo, Kodi, Dana, and Dusty became sled dogs, they would later on compete against each other's respective teams as well as against others. To Juneau and her two younger siblings after her, they would cheer for Kodi and Dingo as their nephews, but naturally, Eyak cheered for Dingo, and Aurora would cheer for Kodi. Even after Kodi and his team won the championship for 1927, the brothers would still receive praises from their aunts and uncle for their efforts and sportsmanship.

The sad thing was for Dingo and Dana when their fellow teammate Forrest would strangely run away after Kodi's championship victory. Dana and Dingo would share this news and their theory on why Forrest ran away, but they can't confirm it for now. With some help from his aunts and uncle, Dingo would move on from the loss of his friend and teammate, but would still feel guilty about his disappearance.

But the sunshine of joy would shower Balto's family again, as a surprise came one day on a ship that arrived in Nome with passengers from outside...

Nunivat and Yukon became so emotional over the return of their friends Thunder, Yin, and Yang, that not only would they share this joy with their parents and other siblings, but they would also share the return with their aunts and uncle. Juneau would help comfort her dear nephew Yukon in celebrating the return of his friends Yin and Yang, and Eyak and Aurora would help comfort and celebrate with Nunivat over the return of her friend Thunder.

Afterwards, life for the Balto family would go on the same as usual, but at least Yin, Yang, and Thunder were back to fill in the void in Yukon and Nunivat's lives (especially the void in Yukon, but his void would only be 2/3rds of the way filled).

But fate would bring in more excitement and joy to the family. After months more of bonding with Galen and his brother Kane and sister Alaska, Galen's owner would make a decision that would change the six dogs' lives...

He decided to adopt Juneau! The cost though is that it would be too much money to have even four dogs, so Galen's owner got together with friends he had in town, and it was decided that he would give Kane and Alaska to two of his closest friends, and that they would also adopt their friends Aurora and Eyak as well.

It was exciting for Juneau and her brother and sister to finally get adopted, but it was also exciting that they would live with their best friends as well! The downside is that not only would Alaska and Kane not be living with each other and with their eldest brother Galen anymore, but this also meant that Balto would be living apart from his siblings again, besides living with Boris.

"Brother, sisters, congratulations. I'm so happy that you three are getting adopted and moving in with Galen, Kane, and Alaska!" Balto nuzzled and embraced his three older siblings.

"Thanks, little brother." Eyak replied.

"But this does mean that..." Aurora started.

"... that we four will no longer be living with each other anymore." Juneau finished. The group fell silent for a moment.

"I suppose that's true. It will start out feeling quite weird and lonely for me to live again without you three... after spending 2, maybe 3 years living together here." Balto said. "But don't let me get in the way of your adoptions. At least you will each be living with your best friends. I can't even live with Jenna."

"I do hate having to leave you, brother." Juneau nuzzled him softly. "I hate the idea of living apart from Eyak and Aurora as well." She glanced at her younger brother and sister. "But I am excited to be living with Galen, and he is thrilled to have me as his permanent company."

"Same here. Alaska is excited that I will be living with her. She just has to get used to a new owner and new home." Eyak added.

"Likewise, Kane is excited about having me live with him, so at least he doesn't have to be alone when adjusting to living with a new owner and a new home." Aurora added as well.

"Lucky Galen that he stays with his owner and current home. I'm sure he's saying his goodbyes with Alaska and Kane." Balto stated.

"Good luck with your new homes, you three." Boris the snow goose bid. "Have no worries, I will be back to looking out for your brother again like old times... before you three joined us." Boris affectionately rubbed Balto's head.

"Thank you for your years of hospitality, Boris." Aurora thanked.

"And Balto…" Juneau spoke. "I promise that we will see you again. I promise that the four of us will be seeing each other again like always. We may be starting to live in different homes now, but we will still never leave you alone."

"And don't give up hope that one day you will be adopted and start living in a proper home with a caring owner." Aurora nuzzled her youngest brother.

"Thanks, sis." Balto said, rubbing his nose with hers. "Until then, if ever, I have at least Boris to keep me company like old times." He softly placed his paw around Boris's shoulder, and the snow goose gently held his paw with his wings. Before Balto's siblings moved out, they would share one more sibling group hug with their beloved youngest brother.

Meanwhile, Galen was preparing for his two siblings' departures and for the coming of his friend.

"Can't believe it, huh, brother..." Alaska spoke, while being held by the shoulders by Kane. "The three of us were born and raised together. We were adopted together, and moved to Nome together."

"And after all these times, we are splitting up to new homes and new owners." Kane added.

"Yeah, you two... lucky me that I stay put, while you two go on to adjust to new surroundings." Galen chuckled.

"But at least the three of us aren't moving to new towns." Kane replied. "Same with hoping that Balto's siblings will never have to leave town with their new owners."

"Hopefully, our new owners won't ever leave town and split us all apart." Alaska said. "Yukon and Nunivat had to experience sadness over having Yin, Yang, and Thunder move away. At least they are now back with friends."

"Hopefully my owner doesn't move Juneau and I away either." Galen said. "At least you two will still get to see my owner as well." His siblings nodded.

"Good luck to each of us living with Balto's siblings." Alaska beamed.

By the night time, Juneau and her siblings would move out of the boat and move in with their respective friends.

"What do you think of your new home and new owner, Eyak?" Alaska asked.

"Its all nice." He replied. "But what about you? You have to adjust to them as well."

"Its all the same as you." She replied.

"You know, Alaska, during my adjusting period, why don't you take the lead? Teach me in being a house dog."

"Oh, of course." She giggled. "I forgot. You were raised in the wild with wolves, then lived with your brother outside of town before finally getting a human owner. But no problem, I'll teach you." She leaned against her friend.

"So this is how its like to be a house dog?" Aurora asked Kane as she was getting familiar with her new surroundings.

"I thought that you would get the idea after many, many times hanging out with me and my brother and sister in my old home." He chuckled. "But I'm happy to have you here living with me now."

Aurora turned around to gaze at Kane for a moment, and smiled before walking up to him.

"I'll do my best to give you a warm first week of welcome." He smiled.

"Speaking of which... Kane, for my first night living here with you, would you mind if you..." she smiled deviously. "... tell me the story again of the moment we met?"

Kane closed his eyes and blushed as he chuckled. "Oh, you love hearing my embarrassing moments, don't you? But sure, I'll do it, for you."

Aurora smiled, and slipped her paw under Kane's chin to lift his head up and face her. After a moment, she held and caressed Kane's cheek with her paw. "Don't worry. It's just the two of us now, after all."

Kane smiled, then pulled Aurora for a hug. The pair enjoyed each other's warmth.

Galen watched as Juneau walked around the living room.

_You better believe it, Galen. You're living now with Juneau. Admit it, you've always admired how beautiful Juneau is, with her pure white fur and her confident steps and smile. Now, you can sleep and wake up to this absolute beauty every day now._

"Galen?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me? I said that I'm relieved that although I will adjusting to living in a human house now, that at least it won't be completely new to me."

"Oh of course. Excuse me, just lost in thought for a moment." Galen chuckled.

"What were you thinking about?" She smiled, as if already knowing his thoughts.

"Ummm, I was just think about... that... after so many times hosting you, now I get to have you live with me every day." He said. He then blushed as he thought about the meaning of having Juneau "live with him".

"Oh, its alright, Galen." She also blushed, but giggled as she approached him. She nuzzled his chin. "We're only friends. But, we are best friends. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do." Galen replied. "I'm just happy that we get to be with each other now, rather than just visiting." He said. "This may be my first night living away from my brother and sister, but at least I have you for company."

"Oh Galen..." She giggled. "I'm honored to live with you now." She sighed. "I will just be missing living with Eyak and Aurora... and living away from Balto."

Galen was silent as he watched Juneau sadly gaze down at the floor.

_Say something... say something, Galen! Make her feel better! Speak, darn you!_

"Juneau..." He slipped his paw under her chin to lift her head and face her. "...I know how Balto and your other brother and sister mean to you. It may be a lot for you to adjust living as a house dog, but I promise... I will take care of you. I'll make sure you have plenty of time to see your brothers and sister again. I know especially how you are closest to Balto, and you can spend some time away from home just to hang out with him, even with Eyak and Aurora. I understand if you have to take some nights away from home to see them."

"Oh, thank you Galen. That's so sweet and considerate of you." She rubbed into the side of his face and head, breathing in his scent. She parted, and after seeing Galen stare back at her in amazement, she couldn't help but to nuzzle him deeply. Even Galen deeply nuzzled her after giving little thought about it.

He couldn't help but to feel overpowered by her warm touch and her fresh scent. He was feeling almost numb with bliss.

_These feelings, Galen. You're feeling them again. Juneau is so sweet and beautiful, and you get to have her live with you now. You can't stop repeating it._

Galen then thought back to all the times spent with Juneau. He thought back to the moment he laid eyes on her, and all the moments hanging out and talking to her, getting to know her and her siblings and nieces and nephews... All the times spent with her, and he remembered so many thoughts on admiring her.

_The way she smiles at you... her warmth. You enjoy it, Galen... and she enjoys your warmth as well. Wait, could it be? Am I... starting to fall for her?_

The next moment he knew, he felt Juneau lean against his body for a hug.

"Juneau?"

He looked down at her, and she was already sleeping. Galen held her arctic white body, taking in her scent and thinking for moments. Could it be true that Galen was already falling for Juneau?

Pondering these questions would have to wait for the morning, as he started to get tired. Galen carried Juneau to their bed, and gently laid her down next to him. In doing so, Juneau's head rested on his front paws. Before Galen considered whether or not to gently removed her paws, Juneau smiled in her sleep, as if knowing where here head is lying on.

Galen smiled as he admired Juneau sleeping. After a while of admiring and thinking...

"Welcome to your new home, Juneau. I'm so honored to have you as my new roommate. I promise to take care of you... I promise this to you and to Balto. To my brother Kane and baby sister Alaska, good luck with Juneau's brother and sister, and living in new homes and owners. We will see each other again tomorrow." He looked down at Juneau for one last moment. "See you in the morning, beautiful."

With that, Galen slowly and gently rested his head on Juneau's. He listened to hear breathing, and soon slept. This was new change, but he is happy to have it if it means living with his best friend in all of Nome.


	38. Chapter 38

What Could Have Been

Chapter 38: Juneau x Galen

During the next two weeks since Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora were adopted with Galen, Kane and Alaska (with the last two also being adopted with Aurora and Eyak into new homes and new owners), Balto's older siblings have received help by their friends in learning how to be house dogs. After so much of their lives spent either at the boat or in the wild with wolves, now they finally get the chance at regular dog lives. Indeed, the transition took time to get used to, as well as having to leave their youngest brother back at the boat alone again besides being with Boris, they still managed to spend time with him as usual. What shouldn't come to any surprise is that Juneau would be the first of her siblings to visit and spend at least one night with her baby brother, considering their closest brother and sister sibling bond with each other.

Gradually, the friendships between Juneau, Galen, and their respective siblings would grow even stronger now that the friends are living together. They grew more affectionate and intimate with each other over their first weeks together. Even before this, Galen had already realized he was slowly falling in love with Juneau, but for two weeks, he has been waiting to grow enough courage to ask his beautiful friend out on a date and to finally admit his feelings he's had for her.

After one more week...

Galen found himself lying down alone at his owner's front porch, lost in thought.

_C'mon Galen, its been three weeks since Juneau was adopted and moved in with you. Besides nights where she spent with her siblings and especially with Balto, you've had her all to yourself every night ever since. Why do you still hold back? You have to tell her how you feel sooner._

_But how? How do I know that Juneau feels the same way for me? I love Juneau, but how do I know that all the intimacy and affection she's been giving me isn't all because of just being my friend? If Juneau really loves me, and if we really are meant for each other, how do I find out?_

_Hold on, Galen... you're alone right now. Juneau just left with our owner minutes ago for a walk across town. She should be away for a while. Why don't you..._

Then an idea popped in his head.

_Balto. That's it! Why don't I go see Balto, and maybe even Jenna, and ask them how I should ask Juneau out? Maybe Balto knows something about his sister that I don't know about. Wow, Galen. To think, you were acting like a big fan of Balto's when you met him, and after a while of becoming friends with him and his brother and sister, you regard him as another non-celebrity friend. Not just you, but Kane and Alaska have gotten used to having him as a friend too, and have since acted less as adoring fans around him..._

So Galen made his decision. He left his owner's porch and made his way across town. He hoped that he would be able to use this time to finally figure out how to ask Juneau out. He also hoped that she wouldn't be with Balto and Jenna when he meets with him. He would find extra help waiting for him.

"Good morning, Galen!"

"Oh, Max, Molly, good morning!" He greeted them.

"Where you headed?" Molly asked.

"I'm actually headed to see Balto, and Jenna if she's with him."

"You're in luck, Galen. Balto did say that he would spend the morning with Jenna. You should be able to find them at her house." Max replied.

"May we ask why you want to see them?" Molly wondered.

"Well, long story short... Actually while I have you two here, may I ask, how did it work out for you two? I mean, how did you both find out your feelings for one another?" Galen asked.

"Oh? Are you planning to go on a date with someone?" Molly questioned.

"I have a hunch on who that may be with." Max teased. "Anyways, to answer your question, Molly and I have been friends since we were pups."

She leaned against her mate's side. "We just thought of how much we meant to each other, all the times we spent together, even helping Balto and his siblings out. One day, Max asked me out, and we took our relationship from there."

"Really? You both just thought about times spent with each other and then took it from there?"

"Basically." Max replied, nuzzling Molly on the side of her neck.

"I hope our advice helps." Molly replied.

"I appreciate the insight." Galen replied. "Well, I gotta get going now. See you both later!"

"Good luck, Galen! Don't worry, we won't tell anyone until things work out for you!"

Galen finally got to Jenna's house, and he saw the couple lying down with each other.

"Balto, Jenna!"

"Ahhh, good morning, Galen!" Jenna softly greeted. Despite the time being close to 12:00 pm, it was still morning until the clock strikes the next hour.

"Good thing you two are here." Galen greeted. "I have something to tell you both."

"What may that be?" Balto asked.

_Here goes, Galen._ "I have a confession that I haven't yet made to Juneau yet, to be honest. Balto, your eldest sister means the world to me. She and I have been growing closer and closer to each other over the times, and they just got better since she's moved in with me."

"Glad to hear that, Galen!" Balto patted his shoulder.

"Balto and I know how close you and Juneau are." Jenna smiled.

"I just... don't know how I can tell her my feelings. I've had so many opportunities, especially during the last three weeks since she was adopted."

"Can't find the courage?" Balto asked. Galen timidly nodded.

"Don't worry too much, Galen. You're not alone. Even Balto took time to ask me out." Jenna smiled. "Listen to your heart, Galen."

"If your heart tells you that you want to be together with my sister, then listen." Balto advised. "Unlike myself, you never had to hold your feelings for Juneau back because of being an outsider, or an outcast."

"That's true, Galen." Jenna placed her paw on her friend's leg and shoulder. "Just relax and be yourself. You have been friends with Balto's sister for a while. You two know so much about each other."

"But, how do I know she feels the same for me? What if its all just for friendship? How do I tell her how I truly feel for her?" Galen asked.

"Remember this, Galen: I've wondered the same about Jenna. I struggled to know if we truly felt the same love for each other. Again, follow your heart." Balto leaned closer to Galen, almost to a whisper. "Besides, I know that Juneau feels a lot for you. But if you want to know a way to truly win my sister's heart, I highly recommend something that helped me win Jenna's heart."

"What's that?" Galen questioned.

Jenna beamed. "The northern lights. Balto can show you how to make it. Juneau taught him that trick, so it should work for you."

"But, if Juneau taught Balto that trick, what if it doesn't work on her?"

"She wouldn't be expecting it from you." Balto grinned in reply.

"Trust us, Galen." Jenna encouraged.

So privately, Balto and Jenna taught Galen how to perform the Northern lights trick. As they did so, Galen felt more and more confident in asking Juneau out.

"Thanks for the tips, you two." Galen hugged his two friends. "I'll let you know if Juneau agrees on going out with me."

"Knowing how close you two are, I wouldn't doubt it." Balto replied.

"And when asking Juneau out, just be yourself, and treat it like any other time you've spent with her." Jenna said.

"To tell you both the truth, besides Max and Molly suspecting this, you two are the firsts I have told about Juneau and I." He told them. "I never told this to your sons or daughters, their friends, not even to my brother and sister."

"Well, Balto and I will keep your secret for now." Jenna said.

"I won't tell Juneau, Eyak, nor Aurora either." Balto nodded.

Galen then waited for the evening to come and when he could be in a private room with Juneau.

"Juneau, I have something to ask you." Galen braced for the moment. "I owe telling you this for a while now."

"What is it? You can tell me. Its only us two." She assured.

Galen held his breath for a moment._ Listen to your heart, Galen. Just as Balto and Jenna said, listen to your heart._ He softly and reverently nuzzled Juneau on the side of her neck and watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying his gesture. "Juneau, we've been friends for how long? Two years, about? We've been through so much together, and I've been really enjoying having you live here with me. I never thought that we would be this close with each other, but here we are." He pulled away from her. "Forgive me if this sounds corny, but maybe it isn't because Balto said something like this once... Would you like to, chase some sticks under the moonlight?"

Juneau's eyes widen, as she knew what Galen meant. She remembered one time Balto told a story to her about how he attempted to flirt with Jenna before finding out what was happening to Rosy at the time.

"Galen, you mean you...?"

"In other words, would you like to... go out with me?" Galen closed his eyes, bracing for the next moment to come.

_This is it, Galen, either make it or-_

Not even he was able to finish his thoughts, as he felt Juneau rush up to press and rub her head under his chin. "Galen, I would LOVE to go out with you on a date!" She happily exclaimed.

"You... you do?"_ Alright, Galen! You did it!_

"Of course, Galen! You're right, we've been through so much together as friends. We've grown so close to each other. I can no longer imagine living my life without you. It would be my pleasure to have you take me around town for a date, wherever you want to go." She looked up at him while burying her face into his soft fur."

"Th-thank you, Juneau. To be honest, just tell me where YOU want to go, and I'll take you there."

"I do have one request to ask of you." Juneau said. Galen allowed her to speak. "Would you just give me a couple of days to prepare? You can use those couple days for yourself too."

"Very well, if that is what you want." Galen replied, then nuzzled her on the cheek. "Evening after tomorrow evening, we can go on our special date, my dear." Juneau giggled at his term of endearment. The friends then gazed affectionately into each other's eyes before holding each other close and hugging each other. They looked forward to having their special private moment to spend with each other.

The next morning, Galen and Juneau would tell their siblings about their upcoming date. In no time, Kane and Alaska were thrilled to hear about their eldest brother's date.

"You should have told us sooner about your feelings for Juneau!" Alaska said as she hugged her eldest brother.

"You're right, little sis, I should have told you both sooner."

"But its alright, brother." Kane replied, stretching his leg around his eldest brother's shoulder. "What matters is winning Juneau's heart. Alaska and I have your back."

"Thanks, you two. I look forward to having my date with Juneau." He embraced his younger siblings.

Even Eyak and Aurora were thrilled to have learn that their eldest sister was asked out.

"You'll do great with Galen, sis." Aurora nuzzled her eldest sister.

"I can't wait for this. You can't imagine how much this means to have Galen finally ask me out." She replied.

"You'll have fun on your date with him." Eyak added. "If it worked with our brother for Jenna, then it will work with you for Galen."

Balto silently grinned, knowing he had a paw in bringing his sister together with their friend.

The next day, it was almost time for Galen and Juneau's date, and both were getting ready. Galen got help from his siblings to groom him and make him look extra presentable for his date. Galen stared at his reflection in the mirror, making sure his fur was cleaned and groomed.

Alaska sat next to him, placing her paw on his back. "You look so handsome, big brother, if I say so myself." She smiled.

"Thanks to you and Kane." Galen leaned over to lick Alaska's cheek, and she giggled.

"You got this, brother. Just be yourself out there." Kane joined them.

"Just treat this date like all the other times you've hanged out with her, but know that its a special one." Alaska replied.

Outside of town, Juneau stood with her brother, sister in-law, as well as her close nephew Yukon and niece Saba.

"Good luck on your date, sis." Balto offered.

"Thank you for joining me here, brother. You too, Jenna, and you both, Yukon and Saba.

"We're excited that you're going out with Galen." Saba replied.

"We're happy for you, Aunt Juneau." Yukon added, softly nuzzling his aunt. Juneau nuzzled her nephew in return.

"I'm just a bit nervous right now, but at least I have such a loving and supporting family." Juneau said.

As Jenna held her oldest son Yukon by the leg and shoulder, Balto leaned against Juneau. "Don't be nervous, sis. Just follow the advice you once gave me, and things will go out smoothly between you and Galen."

"I appreciate all the support, everyone." Juneau leaned back against her brother. She looked up at the sky. "Its sunset, I better get going. Its almost time.

"Good luck, Juneau. We believe in you." Jenna bid.

Balto carefully hugged Juneau, making sure not to mess up her fur. "Know that you've always been one the strongest and wisest of us, Juneau. Not just for me, but for Eyak, Aurora, Yukon, everyone."

Juneau returned his hug and gently sweetly nuzzled Balto. "Thanks, little brother. I love you and our entire family." She nuzzled and embraced each of her family members before leaving for town and to start her date at last. As Balto watched Juneau walk off, Jenna leaned against his side, and he leaned back against her. Even Yukon shared a hug with his sister Saba.

Juneau made her way to town, and there before her eyes, she saw Galen waiting for her, sitting at their front porch. They smiled and walked up to meet each other. The greeted each other with loving nuzzles.

"You have never looked more beautiful in my eyes, Juneau." Galen complimented, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Likewise, you look quite dashing to me..." She softly reached out to hold and caress Galen's cheek with her paw. "... my dear." Galen blushed and softly chuckled in embarrassment, but smiled. They embraced each other one more time before leaning against each other's sides. Galen wrapped his tail around her, and she did the same with him, and they began their date.

"Where would you like to go tonight, my dear?" Juneau asked.

"Where ever you want, Juneau. We have each other, and that's what matters the most. I do have one request for you though."

"Oh? Name it." Juneau glanced at him.

"After we go where you want to go, I'd like to take us to a special spot I have saved for the two of us. You'll see where it is."

"As you wish, my handsome Galen." She sweetly mused.

Together, Galen and Juneau walked under the stars of the sky as soon as the sun finally set. They had little regard with where they were going, just enjoying each other's presence. They walked all across Nome, talking about various stories and moments from their pasts, even going as far as walking out to the beach nearby through all their conversations.

"What a beautiful night, isn't it, Juneau? My mom and dad would go out on nights like this, and take my siblings and I with them too."

"I'm glad you now have someone to help you relive your puppyhood memories with." She rubbed her cheek near his.

"It's so calm, quite, cool, and peaceful out here. This must really have been the atmosphere for Balto every day and night."

"Correct. Its been that way for Balto, even before Eyak, Aurora, and I reunited with him. At least out here gave Balto even a little escape from the fear and hate the town gave him back when he was an outcast."

"If you had the chance to go back to live with Balto again, would you take it?" Galen asked.

"I would, but at the same time, I can't ever leave living with you either. I hope that one day, Balto will experience the life of a house dog like I am with you. Even after become the town hero, no one has adopted him. He's no longer an outcast, and he deserves an even better life than he has now."

"Don't give up hope on him." Galen replied. "One day, he should find an owner. Maybe with Jenna..."

"I hope so." Juneau replied. "He has grown inseparable with Jenna, so living with her would be perfect for him. Unfortunately, the final word rests with her owners, and we can do nothing about it if they can't or don't want to adopt him. I hope some day with someone, Balto will get adopted."

The pair meandered along the beach until Juneau decided to go follow Galen to the special spot he saved for them.

"An incredible view of town this is, isn't it?" Galen asked as the two looked over.

"It surely is, Galen." Juneau said. "But this spot seems awfully familiar..."

"Hold that thought." Galen licked her muzzle. "Wait right here for a moment." So, Juneau waited, and a few moments later, Galen went back to her.

"Please close your eyes, Juneau. I have something for you."

"Oh? My eyes are closed now." Juneau said.

"Don't peak, my darling." Galen soothed, causing her to giggle. To add more assurance, Galen gently covered her eyes with his paw until he sat her at a specific spot facing a specific direction. He then directed her to open her eyes. Galen was standing in front of her.

"I have a question for you." He started. "What's the exact direction everyone should know to look for lights in the sky?"

"I don't think I quite follow." Juneau replied, confused.

"Why, you should know this one."

"Tell me then."

"The answer to my question for you..." He slowly walked over to Juneau's left. "... is North."

Juneau gasped, as light immediately shone towards the direction behind her. A dazzling, dancing pattern of greens, blues, yellows... they were mesmerizing.

"The Northern Lights... of course! The Northern Lights..." Juneau was drawn to them.

"How did you...?"

"You can thank Balto and Jenna for teaching me this." He answered.

"Oh, Balto. I should have known." She commented as she continued watching the lights. Even Galen lovingly smiled at Juneau as he watched her focus on the lights.

"As you mentioned earlier, this spot should be familiar." Galen said. "Its the same spot the Jenna set up the lights to guide Balto home during the serum run."

With eyes widened, she looked around the area. "Of course... now I remember... my siblings and I joined Jenna here as we all hoped and await my brother's return." After a moment, she gazed back at the lights. "The lights did guide him home." Several minutes of silence followed.

"Galen, the lights are so beautiful, especially now that you've brought them here in front of us. I love them."

"Just as I love you." Galen finally spoke those words. In awe, Juneau slowly turned her gaze towards him, and he held both of her cheeks with his paws.

"Yes Juneau, you heard me. I love you. I adore you, and I've always admired you. You're so wise, so strong and so sure of yourself and of others. You're the most beautiful female I have met. You're my inspiration. With how you take care of and look out for Aurora, Eyak, and especially Balto, it gave me inspiration for how I should look out for my sister Alaska and brother Kane. You mean the whole world to me, Juneau. I love you."

"Oh, Galen..." She closed her eyes, taking in his soft and warm hold, taking in his scent that flowed through her nostrils. She was so touched and moved by his words that she almost wanted to cry. She opened her eyes again.

"Thank you so much for being my best friend, Juneau." He softly exhaled as he gently let go of her face. It felt so liberating to let his feelings for her out. I would be honored if you would be my mate." He lowered his head in a bow like pose.

"Galen..." Juneau licked his face and lifted his head up with her paw under his chin to have him face her. "You don't know how much it means to hear all this from you. You've been my best friend since we met. Outside of my family, you are the most handsome and most wonderful male I have ever met. I could never fall in love with any other male... other than you. I am proud to call you my mate and be yours." She smiled.

She and Galen exchanged licks and nuzzles. They rubbed into each other's faces, breathing in their respective scents. When they pulled back to gaze at each other, they no longer saw each other as friends. Now, they were mates for life... forever bonded as a couple.

"Lets go home, Galen." She soothed.

"After you, my love." Galen beckoned. "But let's not call it a night just yet. I have one more surprise for you."

"Do you?" She replied sarcastically and giggled. Together, Juneau and Galen made it back to their house, but before Juneau entered her room, Galen told her to wait and close her eyes. Afterwards, she felt Galen put something around her neck and shoulders. When he told her that she can look, she looked down and gasped in amazement.

"A... a collar?"

"Your very own." Galen replied.

"I.. don't know what to say."

"My gift for you, my love." He spoke. "I know how you are not particular with accessories, so do what you want with it. It's yours to keep."

Juneau held it in her paws. "Oh Galen. I'll cherish my new collar, as I cherish you and every moment I spend with you." In thanks, Juneau licked Galen's cheek. "In your honor, I will be wearing it on and off." She gazed at him. "I love you."

"I know." Galen replied softly. "I love you too." The new couple them leaned forward and rubbed into each other's cheeks before deciding to snuggle warmly and spend their first night as a couple.

They couldn't wait to wake up with each other again, and tell their family members about their new bond they have sealed.


	39. Chapter 39

What Could Have Been

Chapter 39: Aurora x Kane

The next morning, Juneau and Galen woke up from their first night sleeping together as a couple. They shared their first moments as a couple in the morning, and before they knew it, they would find themselves being congratulated by their family members, especially Galen being welcomed by his new nieces and nephews.

"Congratulations, sis!" Juneau would be embraced by her brother Eyak and sister Aurora. Even Balto and Jenna were there to support her and Galen.

"Thank you, all of you." She smiled, nuzzling her younger siblings. Even Dingo came to share his delight, with Yukon even hugging her.

"You and uncle Galen will be great together!" Yukon said.

Juneau sweetly rubbed his neck fur and nuzzled him. "I know that he and I will be."

"Welcome to the family, uncle Galen!" Saba and Kodi both warmly embraced their new uncle.

"Thank you, Saba and Kodi." He said, returning their embrace.

"You know that this means that you are Balto's brother in-law." Alaska beamed.

"Of course! I'm together with Juneau because I truly love her, not just to be even closer to her brother." He replied to his youngest sister.

After a while, the new couple went out for a little "honeymoon" in the home town. Meanwhile, Alaska and her other older brother Kane discussed with each other the new development.

"I feel so happy for our eldest brother." Alaska said. "It will be great to have Juneau as a new member to our family."

"I agree, sis." Kane replied. "What could be even better to have the two eldest siblings in their respective litters to be a couple?"

"Perhaps... both you and I will be next." Alaska said. "How are things going with you and Juneau's sister Aurora?"

"We've been growing closer and closer to each other ever since we met." He replied. "I do admire her quite a lot. She's so strong and confident..." He began to think of her again... all the moments spent with her...

"You've been friends with Aurora for a while, Kane. You should try looking into hanging out with her more... and make it special." She smiled sweetly at her older brother.

"I'll be sure to continue hanging out with Aurora more." He replied. "How are things going with you and Eyak?"

"Eyak has been so sweet. He's so strong and considerate." She sighed blissfully. "I feel so safe being with him... like no harm can reach me with him at my side."

"That's nice someone's there to take care of you when Galen nor I are not." He said.

"No worries, brother. I still feel safe with both of you at my side as well." She affectionately leaned against him, slipping her body under his leg so he can hold her.

"But still, I know how close you and Aurora have been. I know how she means to you, and you should really let her know how you feel." She nuzzled his chin.

"You think so? Do you think that... its time?"

"If our brother can be successful with Juneau, then why not you with Aurora?"

Ever since his meeting with his sister, Kane allowed the day to pass. At night, he silently watched his friend Aurora as she snuggled warmly with him. He couldn't help but to silently admire her beauty and the way she confidently and peacefully slept. His sister's words kept ringing in his head.

_Aurora and I have been growing even closer and closer to each other, ever since she was adopted with me. Should I really ask her? Is it time to see if our friendship will take both of us... beyond friendship?_

The next morning, he was able to catch some time with his eldest brother.

"Galen? You happen to have a moment?" He asked.

"Sure, Kane!" They went inside his house for privacy.

"So, what are you up to? Do you need any help with something? Something to talk about?" He asked.

Kane looked down at the floor and shuffled his paws nervously. "Brother, I do have something to ask you... You know that... Aurora and I have been very close with each other."

"Yes?"

"I'm just thinking... she means the world to me. I've never had a friend so strong, so confident, so... open and having so much faith in others."

"You seem very smitten by her, Kane. Why don't you-"

"Alaska asked the same thing. If this is the right time for that... then..." He sighed. "I'm not sure how to win Aurora's heart. How do I show her how I feel about her?"

"You have no worries, brother." Galen rubbed Kane's back brotherly and assumingly. "If you very much feel for Aurora, then what you have to do is simple: listen to your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Just... listen to your heart. Let your feelings for Aurora guide you. Just let things come to you and don't be so nervous. The only way to find out if she means the same for you is just to find out. I'm sure she will understand."

"You really _"_"think so?"

"Have faith, Kane."

"Have faith..."

"You got this, Kane! Take it easy."

Kane took up his brother's advice. It was evening, and he found some time with Aurora. When they got to a private area, Kane braced for a make or break moment with his best friend.

"Aurora? May I ask you something? I hope this doesn't weird you out."

"Of course you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get weirded out. What would make me weird out from you?"

"Well, if you say so..." Kane took a deep breath.

_Remember what Galen and Alaska said to you, Kane. Let your heart guide you..._

"Aurora... we've been friends for a while now. I enjoy every moment spent with you."

"As do I, Kane." She smiled and allowed him to continue.

"Um, I was just, uh, wondering... what if for a change, we..."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"... What if for a change, we... we... Ugh!" Kane was frustrated._ Darn it, Kane! Can't think of any fancy way to say it!_

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Kane gathered himself._ Just say it, Kane! Say it how it is!_

"Aurora? How would you like to spend one night with just the two of us? Would you like to go out with me?"_ There, Kane. You said it.  
_  
"You're asking me out?" Aurora was speechless and caught off guard. She was silent for a few moments.

"Well, if you want-"

Suddenly, Kane was knocked on his back by Aurora.

"Oh, Kane! I would love to go out with you!"

"You would?"

"Of course, Kane! You're my best friend!"

"And... you are mine too." They then realized that they were touching noses, and they chuckled nervously before Aurora let him up.

"When would you like to go?" He asked.

"How about... how about tomorrow night after sunset?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled. They both nuzzled each other.

_You did it, Kane! You actually did it! Galen and Alaska were right! Wait until they hear about this!_

The next day, Aurora and Kane told their respective siblings about asking/being asked out. Everyone was excited, and as expected, Aurora's adoring nieces and nephews were excited as well.

"This is so wonderful, Balto." Jenna told her mate. "First, your sister became mates with Galen. Now, It seems that Aurora will be next."

"This is very exciting indeed, Jenna." Balto replied. "First, it was you and I, and Max with Molly." He gently nuzzled the side of her neck. "Then, Galen and Juneau. It will only be a matter of time until Aurora and Eyak fall in love with their loved ones."

"I agree." She returned his nuzzle on the cheek. "This actually makes me wonder if my brothers and sisters have found their loved ones yet, no matter where they are in the world. If not any of them, or if only some of them, I hope one day they will find their loves as well."

The day went by quick, and Aurora and Kane got prepared for their date.

"You got this, Kane. We are proud of you." Galen pat his brother's back.

"Just act natural with Aurora as if this is any other time you've spent with her." Alaska hugged her beloved brother. "It will just be the two of you, so no need to feel so shy or nervous."

"Thanks, you two." Kane embraced his brother and sister. "You both are right. I got this. Just need to shake it out a bit, but otherwise, I got this."

"That's the spirit." Galen smiled.

"Good luck, sis." Balto nuzzled Aurora. "You'll be in safe paws with Kane around."

Aurora nuzzled her brother back. "If Juneau, as well as you before us, could do it, then I can as well."

Kodi timidly approached his dear aunt and nuzzled into her chest. "I wish you luck, aunt Aurora. I say this also on uncle Eyak's behalf, since he's not able to be here right now."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Kodi." She licked his forhead and pulled him in for a hug, sweetly and softly stroking the back of his head and neck with her paw. Afterwards, she embraced her youngest niece Nunivat after she leaned against her side.

"Kane is perfect for you, aunt Aurora." Nunivat smiled.

"Like no one else is." She replied.

After a moment, Aurora left to meet up with Kane.

"Hello there, my darling Kane." She greeted when she spotted him walking towards her. She sweetly nuzzled his chin.

"You ready to go out tonight?" Kane asked.

Aurora, in a flirting manner, rubbed Kane's chin with her tail until she circled around and leaned against his side. "Only with you."

"Then let's go, shall we?" Kane gestured.

Kane and Aurora walked all around the beach as well as in and out of town, talking about various stories of the past. When they got outside of town to the outskirts, Aurora grinned.

"Oh Kane... catch me if you can!" Without warning, she bolted far ahead of him.

"Aurora? Aurora!" He ran after her. The pair laughed and giggled until Aurora tripped him and attempted to land on top of him. But to her surprise, they rolled and tumbled for a bit until Kane ended up landing on top of her.

"Wow... that was... actually quite fun!" Kane exclaimed.

"You said it!" Aurora replied as both of them were catching their breath.

"Why don't you consider being a sled dog like your nephews Dingo and Kodi? You're quite fast like they are."

"Why don't you consider the same?" She giggled.

After a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes in amazement.

"You know, Aurora? You look very beautiful from this view." He licked and nuzzled her face, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, you."

Kane allowed her to get up, while straightening up her fur.

"You're very considerate over me, you know that? Even down to the way I look." She complimented. "I appreciate that." She also helped straighten Kane's fur.

Kane looked over to what was in front of them. It was the mountain ranges. He suggested going up there, and Aurora agreed. They made their way over to one of the cliffs of the mountains. In surprise, Aurora laid down on top of Kane, which he graciously allowed her to do.

"Feeling cozy?" She asked.

"Only if you can be my blanket up here." He grinned. "Likewise, I'll be your blanket when we get home."

Aurora giggled. "You're such a charmer, aren't you?"

"You know me well, my dear."

For a while, Aurora and Kane took comfort in each other's warmth and presence, as they watched the stars in the sky and admired the view.

Aurora sighed peacefully. "Thank you for taking me up here, Kane. It is truly quite a sight. We should come here more often."

"I'll be more than happy to take you up on that." Kane said. They were silent for a while before Kane spoke again.

"Anytime you want to come up here, I'll happily take you. Who knows? Maybe we can... take our future family up here often."

"True..." Aurora said, then realized... "Wait, future family?"

"That's right." Kane got up, and Aurora helped him up. He turned to face Aurora, rubbing noses with her while gazing deep into her eyes.

"Aurora, we've been best friends for a while. I admire so much about you. You're so confident and strong. And to tell you the truth, I thought that the way that I've embarrassingly bumped into the first time... I thought that it would affect us being together. Glad that I am wrong." He softly nuzzled into her face and breathed in her scent.

"Oh Kane..." She reciprocated his affectionate gesture.

"I love you, Aurora. I love you like no other girl I've ever met. Will you be my mate tonight, and forever more?"

"Kane... I love you too. Despite how embarrassed you were in how we met, that never made me feel less about you. You are sweet and strong yourself." She rubbed her cheek against his. "Yes. I am honored to have you as my mate, and to be yours forever."

Not to go into further detail than is necessary, Kane and Aurora sealed their bond that moment. Together, they shared their love for each other. They ascended the mountain ranges as friends, and descended, returning home as mates. They were ready to welcome the next day with a new chapter in their lives as a couple in love, a couple beyond friendship.


	40. Chapter 40

What Could Have Been

Chapter 39: Alaska x Eyak

"Congratulations, Aurora and Kane!" Jenna exclaimed.

Kodi and Nunivat hurried over to hug their beloved aunt and new uncle.

"We're so happy that you two are together now!" Kodi said.

"Welcome to the family, uncle Kane!" Nunivat added.

"Thanks, everyone." Kane replied, nuzzling his new youngest niece.

"You both should enjoy this day as your first together as a couple." Balto added.

"And we will." Kane nuzzled his new mate, and she returned his nuzzle.

Outside, Alaska leaned against her friend Eyak for a hug.

"This is so wonderful, Eyak. Both of my brothers have mates now."

"I feel happy for you, Alaska." Eyak said as he held her. "Balto has his mate, and now both of my sisters have theirs.

After Kane and Aurora were congradulated and walked around town to spend their first full day as a couple, Alaska would hang out with her brother Galen and his mate Juneau, while Eyak went back home to do some thinking.

_Well Eyak, you're the only one of your siblings now that remains as single. Your youngest brother was the first of us to fall in love. Then came Juneau and Aurora._

Eyak thought back to Alaska and how he has bonded so well with her ever since meeting. He also thought back how he has been inspired not only by his youngest brother Balto, but to his eldest and younger respective sisters on how they found their mates.

_Eyak, you should do it. Ask Alaska out. After all, you both are inseparable. Isn't Alaska so beautiful in your eyes, even for being the youngest of her siblings? She's so sweet and so fond of you. She's alone. You're alone. All your siblings have their mates. Why not complete it with Alaska?_

After letting the day pass, Eyak decided to visit his favorite niece at the vet. Luckily, he found her sitting and talking to her mother outside the vet's building.

"Oh, uncle Eyak! Hello there!"

As Eyak walked up to the pair, Saba enthusiastically nuzzled him, and he graciously returned her nuzzle, also with a sweet lick on her cheek.

"How are you, Jenna?"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Eyak."

Jenna nuzzled her brother in-law, and he returned her nuzzle. Jenna has been openly affectionate with Eyak and her sister in-laws, for they have shared a close friendship back when they were all supporting Balto during his outcast years.

"What brings you here, uncle Eyak?"

"Well for one thing, I would think that you and Josh would be working right now." He replied.

"Josh is covering my shift. He wants me to spend time with my mom, since she is passing by."

"Say, may I have a word with you two?"

"Of course, Eyak. Its always a pleasure to have you around as usual."

Jenna and Saba followed Eyak around the vet's building.

"Saba, I have a question for you: If you were going on a date with someone, what would you do? Where would you go?"

"Ohh…" Saba was caught off guard. She never thought she would have to answer a theoretical question like this one. "That's actually tricky, uncle Eyak. Although, now that you mention it, if I were asked out by someone, there's nothing wrong with walking around town... maybe at the beach, and watching the stars in the sky at night."

"Why do you ask, Eyak?" Jenna questioned.

"What if I were to tell you both that... if Alaska and I..."

"You and Alaska are going out with each other?!" Saba exclaimed in excitement.

"Slow down, Saba." Eyak chuckled. "I haven't asked her out yet, but I'm seriously considering it."

"That's wonderful." Jenna pat his shoulder. "You and Alaska are perfect for each other. You should do it as soon as possible, Eyak."

"Thanks, Jenna. I've been inspired how you and Balto have found each other... and now that my sisters have found their loves."

Saba lovingly nuzzled into Eyak's chest. "Go and ask her out, uncle Eyak! Whatever happens, know that I fully support you."

"Same here. I agree." Jenna said.

"Thanks for joining me, you too. I may just ask Alaska out tonight..."

True to his word, Eyak did decide to ask Alaska out. When he got to his house, Alaska was there to greet him.

"Hey there, beautiful." He nuzzled her by the cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Good evening, Eyak." She returned his nuzzle and both of them entered the house and got to their room.

"Good thing its just us two here." Eyak said. "I have something to ask you tonight."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked.

Eyak braced for the moment. "Alaska, I think its time for me to say this. We've been best friends ever since we met. How would you like... to have a night out around the town and to ourselves. Like my brother said to Jenna once: How would you like to "chase some sticks" under the moonlight?"

Alaska gasped. "Eyak, you would like to..." She didn't finish the sentence, as she knew already what Eyak was asking her. She nuzzled him under his chin. "Oh Eyak! I would love to go out with you! It means so much to hear that question coming from my best friend!" She even started tearing up in joy, which Eyak licked her tears to comfort her.

"Glad to hear it! Thank you! When would you like to go?"

"Its too late to go tonight. How about tomorrow night? We can walk around the town and the beach."

"All for you, my dear." Eyak replied, causing her to giggle.

Time flew by so quick for the best friends. By the previous evening, both of them were getting ready for their date. Alaska was getting groomed by her brothers, and Juneau and Aurora were helping their brother get ready as well.

"Who's our cute and excited baby sister?" Galen nuzzled Alaska while Kane licked her cheek.

"Awww, brothers!" She blushed but embraced them both equally and sweetly.

"You'll do great going out with Eyak." Kane said. "You're in safe paws with him."

Likewise, Saba and Dingo also wished their close uncle good luck.

"I wish you luck on your date, uncle Eyak." Saba said.

"Good luck, uncle." Dingo added.

"Thank you both." He hugged his niece and nephew.

"Have a great time with Alaska!" Juneau and Aurora bid.

"We wish you luck, brother." Balto added as well.

Very soon, Eyak went over to pick up Alaska and soon they were on their date.

"Why don't we go somewhere quite and scenic, like over at the beach?" Alaska suggested.

"We can do that." Eyak replied. "Afterwards, I'll take you to a special view that we don't get to see that often."

Without paying much attention to their surroundings, Alaska snuggled warmly with Eyak as they walked around and talked, reminiscing about their puppyhood memories with their siblings, their parents, and with each other since they met, making each other giggle and laugh.

"Would you look at that, Eyak…" Alaska snuggled against her friend. "The stars are so pretty out at night."

"Just as you are pretty in my eyes." Eyak complimented. Alaska blushed and giggled.

"You are such a charmer, aren't you, Eyak?"

"Not as much as my brother is to Jenna and the whole town." He replied with a grin.

"Besides Balto, you are the family charmer." She complimented.

Eyak gazed up at the stars with Alaska, also catching glimpses of her as she gazed up at the sky.

_Aint she a young beauty, Eyak? She enjoys the stars, and enjoys you. You also enjoy her. Time to woo her with a spectacular view that you mentioned earlier._

"Alaska... when you're ready, we can go to the view I mentioned earlier."

"Why don't we go now?" She sweetly asked, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"After you." He beckoned.

"No..." She leaned against his side and nuzzled him. "Let's go together."

"As you wish." Eyak warmly wrapped his tail around her body and returned her nuzzle as they walked over together.

Eyak took Alaska up the mountains until he decided to cover her eyes with his tail until they got to a spot. When they did and he lifted his tail...

"Wow... this is the entire town and the surrounding wilderness?"

"Didn't I tell you it would be a sight to behold?"

"Its beyond that, Eyak." She continued to gaze in awe.

"I love you, Alaska." This statement caught her in surprise.

"Eyak?"

"I know I just said that out of the blue, but it is true. I love you." Eyak said as he held her chin with his paw. "You are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I have ever met, Alaska. I am so honored being together with you."

He held her chin for a moment longer before leaning forward to nuzzle hear lovingly, then whispered in her ear.

"Would you be my mate, Alaska? I promise to take care of you... whatever it takes."

"Oh Eyak…" She started crying tears of joy, and Eyak licked her tears from her face. She then leaned against his chest and looked up at him. "I love you too, Eyak. Besides my brothers, I've always felt the safest when with you. I love you too, Eyak. I want to be your mate, and to be together with you. We can even raise a family of our own one day."

"What more could I want than to be with those that I love?" Eyak said.

As of signaling approval, the northern lights suddenly shined. They both gazed in surprise, but took this message as the sign to cement their bond. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before sharing affection with each other.

The next day after their date, their families rejoiced. Within the last few days, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora fell in love and became mates to Galen, Alaska, and Kane respectively. It was also a proud moment for Balto, knowing that now he and his siblings are all with their loved ones. Yukon and his siblings all rejoiced, knowing that their beloved uncle and aunts have brought new uncles and aunt to their family.

After a day of celebration, Balto and Jenna, Juneau and Galen, Eyak and Alaska, and Aurora and Kane were spending time snuggling with each other at the beach. All the while, two figures would watch over them from above.

"Would you look at this, Aniu." The male Beringo spoke. "First, Balto lead his siblings into finding love, despite being the youngest of them."

"And now, Balto's younger siblings followed their brother's pawsteps, and finally found their loves." Aniu replied.

They all will have a bright future together. And I sense that Yukon and siblings could have cousins in the future..."

"Time will only tell. Until then, I am happy and proud that our descendants have sprouted bright and promising futures. They still have rough patches to go through in life, but they will not be alone when facing more of life's challenges... May our pups all have continued, prosperous futures..."


	41. Chapter 41

What Could Have Been

Chapter 41: Lost Brothers

One week later

Alaska shivered. "Eyak, this is a blizzard. We better go back in doors."

Eyak nuzzled his new mate. "I agree. Let's get back inside."

As the couple were taking their first steps back home, Eyak stopped in his tracks, then his eyes widened with realization.

"No... wait..."

"Eyak?"

"No, we can't go back inside yet! I just remembered! Balto and Jenna! They were just going out on their own date earlier. I gotta go check on them!" Without a moment of hesitation, Eyak leapt over to the last spot he saw his brother and sister in-law.

"Eyak? Eyak!" Not wanting to be left behind, Alaska followed him.

After they got to the spot, Alaska was shivering, and Eyak did what he could to keep her warm.

"Can you see them?" She asked.

"I... I can't. I don't see-"

The next image froze Eyak's heart. It was his nephew Yukon, helping his mother walk.

"Yukon! Jenna!" The couple ran to their aid.

"Jenna, where's Balto?" Eyak asked.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid he's still out there." Jenna dreadfully spoke.

"What?!"

"It's true, uncle Eyak." Yukon said. "When the blizzard was forming, I wanted to make sure that my mom and dad would get home safely, but I only saw my mom."

"No... no... Balto could... no, no! I gotta go after him!"

"Eyak! You're going to freeze to death out there!" Alaska protested.

"Alaska-"

"No, no no no."

"Akaska-"

"I don't want to lose you-"

"ALASKA, LISTEN TO ME!" Eyak snapped, catching her attention. He realized how harshly he sounded, and softly leaned his forehead and nose against hers. "I have to go out to find Balto. There's no time. He's my brother, and the longer I stay, the greater the risk that Balto gets lost, or even worse, gets killed out there. And if my mom and dad happened to die in a blizzard, then I don't want my brother to suffer the same fate."

"Eyak, I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Alaska pleaded.

"I love you too Alaska, but I have to find my brother and save him." He slightly parted from her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I promise that I will return home with Balto." The couple shared one last brief nuzzle. All the while, Alaska started tearing up.

"Yukon, make sure your mother and aunt Alaska get home safely!"

"Eyak!" Jenna called out and caught his attention. "Please return home safely with Balto. Both of you, come back home."

"I promise, Jenna. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Balto home." After a brief glance at his mate and nephew, Eyak ran through the blizzard, determined to find and save his brother before he could get lost in the blizzard, leaving Yukon to escort his mother and new aunt back indoors.

"Balto! Balto! Are you there?"

The blizzard was blinding and dangerously cold, but Eyak couldn't let it stop him from finding his youngest brother.

"Balto! Can you hear me? Balto! Balto-"

Without warning, Eyak tripped and felt himself fall down a hill. After he landed, he shook the snow off of him and was getting ready to continue when he saw some grey being covered up by the snow where he landed. But this wasn't just anything being covered up by snow...

"Balto? Balto!" He realized he just landed on top of his brother's side. Balto was getting covered up by snow, and Eyak wasted not time to shake the snow off of his brother.

"Balto! Can you here me? Balto!" He checked all signs to see if he was still alive. Fortunately, he could see that Balto was still breathing. Unfortunately, any attempts to get him to wake up failed.

"Hold on, little brother. I got you." Eyak picked Balto up and carried him as he tried to hurry to find his way back to Nome.

Some time has passed but no indication of progress was made.

"E-Eyak?" Balto was slowly waking up.

"Balto, thank the spirits you are awake. Hold on, I'm bringing us home."

"Where... Where are we?" He sounded weak, shivering from the blizzard and snow. He could only look around weakly.

"I... I don't know. I can't find my way around. The blizzard, its so blinding! We have to find a way home soon!"

Balto started to shiver more. "We have to find shelter... Eyak."

"No, hang on, Balto! We'll get back home! I just gotta... gotta, find the way back..."

But after longer of searching, they couldn't find town.

"No... no... I think... I think we're lost." Eyak said.

"Eyak... find... shelter..."

"Are you hurt, brother?"

"No... Just... cold... What-"

"Rest and save your strength, brother. I'll find us something."

After a while of searching, Eyak barely spotted a cave opening, but took it as their salvation. He made his way to the cave and carried Balto inside. He slipped Balto off of his back and laid down next to him, both brothers shivering.

"Balto, are you alright?" Knowing that Balto was shivering the most, he pulled Balto to his side so that he has some warmth.

"I'm... fine, Eyak." Balto replied. "What... what happened to... Jenna?"

"Don't worry, brother. Jenna made it home safely. Your son Yukon was helping her get back home through the blizzard. I'm sure now, she and Alaska are worrying out of their minds over us."

"Not to mention, you and Alaska have just been mates for a week." Balto replied.

"Yeah..." Eyak stared at the ground. "She was so worried about losing me in this blizzard. I wouldn't leave her if it weren't for you."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't blame yourself, Balto. Just rest. We'll find a way back home. I promise..."

The rest of the afternoon went by, but by the time the blizzard ended, it was already too late to go out. Word of Balto getting caught in the blizzard and Eyak going out to find him made its way around town. Jenna and her pups, their friends, Aurora, Juneau, and their mates had been waiting for the brothers' return, but it never happened.

"Juneau..." Galen silently watched his mate Juneau lie down. After a moment, he silently curled around Juneau and softly nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry, Juneau. I'm sorry... I know how much Balto and Eyak mean to you."

Juneau only softly nuzzled Galen in return. She was trembling and Galen licked her forhead to console her and to lick any tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hold me, Galen." She buried her face into the side of Galen's neck fur as he held her.

After a few moments, a new comer entered the room.

"Juneau, Galen... Thank you for having me over tonight." Alaska timidly spoke.

"You're always welcome, baby sister. Come here."

Galen reached out to console his only sister.

"You're always welcome with us, Alaska." Juneau comforted.

"You need company, now that Eyak... and Balto..."

Alaska nodded while tearing up. "I just, never thought I'd get separated from Eyak so soon."

"I know." Galen held her. "Let's all get some rest. There's nothing we can do now. We can only hope that Eyak has found Balto and both of them have found shelter."

"I can't bear the thought if I lose my Eyak." Alaska was cracking, and Galen brought her to lie down with him and Juneau. Finally, Alaska caved in from the emotional turmoil. As she wept her heart away, she slipped under Galen to have him hold her and even rested under his chin. Galen and Juneau did all they could to console her until all three of them fell asleep.

_Eyak, come back home soon, my love. Bring Balto back with you alive._

_Brothers, I never thought I would get separated from either or both of you again. Keep strong out there. Wherever you are out there, come back home. If not for Aurora or I, do it for Alaska, Jenna, Yukon and his brothers and sisters..._


	42. Chapter 42

What Could Have Been

Chapter 42: Brothers Far From Home

The morning sun rose over the horizon the next day and two brothers slowly woke up and took a look outside.

"How are you feeling, Balto?" The arctic white brother Eyak placed his paw on the back of his younger grey wolfdog sibling.

"I'm doing alright, Eyak. Thanks for asking." Balto replied. He then sighed.

"I can't believe Jenna and I got separated by that blizzard so quickly." Balto groaned, a worried face starting to form. "Jenna must be worried sick about me... about us."

"Same with Alaska. My poor love must have a heart ache right now over me being out here." Eyak replied. Despite being a wolfdog like his brother, Eyak did resemble a husky on the outside.

"I have no idea where we are, but we have to find a way back to Nome... some way."

"Don't falter, my little brother. We will find some way back."

"But where to look? Which direction should we start with?"

Eyak paused before speaking. "I... I don't know either."

"At this point, we would be walking blind."

"But we have to start somewhere."

In moments, the brothers made their decision on which way to start looking and they took that direction, hoping that they would find any indication on which direction they are going in relation to Nome.

"I'm relieved that I wasn't too late, brother." Eyak spoke. "Good thing the accidental trip off my paws brought me to you. Good thing I wasn't too late to save you."

"Thank you, Eyak. Thank you for carrying me to the cave. I owe you my life."

"That's what brothers are for." Eyak smiled. "But, hold your dues until we get back home. I have a feeling that we have a very long way to go."

After some time of travel, Eyak and Balto took a moment to rest.

"This isn't good, brother." Balto said. "We don't know where we are going, and for all we know, we could be going farther and farther the other direction. Doesn't help either that I never been this far into the wild, not even during the serum run..."

"I'm worried about finding a way home too, Balto, but hang in there. At least you aren't here alone-"

"Ahhh!"

Something tackled Balto before either of the siblings could react.

"Balto!"

It was a mountain lion. The sight horrified Eyak as Balto was pinned on his back, dodging the animal's strikes at his head while struggling to free himself from it's grip. Eyak was able to catch the predator by surprise and shoved it off of his brother. Eyak helped Balto up on his paws and both of them were on the defensive.

"There's two of us and only one of it." Eyak observed.

"We gotta be careful." Balto warned. "Eyak, have you fought a wild animal like this thing? Well, besides that black bear during the serum run."

"Not in a long time." Eyak replied. "Maybe we subdue the creature and make a run for it."

After a couple of attempts, the mountian lion remained poised and stubborn.

"I guess not." Eyak commented.

"Hopefully, we don't have to kill it. Regardless, we have no other choice but confrontation."

True to his word, The mountain lion engaged the brothers. It was a dangerous fight, one that eventually brought to Balto being knocked out.

"Balto!"

Eyak went to Balto's aid and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon, Balto... wake up.. wake up!"

But Eyak had not time to bring his brother to safety. He heard a growl from the mountain lion, and Eyak stood in front of his brother, attempting to meet it's growl with his own.

"Back off!"

_Well, here goes nothing._

Eyak fought with all his might to keep the mountain lion at bay. Ultimately, he gave an admirable fight, but the mountain lion remained more ferocious, resulting in Eyak taking extra damage.

As Balto was slowly regaining consciousness, Eyak was pinned down just like Balto was earlier. Balto heard him scream in pain as the creature bit down on his shoulder. EYak was able to throw off the mountain lion once more, but as Eyak got up was about to walk away, the mountain lion slammed Eyak to a neaby rock.

"Eyak..."

His brother was then rendered unconcious. The situation became more dire, considering they were all near a cliff.

"Eyak!"

Balto sprang up and defended his brother. "You won't kill my brother!"

Without thinking, Balto went all out, determined to protect his older sibling from the mountain lion. As the encounter was ending, the cliff below them gave way.

Then black...

Before he knew it, Balto gasped and pulled himself out of the snow. He was battered and brused, but urgency overwhelmed him at that moment.

"Eyak? Eyak!?" Balto in a panic, looked around for his brother. Then, he looked at a sight next to him. It was his brother, partially covered in snow, his white fur blending in with the snow. Balto shook the snow off of his brother and tended to him.

"Eyak... wake up... please!"

But to no avial, as Eyak remained unconcious. As Balto obersved his brother's state, he noticed how much more wounded Eyak was.

Then, Balto was getting back to his senses. He rememberd how he ferociously foung back against the mountain lion after Eyak was knocked out. It all came back to him. Balto realized how he was fighting just like a pure wolf. It stunned him with guilt, not because he almost lost his brother, but for the way he fought away thier attacker. He never felt so... "wild" before.

_Accepting and embracing my wolf side are two things, but acting like a wild animal is a completely different thing. But Balto, I gotta get Eyak and I to safety..._

As Balto attempted to carry Eyak on his back, Balto painfully stumbled. Eyak's weight combined with injuries from the attack put more burden on Balto as he basically limped while carrying his brother.

What was made even worse was that more snow was blowing all around them. Eventually, Balto collapsed, panting and shivering as he attempted to regain some energy.

After a few moments, a figure stepped in front of them. A pure white figure stared down at them silently but intently. It was a female face.

"M-mother?"

The figure took a few steps in front of them. Indeed, it was a female wolf. Balto continued to stare in awe and hope.

The female then leaned down to nuzzle Balto. She was Aniu, his mother.

"My son..."

After a moment, Aniu parted, and turned her attention to the white husky wolfdog next to Balto and carried him.

"Balto, can you walk?" She asked.

"I... I think so..." Balto slowly stood up with some effort.

"Stick close, and follow me." Aniu softly but firmly instructed.

Balto did as he was told, walking alongside his mother as she carried his brother on her back. After some time, Balto was relieved to see his mother lead them to a cave. After entering. Balto collapsed and heavily shivered. Next to him, Aniu laid Eyak down and gently laid on top of her older son. She then silently beckoned Balto to come to her so that she can warm him up as well. Aniu licked Eyak's wounds on and around his head, then offered her loving embrace to check her youngest son.

"Are you hurt, my baby?"

"I am, mother. I'm heavily wounded, but I think Eyak is in much worse condition than I am." He said. "He needs more care than I do."

Aniu did not respond, but continued to warm Eyak for a while before getting up and lyng down in between him and Balto. She then nuzzled Balto and wrapped her body and tail around him. She softly licked the wounds on and around his head and face just as she did to Eyak. All the while, she held Eyak close to her. As Aniu tended to Balto's wounds, Balto continued to stare worryingly at Eyak.

"Rest, my son."

"Mom?"

"You and your brother will be fine. Just rest." She softly commanded. She curled up tighter and warmer around her youngest son until her warmth added with his unjured body brought him to sleep.

After a while, Aniu leaned over to whisper in Balto's ear:

"Stay here and rest, my son. Stay with your brother. I will be back."

Back in Nome, all day did Jenna and her in-laws, her pups, and their friends look around for Balto and Eyak in hopes of finding them and bringing them home. However, by the time the sun went down, their morale was low. They were disheartened that Balto and Eyak could not be found.

As Jenna looked around at her family, she was saddened to see her sons and daughters worrying over their beloved father and uncle. But there was nothing they could do now.__

Near her, Alaska teared up and wept, with Saba and Dingo flanking her on both sides, comforting her as best as they could.

"Aunt Alaska, we're very sorry. We're so sorry." Saba comforted.

Alaska embraced her young niece and nephew, nuzzling them.

"Saba, Dingo, thank you. I'm just so worried about your uncle Eyak. I hope he's still out there, alive, and with your father. I hope both of them come back home safely. I don't know what I'd do if either or both of them get lost forever." The thought was too unberable and she broke down in tears once more.

"We have to continue our search tomorrow." Dingo said.

"I agree." Jenna said as she approached her middle son. She then addresed him and his siblings.

"Pups, thank you all for helping to search for your father and uncle. Like Dingo said, we have to continue looking tomorrow. I want all of you to go on home with your friends and get some rest. Let's continue to hope your uncle found your father and is with him... somewhere out there."

Slowly, the group broke off, leaving only Jenna and Alaska. The both hugged, both equally worried over their respective mate and brother in-law.

Then footsteps startled them.

"Jenna, Alaska, do not be alarmed. I know how you two and your families long for your mates." Without any more replies, the white wolf continued.

"My name is Aniu, and know that -"

"Aniu? You are Balto and Eyak's mother?" Jenna asked in shock. She only heard so much about her from Balto and her in-laws. She knew how much she meant to Balto, even after their separation.

"Yes, I am, my dear." Aniu came over to nuzzle Jenna in comfort and reassurence, then passed on the same to Alaska.

"Aniu, do you know where Balto and Eyak are? Are they alright? Are they hurt?"

"Unfortunately, they were attacked by a mountain lion earlier today." This made Jenna and Alaska gasp, especially Alaska.

"They are hevily wounded, most especially Eyak. But fear not, they both rest under my care. You will be reunited safely with them. I promise."

"Aniu, thank you so much..." Jenna and Alaska hugged Aniu, and she held both of them warmly.

"Where are they, Aniu? How far are they from here?" Alaska implored.

"What's more important to know is that their recovery will take some time to heal. You won't be seeing them for at least a few days. I still reassure you both that they will return safely to you and your families." Aniu said.

"We have to tell everyone." Alaska replied.

"If not tonight, then later tomorrow." Jenna added.

"No. Keep this between yourselves, as well as Juneau and Aurora. They will know too."

"Wha-?"

"Jenna, do not tell your pups, nor their friends. And Alaska, do not tell your brothers either. Both of you though, keep their spirits up with hope. Even if I allowed you to tell them, they would still be anxious to anticipate their return, only to have their worries overwhelm them by the day."

"But that will still happen to them regardless." Jenna argued.

"Maybe so, my dear, but better that they don't anticipate a date. You both have my word. I will take care of my sons, nurse them to health, and help guide them back home here. Know that they have each other as well, and that it isn't just Balto out there, nor just Eyak either."

"If... if you say so." Jenna spoke up. "Please do watch over my Balto and Alaska's Eyak."

Aniu nodded. "Get some rest. You may try to continue your search if you may, but get rest nevertheless." Without a moment, Aniu faded into the wind and csrried herself many miles away back to her sons, leaving Jenna and Alaska to contemplate this revelation and head back to their homes.

Balto woke up and for a while, gave a close and watchful eye over Eyak.

_I'm so sorry, Eyak. I'm sorry that I nearly lost you. I'm sorry that me getting separated Jenna made you have to leave your mate to come looking for me._

Balto grew weary from watching Eyak, and closed his eyes, breathing, almost sleeping sitting up. Before he knew it...

"Balto?" He opened his eyes as he felt Eyak reach out for him. Balto looked up to Eyak as he watched him slowly sit up and held him near his cheek.

"You alright, my brother?"

"Eyak..." Balto slowly leaned against him, and Eyak warmly wrapped his paws around his brother to embrace him.

"Are you alright, Eyak?" Balto asked.

"Balto, I don't feel so good." Eyak replied, making Balto more worried. "But I won't fade to dust either." He assured him and placed his paw on his shoulder.

"My body feels aching all over." Eyak winced. "But I'll make it. I promise. As long as you are alright."

"No, Eyak. While I'm heavily wounded, you are in much worse condition. You must feel so much worse than you look." Balto replied.

Before Eyak could reply, Aniu walked into the cave. She dropped some meat for her sons before walking over to check on Eyak. As she held his chin then held caressed his cheek as she greeted her older son.

Balto stepped back to allow Aniu to check on Eyak and broke into conversation with him. As they did, Eyak rested his head on Aniu's shoulder as she hugged him lovingly. All Balto could do was to sit there in silence. So many emotions were overwelming his mind. He couldn't hide it inside himself though, as Eyak was alarmed by his face.

"Balto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Balto replied.

"No, Balto. Tell me... tell us what's bothering you."

"It's nothing, Eyak. Nothing. I'm alright."

"No you are not, my youngest." Aniu objected. "I agree with your brother. Something is greatly troubling you. I sense your emotions: worry, guilt... remorse..."

Balto tried to hold it in, to deny it further, but falter. He hung his head down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Eyak. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! Getting separated from Jenna and having you leave Alaska to come looking for me is the reason why we are both out out here so far away from home! Who knows how far we are from Nome."

Balto looked up at his brother and mother for a moment.

"I nearly lost you, Eyak. We are both hurt but it is you that..."

Balto stammered. "Our mates, my in-laws, your in-laws, my pups, your nieces and nephews, everyone... is surely worried sick for us!" Balto paused, the cave falling silent for a brief time.

"But not only that... I did something I thought I never would have do. I felt something I never felt before... when you were unconcious, I fought the mountain lion like I never fought any one... or animal... before. I fought like a wild wolf, a wild animal! I was so blinded by rage... a-a-a-a-nd fear over losing you... I lost myself during those moments."

Eyak was shocked, and looked up at his mother in response. Not since Balto's outcast days did he see and listen to his brother speak with so much pain in his voice and words.

"There were times, when I was still an outcast... that I felt like wanting to go as far as to kill Steele for all that he did to me. Now, imagine that, but combined with my inner wolf in the wild. I let myself go. I lost myself. I lost control..." With that, Balto hung his head once more.

Aniu and Eyak allowed a moment for Balto to collect himself. Then, Aniu joiend her youngest son and stood in front of him. She stroked his cheek for a moment.

"Listen, my son..." Aniu spoke as she held Balto's cheeks with her paw, looking deeply and intently at him.

"... I understand your fears and concerns. Your brother does too. But do not place this heavy burden on your shoulders. Your brother does not blame you for why he is separated from his mate. He loves you, as I do... as Jenna and your family does."

She paused for a moment.

"You show great care for your older brother, which I highly commend you for. You are very considerate about him and Alaska. However, don't blame yourself for everything. Both of you are wounded, not just him. You both are separated from your mates and your family. If anything, the burden is on me to make sure you and your brother are healed and be guided back home safely." She breathed.

"As for your other concern, let it remind you of the part of yourself you once rejected so long before, but have since embraced."

"But I lost control-"

"But you have regained your composure." Aniu countered. "There is a dark side in all of us, no matter how good we also try to strive for. Like the light and darkness in all of us, remember to always find balance between your dog and wolf sides. Balance within yourself, and balance in the life around you."

Balto still felt guilty for his worries and emotions, but was slowly being comforted by his mother's voice, touch, and wisdom. Taking this, Aniu moved on to the point.

"I assure you, my baby, my youngest son... that you and your brother will recover from your wounds. I will see to that. I will help guide you two back home to your families. Until then, concentrated instead on getting some rest... and to lay your burden on MY shoulders instead."

Balto looked up at his mother for a moment, and met her deep gaze. Aniu lovingly nuzzled Balto's face and let him go. She then smiled and placed her paws on Eyak's shoulders.

"Remember Balto, you and Eyak have each other. Protect each other. Care for one another. I am proud to have both of you as my sons." She then addressed her next sentence directly to Eyak.

"Know that Alaska dearly longs for you and awaits you and Balto's return. I have told Jenna and Alaska that I will be taking care of you two until you recover."

"Thanks for telling them, mother." Eyak smiled. "You have my word that Balto and I will hang low for now. I don't blame my little brother for our situation." Eyak turned to face Balto.

"I'm sorry that he puts the blame on himself, but he does so out of love and concern for myself and our family. He is stronger than he knows, perhaps the strongest of all of us, in one way or another."

Aniu smiled and nodded in approval, reaching out for her sons. "Rest, my darlings. Eat up and save your strengths. You will be staying here for at least a few days."

Aniu went over and brought the meat to her sons and allowed them to eat. She watched them silently for a while.

"Mom..." Eyak spoke for himself and Balto. "We missed you, and love you. Thank you for continuing to watch over us."

"You both are more than welcome." She smiled motherly. "Know that your blind waliking today brought you to just being one and a half days away from home."

Balto's eyes widened and was stunned. This meant that they were traveling closer to home rather than farther. Eyak could only grin in pride.

Aniu decided to stay with both of them for the night and watch over them as they slept. As Aniu watched and listen to them sleep, she eyed Balto, planning something not just for both of them, but particularly for her youngest son too.


	43. Chapter 43

What Could Have Been

Chapter 43: A Time For Healing

As the sun rose above the Alaska landscape, a pure white husky-looking wolfdog and his younger grey wolfdog brother slowly woke up.

"Morning, Balto."

"Morning, Eyak."

They took a moment to stretch and take in the morning. For Eyak, he also had something in mind to say to his brother, something about last night.

"Balto, you alright? I mean, especially from last night."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Eyak. Just as long as you are." Balto replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Not much improved, but little enough that its a bit better than last night." He replied. He then switched topics.

"Look, Balto. I appreciate you being concerned over my well being."

"Eyak-"

"But you don't have to put all this weight on your shoulders, brother." He said, reaching out to place his paw on Balto's shoulder. "I know that mother told you this last night, but I really want you to realize this. After both of us heal, we will make our way back to our family... to Jenna, your pups and their friends, to our sisters and their mates... and to my Alaska."

Balto thought about this for a moment.

"You're absolutely sure that it's not my fault that we are both stuck out here?"

"Don't doubt me, brother." Eyak replied. "We have each other right now. It's better than if you were just lost out here."

Balto couldn't deny it.

"We're even, though no one is keeping track of score. I saved you from freezing to death, and you saved me from the bear. Heck, I think you're even one step ahead of me, as you attempted to carry me unconscious on your back for who knows how far. I truly appreciate it, brother. This further shows how wise and strong you are, despite being the youngest in our family. Juneau said this, and she's always been right about you, and I believe her 100%."

Balto smiled. "Thanks, brother."

The two reached out to hug each other. After a moment, a new figure stepped in to their cave, carrying some meat.

"Mother!" Balto and Eyak cried out.

Aniu came over to drop the meat before her sons and lovingly nuzzled them on the face.

"I'm proud that both of you are bonding well out here." She softly spoke. She then turned to her older son.

"How do you feel now, Eyak?"

"Not much improved, but still better compared to yesterday."

Aniu nodded. "It shouldn't take too long for both of you to heal, especially you, Eyak. Just focus on your recovery. Focus on each other's company, and before you know it, you both will be on your way in heading back to Nome."

Aniu watched as her sons ate their meals. Afterwards, she spoke:

"Boys, It will delight you to know that we have another joining us today." Behind her, a grey male husky appeared.

"Dad!"

"Dad..."

"How are my two strong boys doing?" Beringo heartedly greeted. He gave Eyak and Balto hugs.

"It's been a while since we saw you." Balto replied.

"I've always been watching over both of you and your friends and loved ones." Beringo replied. "I've always been watching at your mother's side." He smiled to his mate, and she smiled back. The two then leaned forward to nuzzle each other. It delighted Balto and Eyak to see their parents express their love for each other as they have done to them and their sisters.

"How long are you going to stay with us, dad?" Eyak asked.

"While your mother will be your primary caregiver, I will be dropping by to see you boys until you both recover. When you both do recover and are capable of walking back to Nome your mother and I will both give you company in the start of your journey."

"We are honored." Eyak spoke.

Aniu came over to place her paw on Balto's shoulder and stared deeply at him, observing something in him.

"I sense that Balto will recover slightly ahead of Eyak." She spoke.

"Mom?"

"I have a plan for you, my youngest." She spoke with wisdom. "Though you may not need this so much while living among humans and dogs, when you gain a little more strength, allow me to help train you in hunting."

"H-hunting?" Balto was caught off-guard.

"Wolves must know how to hunt in order to survive. Even wolfdogs living in the wilderness. And you know just as well as I that you have always struggled to find food for yourself when you were a little pup. I will give you some lessons on how to hunt like a wolf. It should prove useful for you to learn, even with occasional use."

"I agree, Aniu." Beringo replied. "When you take Balto out for training, I will remain to keep Eyak company." Aniu nodded in response.

Beringo came over to wrap his paw around Balto's back and shoulder.

"Do not be afraid on learning how to hunt, son. Your mother is a strong hunter. Even when she was about your age, even a bit younger, her packmates applauded her for being a strong hunter, fighter, and steady learner."

"That sounds... fascinating." Balto replied.

"But training can wait. You save your strength and heal with your brother." Balto nodded to his mother.

Recovery was going exceptionally well for Balto and Eyak. After a couple more days of rest, Aniu took Balto out to hunt. She taught him by starting for him to catch lemmings, a common start for wolves in learning how to hunt. Though it took some time for Balto to get the hang of catching his prey, and even more time to learn how to defend his prey from competing predators, Aniu still held faith in her son. She told him stories of how she once excelled in becoming a strong hunter and fighter when she was young like him, all to help encourage and inspire Balto to train better. Gradually, Balto got the hang of training, and Aniu promised help Balto with more hunting practice from time to time after he and Eyak return to Nome.

On the next night time, Eyak remained awake, watching as Aniu wrapped and curled her body and tail tightly but warmly around Balto, wrapping around him like a soft and cozy blanket. She noticed Eyak and addressed him.

"Something bothering you, Eyak?"

"Um, no, mother. I just... Balto really is your baby, isn't he?"

"He truly is." Aniu spoke softly but with a loving motherly tone. "But that doesn't mean that I love you and your sisters any less than how much I love Balto."

"True. Even dad loves Balto, despite being closer to Juneau, Aurora, and I." Aniu nodded in response.

"Come over and rest, my darling. You and your brother are not too far from home. Rest and save your strength for the journey ahead."

Eyak nodded and walked over to settle next to Aniu's other side. While keeping snuggled with Balto, she reached out and bathed Eyak with her soft warmth. She watched as her sons fell asleep, sleeping soundly and securely against their mother.

"Sleep well, my sons. Your mates and loved ones await your return at home. Your father and I will ensure your safe return."


	44. Chapter 44

What Could Have Been

Chapter 44: Return Home

In short, Balto and Eyak were eager to start their journey back home to Nome and reunite with their loved ones once Eyak was finally healed after Balto. Only being over a day away from home, Balto and his older brother were initially accompanied by their mother Aniu and father Beringo.

They shared stories and jokes with each other, and Aniu and Beringo shared wisdom and encouragement to their sons along the way. Despite the relatively short travel time, Balto and his brother were both tired and weary during the travel.

When they got closer to Nome, the sun was almost done setting beyond the horizon. After a little longer of walking, Eyak and Balto were perched on top of a mountain to rest, overlooking the landscape around and ahead of them. It relieved the brothers to see a small human town in the distance.

_This is it. Nearly home. Nearly returning to my Alaska, and Balto's Jenna, as well as his sons and daughters who are my nieces and nephews, as well as our sisters and brother in-laws._ Eyak thought.

One glance from Balto and both of them knew what each other was thinking.

"This is it, little brother."

"It definitely is, big brother." Balto replied.

After gazing out in the distance for a brief moment, Eyak reached out to wrap his paws around his younger brother.

"Let's finally go home, Balto."

"I agree. Let's finally return, Eyak."

Balto reached out to return Eyak's embrace, and the brother pulled each other close for a hug.

Juneau, Jenna, and their family members were out at the outskirts. They've been anxiously waiting for Balto and Eyak's hopeful return for days now. Just when they were about to call it a night..."

"I can't believe it. Dad! Uncle Eyak! They're home!" Saba exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention.

Jenna and Alaska gasped and looked over to see grey and white figures walk over to them.

"Balto…"

"Eyak..."

Balto and Eyak watched as their loved ones ran over to meet them, hugging, nuzzling, and embracing emotionally.

"Oh Eyak..." Alaska cried. "I was so worried for you. I'm so relieved you are alright." Tears were starting to stream over down her face when Eyak licked them and leaned his forehead and nose against hers.

"Alaska, I'm sorry that I had to leave you here. I wouldn't ever leave you like I did if it weren't for Balto. I had to go out and save him. I had to."

"It's alright, Eyak. I knew you had to look out for Balto. I'm just so glad that you and Balto are back safely. I love you."

"I love you too, Alaska."

"Balto, thank goodness you are alright." Jenna reached out to hold Balto close and by the cheek, as if convincing herself that this isn't a dream.

"I almost didn't make it, but Eyak saved me." Balto assured her, reciprocating her embrace.

"Thank goodness you both are alive and back." Jenna nuzzled Balto deeply, with him returning her nuzzle.

Saba led her siblings in greeting their father and uncle, giving them warm welcome backs. Saba was especially heartwarming to her uncle Eyak. They all told their father and uncle how relieved they were that they never lost them for good.

"Mom was right." Kodi told his father. "When it seemed that you and Kaltag's team and the medicine were lost during the serum run, you came back. I'm glad that its the case here with uncle Eyak too."

"You'll never truly lose me, son." Balto replied warmly. Saba and Nunivat hugged their father and he held on to them. "None of you will ever lose myself and your uncle for good."

Juneau and Aurora watched happily as their brothers embraced their mates and sons and daughters/nephews and nieces. Galen and Kane were there to help comfort their mates over the emotional moments. Then came time to greet their brothers.

"Sisters." Eyak said.

"Juneau, Auroa..." Balto spoke.

The sisters nuzzled their brothers.

"Balto, Eyak, you worried all of us so much. The four of us hadn't been separated from each other ever since the serum run and when we were pups." Juneau said.

"You'll be glad to know that we all kept the peace in town during your absences, even as all of us tried looking for you." Aurora added.

"Thank you." Eyak simply stated.

"Were you hurt in any way?" Yukon asked.

"What happened out there? How did you find each other?" Dingo asked.

"Good thing either of you weren't out there alone." Nunivat spoke.

"Now now, slow down." Kane told his nieces and nephews.

"Give your father and uncle some breathing room." Galen said. "Whatever they've been through, it must have been a lot."

"I agree." Balto said. "Its a bit of a long story."

"But after some rest, your father and I will be happy to share it." Eyak finished. Both of them glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let's give them some rest. It's late, and you boys do have some catching up." Jenna said.

"Balto." Alaska said. "I suppose you'd like to spend the night with Jenna."

Balto glanced over at his mate as she happily walked up to him. "I very much want to." He reached out to hold Jenna close to him while she licked and nuzzled his chin.

"In the meantime, I have my lovely lady to spend the night with." Eyak caught Alaska by surprise with his pull, and she giggled as he nuzzled her on the face. Afterwards, Juneau and Aurora came to embrace their little and big brother respectively.

"Welcome back, you two." Juneau lovingly said.

After a while of celebration, the large family returned to their homes, with Balto spending the night with Jenna, but not before heading back to the boat to greet a certain snow goose and pair of "balls of fluff". As the brother slept with their mates, they couldn't wait to catch up with their families and their lives in town, starting with the next day.


	45. Chapter 45

What Could Have Been

Chapter 45: The Return

The days and weeks since Balto and Eyak returned from going missing in the blizzard was a smooth transition for the brothers to spend time again with their family members. Life went on as usual.

While peace in the Balto family continued, there were also some worries that came. Around the spring time, a human named Duke brought in a plane that challenged the existence of dogs pulling sleds to deliver the mail. Kodi, Dusty, and their team called on Balto to help them win a race to prove dog superiority against a man-made bush plane. Even after victory, Duke's life was in danger, since he did not make it back home.

Balto tried to convince his son and his team to go and rescue the man, but they all refused over the sake of keeping their jobs, so Balto went on, joined by more friends. Kodi at first, was adamant, even to his aunt Aurora that he wants to keep his job, but also confided to her his regrets after realizing his error in judgement. Luckily, his friends saw through all of their errors in judgement, and followed Balto's trail to help him bring the bush plane pilot back to Nome.

More peace followed as summer came. However, an unexpected surprise would come at night...

A howl pierced Kodi's ears.

"Dad? Oh no. I hope nothing bad happened to him again!"

Then it happened again, but the howl sounded different.

"Wha? What is this? Two howls?" Then he realized.

"Is it who I think it is?" He ran towards the source of the sound, and already, he saw that his father Balto and mother Jenna beat him to it. A sandy grey figure was greeting them... emotionally.

"Aleu? ALEU?!" Kodi couldn't believe the sight. His eldest sister that he hadn't seen in over a year.

_Everyone has to know about this!_

Kodi then bounded for the rest of his family.

"Guys! Guys!"

Lucky for him, all of his siblings, their friends, and his aunts and uncles were together. He was panting.

"Kodi? Relax! Breath!" Yukon cried out, placing his paw on his back to help ease him.

"Kodi, what's going on?" Saba asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Juneau asked her nephew.

"Aunt Juneau, Yukon, everyone..." He panted. "Didn't you hear the howls?"

"Howls? Is your father-" Aurora spoke.

"No aunt Aurora. My dad is fine. It's Aleu! Aleu's returned and-"

"Aleu? Did you say Aleu?" Yukon demanded.

"And Mom and Dad are already greeting her!" Kodi finished.

Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora exchanged glances with each other and their mates.

"Go, everyone!" Max hurried.

"Let's all go! Especially Yukon and siblings!" Molly urged.

Dana encouraged Dingo, Yin and Yang encouraged Yukon, Josh to Saba, and Thunder to Nunivat.

"I'll come too." Dusty joined Kodi's side.

Everyone went.

"Aleu, I can't believe it. You've returned!" Balto's voice cracked as he embraced his daughter the same way as he last embraced her before she left. Both of them were in tears, and even Jenna was tearing up to see her eldest daughter returned.

"You've grown so much, baby." Jenna told her.

"Dad, mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to leave back then."

"It's alright, baby. We're back together again." Jenna assured.

Balto and Aleu licked and nuzzled each other, and Aleu did the same with Jenna.

"Even when I was losing hope that we would ever see you again, I never gave up hope completely."

"I love you, mom. I love you dad. I miss you both!"

Mother, Father, and daughter embraced each other for a while before newcomers arrived.

"Aleu! Aleu! Aleu!"

She gasped. Her younger brothers and sisters.

"Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat…" They all piled up around her, embracing her like they were meeting for the first time, ever. They all laughed and cried, and exchanged conversations with each other. Even Yukon took this time to apologize to Aleu, even openly and emotionally. Luckily for him, she accepted, and their close brother-sister relationship would start to blossom from there.

"Aunt Juneau! Uncle Eyak! Aunt Aurora!"

"Welcome back, niece!"

She embraced her father's siblings, and they chatted. She was excited to hear that Galen, Kane, and Alaska became mates to her uncle and aunts since she left. She can call them her uncles and aunt as well.

It also delighted her to also be able to join in with Boris, Muk, and Luk and talk to them again. Even each of her siblings introduced her to each of their friends.

As they did so, Yukon collapsed to the ground, tearing up. Juneau came to his aid.

"Yukon? What's wrong?" She asked, lying down in front of him and placing her paw on his shoulder.

"I did it, aunt Juneau."

"Did what?" She held his cheeks with her paws.

"I did it. I had the chance to apologize to Aleu. I thought I would never have the chance again, but she returned, and I was able to do it."

She licked the tears from his face and nuzzled him. "I'm proud of you."

Galen, Yin, and Yang would come over to comfort him too.

"I'm proud of you too, Yukon. You did the right thing after all this time." She licked his cheek.

"Never lose hope. Ever." Galen spoke softly.

Over to Aleu, Balto, and Jenna...

"If only he were here..."

"Who is?" Balto asked.

"Oh, I didn't mention. I didn't come here alone, at least, not at first. I was accompanied by a friend, but long story short, he was not able to join me. His name was-"

Then something caught her attention. A figure not too far by struggled to walk towards them and even limped and crawled on the ground.

"Kenai!" Balto watched their daughter run to her apparent friend. They helped her limp her friend over.

"Kenai, you came all this way for me, even when-"

"You were right, Aleu. Even if it took almost forever under my condition, I should have came with you over here." He said.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend, Kenai. He was a fellow pack member of Nava's that joined me coming this way."

"I remember you, Balto sir." Kenai said. "I don't know if you remember me."

"I've seen many of your members." Balto replied. "I may have seen you, but I couldn't keep track. Thank you for accompanying my daughter back home."

"My pleasure. Aleu was indeed a fascinating leader to any wolf pack ever." He smiled at her.

When Aleu's siblings and their friends gathered around, she warned them:

"Please don't be alarmed. My friend Kenai won't harm anyone."

"No worries, Aleu. Any sibling of Saba is a friend of mine, and that includes you and your friend." Josh said.

"Does he need medical attention?" Saba asked. "He was limping."

"He broke his leg during a bear fight we were in." Aleu replied, causing Balto and Jenna to gasp. "He agreed to accompany me closer here, but he didn't want to slow me down, and insisted I go on ahead." She hugged him. "I should have at least helped you limp over here."

"No, Aleu. I should have agreed." Kenai replied.

"But whatever the case, you two are here. Welcome to Nome, Kenai." Eyak spoke. "That is, if you plan to stay."

"One way or another, I will stay, in fact. I do it for Aleu." He smiled at his friend.

"He needs to be healed." Saba told them. "If we can take him to-"

"To the vet?" Josh asked.

"It's not that simple." Balto spoke.

"Papa?"

"It's not that simple. Yes, Kenai needs treatment, but remember, he's a purebred wolf."

"But papa-"

"Aleu, you and I are halfbreeds, and so is your aunt Juneau, and uncle Eyak, and aunt Aurora, though they resemble dogs on the outside. Kenai is a pure wolf, and I am afraid of how the humans would react if we bring them a wolf to be healed. They may not treat him the same way as they treat me. In fact, I don't know if the humans would treat you the same either. I'm not denying that Kenai needs healing, but there has to be a way to avoid the humans being alarmed."

"I think I may have an idea, dad." Saba told him. "I still have to plan it, but it might need to include mom."

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Jenna said. Tell us what you have in mind."

Even Josh beckoned, and Saba told what she came up with to everyone.


	46. Chapter 46

What Could Have Been

Chapter 46: Friends and Family to the Rescue

Ever since Aleu returned and with her friend Kenai, Balto and his family helped Aleu readjust to life among humans again during the next few days. With Kenai having a broken leg, Saba thought of an idea where she can help heal Kenai's wound without attracting attention from the humans. After hearing her daughter's idea, Jenna was a bit hesitant but willing to follow through if it means healing Aleu's friend.

Saba exchanged her collar with her mother's bandana, so Jenna would look like Saba and she would look like her mother. Everyone hoped that the humans wouldn't spot any differences between the two. With Josh's help, Jenna tried her best to imitate her daughter when it came to working under her and Josh's owner.

Juneau also volunteered to help out with healing Kenai.

"Miss Juneau, is it? I appreciate the help. You don't really need to, since Jenna and Josh got me covered, but thank you just the same.

Juneau smiled and licked Kenai on the forehead, catching him by surprise. "You have a noble heart, Kenai. Even before your broken leg, you followed my niece back to her home."

"Either way, following her for her protection and company now, I got nowhere else to go but to stay. I left our pack behind, and I can't travel back, even when my leg gets fixed."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that my niece means a lot to you."

"I won't lie, Miss Juneau. Your niece may be one of the strongest female leaders I have ever met."

"I have already seen that Aleu has changed ever since leaving her family, including her father. I also see that you and Aleu are close friends. After what you did for her, especially fighting off that bear, I would say that you have a spot among my family."

"Actually, Aleu did save me from that bear before I saved her as well, but thanks."

"And also, simply call me Juneau."

Kenai nodded.

He was being sheltered at a human shed. So far, no human has discovered him. A couple of days later, everything continued to run smoothly for Kenai. It would take time for his broken leg to get fixed, but Kenai continued to hope he would make a full recovery some day.

Night time came, and Kenai was sleeping. Sleeping soundly. Then he was startled.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Kenai was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a sound again.

"Who's there?"_ Josh? Saba? Jenna? Juneau?_

"My my, what do we have here, boys?" A group of dogs walked in to the shed.

"H-hey, how did you find-"

"We thought we caught a suspicious scent." A dog snickered. These band of canines don't look friendly. Kenai helplessly watched as they approached him.

"Hey, stay back."

"Or what? You'll stop us, wolfie? You can't even fight, you got a funny looking leg there, which makes this all the more easier, and all the more fun." The leader laughed.

"This pathetic fleabag can't even fight as a 3 legged wolf. Hahaha! This is going to be too fun."

After a few seconds, the dogs cornered Kenai and jumped at him.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Stop! Get off me!"

Kenai was weak and helpless as he got clobbered relentlessly by the dogs.

"Get off of him!"

A grey female intercepted the attackers.

"Ohhh, what do we have here? Another fleabag defending her hubby?"

"Get away from him, you cowards!"

"Aleu?" Kenai muttered weakly.

"1 against 8. You really think you gonna fight against all of us by yourself, sweetheart?" The dogs laughed.

"Doesn't matter, because you'll regret beating up my friend." Aleu growled. The dogs ganged up on her. She did her best to only fight back under self defense. She was able to put a stop on some of them, but was soon overpowered.

"Ahh!"

"Know your place, wolf scum!"

"No... Aleu…" Kenai watched.

Awwoooo!

"Huh? What was that?" One of the attackers sounded. "Guys! Guys! Stop! I heard something!"

"There's no one else here but us and-"

Awwoooo!

"What was that?"

"I told you-"

"Get your paws off my daughter!"

"Papa..."

"Hey, who-who-who's that?"

"Balto? THE Balto?"

"Uh oh. I didn't know he lived here in Nome."

"Have you been lying under a rock? He was part of the serum run in 1925!"

Balto stood in front of his daughter. "I'm giving you one chance to get away from my daughter and her friend before I make you leave." He stood firm.

"It's still 1 against 8. We can take him!"

"Don't be so sure."

Eyak ran to his brother's side. "Make that 2 against 8."

"Big huff." The lead dog muttered, unimpressed.

"4 vs 8 coming right up!" It was Galen and his brother Kane joining Balto's squad.

"Sure, you outnumber us by four still... but still feeling bold?" Kane taunted.

"Their numbers advantage is narrowing." Josh joined in.

"You said it!" Came Yang.

"If one or two vs eight is a big huff..."

"Then I call 8 vs 8 a fighting chance." Brothers Yukon and Dingo joined in as well.

"You have more than a fighting chance against these arrogant bozos, kid."

"Kaltag, team, glad to see you again." Balto called out.

"Yous 8 must be new here." Nikki stated. "So leave now before this gets ugly."

"It's 13 vs 8 now. 12 vs 8 even if you ignore me." Star added.

A few of the opposing dogs attempted to rush against Balto and his numbers, but they were made short work against their opposition. Afterwards, most of the group retreated with fear.

"Cowards!" The lead dog yelled. He was the only one now, but still attempted to hide his fear with arrogance.

"Leave now before you and your cronies get banished." Balto demanded.

"I don't care if you're a town hero. Why don't you come and face me one on one like a real wolf!"

"Is that what you said when you and your gang decided to attack my daughter and her friend one at a time?" Balto countered.

Boom! Someone shot a rifle.

Then the lead dog hurried away without hesitation.

"Well, shows him..." Dingo muttered, glancing with Yukon.

A group of humans were walking towards their direction.

"What's with all the dogs gathered around the Vet's shed?" One of the humans said.

As they came around, something caught their attention. Or, someone.

"Wolves? Wolves! Get back, boys!" The humans commanded to the canines and one of them aimed a gun at Kenai and Aleu.

Balto howled and stepped in front of them.

"Balto? Get out of the way before I have to shoot you too!" The human commanded.

Balto did not comply, as he growled at the hunter and continued to protect Aleu and Kenai. Soon, Eyak, Balto's brother in-laws, and Kaltag and his team joined him. The humans were caught off guard. Now its more of their town's dogs seemingly defending the unknown wolves.

"Aleu!"

A group of females also barked and ran in. Jenna, Saba, Juneau...

The hunter lowered his weapon. "Balto, are you protecting these wolves?"

Balto did not reply but only stepped in to join Aleu and Kenai and helped her up.

"I see..." The hunter discussed with his companions. They all understood the message. Do not harm the grey female and brown wolf. They ordered most of the gathered dogs to return back to their owners while Balto and his family remained. Saba and Jenna traded accessories, just as Josh's owner came in to investigate the disturbance. He was informed, and even the other humans saw the exchange with Jenna and Saba.

"Aleu, are you alright, baby?" Jenna asked as she watched Balto and Yukon help her up.

"Papa, Yukon, mama, I'm alright. Brused a bit but I'm a lot better than Kenai is now." They watched Juneau tending to the wounded wolf.

"Good thing that we heard you and Kenai's calls." Balto said.

"Wha? The howls? Neither one of us made them."

"Then who did?"

"I think my broken leg and my body as a whole are going to need more healing now." Kenai winced, interupting Balto's thoughts.

Saba and Josh's owner walked over to them.

"It's alright, everyone. I see that we have a wolf who has a broken leg. And Saba girl, it looks like I was working with your mama all this time." He petted Saba and her mother. "Saba, the grey female that looks like your father, is she family too?" Saba barked in response.

"I see. You and Josh come help me heal him up better now. I guess you and your mother switched and hid the wolf here so that I and the town wouldn't find him." He came over to inspect Kenai.

"It's alright, boy. I won't hurt you. I'll bring you over for more proper treatment. Even your grey female friend can come with us to get some treatment too."

As Kenai and Aleu were being brought back, Jenna leaned agaisnt Balto's side as he wrapped his leg around her. Juneau embraced Galen the same, and Eyak joined them too. along with Yukon and Dingo.

"I hope they will be alright." Jenna said.

"I know they will." Balto replied.

"Dad, I'm sorry that Dingo and I had to use force to fight off the dogs, even when we shouldn't have." Yukon apologized.

"Do not apologize." Balto replied. "Even I had to use more force than I would have wanted to use. Feel proud of yourselves for helping to stand up for your sister."

Eyak agreed, embracing his nephew Yukon while Juneau nuzzled Dingo.

"All we can do now is to wait some more." Galen said.

"And get some rest. We'll see Aleu and Kenai again in the morning." Kane added, getting agreements from his nephews, brother in-laws, and sister in-laws.


	47. Chapter 47

What Could Have Been

Chapter 47: Family Expansion

More time was given for Kenai to heal from the extra wounds he previously faced in addition to his broken leg. Aleu and her family waited for his broken leg especially, to heal. Afterwards, Aleu and her family gave him a proper tour of his new home in Nome. The humans have since accepted Kenai as they did with Balto, and even Aleu had the warm welcome after Jenna's parents realized the female wolfdog they once saw has returned after so long.

Kenai learned all about human life and domesticated himself at his new home with Aleu. Aleu's return meant that she could not only live with Balto again but also that Balto had more company at his boat outside of just Boris. Even Kenai settled with them, giving Balto even more company.

As peace prevailed, so did love. Gradually, Aleu and her siblings would fall in love with their respective best friends and become mates with them. All the while, Balto, Jenna, and especially Juneau and her brother and sister would support them proudly. Even Galen and his siblings did the same.

Balto's family expanded with the addition of 7 new in-laws for Balto and Jenna. And because this meant that Dusty became mates with Kodi, this gave Max and Molly excitement to call Balto and Jenna their brother in-law and sister in-law as well. What could be even better than more in-laws to grow a family.

Not to be outdone, fate had some blessings to bestow on the Balto family. After sometime, exciting... news, reached Balto's siblings and their respective mates. Finding this out, Juneau, Aurora, and Alaska would go and tell their respective mates about the news, then pass it on to the rest of the family.

"Balto, Jenna, Yukon and his brothers and sisters..." Juneau greeted them as she and Galen joined them.

"What brings you here today?" Balto asked his dear eldest sister.

"Juneau and I have something special to say to all of you." Galen stated.

"Ohh? What could that be?" Aleu asked.

Juneau approached her brother and her mate. "Brother, Jenna, you got your very own nieces and nephews coming your way."

"R-Really?" Balto knew this could only mean one thing.

"Oh Juneau, you area..."

"Expecting puppies?" Yukon exclaimed. "Congrats!" He was the first to embrace his aunt, then followed by Aleu to embrace her and uncle Galen.

"Wow... congrats, sis!" Balto and Jenna embraced Juneau and Galen.

"You must be very excited." Jenna said.

"You bet! It's nerve-wrecking to say the least, but we are excited regardless."

"Ready to be overjoyed, brother?"

"Uncle Eyak, you too? I mean, you and aunt Alaska?" Saba asked.

"Guilty as charged!" Eyak chuckled.

"Ohh! This is going to be great for you!"

"Congrats, uncle Eyak! You too, Aunt Alaska!" She and Dingo embraced their uncle and aunt.

"Thank you, sweeties!" Alaska replied. "We're excited to share our joy with the whole family."

"Don't drop the bowl of joy already." Max and Molly accompanied Aurora and Kane.

"I was thinking that you and Kane would be the last to come here, sis!" Balto exclaimed as he embraced his sister and her mate.

"You and Jenna will be uncle and aunt soon!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Aleu, Yukon, Saba, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat, get ready to meet your new cousins one day." Kane grinned as he hugged Kodi and Nunivat.

"We're all here to help you six." Kodi said.

"Just tell us how we can help and we'll be right there in a heart beat." Nunivat cheered.

The huge family cheered and chatted all afternoon, sharing their excitement with one another.

"So what do you think about the future newcomers, uncle Balto?" Jenna teased.

"And to think that taking care of pups stopped when ours grew up..." He teased back. "Regardless, I'm so happy for my brother and sisters being expectant parents. I'm honored to be their pups' uncle, and to have you as their aunt Jenna."

The couple smiled at each other before rejoining the family bonding...


	48. Chapter 48

What Could Have Been

Chapter 48: The Next Families Part 1

Ever since Juneau, Aurora, and Alaska found out of their pregnancies and told their mates and the rest of their family, they all waited patiently for the new pups to arrive. Looking back, Balto had been taken cared of by his siblings, getting him through all the hardships and emotional turmoil he used to go through as an outcast. Now, Balto took this moment to return the favors, helping to look out for his sisters as they await their pups' births.

It was all coming back to him. The day that Jenna told him that they were expecting pups was coming back, this time to his sisters. Even Aleu and her siblings helped their uncles and aunts as well with waiting for the pups.

More weeks passed and soon, Juneau would be the first to go into labor. The pain was intense and felt like burning out from the inside. Through all of it, Juneau had her adoring mate Galen to comfort her, as well as hear dearest brother, his mate Jenna, and their eldest pups Aleu and Yukon.

"Thank you all for being here for me. It really means a lot."

"Be at ease, Juneau." Jenna said. "You have a large family here before you."

"Everything's going to be alright, love." Galen nuzzled his mate.

"I'm so thankful to have the support that I do have." She returned his nuzzle.

Even more time later, and Juneau was already lying down in her bed, with her mate comforting her to the best of his abilities as their pups were coming any moment now. Then the moment of truth came.

It was finished.

"I did it, Galen. I did it." She panted. She was exhausted.

"I knew you could do it, Juneau." He comforted. They looked over to the pups before them. Only...

"All that labor, just for only one pup to bring into the world..." Juneau tiredly mused. "But this means we have one baby boy."

"Now how often does that happen? Maybe two or three pups, but one pup." Galen commented.

"Whatever the case, we are finally parents, Galen. You and me."

"You're right, Juneau. We have a special pup. One special pup to take care of." He went back to nuzzling Juneau. After an hour, Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Yukon came in and congratulated the couple.

"We're happy for you, aunt Juneau. You too, uncle Galen."

"We have a cousin now." Aleu told her brother.

"Please feel welcome to say hi to your baby cousin." And so, Aleu and Yukon admired their new cousin quietly.

"Juneau, take this." Jenna removed her bandana and place it around her neck. "You need it after all the pain you went through."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jenna. Thank you. I'll give your bandana back to you when I get the chance."

"Take your time." She smiled.

Balto walked over to sweetly nuzzle his sister.

"I'm here for you, sis. We're here for you. You've done so much to help take care of me during my dark times. Allow me to return the favor."

"Ohh, little brother, you're so sweet and considerate." She licked and nuzzled Balto. "After Eyak, how could I ever have another brother like you?"

"What comes around goes around." Balto smiled.

"Uncle Galen, Aunt Juneau, is it alright if we ask..." Aleu started.

"What is our cousin's name?" Yukon finished.

"That's a good question." Galen said. "I did think of a name."

"Go ahead." Juneau beckoned.

"How do you all like the name... Caleb?"

"What a sweet sounding name." Jenna mused, earning a nod from Balto.

"I like it. Caleb then, he is." Juneau replied. "Balto, Jenna, here is your new nephew."

"I am honored to be his uncle." Balto said.

"And so am I to be his aunt." Jenna offered.

"What can we do to help you with cousin Caleb?" Yukon asked.

"No worries, Yukon. Everyone is welcome to help take care of Caleb." Galen said.

"Let us know, and we'll be here." Balto wrapped his paw around Galen's shoulder. "Congrats to you and Juneau."

"Thank you, Balto."


	49. Chapter 49

What Could Have Been

Chapter 48: The Next Families Part 2

"Aurora... Aurora... Aurora!"

"Wha? Hmmm?"

"Oh Aurora..."

The grey female felt someone lick and nuzzle her near the cheek and neck.

"Wha-wha-what happened?"

"You passed out for a bit there. Almost gave me a heart attack."

The red-brownish husky was Kane.

"I... I did?"

"Yes, my love. But you did it. Our pups..."

"Oh Kane..."

Before her, Aurora gazed at two pups. One looked like Kane but with darker fur, and the other had a lighter tone of Aurora's fur.

"They are so beautiful..."

"Just like you, Aurora." Kane nuzzled her.

"And you." She returned his nuzzle.

After a while, Balto, Jenna, and Kodi and Nunivat came to their aid.

"Sister, we're here." He nuzzled his older sister.

"Good to see you all here." She returned Balto's nuzzle on the cheek.

"Jenna? What happened to your bandana?"

"I gave it to your sister. She already gave birth to her one and only son."

"Ohh! I'm an aunt! And one pup? Wow... Kane and I have two."

"Congrats to your pups, Aunt Aurora." Kodi greeted.

"Come Kodi. Come Nunivat. Meet your two new cousins." Aurora called.

"Balto, Jenna, you too." Kane invited.

And so, the four of them admired the two newborn pups.

"They are so adorable..." Nunivat softly squealed. "What are their names?"

"I thought of one for the pup that looks like Kane." Aurora said. "Scott."

"Oooo, Scott. He does look like a Scott." Balto grinned.

"And I thought of a name for our daughter." Kane said. "Stormy."

"What an unexpected name. Regardless, I still love the name." Aurora licked her mate's cheek.

"Stormy does look like you, Aurora." Balto complimented.

"Stormy is your niece, Balto." She replied.

"And Scott is your nephew." Kane added.

"We're ready to help out with Stormy and Scott." Jenna said.

"Stormy is the older sister, and Scott is her little brother." Kane said.

"Looking forward to see what will be ahead for these two, and our other cousin." Kodi spoke.

"Only time will tell what their future will hold." Nunivat added. "This also means, Uncle Eyak and aunt Alaska are next."

"You said it." Aurora beamed. Can't wait to introduce Stormy and Scott to the rest of the family and their other cousins... as well as to meet my nephew and other nieces and nephews."

"I second that." Kane added.

*Next, on to Eyak and Alaska...*


	50. Chapter 50

What Could Have Been

Chapter 50: The Next Families Part 3

A pair of pure white dogs were together. The male, Eyak, comforted his sweet and timid, beautiful mate Alaska.

"Ohhh... it hurts..."

"I'm here for you, Alaska... I'm here for you." Eyak nuzzled the side of her neck repeatedly.

"Eyak… thank goodness I have you." Alaska said.

"I love you, Alaska. Just hang in there. I'm here every moment for you."

Alaska's body felt like it was burning from the inside. The pain was intense but after several long moments, Alaska could breath and relax. She was weak and exhausted, but she could be cured from the pain.

"You did it, Alaska... our pups..."

Before the couple, a triplet of pups crawled around the bed.

"Eyak… we're parents now. I'm a mother and you are a father now. Our pups are so precious."

Eyak and Alaska rubbed each other's noses as they gaze at their pups.

"I love you so much, Eyak. I wouldn't have these pups right now if it weren't for you."

"I love you too, Alaska. I wouldn't have them either if it weren't especially for you."

They watched their pups for a few moments.

"Our eldest son looks like both of us." Eyak observed.

"And our two younger daughters look like each of my brothers." Alaska added.

"Want to name them first?" Eyak offered.

"How about you name our son? I'll name our daughters."

"Very well then." Eyak conceded. "I thought of... Harper. It's the first name that came to my head."

"It's still a nice name." Alaska licked his cheek.

"Our daughters on the other paw, keep on reminding me of flowers for some reason... Our older daughter... Peoria. As for our youngest daughter... she looks like a Sierra, so Sierra she is."

"Lovely names..." Eyak licked her cheek. "Harper, Peoria, and Sierra..."

Later, Eyak and Alaska received company. Balto, Jenna, Saba, and Dingo.

"Uncle Eyak, Aunt Alaska, congratulations on your pups!" Saba rushed over to embrace Eyak and nuzzle Alaska.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart." Alaska and Eyak nuzzled their niece.

"Brother, my congrats to you." Balto hugged his older brother.

"Thank you, my little brother."

Eyak and Alaska let Balto, his mate, and their son and daughter look at the pups before telling them their names.

"Very lovely names." Dingo complimented.

"All three of them are adorable." Jenna added.

"Dingo, maybe you can help take care of Harper, while Saba can watch over Peoria and Sierra." Alaska offered.

"It will be our pleasure." Dingo accepted.

"We'll be there for you and our cousins at a moment's notice." Just say the word." Saba nodded.

"Now, Balto and I are uncle and aunt to our 3 nephews and 3 nieces." Jenna said.

"We look forward to helping to take care of them." Balto added.

"I can't wait to meet up with my brothers and sister in-laws, and to meet our other nieces and nephews." Alaska said.

"We'll count on it." Eyak said.

Balto felt so much pride on how more prosperous his life was getting. His life gets more and more prosperous as his brother and sisters became parents to their own pups. All is left for next is to help take care of his nieces and nephews as his siblings helped to care for his sons and daughters...


	51. Chapter 51

What Could Have Been

Chapter 51: Enjoying the sights

The black furred husky Galen slept, softly and warmly snuggled to his beloved mate Juneau. Both of them lay together in their shared bed as the sun slowly rose above the remote Alaskan town of Nome. After a few minutes, Galen woke up. He glanced over to his side and smiled.

His black furred body pressed against Juneau's soft and warm arctic white furred body. Her smile as she peacefully slept. These weren't the only things that helped brighten Galen's morning.

He softly nuzzled her near the cheek.

She woke up soon and smiled at her handsome mate.

"Good morning, Juneau."

She yawned. "Good morning, my love."

She licked his cheek and he returned her nuzzle.

"Would you like to check on our son?" Juneau asked.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Of course." She beckoned.

Gently, Galen rested his head on her body and watched quietly.

"Ohhh, he still sleeping."

Juneau glanced over at her newborn son. His black furred body still lying warmly snuggled to his mother's fur.

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" Juneau asked. "Caleb is truly your son, Galen."

"But he does look like your youngest brother, despite having my colored coat." He observed.

"Even then, he's your son. Our son." Juneau softly soothed.

"I can't wait until our little son will be able to open his eyes and start exploring the world around him."

"Me too, my love. And when he does, we both will be there to protect and guide him."

Across town, a grey female and her red/red-brown mate watched two tiny puppies sleeping against their mother.

"I'm still taking in the news that we are mother and father, Aurora."

"Take them all in, Kane. Stormy and Scott are our pups forever."

Aurora refers to their daughter with a lighter shade of grey fur that she has, and their son that has a similar colored fur that his father Kane has.

"Our pups are a blessing. They are my gift to you." Aurora replied.

"As much as they are my gift to you as well." Kane smiled.

He walked over to settle in front of Aurora and the two lovingly rubbed noses as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Alaska sighed in content as she and her mate Eyak watched their pups sleep next to her. She had her head resting on top of Eyak's paws while he rested his head gently on her neck.

"Triplets. Who would have known that we would ever become parents to such adorable and irresistible triplets?"

"That's especially my sentiment." Alaska giggled.

"Our girls Peoria and Sierra resemble both of your brothers, while our only, but eldest, son Harper looks like both of us."

"And I can't wait to share our pups with the rest of the family, and to have them meet their cousins." Alaska said.

"In due time, they will." Eyak spoke. "My brother, his pups, Jenna, and your brothers will love seeing our pups. Same with my sisters."

"And we already welcome all the help we can get." Alaska smiled.

"And I'll always be here for you, Alaska, just as I will be for our pups."

"I know you will, Eyak." Alaska silently dosed off, while Eyak gently rubbed his chin against her neck fur.

A week later...

Galen was coming back after leaving Juneau and Caleb with company. Little did he know that a surprise was in for him and his family.

"Galen?"

He turned around, startled by the sound of his name being called. He turned around to see an older female staring back at him. She looked so much like him though.

"Is that really you?"

Wait, no wonder why this older female looked just like him.

Galen's eyes widened with realization, as his muzzle started to form and utter his response...


	52. Chapter 52

What Could Have Been

Chapter 52: Surprise reunion... and more surprises

"Galen?"

"Is that really you?"

Wait, no wonder why this older female looked just like him.

Galen's eyes widened with realization, as his muzzle started to form and utter his response...

"M-Mom!"

Galen enthusiastically ran over to her and leaned against her side, rubbing near her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here!"

His mother, Nenana, a female husky with a grey collar, black fur, and black eyepatches, giggled.

"My my, have you grown up so much, my baby." Nenana sweetly nuzzled Galen near his cheek.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here." Galen looked over behind his mother. "Is-is dad here? Where is he?"

"No worries about your father. You'll see him later." She grinned. "He's got a surprise for you... and your brother and sister. They are still with you here in town, aren't day?"

"A surprise?" And oh yeah, Kane and Alaska are still here with me. Long story short, we met some friends, who are our mates now, and -" His eyes lit up with an idea. "Mom, I have to let everyone know that you and dad are here! I have to get you and dad to meet my mate Juneau, and my brother in-laws and sister in-laws!"

"Why don't you lead the way, darling?" She beckoned.

"It would be my pleasure." Galen smiled. Side by side, he escorted his mother to his home.

When he got there, Nenana stayed behind to allow Galen to prep his company.

He entered, and surrounding Juneau was her brother Balto and sister in-law Jenna.

"Galen." Juneau smiled as she greeted her mate. Galen came over and softly nuzzled her near her cheek, then addressed Balto and Jenna.

"Balto, Jenna, thank you for keeping Juneau and Caleb company."

"Galen, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Juneau said.

"I thought the same thing." Jenna added.

"Well..." Galen faced his mate again. "Juneau, I have a surprise. Its something that even I was not expecting." He turned to Balto and Jenna. "You two can stay as well."

"Go ahead." Balto replied. "What do you got for us?"

Galen went over to the door, and as he came back, Nenana followed, making her presence known.

"Juneau, Balto, Jenna, I would like to introduce you three to my mother, Nenana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Nenana replied. She briefly introduced herself to Balto and Jenna, then joined her son to meet her daughter in-law."

"Nenana, welcome to Nome." Juneau warmly greeted.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Juneau. You are such a stunning and wonderful mate for my eldest son." She complimented.

Juneau blushed in response to her mother in-law's compliment. "Thank you. Galen means the world to me." Briefly, she and Galen rubbed noses.

"Also mom, meet your grandson. His name is Caleb."

Nenana came closer to greet her grandson, admiring him. "Galen, Juneau, he is quite wonderful."

"I gave birth to him last week." Juneau said. "Your other grandsons and granddaughters were born around the same time too."

For a few moments, Nenana joined the four adult canines in watching over Caleb.

"My mate Houston and I will be here for a bit, so we do look forward to seeing our grandpups more. Galen, why don't you take me to your brother and sister?"

"My pleasure."

Galen bid his mate goodbye for now, and the same for his brother in-law and sister in-law. Before they knew it, Galen reached Kane's house and surprised him with their mother. Briefly, Nenana greeted her younger son and met her next daughter in-law and her other grandson and granddaughter. After around 10 minutes, the brothers further took their mother to thier sister's and brother in-laws house.

"Mom..."

"Hello there, sweetie." Nenana nuzzled her youngest daughter and Alaska returned her nuzzle.

"I'm glad you're here. Is dad here too?"

"Did someone call for me?"

"Dad!"

The male made himself known.

"Good morning, my boys!"

Galen and Kane exchanged embraces with their father.

"It's good to see you again, dad!" Kane said.

"Wherever your mother goes, I go too... even back to our 3 pups." He smiled. He then walked over to his daughter and nuzzled her in turn.

"Daddy... I'm so happy to see you again."

"Visiting your brothers, I can't leave my baby daughter out." After a few moments, Alaska introduced her parents to her mate.

"Mom, dad, please meet my mate Eyak."

"Hello." Eyak greeted. "How do you do."

"Its our pleasure to meet you, Eyak," Nenana said. After some brief introductions, Alaska redirected her parents to their grandpups and told them their names.

"They are so adorable!" Houston praised.

"They look just like you... and both of your brothers."

"Thank you so much." Eyak said. "Your daughter and I are ready and eager to start raising them."

"I know that you two will become wonderful parents." Nenana complimented.

Just then, Galen caught a scent. "Wait. I'm catching... a new scent."

"Same here, brother." Kane added in. "In fact, there seems to be a few more of them. What are they?"

"Alright boy, since I can't keep the surprise a secret for a bit longer... Alright pups, come on out!"

Before Galen and his brother and sister could react, four tiny pups yipped in excitement and started to climb and jump up on the adults.

"Woah!"

"Mom? Dad? Are they...?" Alaska wondered.

"You're correct, Alaska." Houston said. She exchanged curious glances with Eyak.

"Alaska, boys, these are your two new brothers, and two new sisters!"

"Russel, Albany, Sesi, Miska, meet your two big brothers Galen and Kane, and your big sister Alaska." Nenana told them.

"They are our brothers and sister?" Sesi, the eldest and only one of her puppy sibligns with white fur, asked.

"They are big dogs like you and papa." Russel, the older son that resembles Houston while having the same facial features as Nenana.

"Indeed, they are." Houston replied. "Your mother had Galen, Kane, and Alaska, long before she had the four of you."

"Woah..." Said Albany, the other son, who resembled Nenana in fur color.

The youngest sister, Miska, who had Kane's fur just like their father, jumped on Alaska head. Houston gently reminded her to make sure not to disturb her big sister.

"Alaska, Alaska! Who are those three?"

"Now now..." Eyak replied. "You four are too young to understand this, but technically, these three pups are your newphew and nieces.

"Huh?" Sesi was confused.

Nenana giggled. "Eyak is right. In as simpler terms as possible, just as your daddy and I have you four as our pups, so does Alaska and Eyak. They are parents, just like your daddy and I are yours. These tiny pups with Alaska are the pups of your siblings."

"But don't worry too much if you still don't understand. You four will, some day when you grow up to be as old as your big brothers and big sister."

From that moment, Alaska and her siblings got to know their little puppy siblings. Alaska noted how she is no longer the only baby sister in her family. She and her brothers also introduced Eyak and her pups to her puppy siblings. After a while, Galen and Kane left with their parents and little puppy siblings to have them meet Aurora and the others.

After a full day of hanging out with his parents, siblings, and little siblings, Galen came back home. He was bushed, but delighted to see his mate and son again. Juneau invited him to snuggle next to her at their bed as they watched their son sleep in Juneau's paws.

Juneau softly and sweetly nuzzled Galen near the cheek, the side of his face, and near his neck.

"You've had a long day, my love. I'm happy that you and your brother and sister got to reunite with your parents... and were surprised to learn of your mother's seconed litter after you, Alaska, and Kane."

"Thank you so much, Juneau." He gratefully returned her nuzzles. "I have a bigger family now, and I'm glad that you can meet them.

"I am honored, Galen. I'm looking forward to getting to know your parents and little siblings more."

After a while longer, the two of them snuggled closely and warmly, falling soundly asleep... 


End file.
